


Boom, Boom, Boom, Clap!!!

by HollySnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki (I've got plans for them), F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, No Madara bullshit, No Shimura Danzo bullshit, No Uchiha Massacre, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, They are both dead in this story, Uchiha Fugaku is dead though, when I feel up to it or something pops into my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 120,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollySnow/pseuds/HollySnow
Summary: Hadrianna "Harry" Lillian Potter was finally going to say adios to the Wizarding World! The 2nd Wizarding War was done and so was she. She'd been making plans with her chosen family since she was 7 years old, and it was all going to pay off now, thank bloody Merlin. She was leaving, taking those who wanted to come with her, and start a new life in the Elemental Nations before someone proclaimed her the next "Dark Lady", and threw her arse in Azkaban. She was so ready to start that new life in Konoha where she knew her and her chosen family would be safe and where a new adventure awaited them. Harry also couldn't wait to meet her little Cousin Uzumaki Naruto. Family, new friendships, love, adventure, and fun await Harry and her family. Hopefully the Elemental Nations are ready for them and their craziness!





	1. The 2nd War Ends, A Look Into the Past, A Families Goodbye For Now But Not Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!!! I'm back!!! lol (^v^) This is my 3rd Fanfic and its going to be another multiple chapter monster it seems. Sorry it wasn't up sooner; the weather where I am is freaking terrible! It's been raining here non-stop for three damn weeks and I don't like it because it's messing with my internet. Anyway, this is my first Harry Potter/Naruto crossover. I don't own any of these works, because if I did, I would be stinking rich lol. I absolutely love HP/Naruto crossovers and I've been wanting to do one. My Muse has decided that this was the new fic to go up, so I hope you all enjoy. I got Inspired from "Can Your Friends Do This?" by Watermelonsmellinfellon. If you haven't read it, I highly suggest that you do, because it's AWESOME!!! By the way, sorry there wasn't more Tags, but those things are damn hard to put up, and I wasn't putting up a fucking wall of them FYI. Anyway, enjoy the story. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments. No Flamers though. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's called fanfic for a reason. I'm writing this because it brings me joy (^v^)   
> HAPPY READING!!!

Lady Hadrianna Lillian Potter-Black-too-many-other-bloody-names for her to recount stood, spine straight, shoulders held as if waiting for more enemies to come her way while she stared down with glowing jewel like AK eyes, holding the sword of Gryffindor in one hand and her Holly Phoenix wand in the other. Her long Einstein curly black hair that was held in a high pony tail, blew in the wind while she stared shrewdly down at her enemy that had dictated her entire life since she was born while his red eyes stared lifelessly back at her, mouth slightly agape.

This was it, the 2nd Magical War was finally over!

It was finally finished!

For the first time in many years, Harry took in a deep relived breath, her shoulders slightly relaxing before she heard the first shout of utter joy at the Dark Lord lying dead at the Savior of the Wizarding Worlds feet. Harry blinked, bringing her wayward thoughts back into focus, she felt Death at her side in that moment. She looked up to see the tall entity standing next to her like a Sentinel, their frightful orange fiery eyes moving back and forth over the warzone that was Hogwarts before they looked down at the dead Dark Lord.

With a swipe of their scythe through the torso, Lord Voldemort’s body began to deteriorate before her eyes. His chest and face collapsed in on itself, turning into dust. Death reached out with Seeker like reflexes to catch something; looking closer, Harry could see Lord Voldemort’s ghastly looking soul that struggled to get away before Death tucked it within their black robes to deal with later. Once that business was finally done, Death continued once again protecting Harry’s back. Death had been looking after her since she was 7 years old and “died” for the first time.

So much had happened since that day. Things that she had been planning since she was 7 years old were finally going to begin in just a few hours.

 **“It is time to go, little one,”** Death murmured, watching as Witches and Wizards of all ages beginning to celebrate in their joy of the War finally coming to an end. She saw Death’s eyes narrow in disgust at them all. Harry knew Death didn’t appreciate how these sheep had treated her ever since she “officially” re-entered the Wizarding World when she turned 11. If only they knew the truth though; Harry had been coming to the Wizarding World since she was 7. She had been traveling all over the world to different magical districts since she learned the truth about herself years ago.

Harry nodded before summoning the Death Stick to her. It was rightfully hers after all. The Death Stick belonged to her family and should have never ended up with that jackarse Dumbledore (May his “Greater Good” bullshit soul burn in the seven levels of HELL!).

She then turned her back on her fallen enemy whose body was only a pile of dust by now with a black ragged looking robe around it, and began walking towards the castle to meet up with her chosen family to say farewell. She couldn’t wait to get out of England and to her new home: the Elemental Nations. She couldn’t wait to finally meet her friend and PenPal, Sarutobi Hiruzen who was the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure. She’d been writing to him ever since she found out about the Elemental Nations and her way out of here for good once the War was over with.

Harry looked around her curiously when no one seemed to try to intercept her for attention.

 **“We have cast a high level _Notice-Me-Not_ on you. It’ll come off once you get to the ROR.”** Death told her when they caught her curious look.

Harry nodded once again, placing her wands on the Auror grade wand holster on her right arm that was made out of Basilisk skin she had gotten from Ollivander. She then placed her sword in its scabbard that was attached at her hip, and continued her way towards the castle doors.

Hermione had been in awe of her when she first got a good look at her in her warrior armor that the Goblins had made for her and the rest of them that were her chosen family.

She was dressed in a pair of black Dragon Hyde leather pants that fit her like a second skin, a pair of knee high black Dragon Hyde armored boots with a steel toes with a three inch heel that was an inch thick. On top she wore a belle long sleeved, short thigh long, blood red (almost black) battle kimono dress that had slits on either side of her thighs for easier movement that had a black dragon design that moved around it with a black Dragon Hyde corset chest plate that was mixed with Goblin steel that covered her chest to waist with an intricate crystaldusted design on it. Underneath her kimono dress she wore a sleeveless black turtle neck that was made out of Goblin chainmail reinforced steel. She wore black Goblin steel shoulder armor guards, arm guards, fingerless Goblin steel plated gloves, and shin and leg guards. Around her waist was her black sword belt along with another tactical utility belt that had a bunch of pouches that were filled with all types of health potions, weapon potions, spells, charms, hexes, and jinxes that Fred and George Weasley had made with Severus and Draco that she could throw, or timed to go off with a bang. She also had a thigh holster that had 30 six inch throwing knives that King Ragnok had specially made for her that were dipped in Baskilisk Venom. Once she threw them and they hit their intended target they reappear in the holster. The last piece was her black hooded cloak that was tattered at the ends from heavy battle.

She looked like the badarse young woman that she was.

Hermione said that she looked like an avenging Angel.

Harry liked either one. 

She past many people on her way to the ROR where she’d told her chosen family to meet her once everything was done and over with so they could say farewell. She needed to say goodbye for now until they would meet again, and get the hell out of here and over to Gringotts as quickly as possible, and then she’d be on her way to a new life in the Elemental Nations. She knew if she didn’t leave now more shit would go down, she’d been dealing with the Wizarding World’s bullshit for years now ever since she realized the truth at the tender age of 7 years old. She was done with them, had been for years, but she had made a promise after she saw and heard that Prophecy. Harry never broke her promises.

Harry couldn’t help but smile to herself as she remembered how this planning had all started. Dear Merlin, so much had happened that day at Gringotts. So much had been revealed to her that day.

**__ **

**_ (FLASHBACK) _ **

7 year old Hadrianna Lillian Potter was knee deep in dirt as she made sure her Aunt’s garden was weeded and tended to. Don’t get her wrong, Harry loved gardening, she just didn’t like doing it for her Aunt. She was so tired and hungry as she worked in the hot blistering sun that suddenly hit England out of nowhere. The heat was beating down on her small malnourished form, the baggy clothing that belonged to her obese cousin wasn’t helping either. The baggy grey t-shirt she was wearing slid off her tiny thin shoulder as she bent to pull out another stubborn weed, she’d have to find a new piece of rope soon to hold up the baggy as bloody hell jeans she wore, and she’d look at the Lost & Found to see if there were any shoes that would fit her. She’d only gotten lucky once when she was four, but she needed some new shoes now since she was older. She was given a pair of her cousin’s ratty old pair of sneakers, but she had to tape them up after so much use and they’d only last her for so much longer.

Harry sighed to herself and wallowed in self-pity for a few moments before getting back to work.

 _^^Why do you not use magic, hatchling?^^_ a female voice hissed.

Harry frowned behind her ugly bulky framed glasses her Aunt had bought her in a garage sale. She looked to the right of her, her eyes widened in shock and awe. Lying there beside her as she worked was an Amphiptere Dragon!!! She knew it was an Amphiptere because of the mythological books she read at the library. Harry loved to read and learn everything she could even though she wasn’t ever able to show how terrifyingly smart she was. Her Aunt and Uncle would hit her and yell if she showed-up her cousin Dudley who wasn’t smart at all.

 _^^You’re beautiful,^^_ Harry told the flying serpent, not noticing that she was hissing like she usually did when she talked to her snake friends.

The Amphiptere’s sapphire jewel like eyes widened slightly as it blushed. Harry was shocked that a dragon could even blush, but the tiny dragon was gorgeous. It had sapphire jewel like eyes that had black slits for pupils, the serpentine body was entirely opal white with opal colored bat like wings. There was also a sapphire jewel imbedded into its forehead shaped like a tear drop and had a smattering of amethyst, sapphire, and emerald colored feathers along its head and slightly down its spine before tampering off. At the end of its tail though there were longer colored feathers there.

_^^Thank you, hatchling.^^_

_^^Who are you?^^_ Harry asked still in awe of talking to a dragon of all things! She knew odd things happened around her but this had to be the most odd in her entire life. It was so magical!

_^^My name is Ran, it means water lily.^^_

_^^I’m Harry.^^_

Ran nodded. _^^Back to my earlier question, why aren’t you using magic?^^_

 _^^My Uncle and Aunt say magic doesn’t exist. I’m not allowed to speak of it either. They act like it’s a bad curse word around here. ^^_ Harry answered with a sigh.

 _^^But magic does exist! Magic is everywhere!^^_ Ran growled _. ^^You’re a child of magic, a Witch, a very powerful one at that.^^_ Ran’s jewel like eyes widened even more. _^^That has to be why I was so drawn to this place! I haven’t been to this realm in ages.^^_

Harry sat there stunned. _^^I’m a what?!^^_ she practically screeched in stupefaction.

Ran nodded vigorously. _^^Tis true. I can feel your magic coming off of you in waves. You’re going to be a force to be reckoned with when you’re older. More than likely, you’ll be more powerful than Merlin and those before him!^^_ Ran shouted excitedly. This hatchling had to be her future Mistress that her bearer had told her and her sisters about long ago. She knew she would end up as someone’s Familiar, but she wanted someone who was not only powerful, but she would be able to respect and follow. She wanted someone that would treat her with respect, kindness, she wanted her Witch or Wizard to be her home.

Ran knew she’d found her home in this child that knew nothing of magic. She’d make sure to recertify that as soon as possible.

Harry was still in shock when all of a sudden she felt pain engulf her head. Harry squeezed her eyes at the sudden pain, her arm suddenly grabbed harshly.

“I told you no freaky business while you are outside, Girl!” her Uncle Vernon snarled as he pulled her into the house where he threw her away from him suddenly. He’d turned to close the back door, lock it, and pull down the shade, so Vernon Dursley hadn’t seen that when he threw his freaky niece into the kitchen with such force, she’d slammed her temple into the corner of the kitchen table.

It was a fatal blow but no one knew.

Harry felt her arm grabbed harshly once again before she was dragged to her cupboard under the stairs where she was thrown inside. The door slammed shut and locked.

“There will be no dinner for you, freak. You will get nothing for two days, and I don’t want to hear a peep out of you till I let you out again,” was the last thing Harry heard before her entire world turned dark.

Ran had watched in shock and mounting horror as she watched her future Mistress being handled so atrociously! She’d blended in so the horrid man hadn’t seen her, but she was right behind them. She was frightened for Harry, following her into darkness as the cupboard door was thrown closed and locked.

 _^^Harry? Hatchling, can you hear me?^^_ Ran hissed desperately but Harry didn’t respond to her. Ran flew onto her chest and stared down at Harry’s face. She was bleeding from her head and Ran could hear her heart beat begin to slow down. _^^NO!^^_ Ran hissed, she took a chance and bit the side of Harry’s neck so Ran could become her Familiar. Ran hoped that by creating the Familiar Bond that Ran’s ancient magic would help heal Harry.

She stared down at the child that pulled out all of her protective mothering instincts. If her hatchling died, she’d morph into her adult form and kill the man that had dared lay their hands on her hatchling.

 **“There is no need to fret, Lady Ran,”** a voice in the dark suddenly replied.

Ran’s small body morphed into 2nd form (she had 3 forms) which was the size of a Great Dane, her body wrapping protectively around her hatchling, and Harry was her Hatchling! She felt the Familiar Bond snap into place but Ran also felt maternal toward the little girl as well, so Ran knew she’d be extra protective over her little Harry.

Ran’s sapphire eyes glowed with inner fire while her feathers stood on end at the unknown threat.

 _^^Whose there?^^_ she hissed dangerously, fangs out and dripping with venom.

 **“Death,”** answered the genderless voice.

Ran blinked as the old as time entity flowed out of the darkness that surrounded the small cupboard.

 _^^Why are you here, Death?^^_ Ran questioned the entity. _^^You cannot take my hatchling. I will fight for her!^^_ Ran hissed.

Death chuckled, delighted in hearing one of the Ancient Royal races take such a protective stance over their future Mistress **. “There is no need for that, Lady Ran, for Hadrianna Lillian Potter is foretold to become the Mistress of Death.”**

Ran blinked stunned. _^^You’ve never had a Master or Mistress.^^_

 **“Nay, we have not. None are worthy of such a boon, but what no one knows is that they must be a part of the Peverell line. There are only two living decedents and this young one,”** Death looked down at the bloody, malnourished form of Hadrianna Potter, **“This young one is more worthy than any other that has been born.”**

Ran watched as a pale skeletal hand carded through blood matted hair gently, watching the entity warily. _^^You Vow you are not lying, Death?^^_

Death looked up and away from the dying child. **“You dare to question our words, Ancient One?”** Death didn’t say it in anger either, they were just curious. No one ever questioned such words from Death before.

Ran steeled herself. She wasn’t as old as Death itself−I mean _hello_ , its _freaking_ Death− but she was close. She was an Ancient Royal after all and had been searching for her one true Master or Mistress for eons it seemed, till she felt a pull to this tiny little hatchling. She’d be damned if she was lied too after all this time searching for this little hatchling!

 _^^I dare, Death. I will protect her till my last breath. I will make sure that she is protected, even from you if I must.^^_ Ran Vowed and a bright glow suddenly engulfed her entire body along with Harry’s.

Death felt itself grin in satisfaction. **“Good. Now then, I must heal little Harry. After that we have work to do. I do not like nor approve of what that old meddling fool has done once again. He will rue the day he left Hadrianna Potter here. We are tired of his ‘greater good’ bull shit,”** Death snarled darkly.

Ran shrank her body to her small size again, watching Death work its magic on the prone little girl’s body. The bleeding stopped and Ran watched the gash at Harry’s temple begin to knit close as if it had never been.

Death’s eyes narrowed into furious slits when they found the many Blocks, Compulsions, Potions, and Spells on Harry. That old man will pay dearly for what he has done. This was so much worse than what he had done to Tom Riddle and so many others. Death made sure their magic broke every single Block, Compulsion, Potion, and Spell that was done to Harry. They ran their skeletal hand over her forehead and raised a nonexistent brow when they felt the small shard of Tom Riddle’s soul inside the cursed scar.

 **“Hmm,”** Death muttered as they delicately pulled on the small soul piece.

The small piece of soul though did not want to leave Harry. Death frowned . . . wondering why it wanted to stay with Harry? Tom’s soul piece wasn’t acting like it wanted to take over her body either. It was acting . . . like it was protective of little Harry. It didn’t want to leave her, it wanted to stay and continue to watch over her; it wanted to make sure that she survived and was there beside her.

 **“If this is what you wish then we will have your small piece of soul merge with hers. She will gain all of the knowledge you have gathered, magical abilities, and anything else you have learned before you got stuck in that cursed scar. You will always be with her and be able to protect her that way. Do you accept, Tom Riddle,”** Death asked staring at the lightning cursed scar.

The soul piece flickered in acknowledgment.

Death nodded before their magic merged the tiny shard piece with Harry’s soul. She glowed brightly for several moments like a shooting star. Ran raised her tail to shield her eyes as she watched in awe of what was happening.

 **“Wake up, little one~”** Death cooed.

Ran did a double take, she was so shocked! Who would believe her if she ever said that she saw Death coo of all things?!

Harry’s brow furrowed, her adorable face contorting before her eyes opened and all she saw was blurriness.

**“You should take off those ugly glasses, little one. We have fixed your eyes.”**

Harry did as she was told and was stunned. She could actually see! She looked around her little cupboard realizing she could see quite well in fact since her cupboard was completely and utterly dark!!! She could see the cracks, the family of spiders that shared space with her that she had become friends with, she could see the drawings on the wall as well that kept her company.

 **“As you have realized, your eyesight is much more superior then a mortals. Since Ran has bonded with you as a Familiar you have gained a few things from her, like her superior eyesight. You’ll be able to see in the dark no matter what from now on, you’ll be able to see at great distances, and your other senses have been heightened as well like your hearing, smell, and touch. It will probably take a bit to get used to.”** Death told her.

Harry blinked, still in shock when she looked up and met Ran’s gaze.

 _^^Ohhh! How beautiful,^^_ Ran cooed in wonder.

Harry’s eyes weren’t just that gorgeous jewel like emerald green anymore. There was now a thin ring of bright sapphire around both of her pupils. The sapphire blue that matched Ran’s eyes! Her eyes were absolutely more breathtaking now if that was even possible.

“What?” Harry asked confused.

Death conjured a mirror and handed it to her. She absently took it. Harry’s breath caught when she saw her eyes, but it wasn’t the only thing that had changed about her appearance. Her lightning bolt scar was gone! She noticed her butchered short paperboy haircut her Aunt had given to her was no more, and she now had very long below the waist length crazy curly black hair with blood red highlights running throughout. She couldn’t help but run small fingers through her now long hair, in doing so though, she moved a piece that showed the side of her neck. Harry blinked when she saw the tattoo that actually looked like a birth mark of a water lily/orchid. She also noticed that all her aches and pains were gone!

She looked up at Death in wonder. “Who are you, sir?” Harry asked curiously. How did he fit inside her small cupboard too? He was very tall and she knew her cupboard wasn’t big enough for such a tall person to stand straight up in.

**“We are Death, little one.”**

Harry blinked. “Like the Death that takes peoples souls and watches over the dead? That Death?”

 **“Aye.”** Such a smart little one.

“Did I finally die then?” Harry asked sadly. She knew her Uncle and Aunt hated her, but to kill her? She never thought they would go so far. She kept thinking that they would finally accept her and love her, but Harry had begun to feel that it was a lost cause and began to close her heart towards them. She didn’t want to be a part of a family that abused those who they were supposed to love, protect, and cherish. She would never ever do that to anyone. She would rather die.

 _^^You almost did, hatchling, but Lord Death saved you.^^_ Ran said as she wrapped herself around Harry’s neck like a living scarf.

“But, aren’t you supposed to let people die, Mr. Death?” Harry asked as she absently ran her fingers along Ran’s head.

She was simply adorable, Death thought giddily. They just wanted to pick her up and cuddle her. Death blinked, shrugged, and did just that. They always did as they pleased anyway, plus they adored cute things! Harry fit perfectly in the crook of Death’s arm.

**“We can choose who dies and who doesn’t, little one. We can look into a person’s heart and see if they deserve to live on another day or take them to the next adventure.”**

Harry blinked. “So Mummy and Daddy had to go on the next adventure?”

Death ran a skeletal hand through Harry’s now very long hair gently. **“Yes, little one. They watch over you though. Your Mummy is not at all happy with her ‘sister’ and brother-in-law though. Your Mummy is going to be kicking their collective asses when they die. Your Daddy has his own plans for them as well.”** Little Harry couldn’t help but giggle at that.

 _^^Language! She is at that age where she will repeat what she hears, Death.^^_ Ran reprimanded with a scowl that all mothers’ can pull off.

Honestly, Ran was like no other creature they had ever come across. They were quite enjoying being treated like a normal person/thing/creature/entity.

“I’ve heard worse from Uncle Vernon.” Harry said as she leaned her head on Death’s shoulder.

 **“Mmm, well since you are all better now, we have things to do. We’re taking you to Gringotts.”** Death told her.

“Gringotts?” Harry asked curiously.

Death nodded. **“You are a Witch, Hadrianna Lillian Potter, and a very powerful one at that. You were not meant to be placed here. You will find out who is the puppet master behind everything, and we will plan from there. You will not be left in the dark like that old fool wants. We will make sure that you know everything about the Magical World and whatever else.”**

“But why?” Harry asked with a tilt of her head.

**“Because, little one, you are our future Mistress.”**

Harry frowned at that (Death couldn’t help but squeal inside at how adorable that face was). “You mean like controlling you?”

**“Well, you can’t exactly control Death, but you can command us among other things.”**

“I don’t want to command you though, Mr. Death! Can’t we be best friends instead?” Harry asked in childlike innocents. She’d always wanted a best friend but her cousin was always chasing everyone away. Harry was always alone except for the animals that took a liking to her. She had a ton of snakes, birds, cats, dogs, insects, and rabbits as friends though, but she wouldn’t have minded a human friend. She frowned to herself and didn’t react when Death smooshed their cheeks−well it was her fleshy cheek with Death’s bone cheek−together in a quiet squeal. She knew Death wasn’t human but they still had two legs so in her eyes Death was human to her. She nodded her head as if that was final.

Death’s entire being went shockingly still. They tried to remember in their entire existence if anyone had ever said or asked such a thing?!

They couldn’t come up with an answer.

 **“. . .”** Death was stumped in how to answer.

“Haven’t you ever had a best friend?” Harry asked, doe like eyes even wider.

Death blinked.

They tried to think about all the other entities they knew but none of them came close to being a best friend or anything like that. Father Time was always busy looking after time itself and bemoaning the many shenanigans people got up to, Life was always talking about some new contraption the humans came up with that fascinated her and tried out herself (she loved the blender, T.V., and couldn’t get enough of the computer and internet once they stopped blowing up in her face), Destiny and Fate were up to their pranking all the time and getting into trouble constantly (Death had a feeling that little Harry’s life would have gone a lot smoother if those heifers had been paying fucking attention and not messing around with their pranks!!!), Lady Luck was always in Las Vegas unless something/someone caught her complete attention than she was on them like white on rice, Lady Justice and Lady Liberty enjoyed their traveling of the other realms (“It’s Fashion Week, Death! Of course we’re off!” is what Liberty had told them when they asked where they were off to next).

Don’t even get Death started on the Holiday or Seven Deadly Sins Entities. Death thought of the others and still couldn’t come up with anything. None of them were really their friends, they were more like colleagues that they had to deal with; especially when Hades and Anubis decided its time to go to a bar and drink so they could bitch about how the others are being total twats.

They’d have to make sure those twats stayed away from their adorable little Harry. They knew the others would corrupt her somehow. Death shivered as if someone walked over their grave (they didn’t have a grave either, so what the hell?!). In that moment Death realized it was either a sign or omen.

Shit . . .

 **“We don’t have a best friend.”** Death mumbled while starting to look over their shoulders, paranoid.

“What about family?” Harry asked, not even flinching as she stared into those glowing fiery orange eyes.

 **“No. We have always been alone.”** Death answered honestly. Death wouldn’t count those twats as their family. They annoyed the ever loving shit out of them!

Harry suddenly couldn’t help but hug Death. The old as time itself entity stood stock still at how shocked they felt suddenly. No one had ever hugged them . . . Had they? They thought about it for a long moment, but nothing came to them.

“I’ll be your family then. You and I are going to be siblings! I always wanted a big brother. Everyone will be jealous that my big brother is Death!” Harry cheered happily. “I read some manga in the library and I liked what the characters called their older siblings, so I’m going to call you Aniki and nii-chan.” Harry grinned.

Ran couldn’t help but chuckle. _^^Oh, I picked very well indeed.^^_

Death blinked and couldn’t come up with a single thing to say about this entire conversation that had suddenly taken place. They felt . . . a warm feeling inside their chest cavity. How odd. They didn’t have any organs or muscles so . . . Yes, this feeling was very odd. They didn’t wish for it to go away though. It was a pleasant feeling after all.

 **“Well then, now that that is settled, we are leaving. Hold on tight, little one.”** Death said and Harry did as she was told while Ran held on a little tighter as Death walked through darkness to get to Gringotts.

 

♦♦♦

King Ragnok of the entire Goblin Nation was having a normal day. He was sitting in his office comfortably on his throne like chair (he had his real throne that was decked out in jewels and gold in the Throne Room) working away with a cup of Blood tea beside him.

He was putting the finishing touches on a contract when he felt a shift in the air. Ragnok blinked his cold yellow/green eyes, looking up from his paper work. He blinked slowly, not showing how bloody surprised he was when a tall man/thing walked out of the black shadows with a small young female child in their arms.

The tall man/thing was cloaked in a black robe/cloak with a hood over their head and a black cowl over their mouth and nose. Ragnok couldn’t see a bloody thing of their features because the inside of the hood was completely black except fiery orange eyes that were quite unsettling. They sent a deep seated fear down Ragnok’s spine, but he suppressed the shiver. He was a King after all and a Goblin at that! His kind didn’t scare easily, but he would be cautious while dealing with this . . . being.

He then looked at the child who had golden sun kissed skin, long crazy curly black hair that went every which way; it looked as if it had a mind of its own in fact, with red highlights throughout, the most cherubic face he had ever seen on a child, and their eyes were simply mesmerizing. Ragnok also noticed the way the young one was dressed and how she was looking around the room for escape routes, weapons, and who was the most dangerous person in the room was. Ragnok had never seen such a young one act like this unless they were a Goblin.

Ragnok felt his interest peaked even more.

“You are either very brave or utterly stupid to come in here unannounced. You have but one chance to tell me who you are and what you are doing here before I call for my Guards.” Ragnok ordered in his deep gravelly voice that sounded like rocks mixed with thunder. “State your business.”

The tall man/thing inclined its head. **“Greeting King Ragnok, King of the entire Goblin Nation. Death has come and this little one is Hadrianna Lillian Potter, The Girl Who Lived, and her Familiar Lady Ran.”**

Ragnok’s eyes just about bugged out of his head at these announcements before he got his emotions under control. “And what are you doing here, may I enquire?” he all but croaked.

**“Our little one is in dire need of a Genealogy and Inheritance Test as well as the help of one of your renowned Goblin Healers. Dumbledore has done a great injustice to Hadrianna Lillian Potter. We know that emancipation laws are quite different here in the Magical World then in the Muggle World where it would take quite a while to get done, but here it will get done in mere hours. We want to request you looking at her overall heath and memories so that she is able to be emancipated, so she does not have to return to those despicable Magic hating Muggles Dumbledore left her with. We will go from there.”**

Ragnok swallowed hard, his throat was so dry it hurt. “These are serious accusations you are implying, Death.”

**“Aye.”**

Ragnok nodded. “If this is all true and whatever shall be revealed then the Goblin Nation will not only help, but we will make sure that no one can ever touch her.”

Death felt a sinister grin crawl across its mouth while its eyes lit up in unholy glee.

Ragnok inwardly shivered before setting his eyes on the child. “I must confirm that you are in fact Hadrianna Lillian Potter first before we move on to anything else, young one.”

“Of course, sir.” Harry replied with a nod before Death set her down on her feet. Little Harry walked up to the large desk, stood up on her tip toes and stared up at the five foot five inch Goblin. “My name is Hadrianna Lillian Potter, I’m seven years old, I love to read, draw, garden, and cook! I also love my big brother Death-nii-chan and my Familiar Ran. I hate bullies and closed minded people. It’s nice to meet you, King Ragnok! You have really pretty eyes, I also like all your weapons! They’re so cool!!!” Little Harry chirped with a big smile and shiny star like eyes.

Ragnok blinked before he chuckled before he smiled big, showing off his sharp as hell teeth at the young one who had charmed him by simply being her innocent, adorable self. “The pleasure is all mine, young one. And might I just say I think your eyes are very pretty as well.”

Harry grinned just as big. “Thank you, your Majesty!”

Ragnok chuckled again. “Now then, to prove who you are you will have to prick your finger and drop a few drops of blood onto this sheet of paper. It will glow then tell us who you really are.”

Harry nodded. “What happens to people who lie?” she asked curiously while Death simply floated over to one of the ornamental chairs, taking a seat and looking regal.

“The blood that you give freely will turn into black chains, they will block your magic so you can’t get away, and you will face the Goblin Nation Court for sentencing which will either be working in the mines for a number of years or death depending on what you were wanting.” Ragnok answered.

“Good thing I’m Hadrianna Lillian Potter then,” she chirped happily as she took the large needle pin with a diamond shaped ruby at the top. She pricked her index finger and hung it over the piece of parchment. Three drops of blood dropped before a golden glow emanated from the parchment that now had pretty swirly writing on it.

 

_Hadrianna Lillian Potter_

_Born: July 31st_

_Age: 7_

 

King Ragnok nodded as he took that piece of parchment and set it aside before taking out two different blank parchments next. He held up the first one that was a lovely opal color. “This one will show us what blood runs through your veins.” He set that one down before holding up the next blank parchment which was a golden color. “This one will show us your parents’ names, if you have any Godparents, siblings, Aunts, Uncles, Grandparents, what you have inherited if anything, your overall health history, if you have had any spells, potions, charms, curses, or blocks on your magic, what magic you do have, if you have any _Animagus_ Form(s), and it’ll show anything else we might need to know.”

Harry blinked in wide eyed wonder. “Wow. Wicked.”

Ragnok grinned, he couldn’t help it, little Hadrianna Potter didn’t act like any magical child he’d come in contact with. She didn’t act like the usual rowdy children that he saw around the Magical World nor like the Pureblood children that were born with a silver spoon in their mouth who demanded things, because of what blood ran through their veins. It was a breath of fresh air really in Ragnok’s opinion.

“Three drops on the Genealogy Test first, young one.” Ragnok said as he placed the piece of blank parchment in front of her.

Death waved a hand at Harry’s feet and a black/golden tiny step stool appeared under her feet which put her now at a comfortable height in front of the large desk. Harry looked over her shoulder and threw Death a big grin (Death had to stop themselves from just glomping the adorableness that was their little one) before she turned back towards the desk. She picked up the pin once again to prick her index finger (the cut had healed quickly from her magic). Harry pricked her finger before dropping three drops of blood on top of the blank parchment. She stuck her finger in her mouth while watching the pretty paper glow before pretty writing began to write across the parchment.

_ Genealogy Test for:  _

_ Hadrianna Lillian Potter _

_Potter_

_Black_

_Gryffindor_

_Slytherin_

_Ravenclaw_

_Peverell_

_Emrys_

_Uzumaki_

_Shadows_

_Lightning_

_Fire_

_Wind_

King Ragnok was a very composed Goblin.

Nothing could ever shake his facial mask **_EVER_**!!!

But this . . .

This had his jaw unhinging and his eyes bugging out while three large sweat drops appeared at the side of his head. In a single word, his face was quite surprised by the Genealogy Test of one Hadrianna Lillian Potter. He looked from the piece of paper to the young child who was just staring down at it curiously. She had absolutely no idea what any of this meant for her or for the Magical World. In just a few moments little Hadrianna Lillian Potter became the most important client/person in Gringotts history.

“I thought my last name was just Potter? Why do I have all these other names?” her little voice asked brining Ragnok’s thoughts to a sudden stop.

Death stood and floated to stand beside her, hunched slightly over her small form to stare down at the test with raised nonexistent brows.

 **“Mmm, this is quite interesting. I believe you have one of these names due to a conquest of winning a duel when you were just but a babe, some are due to blood, and some of these are deemed by magic herself. It seems Lady Magic quite likes you, Little One.”** Death murmured. It seemed that Lady Magic herself had chosen their little Harry to be one of her chosen.

“This . . . This is quite extraordinary. I don’t believe I have seen a Genealogy Test like this . . . ever.” Ragnok muttered.

Harry tilted her head when she came to one name that confused her out of all the others. “Uzumaki? Am I part Japanese?” Her eyes lit up. “That’s really cool!” She enjoyed reading about the culture, history, language, and everything else about Japan. It was all so fascinating.

“We shall find out when you do the Inheritance Test, young one.” Ragnok put the blank golden parchment in front of her after taking the Genealogy Test aside.

Little Harry pricked her finger once again, dropped three drops in the very center before the parchment glowed brightly. She watched happily as the pretty writing appeared once more.

 

_ Inheritance Test for: _

_Birth Name: Hadrianna Lillian Tora Potter-Uzumaki-Black_

_Age: 7_

_Birth: July 31st_

_Birth Father: Jameson Charlus Potter (Deceased)_

_Birth Father: Sirius Orion Black (Alive)_

_Birth Mother: Lillianna Rosita Ume Uzumaki-Potter nee Uzumaki-Evans (Deceased)_

_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (Alive) – Appointed by Jameson Charlus Potter_

_Godfather: Remus Johnathon Lupin (Alive) – Appointed by Sirius Orion Black_

_Godfather: Severus Trystan Snape-Prince (Alive) – Appointed by Lillianna Rosita Ume Uzumaki-Potter_

_Godmother: Non Appointed_

_Sibling(s): None_

_Aunt(s): Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze (Deceased)_

_Uncle(s): Minato Namikaze (Deceased)_

_ Great-Great-Great-Uncle: Tobirama Senju (Deceased) _

_Grandmother: Euphemia Julianne Potter (Deceased)_

_Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: Mito Uzumaki-Senju (Deceased)_

_Grandfather: Fleamont Charlus Potter (Deceased)_

_Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: Hashirama Senju (Deceased)_

_Cousin(s): Naruto Uzumaki (Alive)_

_Tsunade Senju (Alive)_

_Thomas Marvelo Riddle (Alive)_

_Narcicissa Dorella Malfoy nee Black (Alive)_

_Draconis Lucius Malfoy (Alive)_

_Andromeda Drusilla Tonks nee Black (Alive)_

_Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks (Alive)_

_Bellatrix Dorothea Lestrange nee Black (Alive)_

_ Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noblest House of Potter (By Blood): _

_Monies: See Files_

_Properties: See Files_

_Trust Vault: 300,000,000 Galleons, 690,000 Sickles, 680,000 Knuts_

_Vaults: See Files_

_ Items: See Files_

_ One Head of House Ring _

_ Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noblest House of Black (By Blood): _

_Monies: See Files_

_Properties: See Files_

_Trust Vault: 300,000,000 Galleons, 690,000 Sickles, 680,000 Knuts_

_Vaults: See Files_

_Items: See Files_

_ One Heiress of House Ring/Head of House Ring (Pending) _

_ Heiress to the Imperial and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor (By Blood): _

_Monies: See Files_

_Properties: See Files_

_Vaults: See Files_

_Items: See Files_

_ One Head of House Ring _

_ Heiress to the Imperial and Most Ancient House of Slytherin (By Blood): _

_Monies: See Files_

_Properties: See Files_

_Vaults: See Files_

_Items: See Files_

_ One Head of House Ring _

_ Heiress to the Imperial and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw (By Conquest) _

_Monies : See Files_

_Properties: See Files_

_Vaults: See Files_

_Items: See Files_

_ One Head of House Ring _

_ Heiress to the Imperial and Most Ancient House of Peverell (By Blood): _

_ Monies: See Files _

_ Properties: See Files _

_ Vaults: See Files _

_ Items: See Files _

_ One Head of House Ring _

_ Heriess to the Celestial and Imperial House of Emrys (By Magic): _

_Monies: See Files_

_Properties: See Files_

_Vaults: See Files_

_Items: See Files_

_ One Head of House Ring _

_ Heiress to the Celestial and Most Imperial House of Uzumakie (By Blood): _

_ See Files _

_ Lady of Shadows (By Magic): _

_ One Ancient Magical Elemental Piece of Jewelry _

_ Lady of Lightning (By Magic): _

_ One Ancient Magical Elemental Piece of Jewelry _

_ Lady of Fire (By Magic) _

_ One Ancient Magical Elemental Piece of Jewelry _

_ Lady of Wind (By Magic) _

_ One Ancient Magical Elemental Piece of Jewelry _

_Ladyship Ancient Magical Elemental Jewelry: 4_

_Head of House Rings: 7 (Pending)_

_Heiress Ring: 1 (Pending)_

_ Overall Health for:  _

_ Hadrianna Potter-Uzumaki-Black: _

_Severe Signs of Heavy Physical and Emotional Abuse (See Goblin Healer ASAP)_

_Heavily Malnourished (See Goblin Healer ASAP)_

_Bone(s) Broken: 38 times over past 7 years (**Not Healed Correctly**See Goblin Healer ASAP)_

_Head Concussion(s): 12 over past 7 years (See Goblin Healer ASAP)_

_Laceration(s): 279 over past 7 years (See Goblin Healer ASAP)_

_Eyes: 100% perfect (**Legally Blind before Familiar Bond** Suggestion to See Goblin Healer anyway ASAP)_

_Mind: 100% perfect (See Goblin Healer anyway ASAP for Emotional/Physical Abuse over 7 years)_

_Stab Wound(s): 29 over past 7 years (See Goblin Healer ASAP)_

_Cursed Scar(s): 1 Soul Piece in forehead (**Soul Piece gone** Suggestion to see Goblin Healer anyway ASAP)_

_ Blocks, Compulsions, Spells, Potions: _

_Magic (75% By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Chakra (100% By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Metamorphmagus (100% By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Multiple Animagi: Dragon, Phoenix, Panther, Black Mamba, Wolf and Fox (100% By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Parselmouth (80% By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Occlumency (100% By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Legilimency (100% By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Natural Linguist for Humans & Magical Creatures (100% By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Shadow Walker (100% By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Elemental Magic (100% By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Light Magic (75% By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Dark Magic (100% By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Grey Magic: (100% By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Smarts (75% By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Learning (75% By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Healing (75% By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Spell Creation (100% By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Wandless and Wordless Magic (100% By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Compulsion to hate all things Slytherin (By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Compulsion to listen to: Albus Dumbledore (By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Compulsion to hate Severus Snape-Prince (By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Compulsion for self-hatred (By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Compulsion for depression (By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Compulsion for nightmares regularly (By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Compulsion for weak mind (By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Compulsion to hate all things Dark (By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Compulsion to stay alone (By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Compulsion to be impulsive (By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Potion for loyalty to Albus Dumbledore (By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Potion to trust Albus Dumbledore (By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Potion for bad eye vision (By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Potion for personality change (75% By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Spell to save everyone (By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Spell to be Submissive to Dursley Family, Albus Dumbledore (By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Memory spell (90% By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Leach (25% By Albus Dumbledore)_

_ (**Should be noted that all Blocks, Compulsions, Spells, and Potions are all gone due to Magical Purge** See Goblin Healer anyway ASAP) _

 

There were certainly several emotions and reactions from the three individuals that were inside King Ragnok’s office in that moment. Death was holding onto their anger by a mere thread. The shear audacity of that giant bumblebee knew no bounds it seemed! Death began to plot for the day Dumbledore would die. He’d get his very own prison of HELL. During their musings on dark thoughts of torturing the fashion reject, Death heard a sniffle. They looked away from the parchment to see tears running down the cherubic face of their little Harry. Without a single thought, Death picked up their little one to cradle her close to their wide cloaked chest.

“I-I do-don’t understand! D-does this per-person Albus Dumbledore h-h-hate me? What di-did I e-ever do to t-t-them?!” Harry cried. “Wh-why would he do t-this to m-m-me? I-I don’t even k-k-know him!!!” Harry clutched her tiny fist onto Death’s cloak. “Nii-chan,” Harry looked up at Death with glowing haunted eyes, “I thought I was an orphan? How do I have two Daddies? And I have three Godfathers’ and one of them is my Daddy! And I have cousins who aren’t Dudley!!!” Harry looked so excited for a moment before she lost all that excitement in one fell swoop. “Didn’t they want me?” she murmured broken heartedly.

Ran cooed a soft song to her little hatchling while Death smoothed a skeletal hand through her hair.

 **“We believe Albus Dumbledore has stopped your other family from ever helping to get you out of where he wanted you placed.”** Death hugged their little one close. **“And you will remember meeting him, little one. Albus Dumbledore messed with your mind and memories. He cast the _Obliviate_ spell on you, and that is illegal. You’ll remember meeting him soon, and your memories that you have forgotten will soon return along with everything else he took away from you. At the moment, we are keeping you shielded from everything hitting you all at once. The backlash will be astronomical if you felt your magic now along with everything else. You might fall into a healing coma for a while. We want the Goblin Healer to look over you in one of their top of the line Purge Chambers before we take the shield away.”**

Harry nodded in acceptance while Ran continued to coo at her softly. The song was putting her to sleep. She would just close her eyes for a few minutes. She was emotionally exhausted after all.

King Ragnok was staring at the Inheritance Test with a deep scowl. He honestly couldn’t believe how far Dumbledore had gone to keep Hadrianna Potter from not only living a healthy life, but from her magic that was given to her by Lady Magic, he kept her from her other family members! He Blocked 75% of her magic and talents! She could die if they weren’t taken off soon. She would have been lucky to see age 11 with all of these things on her. Dear Goblin Gods above; he put a magical child−the fucking Savior of the Wizarding World−in a Magical hating Muggle home!!! What the flying battle fuck was Dumbledore thinking?!?!?! That’s when King Ragnok remembered something else.

“The Potter Wills were sealed mere hours after their murder,” he told Death quietly.

Death’s head shot up so quickly you could hear several snaps and cracks. **“What?”** Their dark voice became so much worse at that one word. Ragnok hadn’t ever heard such a demonic, dark, quiet angry voice ever in his long, long life. He hoped never to again either. It was fucking terrifying.

Ragnok’s throat hurt as he swallowed. He felt sweat at his temple and on his upper lip. “Dumbledore sealed the Wills. They were never read. And since evidence has been brought to my attention of him doing ill will towards the Savior of our world, I have every right to unseal it so we can find out what her parents’ wanted.”

Death nodded. **“Do so please.”**

Ragnok nodded before he stood up and left the room for a few moments before coming back out with a glowing golden orb and a wax sealed envelope that was slightly discolored. Ragnok took a seat once again, setting the glass orb on a small bejeweled stand that held it in its grasp. Ragnok then looked at little Harry who was asleep, breathing gently while her little fist held onto Death’s cloak. “She should be awake for this.”

Death nodded before nudging her awake gently. **“Little one, wake up. King Ragnok is going to have your parents’ Will read.”**

Harry’s eyes opened slowly before her attention was caught by the glowing orb that floated softly above its perch. “Pretty.” She whispered in awe, she sat up fully and used Death as her chair, her back leaning against their wide chest.

“This is your parents’ last Will and Testament, young one. We will now find out what they wanted for you and what was supposed to happen.” King Ragnok said.

Harry nodded, eyes wide.

The moment Ragnok broke the wax seal the floating orb spun around several times before it stopped and suddenly an image of two people showed. One was a tall handsome man with short black bird’s nest of hair and mischievous honey brown eyes. The other was a breathtakingly beautiful woman with ruby red long hair and emerald green eyes that had an inner glow.

“I, Lord Jameson Charlus Potter, being of sound mind and magnificent body−Ow! Lily! Dear Christ and Merlin, I’m dead, I can bloody well say what I want! (there was some muttering of a female voice and male laughter in the background)−this is my last Will and Testament which means I’ve bloody died. Hopefully it was in a grand way and not by me, you know, choking on a bloody chip, or being hit in the head by a flying toilet, or tripping over a rock of all things! That would be bloody embarrassing let me tell you. I mean, could you imagine just seeing a friend in the afterlife and they asked you how you died, and you tell them you died by choking on a chip or a flying toilet out of nowhere?! Bloody embarrassing and I’d be the laughing stock of the afterlife−Shut up Siri, Remy, Sev!!! You’d be pissed if that’s how you died! Ow! Lily,” James whined.

Harry had been cracking up the entire time her Daddy talked. He was hilarious.

The image of James Potter cringed at the hit to the head from a small female fist. “Christ and Merlin, woman, you bloody hit hard!” He turned back and smiled. “So, if you’re listening to this, my precious Lily Flower, my most precious Prongslette, it means that I’ve kicked the bucket. If I am survived by my magnificent and gorgeous wife, and gorgeous baby girl Haddy, then I hear by give everything over to Lillian Rosita Ume Uzumaki-Potter. She is to become head of the Potter Clan and the money, properties, businesses, vaults, items are all hers, and Hadrianna Lillian Tora Potter-Uzumaki-Black is my Heir to everything.

“To my brother in all but blood, Sirius Orion Black, I leave to you 50,000,000 Galleons to do with as you please, Vault 673 that has our prank Grimoire inside−Be sure to teach our little Prongslette everything we know, Siri−and Marauders Manor.

“To my second brother in all but blood, Remus Johnathon Lupin, I leave you 50,000,000 Galleons to do with as you please−Get some new clothes, Remy! You’re not poor anymore mate and no take backs! Bwahahahahaha!!!−I leave Mooney’s Den to you as well. I know how much you love that cottage that is practically a mini manor! I also leave Vault 674 to you, mate, which has a copy of every book the Potter’s, Gryffindor, and Peverell Clan owned. Happy reading, Remy!!!

“To one of my good friends that I am happy to say is one of my best friends now, Severus Trystan Snape-Prince, I leave 60, 000,000 Galleons to you to do with as you please−no take backs Bats!!!−I leave a two story shop building in Diagon Alley for your very use that is bought and paid for in full−you owe nothing on it, Bats−for your dream Potion shop, and a copy of every Potter, Gryffindor, and Peverell Potion book in Vault 678. Happy Potion making, Bats! Take care of my girls, Siri, and Remy for me. And once again, from the bottom of my very soul and heart, I’m sorry for how I and Siri treated you in our school days, Sev. I’m glad we pulled our heads out of our arses!

“To Peter Pettigrew, you get fucking nothing you godsdamn TRAITOR!!! Let it be known here and now that Peter Pettigrew was our Secret Keeper, not Sirius Orion Black! Siri was afraid that it was too obvious it would be him found out as the Secret Keeper, and switched with Peter. Dumbledore knew and did the spell. I also found out that Peter has the Dark Mark. He’s also an unregistered Rat Animagus, so if he gets away, look for a brown rat with a yellow stripe going down its spine.

“Under no circumstances is my precious, beautiful Pronglette−Hadrianna Lillian Tora Potter-Uzumaki-Black−is to go to Lily’s sister, Petunia Daisy Dursley nee Evans, and her husband Vernon Richard Dursley. Lily isn’t blood related to Petunia and she and her husband hate everything that is magic and not normal. Hadrianna is never to set foot in their house, be alone with them or anything. The only people that my Prongslette is to go to is to these people below:

  1. Sirius Orion Black (Godfather & 2nd Birth Father)
  2. Remus Johnathon Lupin (2nd Godfather)
  3. Severus Trystan Snape-Prince (3rd Godfather)
  4. Narcissisa Druella Malfoy nee Black (Cousin/Aunt)
  5. Andromeda Drusilla Tonks nee Black (Cousin/Aunt)
  6. Tsunade Senju (Cousin/Aunt)
  7. Minerva Katarina McGonagall (Favorite Professor & Trusted Friend)
  8. Filius Ironhide Flitwick (Favorite Professor and Trusted Friend)



“Under no circumstances is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to become Hadrianna’s Magical Guardian, he is not allowed to be anywhere alone with her, and he is not to be trusted. I and Lily have comprised a file of every misdeed Dumbledore has done and I want him nowhere near my daughter. So I say, so mote it be!

“That’s all, and to my beautiful girl, my precious Pronglette, I love you so much, baby girl. You are everything to me and your Mummy, and your other Daddy Sirius. I wish I could be there to watch you grow up, baby girl, watch you on your first day of school, when you get your first friend, when you cast your first spell with your wand, when you fall in love for the first time, when you get detention for the first time, when you prank for the first time! So many firsts that I won’t see, but know that I love you, Prongslette, my little Haddy. I know for a fact you’re going to be bloody amazing when you’re older.”

James sighed before he blinked when someone off screen tapped his shoulder and handed him something. He read it and his eyes widened.

“That’s right!” he laughed before looking at Harry. “I’ve got some advice for you, Prongslette! I got help from your Daddy Siri, your Uncle Remy, and your Uncle Sev.” He cleared his throat: 

  1. Don't be afraid to be yourself. Your family and true friends will accept you for who you are.
  2. Do everything with grace even if you’re giving some twat a smack down!
  3. Avoid participating in gossip. You should hear them out but find out the truth, Prongslette.
  4. Learn to cook, clean and be organized for yourself, not for someone else. You are no ones’ slave or bloody maid! You have my permission to smack the crap out of them if they treat you like one.
  5. Don't set limits for yourself. Break down boundaries. You are awesome!!!
  6. You are stronger than what you think. Don’t let anyone tell you different even if it’s you.
  7. Read books and watch documentaries. You Uncle Remy and Uncle Severus love the telly and the Discovery Channel as well as the History Channel. I’m pretty sure they’ll get you sucked into it.
  8. There is nothing wrong with a little adventure so don't be afraid to try new things. Adventures are a way of life, Prongslette! Live life to the fullest!
  9. In anything you do, remember that there is a reaction for every action. Be sure you take every consequence into account, Haddy.
  10. Be the heroine in your own story. You don't need a prince to rescue you. Damn straight! This is modern times, not the bloody Middle Ages!
  11. Don't dumb yourself down to get attention. There is nothing wrong with being smart. Use your common sense. You got your smarts from not just me but your gorgeous Mother, Prongslette! Don’t let it go to waste.
  12. Respect yourself. Need I say more? Really? I think you got it, baby girl.
  13. Know who your true friends are. It is okay to let go of people and move on, not everyone is meant to take the next step with you in your journey.
  14. Set goals for yourself and have a plan but know that not everything goes as planned. Always have a plan B and C. You know what, just have an entire alphabet. Better safe than sorry, baby girl.
  15. Don't give up on your dreams. Take it one step and one day at a time.
  16. Experience the world, Prongslette. There is so much out there! Enjoy it.
  17. Know what's going on in the world and in your local community. Keep up with current events, because you don’t want it blindsiding you.
  18. Be confident and believe in yourself.
  19. Respect nature and the environment, help to take care of it.
  20. Work hard and seize every opportunity.
  21. Be kind, compassionate and loyal. Don’t be a twat, Haddy, they are horrible creatures.
  22. Not everyone will be on your team. Don't worry about pleasing them. Keep yourself happy and stick to what you believe in.
  23. Know your self-worth and don't let anyone else bring it down or make you feel less worthy.
  24. Have faith. All you need is hope, trust, and pixie dust! Your Mother showed me that Disney Peter Pan movie. I thought it was hilarious but I liked that part. It’s quite good.
  25. Be courteous and always practice good manners. Do this even when you want to crotch punch someone; be it male/female.
  26. Try your best not to do or say anything you will regret later.
  27. Be wise when it comes to money. Save for rainy days and for the future. I know we are rich, but its still some sound advice, Prongslette!
  28. Material possessions are not everything.
  29. Look to Me, your Daddy Siri, your Uncle Remy, and your Uncle Sev for the kind of characteristics you want in a man. We’re bloody wonderful examples of how a man should treat a woman. You are our princess; find a man/men or woman/women that will treat you like his/her queen and he/she will be worthy for you to treat him/her like a king/Queen.
  30. Be as well-educated, well-spoken and well-traveled the best you can. Your Mother and I only want you to experience everything life has to offer.
  31. Have hobbies, learn to play an instrument, play sports, join clubs and do volunteer work. All of these things will teach you valuable skills and make you a well-rounded person.
  32. You are going to lose sometimes but you will only fail if you don't stand back up and try again.
  33. Be independent but don’t be afraid to ask for help when you need it, baby girl. There is nothing wrong with asking for help when you need it.
  34. Learn to be patient.
  35. You have a rich heritage. Be proud of it and your culture because it contributes to who you are.
  36. Realize when to walk away; you can only give so much until you compromise your integrity and happiness.
  37. Be healthy. Eat well and exercise. Practice good hygiene. No one wants to smell your BO, Prongslette. Believe me, its not a good smell. Bleh!!!
  38. Be passionate about everything you do and what career you choose. It should not always be about the money especially if you are unhappy.



James was quiet for a long moment after he finished; he stared down at the list in his shaking hands. He looked up with shiny eyes and grinned. “Gods, I wish I could be there to frighten your Husband(s) or Wive(s) to be! I could just imagine their faces if I pulled a shotgun on them like Lil’s has told me about that Muggle Father’s do when their daughter is getting married.” He laughed and Harry couldn’t help but laugh too. “Just know, Haddy, I am so proud of you. You can fall in love with whoever you want−hopefully their good or at least have some redeeming qualities. As long as they love and treat you right, baby girl, I’m fine−I don’t care if you have your own harem, baby girl. I just want you to be happy.”

James smiled wide once again, “I love you to the moon and past all the stars in the sky, Prongslette, Lily! James Potter signing off!” he laughed before his image faded out and the one left was Lily Potter. Her image suddenly came to life.

“I, Lady Lillian Rosita Ume Uzumaki-Potter, being of sound mind and body, hereby state that this is my last Will and Testament, which means I have died. If I am survived by my husband and daughter, everything is in James’s name and he is head of our House while my little Haddy is Heiress. I also claim Hadrianna as the Heiress and future Head of the Uzumaki Clan. Everything is in Vault 91 that she needs to know about the Uzumaki Clan and how I came to live in the UK. If both James and I have died, then everything goes to our one and only child, Hadrianna Lillian Tora Potter-Uzumaki-Black.

“I leave Sirius Orion Black 50,000,000 Galleon to do with as you please, and Marauders Manor, and Vault 673. I know I’ve said it in the past, Siri, but thank you again for that one night we all had together, because from that night our baby girl was born!” She grinned and blew him a kiss. “I hope you finally pulled your head out of your arse when it comes to Remy. I know you’re in love with him. I also hope you guys find the woman of your dreams for you two to share because I also know you both are Bi.” She said cheekily.

“I leave one of my best friends, Remus Johnathon Lupin, 50,000,000 Galleons to do with as you please, Remy. Please get some new clothes. There is no reason to look like a hobo, darling.” She blew a kiss with a smile. “I leave you Mooney’s Den as well. I also leave you Vault 674 and Vault 676 which has all my Charms work and Charm Grimoire inside. Happy reading, Remy,” Lily happily said with a wide grin.

“I leave my other best friend and brother in everything but blood, Severus Trystan Snape-Prince 60,000,000 Galleons to do with as you wish, a two story shop building in Diagon Alley that is already bought and paid for, along with Vaults 678 and 679 which has my Potion notes and journals. Thank you for being such a wonderful friend, Sev. I love you, brother dear,” Lily blew him a kiss.

A second later her face contorted into something quite demonic. Her red hair seemed to come alive and fly around her as if they were living snakes. “To Peter Pettigrew, I leave nothing but hope that you get what’s coming to you, you filthy, horrible, egotistical, two faced, jackarse! If we died its because of Peter Pettigrew. He was our Secret Keeper and Dumbledore knew that we switched Siri out for Peter. Dumbledore was the one who cast the spell. Also let it be known that Peter has the Dark Mark and he is an unregistered Rat _Animagus_ with a yellow stripe going down its spine,” Lily all but snarled the last bit.

“Under no circumstances is my daughter, Hadrianna, to go anywhere near Petunia Daisy Dursley nee Evans or her husband Vernon Richard Dursley. I am in no way related by blood to Petunia, I was adopted, and ended up here in the UK when my birth parents’ were killed during our family trip away from the Elemental Nations. She is not in any way to gain custody of my daughter Hadrianna Lillian Tora Potter-Uzumaki-Black. Haddy is not to be left alone with either of them or even set foot alone in their house.” Lily’s scowl got worse.

“The following people are the only ones to have custody of Hadrianna:

  1. Sirius Orion Black (Godfather & 2nd Birth Father)
  2. Remus Johnathon Lupin (2nd Godfather)
  3. Severus Trystan Snape-Prince (3rd Godfather)
  4. Narcissisa Druella Malfoy nee Black (Cousin/Aunt)
  5. Andromeda Drusilla Tonks nee Black (Cousin/Aunt)
  6. Tsunade Senju (Cousin/Aunt)
  7. Minerva Katarina McGonagall (Favorite Professor & Trusted Friend)
  8. Filius Ironhide Flitwick (Favorite Professor and Trusted Friend)”



Lily’s scowl grew worse if that were possible.

“Also let it be known that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is in no way shape or form _NOT_ to become Hadrianna’s Magical Guardian. He is not allowed to be anywhere alone with her even when she is in school, a Professor shall always be in the room with her when he is in the room as well. Dumbledore is not to be trusted. I and James have comprised a file of every misdeed Dumbledore has done and I want him nowhere near my daughter after he has become so obsessed with her being the child of the Prophecy to bring down the Dark Lord. So I say, so mote it be!” her voice thundered.

She took in a deep breath before focusing on Harry who stared at her Mummy in wide eyed wonder. She was awesome!!! “I have a few minutes left so I want to tell my baby girl, Haddy, that I love you, darling, with my entire being. You were a dream come true for your father and I with the help of your other Daddy Siri.” Lily laughed. “You weren’t a mistake at all or an accident, darling, you were our little miracle. You should know that you are the first female Potter ever to be born into the Bloodline! Isn’t that awesome, baby?! Your Daddies thought it was, that’s for sure. The Potter’s always have males, never females, so your awesome, baby girl! Your one of a kind.” Lily grinned.

 “I want to wish you nothing but love and happiness, darling. I have some advice for you, baby. Find your own happiness, do not live through others, if you make a promise you must keep it. Don’t ever break a promise to those that you make it to; its just plain rude if you do, kiddo. Do unto others as you would have them do unto you. This means, baby, treat other people with the concern and kindness you would like them to show toward you.”

Harry nodded firmly at this piece of advice. It had to be a golden rule too! She’d heard the Librarian talk about advice like this with some of the kids at the Library.

“Be generous, darling, with not just your time, but your money, and your heart. You have so much to give, baby, don’t hoard it all to yourself. Root for other people, for the Underdog that no one else thinks can make it or isn’t as great as others. You will make that person so bloody happy, you have no idea. Everyone deserves to have someone in their corner rooting for them!” Lily said with a firm nod. “It is also perfectly alright not to know everything, sweetie. You are not perfect, there is no such thing as a perfect person. Everyone has flaws, and so will you. Its okay to tell others that you have no bloody freaking idea what has just come out of their gob that you don’t know,” Lily laughed.

Harry couldn’t help but giggle at that. Her Mummy was so smart!

“This piece of advice might sound harsh, darling, but I mean it with so much love. Do not settle **EVER!!!** Risk being alone in order to find what you’re looking for, baby. You just might miss that awesome person who would go to the grocery store in the middle of the night for some pads, some ice-cream, a hoagie sandwich, or something that your wanting at arse o’clock in the dark or morning. Cherish your First Love, but if you don’t have any heartbreak you won’t grow as a person. It’s a rite of passage after all.”

Harry nodded.

“Okay, this piece of advice your Daddies were on the fence about, but I pointed out that they did it in their everyday life/job, and every time they were bloody five sheets to the wind. Your Godfathers’ Remy and Sev thought it was some good advice, so I’m going to give it anyway. Talk to strangers, baby girl. Most parents’ would tell their kids to not talk to strangers, which is just stupid really. That’s pretty much teaching you to fear strangers. How the freaking hell are you going to make friends, or find directions, or get help, or meet people in general if you don’t talk to those strangers, darling?! Everyone will be a stranger to you at first before you know them, duh! Honestly,” Lily huffed, running a hand through her long hair. “Although, Darling, if your gut is telling you something is off about them, just smile, thank them, and walk away. If they try to stop you, you have my permission to grab the first thing you see and smack them in the gut or head, and run like a bear is on your arse!”  

“Mummy is really smart,” little Harry whispered.

Ragnok and Death grinned. Indeed, Lily Potter was an amazing woman.

“Try not to think about where you need to go next or wherever you just came from, baby girl. This is more bloody difficult than it sounds, believe me, but work at it okay. It's important for your head to be present in the place where your body is. You don’t have to go fast, take things slow. You’ll notice so many things that you might miss if you were speeding.

“Next is something that your Daddies do and it drives me utterly mad! Unless you’re playing a game, darling, do not keep score. There’s no point to it!” There was some male mutterings in the background. Lily turned and yelled, “You’ve said your piece now let me say mine, James Potter! I am giving my baby girl Life Advice to live by!”

Lily turned back with a loving smile. “Now then, moving on. It’s honestly a rite of passage to do bad things in your life, baby. Like I said, you aren’t perfect nor is anyone else. Just make sure that it is your choice to do this bad thing and not someone else’s. Pere pressure sucks so I want it to be your choice. You are doubtlessly going to engage in some unhealthy, unwise, or otherwise questionable behavior somewhere along the line; this is part of learning your limits and establishing your comfort zone, darling. Just, try not to end up in jail and if you are going to do something really bad, do not under any circumstances get caught.” She gave Harry a fierce look of such intensity, little Harry took that advice to heart.

“My next piece of advice is something very important just like all my other advice, but baby, you will find once you’ve entered the Magical World that there is inequity. Acknowledge the inequity that’s in our world, darling. Magical people are still living in the Dark Ages. Don't let anyone tell you that everyone gets a fair shot. Be sympathetic to the disadvantaged and work hard to include them. This goes for everyone else in the world and in other Dimensions, darling. If you somehow end up in another Dimension then make sure this advice follows you there as well. You have the Potter Luck after all. You’ll somehow end up in these shenanigans.” Lily laughed while shaking her head.

Harry nodded once again.

Lily smiled again though there was a tinge of sadness in her eyes. “Blood may be thicker than water, Haddy, but you’ll never find a better family then your ‘chosen family’. Those who you love, trust with your everything, that are there for you not just through the good times, but also the most harrowing times you will ever have. Those are the ‘chosen family’ that you want, baby. Those are the ones who you will love unconditionally, that you will fight for, that you would risk everything for, that you would lay down your life for. Find those people, Haddy. They will give back just as much as you and love you unconditionally. They will follow you to HELL and back and move Heaven and Earth for you just like you will do for them.”

Harry couldn’t help but think of choosing people who she would consider family that she wasn’t related to. It was so mind opening for her, that she would definitely find her chosen family. She already had Death-nii-chan and Ran.

“This is hard for your Daddies and for your Uncle Sev. They don’t really like listening to others all that much and taking the good advice that is given to them, but sometimes they do. You have your own way of doing things, baby, but its good to see through someone else’s perspective. Listen and hear other people out. Give them the same curtesy that they bestow upon you. Some of those people will surprise the holy hell out of you too,” Lily laughed while male voices were heard in the background once again.

“Pursue things that you are not all that great at, baby. You will be told at a young age what your talents are. Enjoy the compliments, but don't accept them at face value okay. You don't want to walk a narrow path; attempt things you aren't comfortable with and uncover skills or proclivities you didn't know you possessed. I used to despise cooking, but I eventually learned and now I absolutely love it. I also learned different types of martial arts besides the one I had already known from my old home, and how to use a bow and arrow. I never thought I would learn these things, but I read about them or was told about them, and figured; why the hell not?” Lily shrugged with a grin.

Lily suddenly looked over her shoulder with a deadpan expression before looking back at her daughter. “Every single person in this world or Dimension is a hypocrite, baby girl. If they say they’re not, they are lying their fool head off. We all act in ways that conflict with the image we want to reflect, or the values we want to embody. Try not to pigeonhole people with expectations; be forgiving of this inconsistency, both in yourself and in others, darling.” You could hear the whining coming from the background again. Lily rolled her eyes.

“You will become awesome at anything you do if you practice at it, baby girl. Nothing comes without hard work of sweat, tears, and blood. Don’t let it be handed to you; work for what you want. Another piece of advice, baby, it’s the thought that counts when giving a gift. You don’t have to buy something expensive and extravagant. A homemade meal, desert, homemade craft, or even picking flowers for someone will go a long way, trust me.” Lily grinned when James leaned in and kissed her cheek making her giggle.

Harry couldn’t help but giggle as well. Her parents’ were cute, cute, CUTE!!!

“Be practical, darling, but never forget to take the time to dream. Your dreams are just as much a part of you and are your goals if you choose them to be. Don’t let anyone ever tell you to stop dreaming. If that happens, tell them to take a flying leap off of Mt Everest.”

Harry laughed out loud at that.

“This drove me absolutely mad when I was in school. Boys as well as girls can be quite cruel, but it is possible to be both pretty and smart or average looking and smart, Haddy. They don't always go together, certainly, but one thing does not preclude the other. This goes for you and also for the people you meet. You can be gorgeous, average looking, smart, and still be a Boss while kicking butt and taking names. Don’t judge people by how they look, don’t ever judge a book by their cover, baby girl.” Lily said.

“Don’t forget, there's a science to everything; dating, careers, friendships, just because it's not clear from the onset doesn't mean you can't figure it out, baby.” Lily then looked off to the side and smiled lovingly at whoever she was seeing before she turned back.

“Every time you rescue someone else, darling, you rescue yourself a little bit too. You will have occasion to save people; to throw a life preserver, to present an opportunity, to alter a destiny for the better. Seize these chances, Haddy. Reflect your best, most giving characteristics. Rescue yourself from tedious inward focus; these are your opportunities, too.”

Harry nodded, one of her small hands gripped her nii-chan’s skeletal hands while the other petted Ran’s head softly. They’d rescued her after all and she’d always love them for that.

“The measure of your goodness is not the amount of love you receive by others, baby girl. It is the quality of the love you give to others. It takes a long time to learn this lesson, maybe more time than most of us have,” Lily said somewhat sadly, “But hopefully you won’t have to worry about that for a very long, long, LONG time. I don’t want to see you till your old and decrepit looking, Hadrianna. You live a long life to the very fullest.”

“I promise Mummy,” Harry whispered.

“Don’t be afraid to get lost, darling. It’s a part of life and you will find your way back either on your own or by someone/or something helping you. Getting lost can be the greatest thing that ever happened to you; plus you can always learn something from the experience. Also, see the beauty in everything and everyone around you. Everything has its own beauty about it.”

Lily took in a deep breath. “I only have a few moments left, darling, but I’m almost done. This is advice that you should have had the privilege of learning over years of growing up with your Daddies and me, but it just wasn’t meant to be, so please listen and write them down if you want.” Lily smiled lovingly.

“You will probably grow up thinking that your Daddies and I had our lives together.” She guffawed at this along with the others in the background. “This is a lie, Haddy. We have made countless mistakes while you have been in our care even if it was such a short amount of time, but we could not allow ourselves to give up, because we learned how to persevere and maintain hope from our own parents and theirs before them. You will never give up, Haddy, you will never surrender, and you will never lose hope. It is not genetically acceptable for you to lose your will because you are just the manifestation of countless generations that have preceded you. The fact that you exist means that everyone who came before you still exists. This is the responsibility you carry with you every day, and it can fuel you to great heights if you embrace it. Fail every day in every way and learn from your mistakes, darling, but don’t wallow in sorrow or self-pity, because you are born into a privilege that your forefathers could not have imagined.”

Harry continued to stare at her Mummy in awe. She was so awesome at giving speeches.

“Okay, here’s another harsh piece of advice, but it must be done so you don’t get hurt, baby. Discard people who hurt you or make you feel bad, but not before you learn how they made you feel bad so you can stop others from doing the same in the future.”

Tears suddenly gathered in Lily’s eyes. “Dear Merlin, there’s so much more I wanted to advise you on, darling, but my time is up. So whatever I didn’t say is in the journals I left just for you in the Uzumaki Vault. The is another journal filled with advice your Daddy and I wrote just for you including his list he wrote out with your Daddy Siri, your Uncle Remy, and Uncle Sev. He read some of it for you, but there’s more in case you ever get stuck. It’s in the main Potter Book Vault.” Lily took in a deep breath.

“I love you so bloody much, Haddy. Be happy, laugh, love, try everything at least once before you judge it like food, exercises, books, excreta. Always know that I will be there, Haddy. I’ll be the wind that blows through your hair, I’ll be the brightest star in the sky, I’ll be the bloody ruddy bird that poops on you for luck,” she gave a watery laugh.

Harry laughed as well as tears fell down her cheeks.

“Be you, darling. I love you to the moon and beyond the stars in the sky,” Lily swore with a teary eyed grin before her image faded out after she blew a kiss.

The globe stopped its bright glow but continued to float above its pedestal.

“My Mummy and Daddy were awesome,” little Harry said in the silence.

“That they were, young one,” King Ragnok said. “I took the liberty of writing down all the advice they had for you along with recording their voices that talked only about you and to you.” Ragnok handed over a tiny black leather bound journal with silver clasp edgings. “You’re the only one who will be able to read and hear them once you place a drop of your blood on it.”

“Thank you, your Majesty.” Harry said in a tiny voice as she took the journal and held it close to her chest.

Ragnok took in a deep breath before blowing it out. “Dumbledore has done quite a lot of illegal things. It also seems that your second Father, Sirius Orion Black, is an innocent man being held in Azkaban for a crime he never committed. I’ll have to check the files your parents’ gathered on Dumbledore’s illegal activities. There’s also the illegal Magical Guardianship he placed himself as.” Ragnok began to curse in Gobbledegook. “There’s just so much evidence against the man that it’ll be quite simple to emancipate you, young one.”

“Even though I have a living parent and Godfathers’?” Harry asked.

“You are eligible for emancipation. It is your decision, young one. You have lived for seven years pretty much as a House Elf to Magical hating Muggles. You have been emotionally and physically abused all your life. I can’t honestly see you trusting those who you haven’t met since you were a babe just yet. Your Father Sirius will still have to be found innocent, go through a Mind Healer to make sure he is fine, and then file for custody of you along with your Godfathers’. But this is your decision, Lady Hadrianna Potter-Uzumaki-Black.” Ragnok stared at her.

“Aniki?” Harry looked over her shoulder at Death.

 **“It would be better if you were emancipated, little one. We know you’re frighteningly smart and resourceful. You are not like any other child. You know how to take care of yourself and being emancipated, you won’t have to answer to anyone but you unless you choose to.”** Death answered. **“You will be considered an adult in the eyes of the Wizarding World and in the Muggle World.”**

Harry turned back. “I’d like to become emancipated, your Majesty.”

“Excellent. Before we sign those papers you should first see our best Goblin Healer. After that we can see if the Head of House Rings accepts you, along with your Heiress Ring, and the four Ancient Magical Jewelry from the Elements.” Ragnok said before tapping a large golf ball sized opal with a claw.

A few minutes later a female Goblin came in and bowed to her King. “You summoned me, my King.”

“Yes Kilgrave, this is Lady Hadrianna Lillian Tora Potter-Uzumaki-Black. She needs a full health checkup. Here is her overall health chart. Leave no stone unturned, Healer Kilgrave.”

“As you wish. Follow me, child,” Healer Kilgrave said as she motioned to her side.

Harry hopped off Death’s lap and walked over to the Healer. She looked up at the Healer. “Hello! My name is Hadrianna, but you can call me Harry or Haddy. You have really pretty eyes and I like your dress.”

Healer Kilgrave smiled closed mouth as she held out a clawed hand. “A pleasure, young Harry. Shall we.”

After waving bye to the others, Harry followed Healer Kilgrave out of the room.

 

♦♦♦

 

It took over four and half hours to fully heal everything from the incorrectly healed broken bones, the many heavy scaring that was all over Harry’s tiny body, making sure her brain and mind were in perfect working order, making sure her eyes were perfect, making sure her body had been purged of all Blocks, Compulsions, Spells, and Potions, making sure the cursed scar was actually gone, and then extracting the memories of her seven years with the Magical hating Muggles so they had it on file.

Two of those hours was spent talking with Healer Kilgrave about her life and thoughts of her time with the Dursley’s. Harry cried, she got angry for her treatment when Healer Kilgrave told her it was acceptable to be angry with them and how they treated her. She felt so much lighter after talking about everything that had happened to her. She was amazed at seeing her mindscape when Healer Kilgrave took her inside her mind. It left a lot to be desired, but Healer Kilgrave helped her get started on how to remake it, and make it strong. It was quite the eye opener.

Healer Kilgrave also gave her a chest of High Potent Nutrition Potions that she had to take three times a day with Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner for the next 6 months. They would correct everything wrong with her body on the inside as well as help her grow so she wasn’t small in the future as she got older. Healer Kilgrave told her it was a good thing they caught it early, because if this abuse continued for another couple of years, Harry would have been lucky to reach a height of five foot three when she was 17. Now that they caught it early she would grow to be just as tall as her parents. She was told her Mummy was five foot eight and her Daddy was six foot two before they passed away.

She was also given a different chest. This one had bath soaps and bath bombs for her scars and a jar of scar crème to put on her body after she was done with her bath or shower before breakfast and bed time. It would help lighten the scaring and in some lucky cases make the scare vanish completely.

Healer Kilgrave also gave her some new clothes so Harry could wear something different that Death had handed over to Healer Kilgrave while Harry was taking a quick shower after she was done in the purging chamber. Her tiny body had been exhausted and sweaty after that exam.

Harry was now dressed in a short sleeveless pale blue sundress that went to her knees. She also had a short sapphire blue quarter sleeved cloak that tied in a bow at the front that went all the way down to her ankles and had a hood to. On her feet she had a pair of matching pale blue ballerina flats with sequins sewed in all over so they shimmered in the light when she moved. She absolutely loved her first new outfit!

Healer Kilgrave was kind enough to brush out her hair, and put it in two high pigtails with white silk bows tied around them to hold them up.

She walked into King Ragnok’s office while holding Healer Kilgrave’s hand. She walked over to Death, holding out the two shrunken important chests to hang onto so she didn’t lose them. Death put them inside their cloak.

Healer Kilgrave handed over a file before saying goodbye to Harry and going on her way.

“Now then, let’s see what rings accept you if at all and the other Elemental Jewelry.” Ragnok said before placing 8 ring boxes on top of the desk. “Now then, you had a pending on the Black Heiress ring as well as the Head of House Black ring. Your Father Sirius never took up the Lordship. It had been given to his younger brother Regulus after Sirius’s Mother disowned him, but Regulus died. Since you are the Heiress you have the right to try on the Head of House ring and become Lady Black since you are now considered an adult after your emancipation. Would you like to or would you rather wait till you’re older to do so?”

“Well, I’m already going to try the other Head of House rings so . . .” Harry shrugged her shoulders.

Ragnok nodded and placed one of the ring boxes away which was the Black Heiress ring and pulled out the Head of House Black ring. “Try this one then. Put it on you left index finger.

Little Harry took the pretty black diamond ring out and placed it on her index finger. She didn’t feel anything at first before she suddenly sat straighter and her eyes widened around her. In front of her and all around the room she could see . . . dead people.

 She tilted her head curiously as those dead people stared back at her shocked before they greeted her in wonder and awe. They were the past Head of House members and they were all men. They’d never had a female Head of House before and one so young! Her magic was mesmerizing and she opened up completely for them to examine her mind. Harry spoke with them all for several moments and answered all their questions. Mere moments later the Black Magics fully accepted her as the new Head of House Black. The magic of the Black Family filled her mind and Harry sorted it all into glowing orbs inside her new mindscape. She made sure Black Family Magic was inscribed on the shelf before she opened her eyes.

She looked around and the past dead Head of House Blacks were gone. The ring shrunk and fit itself snugly on her index finger.

“Wow,” Harry whispered.

Death couldn’t help but smile and Ragnok nodded.

“Lady Black, let’s try on the rest then shall we?” Ragnok grinned showing off all his sharp teeth.

“Call me Harry or Haddy, your Majesty. We’re friends after all.” Harry chirped with a grin of her own.

Ragnok blinked surprised before nodding sharply. “Aye that we are, Harry. You shall call me Ragnok then.”

Harry grinned wider and nodded.

It took 45 minutes for the other six Head of House rings to accept her. She talked with all of her ancestors and the ones that she gained by magic/conquest and gained the magical knowledge through each ring. She made magical orbs for each piece of magical knowledge and put it on their own shelves and made sure each shelf was inscribed with the name of the Family it was from so she didn’t get confused. She’d have to construct a room and security after she read some books on mindscapes, _Occlumency_ , and _Legilimency_. She wanted to make sure her mind was in order and had top of the line security. She’ll have to make sure to keep up on whatever came out in the future for security so it would be harder for others to get inside her mind. That’ll be fun!

Harry now wore an elegant silver steel armored knuckle full finger double ring on her left index finger. The Black Family black diamond was front and center in the shape of a long oval with diamonds and sapphires in the shape of a dragon surrounding the black diamond with its wings. Ragnok told her she could change it to show whatever Head of House she wanted by willing it. She messed around with that for a few minutes so she could see the different designs and to get used to switching to the different Houses.

Once that was done and she finally settled on the House of Black, Ragnok pulled out four more different boxes of different shapes and sizes. Three of them were small but in either a triangle jewelry box, the other in a circular shaped jewelry box, and the other in a square shaped jewelry box. The last box was a bracelet sized box in the shape of a octagon jewelry box.

Harry opened the small jewelry boxes first. The triangular box held a silver cuff cartilage earring that would take up the entire upper curve of her ear. It had black diamonds that faded into smoky grey diamonds that looked like intricate smoke designs.

 **“Here, little one, allow us.”** Death said **. “Does it matter which ear its on?”** Death asked Ragnok.

“The left ear.” He answered.

Death gently moved Harry’s hair away to reveal her left ear. They placed the earring at the top curve of her ear and the earring latched on of its own accord. There was a slight pinch of pain but Harry didn’t make a sound. She blinked several times as she felt the magic from the earring swirl around her and inside her mind. She repeated the same thing she did with other magical knowledge she gained from her rings.

“Lady of Shadows,” Ragnok inclined his head.

Harry opened the next jewelry box; this one was the circular box next. This one had another earring inside but this one was a stud earring in the shape of a topaz lightning bolt. Death repeated the process and put this one in her right ear cartilage. She repeated the magical knowledge once again before opening the last small jewelry box which was square shaped. Inside this one had a set of 2 inch long ruby tear drop earrings with a diamond stud at the top that would hold the earring to the ear. There were also a smaller thinner tear drop orange diamond in the center of each ruby. They were really pretty. Death repeated the process once again before Harry moved onto the last box.

The last box was the octagon box. Indeed there was a bracelet inside. It was an intricate wind design that was an inch wide filled with sapphire and diamond dusted gems. A chain locking mechanism held it together. Death helped her put that on her left wrist before it shrunk to fit snugly to her small wrist after Death locked it. She repeated the same process of dealing with the magical knowledge. Harry took a deep breath, getting her mind settled and centering herself since her entire world had been knocked on its axis.

Ragnok cleared his voice. “Well, if we still had a monarchy in the Wizarding World you would be hailed as the reigning High Queen.”

Harry blinked, her mind having a complete brain fart in that moment. “Wha . . .”

Death chuckled. Their little one was too adorable for words.

Ragnok nodded. “Aye, but we haven’t had a Royal Family for many centuries now. You could have the title of Sage Supreme though. No one has held that title since Merlin himself and you are technically his Heiress.”

Harry just blinked at him stupidly. She was realizing she was a 7 year old with badarse powers that she had to learn to use and have under control so she didn’t hurt anyone.

 **“We like the title of Sage Supreme.”** Death said with a smirk.

“No one has to know yet, but in everyday life you are a Lady of Magical Royalty by blood and magic, no one can ever take that away from you. I also know the Muggles still have a royal monarchy along with royal titles, so you are also a Princess and Grand Duchess in their world since a few of the Houses you are a head of joined the Muggle world as well.”

Harry just nodded still in shock.

Ragnok pulled out the emancipation papers next along with a few other legal documents that will have to be filed here at Gringotts along with the Ministry of Magic. Ragnok would make sure though that the documents were buried and “lost” for many, many years before anyone found them.

“Now then, we just need to figure out what you should be called in everyday life.”

 **“We think till Dumbledore is dealt with, you should continue to go by your legal name that everyone knows you by now. Once Dumbledore is dealt with for good, you can change it, little one.”** Death suggested.

Harry nodded. “I agree.” Harry frowned to herself as her mind began to work and come up with a plan to deal with Albus Dumbledore. Memories of him began to appear in her mind of when she first came into contact with him. She met him officially for the first time when she was 2 and every few months after that. He’d come to the Dursley household, wave that stick of his around and give Aunt Petunia bottles to mix in her drinks and food. That’s what he’d tell her to do before her mind would go blank. She’d come out of it later wondering why she was standing in the living room when she should be doing her chores for the day.

“I want . . .”

“Yes Harry?” Ragnok inquired.

Harry bit her lip before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. She may be 7 years old, but she was bloody smart and knew how to use her mind even though she had to hide constantly. Now was the time to let it show. Her AK eyes glowed with inner power making the thin rings around her pupils glow as well. In that moment she presented herself as the powerful Witch in training she would become in the future.

“I want to know everything there is to know about Albus Dumbledore. I want to know if he has any titles, his family, friends, his history, I want to know where he stands politically in the Wizarding World. I want to know what my Mum meant when she mentioned a Prophecy and him becoming obsessed with me because of it. I want to then take him down slowly by taking away his titles and power slowly. It seems to me from what I’ve gathered from my inheritance test from all those Blocks, Spells, Compulsions, and Potions he is obsessed with power and likes to be the only one with it and being in control. Dumbledore is going to go down hard, and I know where to begin first.”

Death had cackled with unholy glee while Ragnok’s smile took on a sinister look.

Ran cooed at her little hatchling. She had picked very well indeed.

 

**_ (End of Flashback) _ **

 

King Ragnok and Death had helped her learn everything she needed to know about the so called “Light Lord”. Indeed the first thing she made sure happened a week later when her 2nd birth Father, Sirius Orion Black’s trial took place, was that all the evidence was presented to Sirius’s lawyer. This evidence would ensure that Dumbledore’s titles of Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot was taken away from him. He’d fucked up royally anyway by making sure an Heir of the House of Black wasn’t even given a trial plus several other powerful politically Wizards and Witches lost their jobs and got heavily fined, lost their titles if they had any, and went to Azkaban for however long the Wizengamot decided.

Dear Merlin, it had been sweet to see Dumbledore’s gaping gob and wide eyes when Sirius was found not guilty and Dumbledore’s punishments.  He’d looked surprised, devastated and pissed. He’d just lost some major power in the Wizarding World, and people would begin to see him in a light that he never wanted them to along with questioning him, but they couldn’t take being Headmaster of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry from him just yet. Dumbledore apparently still had some friends in high places to keep his title as Headmaster.

Harry had had plans for that though.

As she continued to walk through the barren halls of Hogwarts, Harry reminisced about everything that happened when she was younger. So much had happened in those early years. Harry met her other Dad Sirius; that had been an experience, Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought.

Ragnok and Death had thought it would be a good idea for her to meet Sirius for the first time inside Gringotts, inside one of their meeting rooms away from others. Sirius had taken one look at her when he stepped inside the meeting room, and broke down sobbing while he pretty much glomped her in a hard hug. Harry remembered him kissing her entire face, smoothing her hair, and just staring into those gorgeous eyes of hers as he held on to her for dear life. He’d had so many questions and she answered each one as best she could. She told him all about her life with the Dursley’s, the emotional and physical abuse, she told him everything. She didn’t leave anything out.

Sirius had been absolutely furious and changed into his large Grim dog form. Harry had been in awe of someone else besides Death and Ran caring about her and her wellbeing. Once he’d calmed down, he picked Harry up and didn’t let her go as King Ragnok guided them into his office after that so he could explain everything that had been found out on her Genealogy and Inheritance Tests.

Death had stood as a silent Sentinel, invisible to Sirius and Ragnok, but Harry and Ran could still see him, but didn’t bring attention to him. Death had told Harry they didn’t want to give Sirius a heart attack. They also said it was a good idea not to mention them to Sirius or anyone else for a while.

Sirius had been shocked at the test results and even more furious when he found out all the things Dumbledore had done to his daughter by putting so many Blocks, Spells, Compulsions, and Potions on her. Magical children were meant to be cherished; what Dumbledore did went against everything Sirius was ever taught. He knew even his Mother would be appalled at what the so called Leader of Light had done.

Harry remembered Sirius suggesting he get an evaluation of his overall health done along with an Inheritance Test. When the results came back Sirius had calmly put Harry on the chair before he walked over to a mirror. In seconds it was shattered along with other stuff in King Ragnok’s office. Ragnok had looked on with an unimpressed look watching the furious Wizard. He didn’t get mad though; he just waited until Sirius was done trashing his office before he walked back to Harry, and set her on his lap again. Ragnok fixed up the room afterward in seconds. You never would have known it had been trashed if you walked in moments later.

Dumbledore had put on as many Blocks, Spells, Cumpulsions, and Potions on Sirius as he had to Harry. Sirius demanded them to be taken off and had gone to a Purging Chamber. Afterward he saw Healer Kilgrave and she gave him the same things she had given to Harry for her nutrition and scarring.

Afterward Sirius thought it would be a good idea to get Remus and Severus there to the bank before anything else happened. Harry had pointed out that her parents’ Wills should be read again and invite those who were mentioned who got something and who she was meant to go to if her parents’ had died.

Sirius fully agreed.

Holy Mother of Merlin, that had been a day filled with anger, curses, tears, hugs, kisses, and Harry getting to know her other Godfathers/Uncles who also had their health and Inheritance Tests done. Ragnok’s office became a warzone at what they’d found out. Harry also met her Cousins Narcissa, Andromeda, Nymphadora, and Draco. Tom Riddle she found out was Lord Voldemort from Death, so there was no way he was showing up. Bellatrix was in Azkaban for life, so she wasn’t there. Ragnok said he couldn’t reach her Cousin Tsunade Senju, so Harry thought she’d meet her eventually.

Ragnok pointed out that Narcissa, Adromeda, Nymphadora, and Draco should get checked out as well.

It seemed that Dumbledore had been fucking with people’s lives for years. Narcissa got her husband Lucius down there and made him get checked out as she held her wand to his chest threateningly. He did as he was told while rolling his eyes, but the results were just as bad as everyone else’s. He’d wanted to march to Hogwarts and kill the old fool himself. Andromeda did the same with her husband; it turned out to be bad but not as bad as the others.

Sirius then whispered to Harry that since she was Head of House of Black she could reinstate Andromeda and Nymphadora. Harry happily did so and she could see the difference when the magic took place. Both Andromeda and Tonks (“No need for such name calling, Har-bear, call me Tonks. My Mum was high as a bloody kite when she named me!”) had hugged her tightly and thanked her. Harry told them they were family and she’d always be there for them.

When Professors Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick appeared, they had been shocked at meeting everyone that was inside the Goblin King’s office and why they were there. Well . . . let’s just say that it took all the men in the room plus a few Goblins to hold Minerva McGonagall back. The older Witch was throwing around killer intent and magic that had only been seen on a battlefield. She was calling out for blood! Her world had been thrown into a blender and everything she knew about Albus Dumbledore was shredded to pieces.

He’d hurt her cubs and those she considered her family!!!

How dare he!?

She eventually calmed down to everyone’s immense relief.

More evidence was compiled against Dumbledore after they got tested as well. Minerva went into overdrive of ways to kill Dumbledore. Filius, Lucius, Sirius, and Severus happily threw in their own ideas while Narcissa and Andromeda made a comment here and there that was quite evil while Ted Tonks stared at his wife with hearts in his eyes. Tonks though was slightly horrified at her Mother and Aunt’s comments and what they were all plotting while Remus kept handing her tea to calm herself. Harry and Draco wrote everything down in her journal that Ragnok had given to her. Draco put stars against the really good ideas while Harry highlighted them.

Ragnok had watched on with amusement.

Harry knew if she kept gathering evidence like this towards Dumbledore, she’d not only be able to get him fired from being Headmaster of Hogwarts, but the History Books would wipe him out completely. His name would be ripped to utter shreds.

That day finally came at the end of Harry’s Fifth Year at Hogwarts and it had been GLORIOUS!!! After he let Umbitch get away with using her disgusting Blood Quills and having Minister Fudge sign off on using them on underage children, it was time to clean house. The Wizarding World was in an uproar for weeks. Witches and Wizards were calling out for Dumbledore’s blood left and right along with Umbitches and Fudge. The old man had fucked up majorly. He was considered to be just as bad if not worse than Lord Voldemort.

Harry snickered to herself when she remembered the new Minister of Magic Amelia Bones told him that to his face. The old man had lost all the color in his face even as he tried to defend himself of everything he did by saying it was for the “Greater Good”. Dumbledore had been found guilty for the crimes he had committed against the Magical Community for decades after countless evidence was presented to the court. His punishment wasn’t only to be De-Aged to when he was 19 so he could work for 150 years in the deepest part of the Goblin Mines with Magical Suppressant Cuffs on; after his 150 years were up, he was to be De-Aged once again to 19 with Magical Suppressant Cuffs on inside Azkaban for the rest of his life. He’ll always have a guard of at least 10 Goblins when he worked in the mines, and he’d have 4 Dementors around the clock guarding his cell in Azkaban that would be deep within its depths.

Dumbledore had screamed his throat raw for anyone to help him when his Familiar Fawkes broke their bond and didn’t respond to his call, but even those who had been a die-hard Dumbledore supporters had turned their backs on him. The Elder Wand was kept inside a glass case inside the Department of Mysteries from that day forward till Voldemort stole it during Harry’s Sixth Year of Hogwarts.

Everyone soon moved on. Gringotts got an influx of Witches and Wizards for three straight months all over the world after Dumbledore’s trial. Many Vaults were back opened after centuries of being locked down, titles were given out, and life was good for a short while even with Lord Voldemort now alive again. But war was coming and people had to get ready.

And they all turned to Harry who was the Savior of the Wizarding World, the Girl Who Lived, and The Prophecy Child who was foretold to bring down the Dark Lord. When Harry heard the Prophecy for the first time she had asked how dumb Dumbledore could actually be. She’d already fulfilled the Prophecy when she was a year old. She’d won that battle! Dumbledore had screwed her over and the Wizarding World by keeping them in fear of a man that already had half his body in the grave and hadn’t shown his face in years!

But even so, Harry trained her arse off along with her family, friends, and the D.A. which stood for Dragon Army since it was found out that Harry’s first _Animagus_ form she could turn into was a giant dragon.

She became Leading Commander after her Dad told her that it had to be her to lead the War against Voldemort since Dumbledore was gone. She was after all the Girl Who Lived. Harry had grumbled and cursed the entire way, but she knew her Dad was right. No one would follow anyone else so Harry took up the title, she made Draco and Luna her right and left hand Lieutenants of her Squad that consisted of her Dad, Uncle Remy, Fred, George, Blaise, Daphne, Theo, Cedric, Susan, Hannah, Collin, Dennis, Su-Li, Padama, Katie, Lee, and Moody.

She had six other Captains that fell under her which consisted of Neville who made Kingsley Shackelbolt his Lieutenant, Hermione who made Aunt Narcissa and Aunt Andromeda her Co-Lieutenants, Uncle Severus who made Uncle Lucius and Minerva his Co-Lieutenants, Bill who made Charlie and Percy his Co-Lieutenants, King Ragnok that made Filius his Lieutenant, and finally Amelia Bones who made Tonks her Lieutenant. Each Captain and Lieutenant formed their teams of 16 and trained until they were exhausted.

All of their hard work paid off today though.

They’d kicked Voldemort’s and his Death Eaters collective arses!

It had been a battle for the books, that’s for sure. The damn battle had lasted for 3 straight bloody days! But now it was over and done with. Harry was ready to move on to the next chapter of her life.

Harry came to a sudden stop in front of the ROR door next to the Dancing Trolls portrait as her reminiscing came to a stop. Her army had kicked arse along with others that had joined when the Call went out to let the Wizarding World know that Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters were in front of Hogwarts for the final stand.

 **“Go on, little one. It’s time,”** Death murmured behind her.

Harry nodded once more before opening the door that held her loved ones, her chosen family.

She had just walked in and closed the door when she was glomped from all sides and fell to the ground.

“Sweet baby raptor Merlin, guys! What the hell?” Harry laughed as she looked at those who were on the ground with her, hugging the ever loving crap out of her.

Hermione was grinning wide with tears trailing down her face, Draco had a smirk on his face but there was amusement in his mercury colored eyes, Luna was smiling and humming a tune while she played with Harry’s ponytail, and Neville was just holding onto her for dear life as he cried on her shoulder, happy that the war was finally over and that he finally killed his parents’ murderers.

“You did it, Haddy!!!” Hermione screamed while laughing.

“We all did, Mia. I couldn’t do it without all of your guys’ help.” Harry told her.

“You could have done it on your own, you lazy arse. You’re the Sage Supreme, for Merlin’s sake.” Draco rolled his eyes. “You’d be a terrible Overlord. You’re too lazy.”

Their little group laughed.

“Shut up, Dray.”

“All right, let our illustrious Commander up. We’ve got decisions to make,” Harry heard her Dad say.

The fun moment came to a stop before they got off the ground and walked to the many couches, chairs, pillows, and beanbags where the others were. Harry took a seat on a couch with Draco on her right side and Luna putting her head in her lap. Harry began to weave her hand through her long wavy white/blonde hair while Luna relaxed. Harry felt Draco lean into her side while he looked at everyone around them like she was.

Her Dad Sirius, Uncle Remy, and Uncle Sev were on another couch together. Aunt Andy was sitting tucked into Uncle Ted’s side on a settee. Aunt Cissy was pouring some tea while sitting next to Uncle Lucius who had an arm around her shoulder. Neville sat on one of the oversized pillows with Susan next to him and Hannah next to her. Hermione was sitting on a winged back chair with Crookshanks in her lap purring away while Bill sat on another pillow on the ground leaning against her leg with Fleur leaning into him while Charlie did the same on the other side of Hermione’s legs with Tonk’s leaning into him with his arm around her shoulder.

Fred and George came in a moment later and took a seat at Harry’s and Draco’s feet, leaning against Harry’s and Draco’s legs on either side. Minerva, Filius, and Poppy were sitting on another couch beside Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissy.

Harry looked at all of them; these people were her family/chosen family. They were all awesome and she loved all of them with her entire being.

“So . . .” she started to say but the words got caught in her throat. She bit her lip, not knowing how to word what she wanted to.

Sirius smiled at his little girl. He knew it would be hard for her to leave those who were going to be staying in the Wizarding World before they decided to follow her or not. When she loved, she loved with her entire heart.

“I have a Portkey from King Ragnok. It’ll take that group to King Ragnok’s office where the trunks that Harry has gathered over the years are that have everything you will ever need from the Wizarding World. Once all the details are taken care of, King Ragnok will give you your new documents, and everything you need for your new life in the Elemental Nations. He will then give you a one way Portkey that’ll take you to wherever it is you’ll land. Whoever is going now should stand up, and whoever is staying, stay sitting down so you can say your goodbyes.”

“Thanks Dad,” Harry murmured quietly as she stood with Luna and Draco standing up as well. Fred and George followed next. Harry looked around to see that her group of five were the only ones standing.

“Don’t look like that, Haddy. After I’m done finishing the business I have left here to do and saying goodbye to my parents’, I’m going to be following right behind you all.” Hermione said with teary eyed smile.

“This doesn’t mean goodbye, little sis. We will write, talk through our mirrors, and we’ll visit you all.” Bill said next.

“We all still have things to do here so we will stay and make sure the Wizarding World gets back on its feet correctly. We understand why you want to leave so quickly and your safety comes first before anything else. We’re not mad at any of you who want to leave with her either. We want you all to be happy.” Uncle Lucius said next while Aunt Cissy nodded who was trying not to cry at seeing her only son and Harry who she considered her daughter, were now leaving.

“We’ll miss you all of course, but we all know this isn’t the end.” Tonk’s grinned with Charlie nodding beside her.

“Like Hermione said, I’ve got some things to settle here, but when she’s ready, I’ll follow right beside her.” Neville said. “We’ll all be back together before you know it.”

“Your Uncles Remy, Sev, and I got a few things left to do here, and then we’re going to come live in the Elemental Nations with you for good. So be good till then and don’t get into too much trouble.” Sirius said with grin. Uncle Remy nodded with a smile of his own while Uncle Severus gave them all a deadpanned expression.

“Until we arrive, Draco,” Severus murmured in his silky dark voice, looking at his Godchild.

Draco looked at him curiously.

“Make sure your sisters don’t do anything stupid and that your bothers don’t blow up our new home.”

Draco blinked owlishly as he turned away from his Uncle to stare at the siblings of his heart and paled even more at their innocent looking smiles. _I’m so screwed_ , he thought while dragging a hand down his face with a suffering sigh.

There were a lot of chuckles and laughter for a moment.

Minerva smiled sadly at them all. “I, Filius, and Poppy are needed here for the next generation. We’ll visit you though and I expect letters through that handy magical mailbox you got us and calls periodically through the two-way mirrors.”

They nodded.

“Take care of each other,” Aunt Andy said with a loving smile.

“Protect each other,” Hannah said next with a sad smile.

Susan gave them all a fierce look. “Do not close yourselves off. Make new friends, make a new home for yourselves and be happy. This is your second chance.” She smiled lovingly at all of them then. “I love you guys and will miss you. But like Professor Minnie said, I expect letters and calls. I want to know how you’re all doing and if you’ve met someone or someone(s),” she said cheekily.

There was laughter all around again. A moment later everyone was hugging, there were tears, kisses to a cheek or forehead, shoulder pats, and more I love you/miss you.

Harry hugged her Dad hard along with Uncle Remy and Uncle Sev. “I’ll see you soon. Be safe, Padfoot.”

“You to, Kuro,” Sirius said, referring to Harry’s black scales/feathers/fur of her _Animagus_ forms. Sirius and Uncle Remy had contemplated what to call her forms when Kuro popped inside Sirius’s mind. It was bloody well perfect and stuck to their naming tradition.

Harry walked to where Luna, Draco, Fred, and George were standing. Sirius handed over the large piece of rope that King Ragnok had given him. “Hold on tight. It leaves in a few moments.”

They all took ahold, said their last goodbyes before they vanished with a POP!

Sirius felt Remus wrap an arm around his waist while Severus placed a hand on his shoulder.

“We will see them again, Siri.” Sev told him.

“I know, its just that Harry hasn’t been out of my sight since I was in Azkaban. It’s just going to take me a bit to get used to till we follow.”

Remy smiled. “She’s got her siblings with her, and Draco will make sure she’s kept out of trouble along with the others. You know how much mischief the twins can cause, plus Luna will let them know if they’re in any danger.”

Siri nodded once again hoping to get back to his daughter right away. He didn’t like being away from her too long. After all, she did have the bloody Potter Luck. Who knew what would happen while he, Remy, and Sev were away.


	2. Finally in the Elemental Nations, but I can't believe I landed in a tree! Stupid Portkey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized its Valentine's Day, soooo, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY (to couples) and HAPPY SINGLES DAY (you know who you are) (^v^)

The group of five young adults suddenly landed on top of an intricately designed rug with a loud POP! George patted Fred down while Draco was redoing his long braid of blonde/white hair. Luna began bobbing her head to a tune only she could hear while Harry contemplated about undoing her high ponytail or just leaving it for now.

The choice was taken out of her hands when King Ragnok said, “Healer Kilgrave is waiting for you all with her helpers to look over you all before you go take showers and change. Do not worry about your armor and warrior clothing; it will be cleaned and mended before it is put into your individual trunks. I will also have your weapons cleaned if you’d like. If so, just leave them with your armor and clothing and they will be returned to you once you are back in here. I will then have a meal brought in while we go over everything before you leave. Off you go.” King Ragnok shooed them out of his office.

Harry and her siblings of her heart were taken away by two Goblin Guards to where Healer Kilgrave was. She _tisked_ when she saw each of them covered in blood, dirt, mud, bruises, wounds, and some torn clothing.

“Young Luna, Ratchet will be looking after you, Young Fredrick and Young George, Barricade and Bonecrusher will be looking after you two, Young Draco, Stonecrusher will be taking care of you.” Kilgrave sent her team of Healers towards the four young adults while Kilgrave turned to her problem child, she considered Harry one of hers after all these years. The young Witch had made a spot in Kilgrave’s heart at a young age and she’d also become the young Witches personal healer.

“Follow me, Harry.” Kilgrave said as she turned to a sectioned off private room.

For the next twenty minutes Kilgrave healed all of Harry’s wounds and checked for broken bones before motioning her off to take a shower. Once she came back she’d find clean clothing to wear before going back to King Ragnok’s office. Harry had done what she was told. Luna was already in the middle of a shower when Harry walked in. The hot water felt absolutely amazing against her sore body. She felt Ran un-camouflaged herself from around her neck, floating down to the stone floor where she basked in the hot water practically purring in contentment.  Harry grinned down at her before turning her face back up into the hot water. All she wanted to do was soak in a hot tub for a few hours, but she couldn’t do that till much later. Maybe when they reached Konohagakure and used one of their onsens at the Hotel or INN.

Dear Merlin, that would be nice.

A few minutes later she got done with her shower, wrapped a towel around her hair and waist before walking back to her closed off hospital room with Ran flying beside her. There she found clean clothing and her favorite pair of boots waiting for her. Ran settled on the bed and began to take a nap while she dressed.

Harry changed into a fresh clean pair of knickers and push-up bra before putting on a pair of clean black Dragon Hyde leather pants that were laced up the sides all the way from her ankles to her hips, showing off her tan skin. She put her favorite pair of flat heeled dark leather brown, below the knee boots on next that had silver fastenings and buckles up the front. After that she pulled on a plain Army green short sleeved T-shirt with a crew neckline, over that she put on a Hi-Lo black hooded Punk-Rock jacket with faux white fur around the hood and silver fastenings on either side. Once she was done getting dressed, Harry took the towel off her head and felt her long hair fall to her butt. She waved her right hand around her head making her long hair dry instantly and shift into its crazy Einstein wavy/curls.

Harry waved her hand over her head once again; most of her thick hair got put in a thick high ponytail. She clipped a silver hair ornament around where her hair was gathered before she let go and cast a Sticking Charm that’ll last till she took it off. The long pieces of hair that were left were the pieces that framed either side of her face plus her heavy fringe that covered her left eye slightly. Harry left it though and called herself ready to go.

Ran opened her eyes before flying up to Harry and draping herself around Harry’s neck making her look like a scarf with her head lying on her right shoulder comfortably.

She headed back to Ragnok’s office, knocked on the door before entering when she heard Ragnok’s command to enter. Harry walked in and saw that her siblings were all clean and dressed in new clothing as they ate at a dining table.

Fred and George were both dressed in black leather pants with black ankle boots that had an inch heel with silver fastenings up the front. Fred wore a black tank-top though with a Gryffindor red military jacket on top that went to his waist. It had gold/silver fastenings going down either side of it with a gold lion stitched on the back that roared silently and prowled around. His shoulder length red hair was half up and half down. George had a dark blue sleeveless turtleneck on with a Slytherin green military long coat with silver fastening on the front. A black/silver lion was stitched on the back of his coat that roared silently and was prowling around. George had grown his hair out longer than his brother and had it in a French braid with his bangs swept to the right side of his face.

Draco was dressed in white leather pants with black knee high boots with a two inch heel. Silver fastenings and buckles wrapped around the boots to the top. On top he wore a silk ankle length kimono that was Slytherin green and Ravenclaw blue on the trim. He left it open to show off the black silk Chinese high collard styled shirt underneath. Draco had his long blonde/white hair up in a high ponytail with two stick ornaments sticking out on the side with emerald jewels trailing down on silver chains.

Luna looked the most relaxed in a pair of Ravenclaw blue tribal yoga harem pants with lace up silver appliques on the sides. On her feet she wore silver ballerina flats. On top she wore a grey crop top hoodie with cape sleeves that she was having fun playing with. It had a bright blue intricate swirl design going around the crop edges. Luna’s hood was down at the moment so Harry could see she put her long white hair up in two high pigtails with several strands braided at different lengths in both pigtails with beads, and jewels attached. Harry could also see her wearing her radish earrings and Butterbeer cork necklace.

“You look better,” Draco quipped as he looked over his cousin/sister.

Harry smiled. “I feel a lot better but I wish I could have stayed inside that shower. It was heavenly.” Harry sighed as she took a seat between Fred and Draco.

“Tell me about it,” George muttered as he cut into his steak,

“Don’t worry, there’ll be plenty of time to enjoy the onsens in Konoha.” Luna said dreamily before she took a bite of her salad.

Harry, George, and Draco sighed dreamily while Fred and Luna chuckled at them.

“It’s good to see you all have prevailed in your battle over the now deceased Dark Lord. My congratulations to each and every one of you. You have proven to be fantastic warriors,” King Ragnok told them as he opened a chest on his desk and took out five different files.

“Thank you, your Majesty.” The five young adults said with smiles, grins, and smirks.

Ragnok grinned right back showing off his very sharp teeth. “I’m glad you asked for mine and my best warriors help, Harry, to teach you and your friends/family how to fight better.”

Harry grinned back. “You know how much I enjoy learning new fighting styles, Ragnok. I can just add it to my plethora of fighting styles I’ve learned over the years.”

Ragnok nodded. “I have your new documents, passports, I.D’s., birth certificates, medical history, school history, and anything else you might need. They’ll be able to get you inside Konoha until you request new citizenship of their village. They all have the Non-Thievery Charms on them, along with the Retrieval Charm if you misplace them.” He gave them all a deadpanned look. “Don’t do that.”

They all nodded as he handed the files to the correct person.

“Remember, you’re moving into a world that only speaks Japanese. Some words might not transfer over very well, so you’ll most likely have to pronounce it slower if they ask what you are talking about. You all are fluent in the language as well as many others, so I’m sure you won’t have a problem whatsoever understanding them.”

They all nodded.

“Now then, to our next order of business.” King Ragnok looked like he was going to be sick as he looked at Harry and the rest of them. “I have closed all of your accounts and emptied out all of your Vaults.” Poor Ragnok looked like he wanted to puke when he said all that. It must have left a real bad taste in his mouth, that’s for sure.

He pulled out five different shrunken trunks and placed them on his desk. He then gave each of them a trunk with their initials on them. “Harry, your trunk has **_everything_** in it from your other vaults, to the trunks with the supplies you have been collecting for the past several years. They are all organized in this one of a kind customized trunks you had made just for this occasion.”

“Thank you, my friend.” Harry said happily as she took her trunk. “Do you have an unbreakable chain necklace lying around that you’re not using?”

Ragnok snorted before pulling out five unbreakable chain necklaces and handing them over.

“Thank you,” they all said before attaching their trunks to the necklaces like charms before putting them around their necks.

Ragnok nodded before he looked to Luna, Draco, Fred, and George. “Everything that you had in your Vaults and whatever other Vaults that were left to you is in your trunks as well, and they are all organized too.”

“Thank you, your Majesty.” They said at the same time.

Again, Ragnok nodded.

“I’m sorry to see you all leaving, but I know that this is what you’ve been planning for a long time.” Ragnok looked at them all before his eyes settled on Harry. He had watched her grow from the young child who had no clue who she was into the Sage Supreme of the entire Wizarding World. He watched her defeat the Darkest Lord that ever terrorized the Wizarding World too.

She had become quite the woman.

“Here is the Portkey that’ll take you to the Elemental Nations. Remember, the Elemental Nations is a completely different world/dimension. It has taken a great amount of magic to make this Portkey and it only works as a one way ticket to the Elemental Nations. It won’t bring you back unless you have a round trip Portkey. Do you understand?”

They all nodded.

“It leaves in a few minutes so you should get ready.”

They finished eating before they stood up and got into a circle and took hold of the rope Portkey.

“Harry,” Ragnok said.

Harry looked over at her friend curiously.

“You still have the earring I gave you?”

Harry blinked before she smiled and nodded. Ragnok had given her a sapphire crystal tear drop earring she wore in her right ear above her ruby tear drop earring.

“If you need aid of the Goblin King and the Goblin Nation just break the crystal. We will be there within moments.”

“I swear I will, Ragnok. Thank you for everything, my dearest friend. May your enemies tremble at your feet, may your gold always be flowing, and may the Goblin Gods and Lady Magic smile upon you and your race always,” Harry spoke in perfect Gobbledegook.

King Ragnok’s eyes widened before his grin grew and his eyes lit up. “May your enemies fall in terror of you at your feet, may your gold always be flowing, and may the Goblin Gods and Lady Magic smile upon you and yours, my dearest friend.” He spoke back in Gobbledegook.

As they smiled at each other, Harry gripped the rope tighter before it activated and whisked Harry and her siblings off to their new lives and the next adventure.

 

♦♦♦

 

This had to be the absolute worst traveling experience Harry had the misfortune of ever having!!! The feeling of being squeezed through a straw was so much worse than usual. One moment they were in Ragnok’s office and in the next . . . well . . . Harry lost consciousness for a moment, so didn’t realize she landed in an 80 foot bloody tree!

Draco and the twins however landed perfectly on the ground in the forest that now surrounded them.

Draco blinked trying to get back his balance when he noticed his sisters weren’t by them. “Where the hell are Harry and Luna?!” he practically screamed. They’d just fucking gotten there for Merlin’s sake and his sisters were already missing!!!

It had only been seconds!!!

Fred and George looked around, their faces showing their worry.

“Luna!!!”

“Harry!!!”

“I’m up here,” a dreamy voice stated. “I believe I have found a new breed of Heliopath.” She said happily in her dreamy voice. “The forest seems to be their home. We should leave them some food as a greeting.”

Draco, Fred, and George both blinked stupidly, looking around before they each registered that Luna had said “up”. The three young men looked up to see one of their sister’s hanging upside down in a 80 foot tree like she had no care in the world, smiling at what only she could see.

“Lu-Lu, you need to come down from there! Harry’s missing!” Fred shouted worriedly.

“Do you think they like sweets? We can give them a box of our Skiving Snackboxes and they can have fun with that!” George yelled up next with a grin.

Draco muttered to himself, “Uncle Sev is going to kill me and then Uncle Siri is going to bring me back to life just so he could rip my head off for not looking after his precious ‘princess’. Uncle Mooney will most likely be given my bones to chew on afterward. Fuck, fuck, FUCK!!! Why me?!?!” Draco was having a bloody breakdown.

That’s when they heard a snap from high above and a high pitch scream in a completely different direction.

“YOSH!!! I’VE GOT YOU, MOST YOUTHFUL ANGEL!!!” a loud voice of a man yelled.

“HARRY!!!” Draco, Fred, and George yelled before running off, leaving Luna behind to talk with the Heliopath happily.

They ran to where they heard the yell and stopped mid run to see their sister being held by a tall man in . . .

“Good sweet merciful Merlin, is he wearing a bloody bright neon green jump suit with orange leg warmers?!” screamed Draco, horrified to the very bone that someone would walk out of their home like that willingly.

“Really Dray? That’s the first thing you’re worried about? Really?” Fred looked at his little brother with raised brows.

“That outfit is abomination to the very eyes and senses!” Draco hissed.

“Your face is an abomination to my eyes and senses,” George quipped back like the 3 year old he was in his mind.

Draco snapped his head around, hissed like an enrage cat who got their tail slammed by a door, before he and George began to smack fight each other like 3 year olds.

Fred rolled his eyes, looked up in the sky and asked imploringly, “Why me? What did I ever do to deserve such nut-jobs for siblings?!”

“Who are you? Where did you come from?” a cultured voice demanded.

Fred blinked. It sounded like a mini-Draco. Fred turned his face away from the heavens and blinked again when he saw what looked to be a very handsome 13 or 14 year old teenage boy with long black hair that he tied back in a loose ponytail tied a few inches above the end, and pale violet practically white eyes. He had a black forehead protector with a symbol in the center that looked like a . . . leaf, and apparently under the forehead protector was a smaller headband with two straps that framed the sides of his face. He was dressed in a beige-colored shirt, a dull blue shirt beneath that, and what looked like mesh armor beneath that. He wore dark brown knee length shorts, blue shinobi sandals, and wrapped bandages around his right arm, chest, and right leg.

“Hey Dray, did your Dad get busy with a ravenette because I think I found your long lost brother,” Fred called out while still staring at the kid.

“Excuse me,” the kid said with a deep frown.

“Holy shit, he has the Malfoy frown down too!” Fred gushed. He really wanted to pinch those cheeks! He was adorable!

“The bloody hell are you talking about, you ginger menace?! You know my Mother would castrate my Father if his eyes let alone his dick strayed from her.” Draco snarled as he smacked George in the stomach sending the taller man a few feet away from him.

“But Dray, just look at him!”

Dray and George stopped mid slap as they turned and noticed the mini-Draco. George’s eyes practically bugged out. “That is totally you if we dyed your hair and gave you white/violet eyes!”

“Shut up, you heathen!” Draco snarled. “I am one of a kind! There is no one in this world who can be as perfect and handsome as I! I hold that title and always will.”

As this was all going on there was a soft moan heard and that quieted everyone down.

Harry blinked her eyes opened slowly. “Wha . . .” Her eyes went wide as saucers as her attention was caught by something on the shoulder of the man who was holding her. Harry squinted as she leaned closer making the man who was holding her grin.

“Thank Kami you have awaken, Youthful Angel!” he yelled happily.

Harry didn’t seem to hear him though as she continued to stare at his shoulder. “Luna?” Harry called.

There was a moment of silence before everyone besides Harry looked up to see Luna standing in a tree a few feet away. She seemed to be holding her left hand out and was feeding what looked to be a cookie to thin air, but the cookie was vanishing before their eyes.

“What the hell . . .” a girl that was 13 or 14 whispered in shock. Her grey eyes were watching everything with wide eyes that were filled with amusement and surprise. Her black hair was up in two Chinese styled buns with short fringe-bangs framing her face. She was dressed in a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons and dark green pants. She also had a beige pouch strapped to her thigh and her forehead protector with the same leaf symbol was blue along with her sandals.

“Yes Harry?” Luna replied dreamily.

“What the hell am I looking at?” Harry asked while staring at the little . . . thing that was wiggling its heavy bushy brows at her.

Luna blinked and looked to where Harry was before she burst out giggling. “Oh my! It seems the little guy is happy to see Magicals once again. I didn’t know the Elemental Nations had Sprites. It probably ended up here on accident somehow.”

“That’s great and all but why the hell is it making those sorts of gestures at me?” Harry asked, mouth agape now at what the little perv was doing.

Luna continued to giggle. “I believe the little Sprite is perhaps drunk off the magic that we have coming off of us. He must only be used to Chakra after so long.”

“What the hell is going on?” Draco growled.

“There’s a Sprite on this guy’s shoulder and its doing this at me,” Harry said as she began to do the motion of jacking off.

The four unknown people blushed bright red while Fred and George guffawed and Luna continued to giggle. Draco slapped his hand to the center of his face before dragging it down.

“And you’re supposed to be not only the Sage Supreme, but Royalty.” Draco said scathingly with narrowed eyes. “Your Ancestors must be rolling in their graves.”

Harry looked away from the little Sprite/perv to Draco and blinked. “Draco, you have bird shit in your hair.”

“WHAT?!?!” Draco screamed utterly disgusted and horrified. He conjured several mirrors out of nowhere that startled the four unknown people. Draco’s full focus was now on ridding his hair of bird shit, so he didn’t pay any attention to the strangers they’d come across.

“Who the hell are you people?!” mini-Draco snarled.

Harry turned her head to him and her eyes widened in shock. “Holy Merlin! Does Aunt Cissy know that Uncle Lucy had a kid out of wedlock?”

“Draco denied it.” Fred answered while crossing his arms across his chest.

“Do you have a grown male relative that looks like you?” Harry suddenly asked with excited eyes.

Mini-Draco blinked stupidly. “Yes. Why?”

“So you have a dad that looks exactly like you?” Harry continued, her eyes beginning to shine with the mere thought.

Mini-Draco’s face contorted into a deep scowl, but said through gritted teeth, “I have an uncle. My father died when I was very young.”

“My sincerest condolences,” Harry told him with a kind smile that seemed to put the boy at ease. “Is your uncle married?” She hoped not, she had plans brewing.

“No, he is a widow.” The boy stared at her with a raised brow, wondering where the hell this conversation was going. He was actually a little startled to find himself answering her questions but she. . . This young woman put him at ease. It was throwing him off kilter.

“Does he like men and women or just one specifically?” Dear Merlin, say he’s bi please, Harry thought.

Mini-Draco blinked slowly before frowning. “He was married to my aunt for several years before she died in her second child birth. I have only seen him on one date and that was years ago. It didn’t go well. It was with a woman.”

“Hmm, so would you say your uncle is opened to having a relationship with a man?” She could still work this.

“I . . . I don’t know.” He stuttered, blushing. It was hard to imagine his uncle in a romantic relationship since he was so freaking uptight all the time, but that could be due to the Elders of their Clan as well as being Clan Leader.

“That’s okay, Uncle Sev likes challenges. He’s been single since forever. He needs to have a love life when he finally moves to Konoha.” Harry said happily. She had plans and she was going to get her Godfather/Uncle to have a bloody love life even if it killed her!

“Are you seriously trying to set up Sev, Har-Bear?” George asked with a mischievous grin. He was all for it.

“Duh.” Harry answered.

Suddenly the man who had been holding her laughed happily. “What a most Youthful first meeting and conversation!”

Harry turned to face him and her mouth slightly gaped. “Oh wow . . .”

The man that was holding her was tall at 6 foot 4 inches, he was muscular in his arms, shoulders, torso, and legs. It was all hidden by a bright green jumpsuit, and he had orange leg warmers, with a forest green flak jacket he left unzipped. Around his waist was a red belt with the same forehead protector as a buckle. He had black eyes and black hair that was styled in a shiny bowl cut. He also had thick bushy black brows. Honestly, he was handsome, Harry liked the fact that he didn’t give two shits about how people looked at him since he was wearing that ghastly jump suit, but it suited him somehow. Harry thought he was awesome just by looking at him and that she would definitely never be bored, that’s for sure.

“I am Maito Gai, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey, Jōnin of Konohagakure, a Master of Taijutsu, and Sensei to Team Three also known as Team Gai! These are my most Youthful students Hyūga Neji who you keep referring to as mini-Draco, Tenten, and Rock Lee!”

“Yosh!!! It is most fantastic and Youthful to meet all of you!” Lee said with a thumbs up and wink. He was dressed as a mini-Gai except for the flak jacket. The background behind him was beginning to form flowers, neon colors, and sparkles.

Harry looked back at Gai and continued to stare at him. “Are you single?”

Everyone suddenly went quiet, staring wide eyed at the gorgeous woman, wondering where the hell **_this_** discussion was going?!

“Harry, Severus would kill you if you try to set him up with−” Fred began to say, sweat beginning to form on his forehead. The hell was his little sister doing now?!

“Yes,” Gai answered with a grin while staring down into the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. He’d never in his life and travels seen such eyes and exotic looks before. She absolutely hypnotized him.

“Are you straight, gay, or Bi?” Harry continued staring at him.

Gai blinked. “Bi actually.” Gai has always thought love was love and was in fact very opened minded about a lot of things.

Neji, Tenten, and Lee just stared at the two shocked. They learned something new about their Sensei that they hadn’t known before!

Harry grinned. “Hi, my name is Hari. I think you’re really cute. Want to go on a date with me?”

Luna giggled at the gob smacked look on everyone’s faces.

“I’d be most delighted to, Hari-chan!” Gai practically gushed with a bright white sparkly grin. He never thought a woman who looked like her would even take a second look at him. It made him feel all tingly inside in a very good way. He couldn’t wait to tell Kakashi that he had a date with a Youthful Angel that had fallen into his arms quite literally.

Harry grinned back. “Awesome! These are my siblings, the twins, Fred and George. The one obsessing over his hair is Draco, and the one up in a tree is Luna.” Harry introduced them.

“It’s wonderful to meet you all! May I ask what you’re all doing here?” Gai asked as he continued to hold Hari-chan in his arms. He really didn’t want to let her go for some reason. He’d never felt so captivated by a woman before either.

“We’re going to be new residents of Konoha.” Harry answered with a grin.

“WHAT FABULOUS NEWS!!!” Gai yelled excitedly. “We are on our way back from a mission we had. Please, let us escort you.”

“That would be helpful actually. I really don’t want to get lost in the forest.” Fred answered for all of them.

The group of nine began to walk towards the direction of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

“So . . . What was with those mirrors?” Tenten asked while she walked next to Neji who was looking at the newcomers with suspicion but also curiosity.

Luna danced over to her, still feeding the Heliopath that was sitting on her shoulder happily munching on the cookie that she had given it. Tenten, Neji, and Lee watched in astonishment as the cookies kept vanishing. “We’re from the other side of the Veil that separates the Elemental Nations from the Mahoutokoro Sekai (magic world). What you saw is called Magic or Maho. It’s like your Chakra that runs through your body. I believe we can do more with our Magic though then you can with your Chakra; at least from the training Hari has done. She’s the only one that has both since her Mum was originally from the Elemental Nations.”

The three young teens had no idea whatsoever what the dreamy young woman was talking about, but Gai certainly did.

“You’re from the Mahoutokoro Sekai (magic world) beyond the Veil?” Gai asked shocked while Hari walked beside him.

“Yep. We needed a new start after all the bullshit back in our old home, especially our little Har-bear. She had it pretty rough.” George answered.

“What happened if you don’t mind me asking?” Tenten asked curiously. She loved learning about new places as well as weapons.

“War,” Hari replied with a sad smile. “It finally came to an end 4 hours ago. We won.”

The three teens stared with wide eyes while Gai stared down at her.

“You were a part of it I take it?” Gai asked as delicately as he could in a gentle voice. He’d seen and been in a war as well. He had hated every single second of it, but he had to fight. He was a Shinobi of Konoha and would always protect his home and people. He was very curious about these 5 but especially his beautiful Angel Hari.

“I was Leading Commander of the Dragon Army.” Hari smiled up at Gai while the three young teens stared with open mouths, staring at her in awe. “I lead my team of 16 along with 6 other Captains under my command and their teams of 16 to battle that lasted for almost three days without stopping. We had others who joined along the way, but eventually I was able to kill the arsehole that wanted to destroy our world and everybody in it.”

“Wow,” Lee said with big shinny eyes. “You’re so young, Hari-san! And a Leading Commander at such a young age! You must be a most Youthful fighter! I would be most honored if you would fight with me one day!”

Hari looked over her shoulder at Lee. “It wasn’t by choice, Lee-kun, I honestly had no other choice since I was the chosen one, but that story is for another time. And yes, I’d be more than happy to have a fight with you.” Hari said with a chuckle. “So, tell us about Konoha, after all its going to be our new home.” She smiled wide. Of course she knew all about Konoha since she was pen pals with Hiro-jiji-chan, but she wanted to hear it from different people who actually lived there as well.

And for the next few hours the 4 Konoha Shinobi described their Village and life there.

 

♦♦♦

Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu were kicking back in their chairs as they did their Guard Duty for the day. It was usually pretty boring, but sometimes they got some pretty interesting characters, or returning Konoha Shinobi from Missions that had been completed.

Izumo was reading while Kotetsu was leaning back in his chair, his feet on top of the desk with his eyes closed. It was nice and peaceful at the moment, Izumo was greatly enjoying it while he thought about what he would be making for dinner for himself and his best friend Kotetsu.

“Draco, would you leave Gai-chan alone already! Honestly, if he wants to dress in neon green let him! I think he looks adorable giving the entire world around him the bird.” an annoyed woman’s exotically accented voice suddenly broke the peaceful silence, making Kotetsu’s chair fall back with him in it as he was suddenly startled out of his nap with a yelp.

Izumo smirked down at his friend before focusing on the opened gates and beyond to see Team Gai walking with 5 strangers who were dressed rather differently but quite nice in their exotic clothing that he certainly had never seen before. Their clothing was almost like theirs but not. He liked it though.

“But Hari, I’m going to go blind if he doesn’t change! I’m giving some bloody good sound fashion advice here!” a gorgeous young adult male with long white/blonde hair pleaded.

“Pfft, Dray, you’re such a drama Queen. If you haven’t gone blind yet from the twins pranking you all the time, I’m sure you will be fine with a neon green jumpsuit.” A gorgeous young woman with long insanely curly black hair with red highlights throughout told the other male with a roll of her bright jewel like green eyes.

Izumo was captivated by both but especially the young woman. He’d never ever seen hair nor eyes like hers before. Hell, he’d never seen such a gorgeous male either with that hair color. Then he focused on the three other strangers and his mouth went dry. There were two very tall, well-muscled red heads with lean waists that were chatting with Lee and Tenten making them laugh at what they were saying. But the one that made his mouth go dry was the little nymph that was chatting away with young Hyuga Neji who was staring at her with captivated eyes as she talked.

The nymph that had so captivated him had white/blonde wavy hair that she had up in two pigtails, her skin was like moonlight, and her eyes were as beautiful as the gorgeous ravenettes.

“Wow . . .” he heard Kotetsu muttered as he stared as well. “Izu, who is she?”

“I don’t know, but we should find out.” He mumbled.

“If you’re going to date him, the least you can do is let me bloody well dress him!” Draco pleaded/snarled.

“Draco-kun, would you like a jumpsuit as well? I think you would look most Youthful in it!” Gai gushed with starry eyes.

Draco’s eyes bugged out before he fainted, foam was coming out of his mouth and Luna looked up to see his soul trying to leave his body.

“Draco’s soul is trying to escape.” Luna giggled dreamily as she waved at his soul who looked petrified.

“Yeah . . . That’s not happening!” Hari snorted in amusement before smacking Draco awake.

Draco sputtered. “I . . . I had a horrible nightmare about some green beast trying to dress me up like him!”

“Oh, my dearest Draco, it wasn’t a dream. Here ya go!” Hari cackled as she handed over the neon green jumpsuit that Gai had taken out of his storage scroll.

Draco’s eyes rolled up into his head before he fainted again. Hari continued to cackle in unholy glee while Luna, the twins, and Tenten giggled. Neji had a small smirk on his face while Lee had starry eyes and a giant grin.

“Har-bear, you shouldn’t tease our little brother so.” Fred said while laughing.

“He makes it so easy though.” Hari giggled as they walked through the front gates of Konoha.

“Welcome back, Team Gai,” Izumo greeted while Kotetsu set a clipboard in front of them to sign-in and placed a pen down.

“Greetings, Izumo-kun, Kotetsu-kun! How are you both on this fine YOUTHFUL day?” Gai greeted with a grin as he signed in.

Izumo smiled amusedly. “It was going slow but it just picked up with your group coming in.” he turned to the ravenette that was standing close to Gai. “May I ask who you are and what your business in Konoha is?”

She gave him a smile as she answered. “Good afternoon, my name is Hari and these are my sibilings Draco, the twins Fred and George, and Luna. We’re here to seek new citizenship and join Konoha. I have a meeting with Hiru-jiji-chan tomorrow so he knows we were coming.”

Everyone except for Hari’s group was confused.

“Hiru-jiji-chan?” Kotetsu asked curiously.

Hari blinked before chuckling. “Apologies, you all know him as Sandaime Hokage-sama.”

Izumo, Kotetsu, Tenten, Lee, and Neji stared at her with wide eyes while Gai was staring at her with shiny ones and a large grin.

“You call the 3rd Hokage Hiru-jiji-chan?!” Kotetsu choked.

Hari grinned. “Yep! I’ve known him for 12 almost 13 years. We’ve been pen pals since I was 7. He’s one of my good friends.”

They were still staring at her like she had grown a second head.

“That’s great, Hari-chan! I wish we could stay but I must go report to Hokage-sama.” Gai told her looking sad.

“No worries, Gai-chan.” Hari smiled before stepping up on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek. “I’ll see you on our date tomorrow night. 7 O’clock okay with you?”

Gai brightened right up like the sun had just risen while Izumo and Kotetsu’s jaws were on the floor in shock. How in Kami did Maito Gai get this gorgeous exotic woman to go out on a date with him?!?! They’d have to tell everyone when they were in the Jounin Standby Station when they were off the clock. Everyone would not only be in shock but disbelief.

“YES MY MOST YOUTHFUL ANGEL!!! I CAN’T WAIT FOR OUR DATE!  WHERE SHALL I PICK YOU UP?!” Gai shouted excitedly as he danced around her with sparkles and neon colors flying around with flowers.

Hari grinned. “What hotel would you recommend?” she asked looking at the Shinobi’s with a raised brow.

“Konoha Mountain Villa,” Neji answered. “It’s very clean, they have a very respectful staff, and the onsen there is great.”

“Thank you, Neji-chan.” Hari smiled at him before turning back to Gai so she missed Neji’s pink cheeks, but Luna didn’t and cooed at him. “You can pick me up at Konoha Mountain Villa, Gai-chan.”

“YES!!!” He shouted once more before he suddenly picked her up and spun her around while laughing happily. In the background that appeared around them was rainbows, colorful psychedelic flowers, and sparkles.

Lee was grinning wide with tears in his eyes at how happy his Sensei was, Tenten slapped a hand across her face while sighing, and Neji was trying to turn his head away from the neon colors that suddenly appeared.

Hari grinned, she hadn’t had this much fun with someone in a long time. She’d of course had only one boyfriend which had been Victor Krum. They had to break it off however when she was in her 6th year because of a marriage contract that his parents had forgotten all about. He was to be married and they’d both been quite heartbroken about it since they were both each other’s first loves. Hari told Victor though to give his fiancée a chance and find happiness with her, and he wished her to find happiness as well before they both told each other they’d always love each other. So Hari was happy that she was getting out there once more.

“I will see you tomorrow, Hari-chan! Bai! Come my most, Youthful Genin! We must report our mission to Hokage-sama.”

The young teens said their farewells to the 5 siblings before following their Sensei.

“Well then, just sign in here and then you can go check in at the hotel. We hope you guys are able to gain citizenship!” Izumo said with a smile.

“Thanks guys!” Hari told them as she signed in before handing the pen off to Luna who skipped over.

Hari watched amused while Izumo and Kotetsu tried to speak to her little sister.

“Um . . . Runa-san . . . W-w-would you like t-to maybe hang out . . . with K-Kotetsu and I?” Izumo stuttered out after Kotetsu elbowed him in the side.

Luna looked up at both of them after signing in. Her pale blue eyes seemed to be boring into their very souls before a radiant smile took over her face, making Izumo and Kotetsu go all red as steam came off of them. “That would be nice. You can show me around.”

They both nodded simultaneously. “We have Friday off! We can meet up at lunch time!” Kotetsu said hurriedly.

“We’ll have moved into our new Clan compound by then so I’ll send a message to where to meet. Is that all right with you both?” Luna asked dreamily.

Both Izumo and Kotetsu were confused for a moment before shrugging it off. She must be highly confident that they’d gain citizenship.

“Sounds great!” Izumo answered.

Luna smiled once more, giving the pen to Fred who signed in next, then George. Hari had to wake Draco up from his fainting spell. He was muttering under his breath in a language that neither Izumo nor Kotetsu had ever heard of before.

“Bye Izumo-kun, Kotetsu-kun! It was nice meeting you.” Hari said before they left the guard station to find their hotel and check in.

“Bai! See you later, Runa-san!” Kotetsu called.

“Bai! And welcome to Konoha!” Izumo called out next while they both stared at Luna’s retreating form as she waved at them.

The 5 of them were walking along looking around the village when Luna told them that the hotel they were looking for was around the corner. People were beginning to look at them with wide eyes. They’d never seen such beautiful exotic looking people before and wondered who they were.

The hotel was in sight and was pretty large. It was four-stories high and was a red/gold brick building.

“Hey guys, I want to walk around for a while to get a feel for the place.” Hari told them as they stepped inside the building.

“Do you want company?” Draco asked.

“Nah, I want to walk around for a while by myself. Just soak everything in, you know?”

“Be careful.” Fred told her with his hands on his hips.

“I’m always careful.”

They all snorted at that while Luna giggled.

“Wankers.” Hari muttered as she turned around. “I’ll see you later on. I’ll most likely lose track of time. If you need me just send a _Patronus_ to me.”

“Will do. We’re most likely going to kick back in our room and sleep.” George walked up to her, kissed her forehead before walking to the front desk where a young woman was blushing at the smile George was giving her.

“Better go save her from the ginger menace. See you later, sis.” Draco said before walking over to where George was.

“Have fun,” Fred smiled before leaving too.

Luna smiled dreamily. “Go and try some dango, Haddy. You’ll like it along with the new friends you’ll make.”

Hari blinked then nodded. “Oki doki. Get some rest, Lu-Lu.” Hari said before leaving the hotel and began to explore the village. 


	3. Meeting some new faces, Finally meeting Hiruzen, and "No, I do not want to be a motherflipping Princess dammit!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, guys, I don't think I mentioned it, but I used Google Translate for the Japanese words I didn't know. I know that its most likely wrong, but I really wanted to add it. Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying!!! HAPPY READING (^v^)

Hari could feel eyes all over following her. She was used to it though, so she didn’t pay anybody any attention as she walked the streets of Konoha. She wanted to know where the shops were along with the Grocery and market place was. She had already been out and about for about 2 and a half hours already, she found a lot of shops she knew the others would like along with ones she was interested in. She also soon found the market place along with the grocery store soon after.  She was now just looking at the many colorful buildings when she bumped into someone.

“Oomph,” the girl cried out as she started to fall to the ground.

“I’m so sorry! Are you all right?” Hari asked worriedly, she caught the girl around the waist before she could hit the ground.

“I’m okay. You should w−” Yamanaka Ino stopped short when she looked away from the package in her arms to make sure it was okay, when she found herself staring into a pair of the most enthralling eyes she’d ever seen in her life. She’d never seen that color green ever. The color of grass, or jade, or emerald, or moss, or even Sakura’s green eyes had nothing on this ladies eyes. Plus she had rings of jewel like sapphire blue wrapped around her pupils! They just made her eyes that much more striking. The lady was so exotically beautiful and Ino was fine with admitting to herself that and didn’t feel any jealousy whatsoever.

Everything about her was eye-catching from her curly messy black hair that had red running throughout it, but she totally pulled it off to a T. Ino could never pull that hairstyle off. Her pale skin, face, long legs, clothing were captivating too. Ino was simply mesmerized by her.

“Are you sure you’re okay, sweetie?” Hari asked as she straightened the girl’s high ponytail. It was out of habit really since she was always playing with her siblings’ hair or her Dad’s.

Ino stared. Her dad and mom were the only ones who ever did that, but now it was just her dad that did it. “I-I-I’m fine, thank you for helping me.” She said with a slight blush.

“Not at all. I was the one that bumped into you after all. Is your package okay?”

“Yes. Um . . . I’ve never seen you before. Who are you?” Ino was curious as hell and she wanted to be the first one with the big new scoop. She couldn’t wait to tell her dad that she met a beautiful angel this afternoon. Maybe she could set her dad up with her. After all, her dad had been alone since her mom had died about six years ago along with Auntie Yoshino when they were out on a mission together that had gone terribly wrong. Maybe Uncle Shikaku would be up for a date too since ménage relationships were welcomed here in Konoha. Ino hoped the lady was fine with that too because her matchmaker senses were tingling off the charts right now.

Hari smiled. “My name is Hari. My 4 siblings and I are new to Konoha. We’ll be hopefully getting citizenship tomorrow.”

Ino’s bright blue eyes widened before a happy wide grin spread across her face. “That’s awesome! I’m Yamanaka Ino, its nice to meet you, Hari-san.”

Hari laughed. “No need to add san to my name, Yamanaka-san. You can just call me Hari.”

Ino’s eyes widened even more so. “Cool. Then you can call me Ino, please.”

Hari nodded. “Do you know where I can find some dango around here? I was looking around to see where everything was, but now I’m a bit hungry, and I’m craving something sweet.”

“Sure! The Dango Shop is just down there. You can’t miss it. It’s the big green building with yellow trim.” Ino told her with a happy smile. “Um, Hari-chan, do you like flowers?” Kami, she hoped she did.

Hari’s eyes lit up. “I love flowers. I had my own greenhouse back home before we left. I’m going to start a new one once we get everything sorted out along with our new home.”

Ino’s eyes were shining happily once again. “That’s great! My family run’s the best flower shop in Konoha. It’s called Yamanaka Flowers. Once you’re all settled, please come by. I’ll be happy to help you get started and if not me, I’ll let my dad know and he’ll be more than happy to help you. His name is Yamanaka Inoichi.”

“That sounds great! Thanks Ino-chan. I better let you go so you can drop your package off.”

Ino nodded. “It was nice meeting you, Hari-chan! See you soon.” Ino told her before she left with a pep in her step. She couldn’t wait to tell her dad about her encounter.

Hari watched Ino with amused eyes before she followed her directions to the dango shop. It only took five minutes to get there. It was a nice shop with tables and booths along with a bar where you can sit and eat if you wanted to.

“How can I help you, dear.” A middle aged woman asked with a smile.

Hari returned it. “Hello, I would like to order 3 plates of dango and a bottle of . . . blue fizzy Pop.” Must be their version of soda, Hari thought.

The woman smiled as she took the order. “Pick a seat, dear, and I’ll bring your order out once its done. I’m Yuki by the way if you need anything else.”

“Thank you, Yuki-san. I’m Hari. I think you’ll be seeing a lot of me since my siblings and I are moving here.”

“That’s wonderful! Welcome to Konoha, dear.” Yuki grinned.

Hari returned it before taking her fizzy Pop over to table in the corner. She took a seat with her back to the wall. She took a sip of the cold soda, she enjoyed the feeling of the cold liquid trailed down her throat and spread out through her chest. It was a nice feeling since she was a little warm so she enjoyed it. Hari watched people walk past while she waited for her order. A few minutes later Yuki-san came out with 3 plates of dango. She put them on the table with a smile.

“Enjoy dear.” She told her before walking away.

Hari picked up a stick before taking a bite.

“Oh dear bloody Merlin, that’s fucking delicious,” Hari moan out loud as she took another bite. ^^ _Ran, do you want to try it?^^_ Hari asked. Ran took her head off of Hari’s shoulder and took the piece that her hatchling broke off for her.

 _^^It’s very yummy.^^_ Ran hissed before going back to napping.

Hari chuckled before continuing to eat while she thought about what she wanted to do next.

“Woah! Did your snake just eat dango?! I’ve never seen a breed like that before!” a woman’s voice suddenly shouted from right beside Hari.

Hari slightly jumped, her eyes focusing on the woman suddenly beside her. She looked like she was a few inches taller than Hari, her black hair with purple highlights running through it was up in a high spiky ponytail, she had light pupil-less brown eyes, and she had a small frame. She was wearing a fitted mesh body suit that covered her from her neck down to her thighs it looked like. Over this, Hari could see that she wore a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards.  She was also wearing a forehead protector along with a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wristwatch.

The woman was staring at Ran with shiny curious eyes as she leaned closer to get a better look.

“Actually, she’s an Amphiptere Dragon.” Hari told her before taking a bite of her dango stick. She noticed the woman take a stick from her plate and began to eat as well with her eyes wide. Hari internally snorted. The lady reminded her of her Dad when he was always stealing food off her plate, or Draco, or Hermione. Hari didn’t mind though, so she just continued to eat the yummy dango. She did the same thing back to them.

“She’s a dragon?!” Anko practically squealed. She had been walking with Nai-chan when she saw her favorite Dango Shop and took off in glee. She heard Nai-chan yelling after her while throwing some pretty creative curse words behind her. She’d ran into the shop and was about to greet Yuki when she saw the sexy foreigner sitting in the corner with the most exotic looking snake she’d ever seen! She just had to get a closer look. But finding out it was a dragon of all things just blew her mind!

“Yeah, this is Ran. Ran, say hello.” Hari said.

Ran opened one of her jewel like sapphire eyes before opening them both up. _^^Hello Snake Summoner. She smells of blood, dango, and sugar, hatchling.^^_ Ran hissed.

Hari blinked. “She said hello and that you smell like blood, dango, and sugar.”

Anko blinked before she began to cackle. “That’s awesome! You understood her?” Anko was fascinated.

Hari nodded. “She’s my Familiar. I can understand her along with snakes and other animals and insects.”

“That’s so freaking cool! She’s like a Summoning’s!” Anko excitedly exclaimed. “Oh, I’m Mitarashi Anko by the way and you’re fucking gorgeous.” Anko said with a leer, wiggling her brows.

Hari couldn’t help but snort and laugh. “Nice to meet you, Mitarashi-san.” She grinned.

“Ahh, none of that now! Just call me Anko or Anko-chan. We’re going to be best friends after all!” she excitedly crowed with glee.

“I’m Hari.” She couldn’t help but smile at Anko. She reminded her of her Dad along with Bellatrix but a way saner. Don’t get her wrong though, Hari could totally tell that Anko was nuts, but not like Bellatrix murdering psychopath nuts.

“Anko! What in the world do you think you’re doing?! You’re eating her snack and you didn’t even ask if you could have one! Where in the hell are your manners, woman?!” another woman scolded in a no nonsense voice, her hands on her hips, her red eyes narrowed.

Hari stared at the newcomer. She hadn’t seen anyone besides Voldemort with red eyes but they looked really good on her. She was a tall gorgeous lady with fair-skin and slender build. She had long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that were red, with an additional ring in them that looked pink, Hari could see now that she was a bit closer. She wore make-up consisting of a dark red lipstick and purple eye shadow. She wore a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over it she wore what resembled to be bandages with a rose thorn pattern on it that looked like a short dress. Her hands and upper thighs were wrapped in bandages and she wore the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

“Nai-chan! Meet Hari-chan and her Familiar Ran. She’s an actual Dragon, Nai-chan. A Dragon!” Anko excitedly told her as she continued to eat Hari’s dango without quam. Hari just chuckled while pushing a plate towards Anko.

Anko gave her a big grin, throwing her a kiss before continuing to eat her beloved dango.

Kurenai blinked before turning her attention to the exotic looking woman with the prettiest eyes she’d ever seen. “Hello there. My name is Yūhi Kurenai. I am so sorry for my friend. I’ve been trying to teach her manners for years and hardly anything has stuck. Honestly, I can’t take her anywhere.” Kurenai said with a heavy sigh as Anko just munched happily on dango humming out loud.

Hari chuckled. “It’s no trouble at all, Yūhi-san.”

“Please, call me Kurenai−”

“Or Nai-chan.” Anko put in happily as she began to pet Ran’s feathers. Ran began to let out a contented purr which sent Anko squealing at how freaking adorable she was.

“Would you like to sit, Kurenai-chan?” Hari asked with a chuckle.

“Thank you, Hari-san.”

“Hari is just fine.” She told her.

“Are you just visiting?” Kurenai asked as Yuki came over and took hers and Anko’s orders before she walked off to get it started.

“No, my siblings and I are going to be getting citizenship and living here. We have a meeting tomorrow.”

“That’s great! We’ll have to get together and go to a bar and celebrate! How old are your sibs and their names?” Anko asked.

“Luna is the youngest at 17. She’ll be 18 in a few months though. Then there’s Draco, he and I are the same age at 18. Then lastly are the twins Fred and George. They’re 22 years old. I have two more siblings that’ll be coming soon to. Neville is 18 and Hermione is 19. She just had her birthday a few months ago.”

“So its only you 5 that are going to be moving here at the moment?” Kurenai asked as Yuki came back with their food and drinks and put a new fizzy Pop bottle in front of Hari. Hari thanked her before she focused back on the conversation.

“Yeah, my Dad and Uncles will be joining after their business is completed back at our old home. My other two sibs will soon follow after.”

“Wow, so where are you guys from?” Anko asked.

“Beyond the Veil.”

Anko and Kurenai stopped mid chew or sip as they stared at Hari with wide astonished eyes. They knew exactly what she was talking about.

“Beyond the Veil? You’re from the Mahoutokoro Sekai (magic world)?!” Anko gaped before her eyes lit up.

Hari nodded. “We all needed a change after what we had to deal with.”

“What happened?” Kurenai couldn’t help but ask. “That is if you don’t mind me asking.” Kurenai quickly said as she realized she was prying.

Hari shook her head. “I don’t mind, Kurenai-chan. It was because of a terrible War among other things. The War finished several hours ago. Our side won, but before my worlds Government could start spouting off shit at me and start ordering me around, or Merlin forbid, start spouting off shit about me being the next Dark Lady, I made sure my family and I got out as quickly as possible. I seriously needed a new start at life. Plus I have family here that’s alive.”

Anko and Kurenai stared shocked. “I’m so sorry, Hari-chan.” Kurenai murmured.

“No worries, Nai-chan. I don’t mind talking about it. We kicked the opposing side’s arse which I will always be thankful for.”

“That’s good! I love a good fight.” Anko cheered. “Have you met anyone else yet?”

“We met Gai-chan and his team, they’re adorable. We also met Izumo-kun and Kotetsu-kun. After that my siblings went to check into our hotel while I felt like exploring. I ran into a young girl Ino-chan soon after. Everyone I’ve met so far has been great.” Hari suddenly grinned. “And I’ve got a date tomorrow at 7.”

“Really?! With who, spill right now!” Anko demanded excitedly.

“Anko, calm down.” Kurenai said but she was also quite curious.

Hari laughed. “I asked out Gai-chan.”

Silence from both women. You could hear a pin drop in that moment. Both women’s mouths were agape, their eyes were practically bugging out of their heads. This gorgeous exotic looking woman asked out **_Maito Gai_**?!

“GAI?! Maito Gai, right? We’re talking about the dude in the neon green jump suit that is always spouting off about Youth, right? The one that is always doing crazy workouts and challenging others in outlandish competitions? The one that always has sparkles, flowers, and rainbows popping out of nowhere in back of him when he poses or does something else as crazy? That Gai?!” Anko asked, her light brown eyes still practically bugging out.

Hari had no idea what she was talking about, but she only knew one Gai who wore neon green. “Yep.” Hari answered, popping the P at the end.

“The fuck, why?!” Anko asked, bewildered.

Kurenai couldn’t help but let a hysterical giggle fall out of her mouth. She couldn’t help it. Her new friend was definitely not boring, that’s for damn sure. She was enjoying Anko’s reaction as well. It was rare that Anko was gob smacked and Kurenai was going to enjoy every single last moment of it!

“He made me smile and laugh. He also doesn’t give two shits about what people think of him. I also think he’s adorable.” Hari giggled. “And I think he’s a bit of a troll like me when I’m messing with people since he made Draco faint from the green jump suit he was trying to give him.”

Anko was silent before throwing her head back and cackling while Kurenai laughed as well.

“The Jounin Standby Station is going to be floored by the news!” Anko cackled. Oh she couldn’t wait to tell Kakashi and see his face. She couldn’t wait to tell Ibiki!!!! He was going to faint or maybe go into shock.

HAHAHAHA!!!

Suddenly a bluish/white light entered through the wall and shocked everyone that was there when a cheetah formed out of the light. There were several screams, Anko drew out a kunai, Kurenai held up her hands in a hand sign before everyone quieted down as it spoke.

“Hari, you need to get back to the hotel! Uncle Siri keeps blowing up our two-way mirrors with calls since you’re not answering yours.” The cheetah _Patronus_ said in Draco’s voice before it vanished.

The building was silent before everyone began to talk with shock about what they just saw.

“What the hell was that?!” Anko asked wide eyed.

Kurenai was staring at where the cheetah had been before it vanished.

“That’s called a _Patronus_. It takes the form of an animal guardian when you think about your happiest memory. It can deliver messages along with keeping Dementor’s away.”

“What’s a De-men-tor?” Kurenai asked as she sounded out the foreign word.

“A terrible creature that can literally suck the very soul out of you leaving nothing but a living shell behind. They also bring forth your worst memories and nightmares. They protect Azkaban which is a prison in my world. They fought alongside the opposing side against us.”

“Wow . . .” both woman said wide eyed, they both shivered at the thought of something sucking out their souls.

“Do you have one too, Hari-chan?” Kurenai asked.

“A _Patronus_?” Hari asked.

“Yeah.”

“Yes, I’ll show you guys sometime. Well, I’ve got to get going. I’ll hopefully see you guys later.”

“For sure! Bai bai.” Anko waved as she grabbed the rest of Hari’s dango and added it to hers.

“See you, Hari-chan.” Kurenai waved as well while Hari left the Dango shop, she headed back to the hotel to talk to her Dad. She knew he’d call her to check up on her and the others.

 

♦♦♦

 

After she got back to the hotel, she found which suite her and her siblingss were staying in, Hari had gotten ahold of her Dad and stayed on the two-way mirror for a few hours and into the evening before she finally was able to say goodbye. Her Dad was already missing her so much, she could tell.

She tossed the mirror onto her bed before she fell back against the bedding, letting out a long sigh. It was quite cozy. She laid there for a little bit, her eyes closed when Luna walked in.

“Do you want to join me and the others down stairs in the onsen, Haddy?”

“That sounds lovely.”

And it was absolutely awesome. Hari hadn’t felt this relaxed in a long time. Ran was either swimming in the hot water like an excited kid, or was floating around on her back in bliss. Hari was floating on her back, her long hair floating around her like a curtain. She was staring up at the beautiful night sky as the steam from the hot water curled around her. Luna was humming while floating next to her, her long white/blonde hair mixing and curling along with Hari’s.

“Are you happy, Haddy?” Luna suddenly asked, breaking the peaceful quietness.

“I’m happy that we’ve left the Wizarding World behind us. I’m happy that we’re safe. I’ll be even happier once we get our citizenship and our new home set up though.”

“It’ll all turn out nicely tomorrow. We’ll get our citizenship without any problems.” Luna told her. They were both quiet for a long moment before Luna suddenly broke it by giggling.

Hari looked over at her with a finely arched black brow. “Yes? Would you like to share with the class, giggles?”

Luna continued to giggle. “You’ll find out tomorrow, dearest sister. I’m going to take great amusement from it and so will the twins, but you . . . You’re going to whine so terribly.”

“Oh boy, that is never good.” Hari grumped but if you looked into her eyes, you’d see the amusement that was glowing there. She wondered what could possibly make her whine, but many things came to mind unfortunately.

Luna outright laughed this time at Hari’s face.

“Why is Lu-Lu laughing like that?! Did you get her drunk off of Firewhiskey again, HADRIANNA LILLIAN?!” Draco yelled from the other side of the bamboo wall. “I thought I hid that shit.”

“No, I did not get her drunk! And I wasn’t the one who did that, it was George!”

There was an indignant sputter. “I did not give Lu-Lu that bottle! She picked the wrong one. It is not my fault.” George yelled. “I thought we wouldn’t speak of that night ever again!”

“How can anyone forget the night Luna ran through Hogwarts, sitting astride an Abraxsus while naked, pretending to be Lady Godiva while singing Witch Doctor?!” Hari cackled. That night had been brilliant. Dear Merlin, she was so happy when she brought the Muggle world into her magical friends/families lives. Watching their reactions to Muggle movies, cars, games, music, food, clothing, and so on brought her nothing but joy.

“I felt that I really was the embodiment of Lady Godiva that night. Theo complimented me by saying that I had a very nice rack along with a fine arse.” Luna giggled.

Hari snorted water up her nose as she began to laugh hard. She went under the water as she began to laugh before she came up for air, still laughing while she heard her brothers cursing Theodore Nott.

“I told you he was staring at her, but no, you jackarses didn’t believe me!” Draco snarled.

“Wasn’t that also the night that Haddy got Hermione to bungee jump with her off the Astronomy Tower?” Fred suddenly asked.

Luna looked over at Hari who was staring at the bamboo wall that was separating the women and men’s onsen with wide eyes that were practically bugging out.

“You told me that was Lavender and Cho, Hari!” Draco screamed, furious. Draco was an extreme Mother Hen when it came to his siblings, family, and close friends. He’d lost his mind when he saw who he thought was Lavender Brown and Cho Chang jump off the Astronomy Tower with nothing but a piece of rope a piece to keep them from breaking their fool necks. He wasn’t close to those two, but he still thought they were both dumb as Hippogriff shit. It was in fact Hari and Hermione after too many drinks and a triple dog dare.

“Ha, ha, ha, ha. Yeah . . . Funny story, that . . .” Hari chuckled embarrassed.

“How on earth did you get Hermione to agree to that?” George asked.

“Several shots of tequila and a triple dog dare. Hermione can’t help but pick up the challenge if it’s a triple dog dare. Plus I threw in buying her any 3 books that she wanted from any of the Magical Alley’s.” Hari answered.

“Yeah, that would do it.” George chuckled.

They stayed in the bath for another hour, having fun while they reminisced about their time together in and out of school. Even with Voldy and Dumbasadoor trying to ruin their lives, Hari and her friends and family did have a ton of good memories. Now that they were here in the Elemental Nations though, they’d be able to have even more happy memories and a new life.

The 5 siblings soon got out and trekked back to their suite that was on the top floor. Draco had made sure that they had the best. Hari said goodnight to them all before she walked into her room. Ran was on her bed already asleep on one of the pillows. Hari took the towel off her head before waving her hand and it dried quickly. She changed into a long dark lavender, below the knees nightgown with thin spaghetti straps. She soon got into bed, set her alarm on her wand before she fell fast asleep. Hari had the best night’s sleep that night.

 

♦♦♦

 

The next morning Hari and the others were awake and ready to go see Hiru-jiji-chan. It was freaking hot as hell so Hari dressed in a pair of dark green jean short shorts, a black sleeveless tank top that buttoned up, one of her favorite dark brown Dragon Hyde leather jackets that she put a cooling charm on so she wouldn’t be dying, and she wore a pair of black ankle Converse. She put her hair up in a high ponytail, casting a sticking charm so it wouldn’t fall out or come undone till she took her clip out. She grabbed her messenger bag that had all her papers in it that Hiru-jiji-chan might need just in case and she was ready to go.

The others were waiting for her out in the living room. George and Fred were wearing dark blue capris that went below their knees a few inches and were rolled up, and sleeveless white and green T-shirts respectively with sandals. Luna was wearing a short yellow sundress with white poke-a-dots all over with her hair down and red wedges on her feet. Draco was dressed in dark grey jeans, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, with a dark purple waist coat over it. On his feet he wore black ankle boots with a one inch heel that was thick.

“Ready to go?” Hari asked.

“Yep, let’s go get our new life started!” George said happily.

“I can’t wait to see the Uzumaki Compound or are we going to get a new place?” Fred asked.

“I don’t know. Let’s just see what happens. I also can’t wait to meet Naruto! I hope he’s excited to meet me as much as I am to meet him. I’m still wondering why he never wrote me back since I always sent him a letter along with Hiru-jiji-chan’s and presents for him when it was his birthday or holiday or just in general you know. I asked Hiru-jiji-chan what was going on, but he said that maybe he just wanted to meet face to face.” Hari said with excited eyes.

Their little group got a lot of looks as they walked the streets towards the building where the Hokage was. It took about 15 minutes to get there. They entered the building and walked up the winding staircase till they got to the top. A woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties was sitting there at her desk, organizing papers. She looked up, her eyes widening at the exotic foreign looking gorgeous people in front of her.

“Um . . . G-g-good morning. How may I h-help you?” she stuttered.

“Good morning. We have a meeting with Hokage-sama. Please inform him that Haddy-chan is here with her siblings.” Hari told her.

The secretary blinked before she pressed a intercom button on her desk. “Hokage-sama.”

“What is it, Higarshi-san?” an old wise voice responded.

“Um, Haddy-chan and her siblings are here to see you?” Higarashi-san said.

There was a long stretch of silence when, “SEND THEM IN!!!” was shouted.

Higarashi-san jumped before saying, “Go right in.”

They nodded before Hari pushed the doors opened to reveal Hiru-chan’s office. It was a nice large office, there was a large desk that sat in front of a large wide opened window that looked over Konoha. There were four portraits of the Kages’ on the opposite wall on Hari’s right, floor to ceiling bookcases, and there was a lounge area off to the side with a couch and two loveseats with a glass table in the center.

Hari continued to look around the room and saw that there were six Shinobi with animal masks that hid their faces. This must be the Anbu Guards who watch Hiru-chan’s back. They all stood at attention and were watching the 5 new occupants with curious eyes.

“Haddy-chan.”

Hari’s eyes centered on an old man who was Hari’s height. His skin was a light tan, his short hair grey along with his goatee, his face was gaunt from age, and he had wrinkles and liver spots from old age as well. He also had a single line running vertically under the outer corners of each of his dark brown eyes, which stretched down into his face as they reached his cheeks. He was dressed in the customary Hokage white hat and haori with a red, full-length kimono that was tied with a white sash. He was grinning wide at Hari.

“It’s finally good to see you in person, Hiru-jiji-chan.” Hari greeted with a cheeky grin.

The Anbu were shocked but no one could tell because of their masks. There were only two people who referred to Hokage-sama as jiji-chan, and that was either Sarutobi Konohamaru who was his actual grandson, or Uzumaki Naruto who Hokage-sama had a soft spot for and let get away with calling him that. They’d never heard anyone else refer to him like that until now that is.

They were all wondering who she was though? Who was this young woman that could get away with such disrespect from their Hokage?

Sarutobi Hiruzen laughed as he came around his desk, Hari meeting him in the middle of the room where they hugged.

The Anbu continued to stare in shock. Who the hell was this woman?!

“It’s good that you’re finally here, my dear. I thought you’d never get here.” Hiruzen murmured into her hair.

“Believe me, I wanted to come here when I was told I had living family here when I was 7. But I had to take care of a few things that took longer than I wanted.”

Hiruzen pulled back to just look at her. Hardrianna Lillian Potter-Uzumaki-Black was like a granddaughter to him. He had been shocked when one day he came into his office years ago with a glowing black box that was decked out with jewels and foreign carvings on it on his desk. He’d been very suspicious before he made sure it was safe to open. When he opened it to find only a letter, he had been quite intrigued. That’s when his world was turned on its axis!

He’d found out that Kushina’s twin sister Lily had somehow been living on the other side of the Veil in the Mahoutokoro Sekai (magic world)! She had married, given birth to a baby girl, and then she was murdered along with her husband, leaving her young daughter as the next Clan Leader of the Uzumaki’s. Naruto had a living relative! Hiruzen had been so bloody ecstatic at the news. Not only that, but it also looked like Tsunade actually had two close relatives that she had no idea about. He’d have to let her know, she’d be very happy.

Soon enough, Hiruzen and Haddy had become pen pals. She also began to send letters addressed to Naruto along with gifts, but Hiruzen had kept them till Naruto was a bit older. He thought it would be better to surprise him, but he always thought that he should have maybe given Naruto those letters and gifts since he didn’t have the best childhood considering he held the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him. Dear Kami, Haddy was going to be so upset with him when he told her.

Fuck, he was too old for this shit, but it was his own fault and he’d just have to live with the consequences.

“Please take a seat.” Hiruzen said to Haddy’s group while singling his Anbu to disappear. They did as ordered giving them all privacy, but still being in the room. “So introductions are in order. My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen, I am the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure. Welcome.”

Hari smiled. “These are my brothers and sister. Draco, Fred, George, and Luna.”

Hiruzen nodded at each of them with a smile.

“Are you going to handle our citizenship papers, Hiru-jiji-chan, or should we go to the building that handles that?” Hari asked. “I wanted to get that paperwork out of the way as soon as possible.”

“No need for that, I made preparations just for this occasion.” Hiruzen responded as he began to take out papers from his desk drawer. “You’re going to have to answer each and every single one of these questions truthfully. You cannot lie or there will be dire consequences and I will know if you’re lying.” He gave them all a serious look.

They all nodded.

They had nothing to hide.

“Who would like to start?”

“Luna, why don’t you go first,” suggested Draco.

Two Anbu, Weasel and Crow twitched when they heard his voice. It sent shivers down both their spines. His voice had a dangerous purring sound to it that they both quite liked. They watched the young man with intrigued eyes.

“I’ll go first then,” Luna’s relaxed dreamy voice answered, making the two Anbu focus their attention on her.

 “Alright let’s get started then,” Hiruzen said and for the next 3 hours he filled out all the paper work for them. He found each of Haddy’s siblings unique and interesting. Luna was a gem and he couldn’t believe that she was an Oracle, the twins reminded him of Naruto very much, but they were able to balance each other out very well, and Draco reminded him of the Hyuga but he seemed so much more relaxed than them somehow. Hiruzen believed it was because of Haddy; she kept him from an overly inflated ego. He did smirk at Haddy though when he was granted Ōji (Prince) status, making her just roll her eyes at him, and muttering about once a Slytherin Prince, always a Slytherin Prince.

Once he was done with the four of them it was finally Haddy’s turn.

Hiruzen asked her the very same questions until he got to the part about her family being a Clan and depending on how far she could have traced it back, she would be eligible for Hime status just like Draco was now a Ōji (Prince).

“Well, I’m an Heiress and Head of 8 Houses/Clans: Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Peverell, Emry’s, and Uzumaki. I can trace those back 1,000 years, some even more then that. I gained them all through either blood, conquest, or Lady Magic deemed me worthy of them.”

Hiruzen dropped the pen he was holding while staring, his jaw was on his table right now. Sweet Kami!!!

“What was your status in your world?” Hiruzen all but croaked.

Hari blinked. “Oh, well in the Magical community I would have been the High Queen if we still had a Monarchy and Ruling Royal Family according to the Goblin King Ragnok, but since we didn’t, I was just known as Heiress/Lady-whatever-how-many-bloody-names I have, but I’m also known as the Sage Supreme in my old world. In the Muggle world however I was known as Princess and Grand Duchess when conducting business.”

All the Anbu had their jaws on the floor just like their Hokage. She didn’t act anything like a hime nor did she dress as one! She had to be the most unconventional hime any of them had ever seen! She wasn’t prissy, rude, arrogant, or whiny; honestly, they couldn’t remember coming into contact or across such a relaxed and down to earth Royal! Draco-oji-sama acted more Royal like then Hari-hime-sama did.

“Haddy-chan . . .” Hiruzen trailed off.

“What?” she blinked confused. Why was he staring at her like that, and why did she get the feeling that all of those Anbu people were staring at her as well?

“You’re definitely a Hime. You will have it added to your name from now on.” Hiruzen told her in a no nonsense voice.

Hari blinked several times before sputtering indignantly. “W-w-what?! Why?” Hari all but whined.

 _There was the whining_ , all of the Anbu thought in amusement.

Hari wasn’t happy at all. Now she knew why Luna had told her that she wasn’t going to be happy. She could see her little sister trying to suppress her giggling. This meant Hari would have to be dealing with the Royal Court here in the Elemental Nations, politics, Royals, and whatever bloody else that shit brought with it. She hated dealing with rich people! They were all crybabies for crying out loud! They bitched about everything! It was nothing but a headach to her!

 **“Suck it up, little one. It’ll give you more protection, you’ll be able to have a say in many more things then you would if you didn’t have this status, people will listen and pay more attention to what you have to say, many more doors will be opened to you, and you will be a greater force to be reckoned with then you already are. Besides, this’ll help you with gaining custody of Naruto,”** Death commented as they suddenly stood beside her. Death knew their little one very well. If they didn’t step in now, Hari would go off on a rant of how she would be a horrible princess, that she didn’t want it what so ever. Death knew that she would tell Hiruzen that she’d rather jump on top of a bomb then be a part of the Royal Court here in the Elemental Nations. It was better to step in now before she got on a roll about why she didn’t want hime status.

Luna looked over, inclined her head with a welcoming smile before focusing back outside the window, trying her best not to laugh outright at Hari’s mulish face. Death chuckled underneath their breath. They always did like Luna Lovegood.

Hari frowned when Death-nii-chan brought up her little cousin. She’d have to bring that up once they were finished with the paperwork.

“I won’t hear any of that whining of yours, Haddy-chan. You are in fact a Hime whether you like it or not. You were one in your world along with being a Grand Duchess, so you’re one here too. You would have been one even with just one of those Clans you are a Head of since you can trace them so far back.” Hiruzen told her as he filled out the papers, ignoring the dirty look she was throwing him.

“Should have taken my chance and lied, damn the consequences,” Hari muttered to herself with a growl, folding her arms across her chest with a scowl.

There was amusement from all around the room.

“Look at it this way, Har-bear, you won’t be dealing with all the stuff that comes with it alone. Draco will be with you. Just pull out your Slytherin side when at Court like you did back in our old world.” Fred told her with a smirk.

“Dear Merlin, I’m going to have to keep her from smacking the shit out of anyone.” Draco sighed in resignation. He’d heard the horror stories from his Father when Haddy was in Court with everyone. She had driven Lucius Malfoy to drink on several occasions when one of the members of the Court got on her last nerve and she shredded them with her words and foul language that she got away with most of the time. There was also that one time his Father had to physically restrain her from strangling Dumbledore in the early years when he tried to regain his custody of her.

Fred and George laughed outright at Draco’s miserable face while Luna patted his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, brother dear, it won’t be too bad. I’ll be right there with you and we’ll keep her out of trouble.” Luna said in her dreamy voice. “It won’t be so bad once Uncle Siri, Uncle Mooney, and Uncle Sev get here. They’ll join us as well.”

A stormy cloud suddenly appeared over Draco’s head and began to rain and thunder over his head. “It wont be soon enough though. Knowing her, she’ll start a fight with the first bloke who tells her she’s meant to look pretty and stay silent.”

 Hari rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

“Dear Merlin, you make it sound like I smack the shit out of people all the time, Dray.” Hari snorted.

Draco blinked several times, turning his head slowly to his dearest cousin/sister of his heart. “The last time someone pissed you off, Hadrianna, you not only turned their skin into that ghastly Oompa Loompa orange, you made them sparkle like a disco ball, gave them bucked teeth, made them bald, gave them a tail of a donkey along with ears, and made them sing every time they went to talk in soprano. And that was all before you broke their nose and sent them through a window out of the 42nd floor building.”

The entire room was silent. The Anbu shuffled uncomfortably by the atmosphere in the Hokage’s office.

Hari rolled her eyes once again. “He called me a half-breed with bad blood and told me I was only good as a broodmare and called my Mother a whore.”

All of Hari’s siblings scowled as well as the Anbu and Hiruzen.

“And you let him live?!” Draco, Fred, and George snarled while Luna just continued to scowl which should never ever appear on her face. She looked like an enraged demon.

“I’ve got better things to do then kill closedminded arseholes. Besides, last time I heard, he was still in a body cast and was still sporting everything I cursed and hexed him with.”

“Should have turned him into a newt and given him to Uncle Sev to use in his potions.” George mumbled.

“It would have destroyed the potion.” Hari replied with another roll of her eyes. Merlin, if she kept that up, she was sure she’d see her brain on the next roll.

Hiruzen couldn’t help but chuckle at their antics as he finished up their papers. “Do you all have your health papers up to date? If not, you’ll have to go to the hospital and get that updated.”

“Yes. King Ragnok made sure to have us all checked out after the battle ended which was yesterday by his best Goblin Healers. Here you go,” Hari handed over their health papers.

Hiruzen took them, looking them over. He checked them all over thoroughly, adding them into their newest files while writing more on each of their files. “Do you know what you all want to be doing for a living? Did you want to join the Shinobi Forces? You are all seasoned warriors, you have seen battle and war. You all know what being a Shinobi involves, or would you like to do something else and being civilians instead? Honestly, I think you all would be exceptional additions to the Shinobi Force.”

Hari, Draco, Fred, George, and Luna looked at each other.

“George and I want to open up a magic weapons and potions shop that’ll cater to the Shinobi Forces. That’ll bring in more revenue if we’re able to make trade agreements with the other Nations. We have one of a kind stuff and I think it’ll be a big hit.” Fred said. “The Fire Nation will definitely be seen as the strongest even more so, that’s for sure.”

“Wow, Fred. That was very well thought out.” Draco commented, mouth agape.

Fred chuckled. “You forget, little bro, Georgie and I ran a business before the War took over our lives.”

Draco nodded. “I think being around my dad also helped along with King Ragnok’s weapons makers teaching you guys how to make them. Merlin, we were all really lucky to have been taught so many things by the Goblin Nation.”

The twins chuckled.

“That sounds interesting. No one will be able to replicate them either since no one but you five have Maho. I’m very interested to see what you come up with. I would like to see a demonstration as well to see what you two come up with.” Hiruzen said with a nod as he made a few notes in Fred and George’s files. “I think you two should also become Tokubetsu Jōnin. If I remember from the letters Haddy-chan has sent me over the years, you two are highly skilled when it comes to inventing things. Of course if you pursue that, you’ll have to fight my Chunin, Tokubetsu Jōnin, and Jōnin that I choose in a mock fight exam to gain that status.”

“Sounds fun.” Fred and George exclaimed together with big grins.

“Oh Merlin, their already plotting.” Draco mumbled.

Hari and Luna giggled.

“What about you three?” Hiruzen asked curiously.

“I’m a Potion Master due to being an apprentice under my Uncle since my 5th year. I finished my apprenticeship in the middle of my 7th year of Hogwarts; due to that, I would like to join the Hospital and offer to make potions for them and become a healer as well. I believe you call them medic-nin. I’d be using my Magic though instead of Chakra. I’d be able to do more in-depth Diagnostic Tests along with other things which would help the other medics immensely who aren’t able to fine the problem right away.”  

Hiruzen nodded. “I would like to discuss what types of potions you would like to have the Hospital to start using. Do you have any experience in being a medic?”

“Yes, we all began learning with King Ragnok’s best Goblin Healer Kilgrave along with Hogwarts Head Healer Poppy Pomfrey, so we are all quite proficient in healing and are certified. I don’t mind going through training though from the beginning if that helps.” Draco said.

It was good to know that all five knew about healing. “I’ll contact the hospital and let them know that you will be joining them then. I think you should also try to get either Chunin or Tokubetsu Jōnin rank as well, Draco-kun.”

Draco nodded. “I’d be more than happy to join the Shinobi Force.”

Hiruzen wrote in Draco’s file before turning to look at Hari and Luna with a raised brow.

“I’d like to join Draco and become his partner not only in the hospital but also in the field. We are used to working side by side after all and watching each other’s backs.” Luna said.

“Are you sure, Lu-Lu?” Draco asked, turning to face his little sister.

“Yes, I am meant to stay as your partner. You will need me for what we will face in the future. We will be an unstoppable team as always. We will also be the Hospitals elite along with five others. Uncle Mooney is one of them.” Luna answered as her bright blue eyes swirled with excitement.

“I approve.” Hiruzen said with a smile. “Luna-chan, will you be trying for Chunin or Tokubetsu Jōnin status as well? Hari-chan told me that you have a few very special skills that others don’t.”

Luna blinked, her eyes going more unfocused for a moment. “Yes, I will be gaining rank of Tokubetsu Jōnin. How exciting.”

Hiruzen blinked before chuckling. It was nice to know that they had an Oracle on their side that was able to see into the past, present, and future. She’d be able to give them a heads up on things.

“Hari-chan, what about you? Any ideas of what you would like to do?” Hiruzen asked as he finished writing in Luna’s file.

“I love teaching. I wouldn’t mind teaching classes at the academy off and on or even the adults special classes. I was Leading Commander of my army, I taught all of them so I wouldn’t mind continuing that, and passing on what I know. Hell, I could teach special classes too like Sealing, cooking, manners and etiquette on how to act around highly important clients, health, healing, organization; the list goes on and on, Hiru-jiji-chan. I’m a jack of all trades.” Hari told with a smile.

Hiruzen was nodding excitedly at that. Hari-chan was a magnificent warrior after all. He’d hate to see all of that go to waste. She was only 18 after all, still so young. He honestly couldn’t wait to see what she would become in a few years. She was already a person to be feared off and on the battlefield, but none of his Shinobi have seen her fight yet. They honestly could learn several things from her.

“Yes, I completely agree. Tokubetsu Jōnin status is what I would like you to try out for, Hari-chan. And I will be sure to get into contact with the Principal at the academy and let them know that a new class is being added. It will certainly help the Genin hopefuls.”

“Sounds good, Hiru-jiji-chan.”

Hiruzen smiled while writing inside of Hari’s file. “Now then, I have a question.”

“Ask away.”

“Your Maho, is it genetic? Do your skills that you have all gained from having it, will it be passed on to your children?”

“It is genetic, but it can skip a generation or two. Some of the skills can also be lost for whatever amount of time to. Luna for instance is the first qualified Oracle to be born in the past 500 years in our world. We have Seers and Prophetess’s but not an Oracle until Luna. That can pass down to her children or not along with her magic. It’s honestly always up in the air.” Hari told him.

Hiruzen nodded. “Your Maho is quite different from Chakra and I believe it can be considered as an entirely new form of a Kekkei Genkai. Due to that and since you are of Hime status, Hari-chan, and are Head of over 8 Clans, you can be considered for the Clan Restoration Act, marry into a Clan, or there is the last option of giving birth to one or two children from a Clan that does not have a Kekkei Genkai whatsoever. Draco-kun, you are in the same boat as well. If you choose the CRA, you will be able to have up to 3 or more husbands/wives. If you choose to marry into a Clan that is already in existence that has a Kekkei Genkai then you will only have 1 husband/wife. The third choice if you choose a Clan that doesn’t have a Kekkei Genkai, you won’t have to marry anyone, but you must sire a child/children. It is our law here after all so nothing is lost such as your extraordinary Kekkei Genkai.”

“I get a harem?” Hari croaked, a blush beginning to infuse her pale cheeks.

“Seriously?!” Draco squawked, his entire face going red.

“Dayum!!!” Fred and George crowed with glee as they laughed.

“You two will have so much fun! We both know that we’ll be sharing one wife/husband though, so no harem for us.” Fred said cheekily.

Luna smiled. “You both will enjoy your spouses’ very much.” Luna’s eyes sparkled with amusement. “Please, put their names down for the CRA, Hokage-sama.”  

Hari’s and Draco’s heads snapped to their little sister who was grinning at them. Her smile was quite dirty, making them both blush even more. Death was chuckling at how adorable they both looked.

Hiruzen couldn’t help but chuckle. “Shall I put you down for the CRA then, Hari-chan, Draco-kun?”

“Uhh . . .” both Hari and Draco garbled still not only blushing but they were both also daydreaming it seemed.

“Put them both down, Hokage-sama.” Luna replied with a dreamy smile on her face.

“We wonder−”

“How your Pop’s and−”

“The Uncles are going−”

“To react to you two−”

“Having a harem,” the twins said in their annoying way together. They were both now leering at Hari and Draco.

“Shut up!” Hari and Draco hissed together.

Luna just continued to smile dreamily.

Draco bit his lip before speaking up. “You should put me down for a male harem, Hokage-sama.”

Hiruzen blinked. “I’m sorry, Draco-kun, but you must be able to have children−”

“I can get pregnant plus there’s a potion that allows the male body to carry a child/children to term and give birth or by C-section.” Draco told him with the Malfoy dignity.

Crickets were heard from all around the room. Hiruzen was shocked as well as the Anbu. Weasel and Crow were staring at Draco with mouths agape. They both felt themselves shiver at the thought of a pregnant Draco. They both felt a shift in their pants.

“H-how is that p-possible?” Hiruzen croaked. If this was true, the possibilities for male couples would be wonderful!

“Magic. It happens to those with strong magic without the potion. I created the potion to gain my Potion Master’s degree. It was successful for 12 different male couples. The potion will give the fetus the womb to grow in for nine months, at the end the penis will morph into a vagina to give birth. Once the babe is out, the vagina will revert back to a penis. If there are any complications in giving birth, then there is a C-section that will happen, but the penis will still reappear once the babe is out.”

“That’s amazing, Draco-kun! And you can get pregnant without it?” Hiruzen asked.

“I can.” Draco nodded.

“This is one of the Potions that would be available at the hospital for those male couples who want a child?”

“Yes.”

“Splendid. You shall have a male only harem then, Draco-kun.”

“Thank you.”

Hiruzen nodded before turning to Haddy. “Do you have a preference, Haddy?”

“I’m more into males then females really, but I can appreciate a beautiful woman, but I prefer men.”

Hiruzen chortled while he finished writing their names down on the CRA documents. “I need you two to read and sign this.” He said while giving them a copy of the CRA contract. They took the time to read over the document before signing and giving it to Hiruzen who signed it as well before stamping each and doing a special seal over them before filing it.

“Neko, could you please fetch a photographer so we could get their I.D.’s done.” Hiruzen commanded.

“Hai Hokage-sama!” an Anbu with a cat mask said before _Shunshin_ away in a swirl of leaves.

“Why don’t we ever leave something cool behind when we _Apparate_ away? How cool would it be to leave a swirl of fire, or our Instant Darkness Powder behind?” George gushed excitedly.

“Hmm, good idea, Forge! We’ll have to test it out.” Fred excitedly exclaimed, a crazy glint appearing in his bright blue eyes that matched George’s.

Draco let out a forlorn sigh. “We’ll have to ward the house within an inch of its life along with their lab.”

Hari and Luna nodded.

“Luna and I came up with a new stronger seal to reinforce the room from blowing up along with a new stronger shielding charm that’ll be able to withhold the backlash from coming out of the room if anything explodes.” Hari said.

“Before the photographer gets here, what last name shall I write down?” Hiruzen asked.

“Draco is going to have Uzumaki-Malfoy, Fred and George are going to have Uzumaki-Weasley, Luna is going to have Uzumaki-Lovegood, and I will be going by Uzumaki-Kuro from now on.” Hari answered.

“You’re dropping Potter?” Draco asked with raised brows.

Hari nodded. “I talked to Dad and the Uncles about it, and they were fine with it. Plus this is a new start so why not?” Hari shrugged.

Draco nodded. “I’ll still be using Potter every now and again, Haddy.”

“Wouldn’t be you if you didn’t, Dray.”

While they were chatting, Hiruzen wrote down their last names before there was a knock on the door. “Enter.”

The photographer came in and it took a few minutes to set up. It took 15 minutes to get everything done, labeled, and stamped with a seal. They each got their new I.D.’s and looked at them with smiles.

“I shall schedule the mock fight exams for you all. It’ll take place no later than tomorrow around noon. I will send an Anbu to come and get you.”

“Sounds good, Hiru-jiji-chan. I wanted to ask about housing?” Hari brought up.

Hiruzen’s eyes went wide. “Right! You will be moving into the Uzumaki Compound. I will take you there myself.”

“How big is it?” Draco asked curiously.

“It is rather huge actually. The main house alone has over 87 rooms.”

The 5 siblings’ eyes widened. “That’s more than enough room and then some.” George whistled.

“More room than we need.” Hair muttered.

“You’re forgetting about our extended family that will visit us later, Haddy.” Luna pointed out.

“Right. How the hell could I have forgotten about that?” Hari said, smacking her forehead.

“There are also about 47 different sized houses and buildings around the compound. The Uzumaki Clan Compound is located a couple of miles behind Training Ground 44 which is also known as The Forest of Death.”

The siblings were all quiet before they all let out identical snorts of amusement. “Of course it is,” they said in unison.

Hiruzen blinked confused so Hari explained, “We had our very own Forest of Death but it was called the Forbidden Forest. It has all types of dangers plants and creatures inhabiting it. No one was allowed to go in unless they were being escorted by either Uncle Severus who is the Potions Professor there or Hagrid who is the Grounds Keeper. I . . . I had a lot of adventures in there.”

“An understatement.” Draco muttered.

“Shut up, Dray, you were there to right alongside me.”

“Not by bloody choice!” Draco hissed. “I almost died within 5 min of being in the bloody place.”

“That was the first time when we were 11, and you didn’t die, you bloody drama queen.”

Draco continued to mumble to himself while Hari rolled her eyes.

 **“You should ask about your younger cousin now, little one,”** Death said.

Hari turned away from Draco and focused on Hiruzen. “Hiru-jiji-chan?”

“Yes?”

“How is my baby cousin Naruto doing?”

Hari watched the blood drain from Hiru-jiji-chan’s face while the entire room went deathly quiet. Even the Anbu went still, their eyes went wide, waiting for their Hokage to answer the question. They all just suddenly realized that Uzumaki Naruto wasn’t the only Uzumaki anymore. He was about to gain 5 new family members in moments!    


	4. Trying Not to Kill Jiji-Chan, Meeting Naruto, Finally Seeing Their New Home

“Hiru-jiji-chan?” Hair asked with a frown. Why did he looked like Death had just walked over his grave?

Death was laughing internally at the way Sarutobi Hiruzen had responded so far to the question his little one had asked. _Oohh, this is going to be good,_ they thought to themselves.

The others were looking from Hari to the Hokage with frowns of their own while the Anbu shuffled their feet slightly.

“Um . . .” Hiruzen bit his lip before sighing heavily, like the entire world was bearing down on his shoulders. “Naruto is . . .”

Hari was thinking of the most terrible scenarios, because Hiruzen’s reaction was scaring her. “Oh my God, is he dead?!” Hari all but cried out, almost leaping from her chair.

“What?! NO!!! No, no, no, no, no! Naruto is fine. He’s alive!” Hiruzen went on to calm her down, half out of his seat, his hands making a negative gesture.

Hari sighed with relief, sitting back, a hand placed over her heart. “Then what the hell, Hiru-jiji-chan?! Why are you acting shifty?” Hari narrowed her eyes at him. The old man was acting really suspicious and it was putting Hari on guard.

Hiruzen gulped, sitting back down in his chair. He put his hands together and did a complicated seal that would protect the entire room from sound getting out or in. He didn’t need others hearing Hari curse his name to Hell and back once he revealed the truth. Dear Kami, he was too old for this shit! Why in dear Kami’s name did he not ever tell Naruto about his Cousin?! Had he let the fumes from his pipe go straight to his head and mess around in there?!

 He sat back in his chair and watched the 5 Uzumaki’s straighten up and a mask fell on all their faces. They all looked . . . they looked like they were ready to go into battle.

It was disconcerting if he was being honest with himself.

Very disconcerting.

He felt that feeling of someone walking over his opened grave again that he had dug himself.  

“What have you not been telling me, Hiruzen?” Hari asked coolly in her Commander voice that brooked no argument. She wanted to know what the hell her friend had been hiding this entire time from her. She had a feeling that she wasn’t going to like what he had to say at all.

Hiruzen honestly felt like he was staring into the eyes of Death in that moment. If only he knew, he had no freaking idea how right he was.

He took in a deep breath.

It was now or never.

“Naruto . . . He doesn’t know about you, Hari-chan.” He quietly spoke.

The atmosphere in the room went from slightly calm and wary to downright cold. It was like the room had been sucked of its warmth and in its place was coldness. Hiruzen shivered internally. This . . . This was bad and he knew it was his fault. He’d fucked up bad.

Hari blinked in shock, not expecting that at all. What in the flying battle fuck was this man that had been her friend since she was 7 years old saying?!  

“What?! What the bloody hell are you talking about? I’ve been writing to him and sending him gifts for the past 11 almost 12 years, Hiruzen! I’ve been writing to him since he was a baby! You’re telling me you never gave him any of my letters when he was old enough to read?!” Hari shouted in disbelief and anger.

Wha-Why would he do this?!

Hiruzen nodded, sweat beading at his forehead and upper lip. “I thought . . . I thought it would be better for him to meet you in person.” He trailed off quietly at the end.

Hari stared at him like he was nuts. “That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard, Sarutobi Hiruzen!” she snarled at him. “There are a lot better excuses you could have told me, I know there is more to it. You never gave him any of my letters or the gifts I’ve sent over the years? Nothing?”

“No.” Hiruzen answered with a shake of his head.

Hari closed her eyes. She felt her magic wanting to be unleashed so she could rip Hiru-jiji-chan to shreds! How could he?!

“Who the hell has been taking care of him since you never gave him the money I’ve sent him over the years with my gifts and letters?!”

Hiruzen swallowed, his throat dry. “No one has been looking after him since he was about 4 years old. He got kicked out of the orphanage on his 4th birthday and lived on the streets till he was 5 years old. Once I found out, I bought him an apartment building with some of his inheritance money from his parents. He’s been living there since on his own.”

Hari and the others were silent. Draco, Fred, George, and Luna knew that their sister was furious by how silent she was and her glowing eyes. Hell, they were upset as well! How could he allow a 4 year old to not only be kicked out of an orphanage, but also be left on the streets to live until a year bloody passed?!

“What else.” Hari demanded to know. She was holding in her magic and fury by the tip of her fingers.

Hiruzen sighed heavily. “Naruto is the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox since the day of his birth. His Father, Namikaze Minato, the 4th Hokage, sealed the beast inside him to save the entire village when the Fox attacked. He wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero but . . .” Hiruzen trailed off. “Because of this, Naruto has been shunned by most of Konoha throughout his childhood, he’s been treated quite harshly. It’s mostly the civilians and a few of the Shinobi that don’t see a child, they see the Nine-Tailed Fox that murdered their friends and family. Naruto has had it very rough all these years.”

Hari’s chair went flying across the room, ending up embedded into the wall with a loud crash. Debrie went flying, dust scattered through the air, blinding everyone for a moment before dispersing. Eyes were suddenly focused on the now angry Witch.

 Hari’s eyes were glowing, her long hair was flying around her as if alive. Every single one of the Anbu Guards stared at the memorizing sight that was Hari-hime in that moment. She looked like an avenging angel sent down to duel out punishment. They all waited though to jump in at any moment to protect their Hokage if things got too out of hand.

Hiruzen sat in his chair with resignation, knowing that he deserved Hari’s ire.

“Do you know how hard it is to hold myself back from tearing this village apart and finding those that have hurt my baby cousin, Sarutobi? Do you understand how hard it is to not send you flying right now?” Hari all but snarled quietly, her magic manifesting into crackling poison green/black/silver light around her fisted hands.

 _That’s not good,_ her siblings thought, watching the train wreak that was in front of them.

“I believe so. I am so sorry, Hari.” Hiruzen solemnly replied. “Nothing I say can express how thoroughly I’ve screwed up in handling Naruto’s situation.”

The two stared at each other, Hari with her glowing eyes showing how utterly pissed she was at the circumstances, and Hiruzen with his resigned solemn face.

“Does he know anything about his family? Who his parents were and about the Nine-Tails?” Luna asked quietly.

“No.”

Hari went up to a wall and punched it. A large crater was the result, the spidery cracks branching out leading towards the windows where they shook and cracked as well. Everyone stared at the angry young woman stunned at the sheer strength of the punch, but not her siblings. They’ve seen much worse from her when she’s angry. Hell, she could have taken out the entire wall along with the windows and half the building.

She was holding back.

“Naruto only received his Mother’s maiden name instead of his Father’s. I wanted to protect him from his Father’s enemies, and believe me, Minato-kun had very many. I soon forbade anyone from mentioning the Nine-Tails, hoping that the younger generation would not blindly hate Naruto as their parents do. However, Naruto's peers emulated their parents' hatred of him, despite not knowing why. This social isolation has caused Naruto to crave acknowledgement, which he has gotten by pulling pranks throughout the village, however, most of it is not good.” Hiruzen sighed sadly at how his Grandson in all but blood was treated.

Hari walked up to the window, staring outside of it. “This . . . This whole situation is not acceptable. You’ve done nothing to protect him.” She said harshly with clenched teeth.

“I’ve given him Anbu Guards to watch over him in his day to day life, but Naruto is a smart lad. He got that from both his parents. He’s able to avoid my best Anbu in fact.” Hiruzen told her with a small smile as he thought of all the imaginative ways that Naruto has escaped his best ninjas.

Hari closed her eyes. She thought this whole time that Naruto was okay, but in fact he wasn’t. He lived a life like she had when she was still living with Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley but without being a House Elf. Naruto was neglected, abused mentally and physically she was sure. Who knew what his apartment conditions looked like, or what he ate, his education. Hari felt tears fall down her cheeks just thinking about how utterly and completely alone Naruto has been his entire life. He’s probably never received a hug, love, or kindness before without someone wanting something in return.

 **“It all seems quite horrible now, little one, but everything will turn out fine. I Vow to you.”** Death murmured to her as they wrapped their arms around her from behind, holding her to their wide cloaked chest.

Hari nodded, unseeing for a long moment before turning to Hiruzen with sharp clear eyes. “I want to meet him and I want full custody of him. I am his Clan Head and cousin after all and closest relation. I won’t stand for anything less and if anyone has a fucking problem with it, then they can say it to my face and I’ll beat the shit out of them.”

And every single person in that room believed her.

Hari’s eyes slightly widened suddenly as a thought occurred to her. “Where is Cousin Tsunade and doesn’t Naruto have a Godfather or Godmother?”

Hiruzen licked his lips as sweat built on his forehead once again. “Usagi, please bring Naruto here.”

“Hai Hokage-sama.” A male said with a rabbit mask before he _Shunshin_ away in a swirl of leaves.

“You are granted full custody of Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Uzumaki-Kuro Hadrianna-hime, I will make sure the papers are arranged and signed.” Hari gave him a sharp nod. He sighed heavily once more. “As for Tsunade’s whereabouts, she has not been to or inside the village in many years. She doesn’t know about either you or Naruto.”

Hari couldn’t help but let out an unamused snort out. “Wow, Hiruzen-chan, you suck at letting people know about important shit.” She mumbled scathingly.

Hiruzen deserved that quip and nodded lugubriously, his eyes held a somber look in them. He knew he was on Hari’s shit list right now and wasn’t her favorite person whatsoever. He probably wouldn’t be in her good graces for a while.

“Naruto does have a Godfather. His name is Jiraiya.”

“What’s his excuse,” Hari muttered before looking out the window again.

“Honestly Hari-chan, there are many reasons why Jiraiya hasn’t been here in the village taking care of Naruto. One being, he was Minato’s Sensei. Seeing Naruto brought much pain to him. It was too hard emotionally for him as well; Jiraiya considered Minato his son after all. Secondly, he couldn’t take Naruto traveling with him, Naruto would be in much danger since Iwa was gunning for Minato’s head, and seeing that golden blonde hair and blue eyes would have been a dead giveaway. Naruto would have been tortured and killed. Thirdly, Jiraiya’s job is to travel around the Elemental Nations gathering information. It wasn’t a proper way to bring up a baby. He does send Naruto money each month though for him to live off of, but Naruto doesn’t know its coming from him.”

“Fucking Merlin’s tits,” Hari muttered. This whole thing was a godsdamn shit storm!

A hand was placed on top of her shoulder. Hari looked away from the window to see Draco staring at her, his mercury colored eyes were glowing faintly just like hers.

“Everything will turn out fine, Haddy. He’s about to gain three Uncles and an Aunt. More than that, I believe he’s going to consider you a sister instead of just his cousin. He’s going to gain 5 family members in a matter of moments; not to mention the others when they finally get here. He’ll have all the attention and love, and whatever else he’s been missing out on. We’ll protect, love, teach, and make sure he is happy from now on. We’ll make sure that he is never lonely ever again or treated like dirt. He’s lucky that he’s gaining you as a sister, Haddy. That kid doesn’t have any idea whatsoever who he is going to have in his corner for the rest of his life, rooting for him, making sure that he’s okay, loving him, making him smile and laugh, being there for him when he’s having a bad day. You’re going to be that kid’s saving grace, Haddy. So cheer the bloody hell up. I hate seeing you like this, it makes me want to go out and kill something.” Draco said with a smirk.

Hari chuckled quietly while trying to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks again. “Kay.”

“Is that all true?” a soft, unsure, but hopeful childish voice asked from behind them.

“SALAZAR’S LEFT NUTSACK!!!” Draco cried out startled, latching onto Hari while Hari’s eyes shifted to the child that had snuck up on them.

Hari’s eyes went wide in shock as she stared down at the most adorable little boy she’d ever seen. He was so small though, Hari could tell by his face that he was undernourished. Hari felt her heart break at seeing herself in Naruto when she was 7 years old. This was bringing up some horrible fucking memories for her.

She detached Draco from her, and knelt down in front of him, so he wouldn’t feel threatened because Hari could tell that he was nervous. Naruto had sun-kissed skin, three whisker like birthmarks on either side of his cheeks, bright sunny golden short spikey hair, and the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes she’d ever seen. If that portrait of the 4th Hokage was anything to go by, Naruto was going to be flipping gorgeous when he was older, Hari knew, and she’d have to beat those boys and girls off her little brother till he was ready for romance.

“All of its true. I’m your cousin Hari, but I would love to be your big sister and have you as my little brother if you’ll have me.” Hari told him softly, her eyes beginning to blur from the unshed tears she was holding back. “I’ve been wanting to meet you for a very long time, Naru-chan. I’m sorry it took so long.”

Naruto stared at the really pretty lady in front of him. He’d never in his life seen someone so pretty in his life! She had to be an angel! He never expected that his entire life was going to change today when he woke up. He thought it was going to be the same thing, day in and day out. But then Usagi-kun came and told him that he was needed in the Hokage’s office. He wasn’t sure why though since he hadn’t caused any pranks today. When Usagi _Shunshin_ them in, he heard the beginning of what the pretty boy was saying that was standing next to the really pretty lady. He felt his entire world focus on her, wanting it all to be true. He’d been wishing and praying to Kami-sama since he was little that he’d have a family.

His wish had finally been answered it seemed.

“NEE-CHAN!!!” Naruto cried, throwing himself into Hari’s lap. He wrapped his skinny arms around her neck, burying his face in the crook of her neck as well while sobbing tears of joy.

Hari was blinking rapidly, but the tears fell, her arms were quick to wrap around her little brother’s waist, holding him close to her. She rocked them from side to side, crooning a soft song to him. “I’m here, Naru-chan, I’m here and I always will be. Aishiteimasu otōto (I love you, little brother),” Hari cooed into his ear.

Naruto began to cry harder, gripping his nee-chan harder. He didn’t want to let her go.

There wasn’t a dry eye in that office. Everyone was either misty eyed or full on bawling their eyes out. Fred and George were holding onto each other, saying how heartwarming the sight was. Luna was dabbing at her cheeks with a tissue, the Anbu were all sniffling or had a waterfall of tears coming out of their mask eyeholes which is what was happening with Weasel’s, and the Hokage had a giant grin on his face at the beautiful sight. Draco was standing beside them, he sniffled a little before clearing his throat. He was the bloody Ice Prince of Slytherin for Merlin’s sake!

 _Pull your shit together, Draco,_ his inner self shouted at him.

“Stop hogging my nephew, Haddy! I’ve been wanting to meet him for years too.” Draco grumbled.

Hari chuckled. “Naru-chan, let me introduce you to your Uncles and Aunt.”

Naruto pulled away, his eyes widening. “There’s more?”

“So much more, in fact, you’ll be meeting the rest of the family soon. They’re dealing with unfinished business at the moment. This is your Uncle Draco, he’s a drama queen of epic proportions.”

Fred and George snorted in amusement while Draco responded with an indignant squawk. “I am not, you cow!” He focused back on his little nephew when his eyes practically bugged out. “WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!?!” He all but screeched.

“See? Drama queen.” Hari chuckled while brushing her fingers through Naruto’s golden spikey hair. She grinned when Naruto leaned more into her touch and was practically purring. He was so adorable!

“What is it with people wearing neon colored jumpsuits in this world?! Am I drugged or something?! Are you seeing the same thing I am? This is the third time someone has been dressed in a neon bloody colored jumpsuit! I still have no idea how Gai got Lee to dress in one.”

Naruto gave a small smile. “It was the only thing . . .”

“The only thing?” Hari and Draco asked.

“It was the only thing I was allowed to buy.” Naruto quietly answered.

“That is unacceptable! That’s it, Naru is getting an entire new wardrobe. That’s going to be my gift to him for missing all his birthdays, Christmas, and anything else! He shouldn’t be looking like a bloody damn clown.” Draco growled. “How could you let someone sell him that rubbish, Hokage-sama?” Draco turned his cold mercury colored eyes on the old man.

Hiruzen shook his head sadly. “I had no idea this was going on.” He turned to look at Naruto. “Why did you never tell me, Naruto-kun?”

“I didn’t think it was important, jiji, plus you’re a busy guy after all. They’re just clothes, besides, even if I’m wearing this, your Anbu still can’t catch me!” Naruto grinned cheekily.

Hiruzen responded with a small smile. “Still, from now on if someone is treating you wrongly to the point they are only selling you what they think you deserve, you must tell us.”

“Sure, sure.”

“Those two over there that look alike, the twins, are your Uncles Fred and George. Their pranksters and inventors.” Hari introduced next.

“Really?!” Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

“Yes really−”

“And we’re going−”

“To have so−”

“Much fun together!!!” the twins crowed in unison.

“And that’s your Aunt Luna. She’s an Oracle and can see things that others can’t see, but some of us can see either some or all things that are not there too like her.”

Luna skipped over to them. She leant down, placed a gentle kiss on Naruto’s forehead which made him blush, but he smiled when he saw the gentle loving look she was giving him. “Hello nephew, don’t worry so. Your life is going to change for the better from this day on.” She cooed.

Naruto smiled while nodding.

“I hate to interrupt, but I believe that I have some explaining to do to you, Naruto-kun.” Hiruzen said; he really hadn’t wanted to interrupt the happy meeting, but he had to tell Naruto the truth. He deserved it after all.

Hari stood up, holding Naru-chan on her hip. She walked back to where she had been sitting before. With a wave of her hand, she got her chair unstuck from the wall and cast a _Reparo_ charm on both walls and windows. The craters and spider breaks vanished within seconds.

Naruto was staring gob smacked, his mouth practically on the floor. “W-w-what was that?! That was so freaking cool!!! -dattebayo!”

“That, my dear otōto, is what we call magic or Maho. It’s our Kekkei Genkai. We don’t have chakra, well technically my magic and chakra became one, so I’m pretty badarse, but the others only have magic. Our Kekkei Genkai is pretty awesome.”

“Wow,” Naruto murmured, his eyes alight with sparkles. “How did you get both, nee-chan?”

“My Mum−your Aunt Lily−she was born here. She was the older twin sister to your Mum, whose name was Kushina. They were born in Uzushiogakure no Sato. According to my Mum’s journal, she and her parents’−our Grandparents’−went on a trip without Aunt Kushina. Apparently she was too sick to go with them, so she was left with a family friend to look after her till they got back. Anyway, Mum and our Grandparents’ were attacked. Mum wrote that her parents’ told her to run, and she did. She did as told and kept running. Mum wrote that she was praying and wishing for a miracle as she ran deeper into the forest she was in while her attackers were following further behind.

“She wrote that she saw a cliff with a glowing pearly white ocean below her. She heard her attackers getting closer, and took in a deep breath before jumping inside. Mum wrote that it felt like she was being swept up in a tornado that sent her body flying through the water. Her body was spinning in every direction before her head shot up, breaking to the surface above her. When she blinked the water away, Mum realized that she was in an entire new universe because nothing looked familiar, and she’d never seen the types of boats that were around her, nor the huge buildings off in the distance. Everything looked alien to her.

“Mum soon found herself taken in by one of the Coast Guard boats that was pulling in. She had no idea the language they were speaking, but Mum wrote that she adapted quickly when they dropped her off at an Orphanage. She soon learned everything she could about where she was, she learned she was in a place called London, England. Mum learned to read, write, and speak the language. She got a journal and wrote everything down, including everything she learned from her past life to her new one. She didn’t want anything to be lost. About a year after she’d been there, she was adopted by the Evans family. When she was 11, she got a letter telling her she was a Witch and was accepted to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She learned finally that she was in the Ancient Magical World that she had heard stories about when she was still living in the Elemental Nations.

“While she learned about being a Witch and Magic, she met my Father−your Uncle James−and fell in love. They got married after graduating from Hogwarts. They had a bit of a one-night thing with my other birth Father Sirius−your Uncle Siri−and 9 months later I was born. So I was born with both magic and chakra that became one.” Hari finished with a smile.

Naruto was staring at her with wide eyes. “Wow . . . That’s amazing.”

Hiruzen thought it was as well, and he had heard the story from Haddy when she first wrote him, but he knew he couldn’t put this off any longer. “Naruto-kun, I have done you a great disservice.” Hiruzen suddenly said.

Naruto blinked, looking away from his nee-chan to looking over at Hiruzen. “What are you talking about, jiji-chan?”

“Naruto-kun, Hari-chan has been writing to you and sending you gifts since she was a little girl of 7. You were just a babe back then though, I was going to give you her letters and gifts when you were older, but I changed my mind and thought it would be better for you to meet her in person.”

Naruto stared, shaken from what he was hearing. “What?” his voice was so small in that moment.

Hiruzen felt like he had been stabbed in the gut. “I kept everything in a scroll for you. It also has your parents’ things in it, along with what you inherited from them from money, scrolls, books, and other things.” He stood, walked over to the portrait of the 4th Hokage, pulled it open to reveal a safe. They watched him bite his thumb before he pressed it into the seal that was there. It glowed before opening up. Hiruzen took out a large thick golden scroll. He walked back and handed it over to Naruto before he sat down behind his desk once again.

Naruto stared at the scroll. “What else?” he looked up to stare at the man he had always considered his jiji-chan. “What else have you been keeping from me, Hokage-sama?”

That knife twisted in his gut, Hiruzen felt lower than a roach at the moment. Naruto had never called him Hokage-sama ever; it was always jiji or jiji-chan. “Your mother’s name was Uzumaki Kushina, she was known as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. Your father was Namikaze Minato, he was known as the Yellow Flash and the Fourth Hokage.”

“Red Hot-Blooded Habanero was mom and my dad was the Yellow Flash?” Naruto blinked.  “I-I-I’m the son of the Fourth Hokage?” Naruto whispered, tears rolling down his whisker marked cheeks.

Hiruzen nodded. “You are also the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Naruto-kun. The Fox is sealed inside of you. Your mother used to be the jinchūriki as well before the Fox was unleashed and began to destroy the village. The only way to save the village was to seal it in a new born baby, and Minato would never ask someone to do something that he wasn’t willing to do himself, so he sealed the Fox inside you. He wanted you to be seen as a hero, Naruto-kun.”

By this time, Naruto was bawling his eyes out. Hari held him tightly to her chest, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear.

“T-t-that’s w-why the v-village treats m-me like shit?” Naruto cried. “Because I have the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside of me?”

“Yes, Naruto-kun. I passed a law to never speak of that horrible night years ago, hoping that your generation would treat you better than their parents, but . . . I was wrong, Naruto-kun, and I’m so sorry.” Hiruzen solemnly told him. “You deserve so much better than how you have been treated since your parents passing, and hopefully with your new family you’ll have it.”

“Damn straight he will,” the twins said in unison.

“Is there any more?” Naruto asked, he really hoped not. He had a lot to think about.

“You have another cousin, Tsunade Senju, and you have a Godfather, Jiraiya. They are 2/3 of the Legendary Sannin.” Hiruzen answered.

Naruto’s eyes bugged out. “WHAT?!” he screeched. “THE LEGENDARY SANNIN?!”

“Tsunade is more of an Aunt I believe, but I’ve been told she hasn’t been in the village for years. Hiruzen-jiji said that she doesn’t know about our existence either. Jiraiya on the other hand knows about you, he’s been sending your monthly stampede. He’s always out though, traveling and gathering information for the village.” Hari told Naruto.

The room was quiet for a few minutes so Naruto could soak everything in.

“I believe that that is enough of heavy shit to deal with for now. Let’s wait for several years until the next one, okay?” Draco suggested which made the others laugh in agreement, breaking the tension that was in the room. “I am ready to go see our new home and move in. And we have to shop for Naruto and get him everything from a new wardrobe, to bedroom furniture, to everything else he might need.”

“Draco’s right, I’m ready to go see our new home.” George said.

“I . . . I get to live . . . with you guys? You want . . . You want me?” Naruto asked shyly.

“OF COURSE WE DO!!!” the 5 siblings shouted.

Naruto’s smile was breathtaking as it lit up the room.

Hiruzen smiled. “Well then, shall we go see your new home?”

“Yes!”

The Anbu breathed out sigh of relief at how everything turned out even though it was an emotional roller coaster ride. They all just hoped they never saw how angry Hari-hime could actually become, because seeing just a tiny fraction of it was terrifying.

 

♦♦♦

 

Soon enough the group of 7 with 4 invisible Anbu were standing outside the massive gates of the Uzumaki Compound. On either side of the massive black doors were two gold statues of Nine-Tailed Foxes with ruby eyes, their mouths open in a permanent snarl.

“Wow . . .” they all oohed and awed.

“To open it you must place a drop of blood on the doors, Hari-chan. You or Naruto have the blood of the Uzumaki’s running through you after all. Afterward, you can add who you’d like to the security seals to allow in or not.” Hiruzen directed.

“We’ll have to set up security Wards as well.” Hari muttered out loud. “Probably be best to redo things so everything is up to date.”

“You, Luna, and I can do that while the twins set up our extra security measures.” Draco replied. “Plus there are the Magical Creatures we brought with us that will be more than happy to help as well in keeping their new territory safe.”

“Can I watch?” Naruto asked.

“Of course, Naru-chan.” Hari replied, squeezing his hand that she was holding.

“Here, Haddy, give me your hand.” Luna ordered, holding out a small knife. Hari did as told, a moment later she had a diagonal cut on the palm of her right hand.

She walked up to the gates and placed it in the very center. Hari closed her eyes, a rush of power went through her entire body, making her glow in golden, purple, and red hues.

 _“Welcome home, Hadrianna-hime,”_ an ancient sounding voice welcomed before vanishing.

The voice left a warm feeling inside Hari as they all watched the massive gates open wide, welcoming them inside the Uzumaki Compound. They all stepped in, looking around the giant place. It was simply gorgeous! Trees, grass, and flowers were all over the place, they could see a large lake off in the distance along with several buildings and a large forest. In the very center of everything was a massive sized 3-story home with a wraparound porch on the ground floor, second floor, and a mini one around the third floor, dark grey arched pillars held the porches with ivy wrapped around them, arched windows and flower boxes hanging from the bottom of the windows were all over the place, and there was the front double arched doors with ivy surrounding them as well. Weeping willows and Sakura trees were framing and scattered around the house.

The house was made of dark golden and red bricks, there were splashes of brown, purple, and blacks thrown in, and the roof was a dark ocean blue that sparkled in the sun like a jewel.

It seemed like it hadn’t aged at all, time hadn’t touched this place it looked like.

“Well, I’ll leave you all to get settled. Don’t forget about tomorrow and I’ll see you all later.” Hiruzen said. “And welcome home.”

“Hiru-jiji.”

“Yes?” Hiruzen asked.

“Take a nap, Hiru-jiji-chan, you look exhausted.” Hari told him with a small smile.

Hiruzen nodded, giving her a small smile return before he _Shunshin_ away in a swirl of fire and leaves with his Anbu following.

“Holy Merlin! That was so cool! We really need to figure a way out to do that, Gred,” George told his brother.

Fred nodded.

“Come on, we’ve got a house to explore and then shopping!” Draco excitedly shouted as he ran up the porch steps and into the house after throwing the doors opened wide.

They all stared after him in silence when Hari snorted.

“Well, come on then before he picks the best room.”

They all laughed before running inside after Draco.

The house inside was big and gorgeous and open. It took quite a while to explore everything inside. Hari and Naruto stuck together while the others ran off or in Luna’s case, skipped away while humming happily to herself. The ground floor had a large kitchen and eating area which Hari decided would be where the family would mostly hang out in besides the huge family room/theater room. There was a large opened living room/ massive dining room, there was a conservatory, an indoor swimming pool, 2 massive libraries that were dedicated to regular reading and one dedicated to Ninja stuff that Naruto was very excited about. He saw all of the many scrolls, tomes, and books that were in that room. They found a room completely dedicated to fūinjutsu that Hari was excited about and told Naruto that she’d teach him.

Naruto bit his lip. “I . . . I don’t know how to read and write very well, nee-chan.”

“Don’t worry, sunshine, I’ll teach you whatever you don’t know. There’s a potion that you can take that’ll help you learn quickly and retain the information faster too.”

“Really?!” he looked up in excitement.

“Yep. You’re a smart boy, Naru-chan, don’t let anyone tell you differently. You just learn a different way too. The potion is just a little boost to get your brain working faster.” Hari told him. “How are you doing in school? Do you go to school?” she asked curiously.

Naruto rubbed his neck. “I go to the academy for ninja’s. I could have graduated already, but I keep messing up when I take the exam. I really want to pass this year though, because everyone in my class is the same age as me.” Naruto was quiet for a moment. “I . . . I don’t get most of the stuff since I’m always getting into trouble, because of my pranks, but . . . I know now some of its because of the Fox sealed inside me. I get a lot of detentions, so I’m always missing classes and miss what their teaching.”

Hari frowned. “Naru-chan, you’re not supposed to be having detention while class is in session. Detentions are meant for after school.”

Naruto blinked. “Oh . . .”

Hari felt like punching someone. “I’ll have to not only let Hiru-jiji-chan know but also the principal. That’s not acceptable and they are endangering your education. I’ll help you, Naru-chan, we’ll work on everything together tomorrow after our mock fight exams. I’ll give you the potion and I think I’ll look for something from all the scrolls we have, that’ll help you learn faster and better. You should look through what your parents left you as well in the storage scroll jiji-chan gave you. Something might be in there that can help.”

Naruto nodded as he bit his lip. “Y-you don’t have to, nee-chan. Help me that is.”

“Sunshine, I know I don’t have to, but I ** _want_** to.” Hari smiled down at him, bending down to place a kiss on his forehead. “You’re going to kick arse in school if I have anything to say about it and be the best Ninja you can be.”

Naruto grinned wide and they continued to explore.

They soon found an office, a large training room that you could push the walls aside opening it all up which they found really cool since it would seem like you were outside. There was a game room, a meditative room, an onsen that looked out into the yard. There was also a room that could be turned into a potions lab, a weapons room, a music room, a wine cellar, several bathrooms, and a ballroom. On the second floor was mostly bedrooms, another library, office, several more bathrooms, and another family room. The third floor was several more bedrooms, bathrooms, and another conservatory.

“Do you know what room you want, Naru-chan?” Hari asked.

“I actually really like it up here and the conservatory.” Naruto bit his lip. “Could I make the room that’s attached to the conservatory my room?”

“Of course, Naru-chan. You can have any room you want.”

“Which room are you going to pick, nee-chan?” Naruto asked curiously.

“Hmm, I think the fifth master bedroom we saw on the second floor that’s at the end of the hall.”

“I liked that room too! It was really nice and you can see the front, side, and into the backyard. It had really nice views too.”

Hari smiled. “How about we go meet up with everyone. I’m sure your Uncle Draco is ready to−”

“LET’S GO SHOPPING!!!” Draco shouted out, his voice echoing throughout the entire house.

Hari chuckled.

“You’re coming with us, right, nee-chan?”

“Of course, sunshine. Come on, we need to get you furniture to. Is there anything from your apartment that you want?”

“There’s a few things actually.”

“Okay, we can stop there after we’re done shopping.” Hari said as they walked downstairs to where the others were. “I think while Draco is helping you pick out a new wardrobe, I’m going to go grocery shopping.”

“Can I get anything I want clothes wise?” Naruto asked with wide eyes.

“Of course you can, sunshine. Draco is very good when it comes to fashion. He’ll make sure that you aren’t dressed like a hobo. He’s always picking my clothes out too. Just make sure to let him know what _you_ like, not what he likes. Draco isn’t the one that’s going to be wearing your clothes after all. You like something, just add it to your basket or pile. Knowing Draco though, you’ll have more clothes, shoes, and accessories then you know what to do with. I do, most of my stuff still has a price-tags on them or is still boxed.”

“I don’t have to get anything neon orange?”

Hari looked down at him with a frown. “Do you even like the color orange, Naru-chan?”

“I don’t hate it, but maybe not such a bright orange. I don’t really have a favorite color since I like all of them equally.”

Hari chuckled. “That’s fine, like I said, pick out whatever you like.”

“Thanks nee-chan.” Naruto happily wrapped his arms around his nee-chan’s waist giving her a hug.

“Anytime sunshine.” Hari smiled, runnin her long fingers through his soft hair while she hugged him back.

They soon entered the large foyer where everyone was waiting.

“Fred and I are going to stay here and explore.” George told them.

“Alright. Don’t destroy anything or touch my kitchen.” Hari ordered with narrowed eyes.

“Of course!” the twins said before running off.

“I am going to stay as well and get my room set up.” Luna said dreamily. “Have fun, Naru-chan.”

“I will, Aunt Runa.” Naruto replied with a large smile.

“Well let’s get going then. Do you think we should do the furniture first?” Hari asked as they walked out of the house.

“Hmm, yeah, let’s do that first. Afterward we can clothes shop.” Draco said.

“I was telling Naru-chan that I’ll leave him in your capable hands while I go grocery shopping. Will you be okay with that?”

“Of course, Haddy. I won’t let anything happen to him.”

“I know, Dray.” Hari grinned. “So, Naru-chan, do you know what size bed you want?”

Naruto’s eyes widened in excitement as he began to tell them what he wanted his room to look like and have.      


	5. Shopping Is Fun, Anko Introduces Her Boss, Seeing Where Naruto Used to Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! Thank you so much for all your Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks so far. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story and I do hope you continue too (^v^) HAPPY READING!

The shopping district was crowded with civilians and Shinobi alike. Naruto was between Hari and Draco, he was telling them about some of the shops they past and what they sold. Both Hari and Draco soon noticed the looks that Naruto was getting, but he seemed to not notice as they continued walking. Glares, sneers, and dirty looks were thrown Naruto’s way before someone decided to try something different.

With Seeker reflexes, Hari caught the rock that was a mere inch from Naruto’s surprised face. Hari’s eyes began to glow with fury as she locked eyes on the arsehole who tried to hurt her little cousin/brother.

“You should be more careful. Someone could get seriously injured.” Hari murmured dangerously with a frightening smile as she crushed the rock into dust.

The man lost complete color in his face before he fainted. Everyone else stared in shock, awe, and fear at the exotic woman that was standing next to the village pariah/demon.

“Haddy, don’t smile like that, you’ll give these people nightmares.” Draco quipped offhandedly with an air of relaxation around him as he pulled his Slytherin and Malfoy mask on.

“Listen you, wanker, this has been my smile since forever. Get over it. It’s not my fault there’s so many wusses in the world.” Hari quipped back, not missing a beat as they walked on as if nothing had happened. “Come along, Naru-chan, we have shopping to get done.” She said while taking ahold of Naruto’s hand.

“Nee-chan, what was that? That was sooooo cool! dattebayo! How did you do that?! Can you teach me?” Naruto asked excitedly.

Hari giggled. “I just caught it, Naru-chan. There’s nothing to it. As for turning the rock into dust, well, that was−”

“That’s just her terrifying strength rearing its ugly head.” Draco told him with a smirk.

“My strength is not terrifying! It’s not my fault that you act like a delicate freaking flower all the time, Draco.”

“I am a Malfoy! We are delicate beings, not Neanderthals like you, Potter. I’m sophisticated and you are−”

“I am not getting into a hissy fit with you about you being more girly than me again, Draco.” Hari dismissed him with a flick of her hand and an unladylike snort just because it would annoy him to no end.

Draco let out an indignant squawk at her audacity. “How bloody dare you call me girly, you uncultured swine!”

“If the stiletto fits, Barbie.”

“Barbarian!”

“Delicate snowflake.”

“Philistine!”

“You know, Draco, you should introduce your upper lip to your lower lip sometime and shut up.” Hari said with a saccharine smile.

Draco curled his lip back at that deceitful smile of hers. “Every time you speak, Haddy, I feel my brain cells committing suicide one by one.”

“Huh, well then it looks like your safe since zombies eat brains!” Hari crowed.

Draco blinked before snarling once more, “I’d slap you but that would be animal abuse!”

“And I’d smack you back into your mother’s womb just so you could learn some manners!”

Naruto watched them throw quips back and forth, he grinned wide, enjoying himself and having the time of his life. He could tell that these two were definitely siblings.

People continued to watch the group of three, most of them were either snorting or laughing quietly at the hilarious insults they were throwing back and forth while others continued on with their day.

They finally reached the large furniture store and went inside. It was rather large inside and showed many furniture pieces to choose from. Hari and Draco walked with Naruto, they began to look around to see if anything caught their eyes.

“Welcome to Furniture Palace, can I help you with anything?” an old man asked.

“We’re buying a whole entire new room set for my little brother here. Can you please recommend some things to start us off?” Hari asked.

“Of course! Please follow me.” He said and began to take them deeper into the building. “Do you have an idea of what you are looking for?” he asked Naruto. The old man knew exactly who this was, but he was one of the handful of people who didn’t have a problem with Naruto. It was a good thing too because if he had said anything insulting or derogatory towards her little brother, Hari would have ripped out his throat, and Draco would have threatened him with his Icy Slytherin Prince attitude, and would have made sure to ruin his business.

Family after all meant everything to Hari and Draco. They would always protect their own, especially those they saw as family. Once they had you they’d never let you go. Uncle Sev compared it to dragons hoarding their most precious treasure. Hari’s Father Sirius on the other hand compared it to a Hellhound with a bone.

“I’d like a big comfortable bed that’s not too soft but not too hard, a 6 −”

“12 drawer dresser, Naru.” Draco interrupted. “Remember, we’re getting you a new wardrobe too, you’ll need the room.”

Naruto nodded after blinking. “Umm . . . An 12 drawer dresser, a desk, chair, night stands, bookcases, entertainment center,” he looked up at Hari and Draco when he said that.

“Of course.” Hari said with a smile.

“Umm, sheets, comforter, pillows, lamps, and I guess whatever else might interest us.” Naruto finished, biting his bottom lip after shrugging.

“Well, that’s all a very good start.” The old man said with a grin. “Follow me, please.”

They were inside the furniture store for about 2 hours before they found everything for Naruto. He ended up with a new King sized bed and a frame that had a black and silver spider web like design on it. The frame had cubbies on either side and three shelves that went straight across it. He found an 12 drawer dresser that was black as well, matching nightstands, desk, a dark blue cushioned desk chair, a floor table with a dark grey top that he could sit at on the floor and either work or read at when he wasn’t using his desk, lamps, a large Royal blue rug, 4 dark oak bookcases, pillows, dark grey sheets/pillow cases, and a black comforter with a silver, green, and blue geometric intricate design on it.

“Okay, so I can arrange to have this all delivered or if you have a storage scroll, put it in there.” Old man Haru-san said as he checked them all out.

“That won’t be necessary, Haru-san. We have another way,” Hari told him while she shrunk each furniture piece that was put aside that Naruto had picked out.

Haru-san watched wide eyed as the furniture pieces and bags were now mini-sized. “Wow, that’s amazing and handy!”

“Thank you, do you have some packaging peanuts and a box I could put this stuff in?”

“Of course.”

10 minutes later, Hari had the furniture packed safely away along with a few bags inside the box. She then placed it inside her messenger bag.

Haru-san totaled up the entire purchase and Hari paid the man before they left the store.

“Thank you.” Naruto smiled up at Hari and Draco.

“You’re very welcome, dear nephew.” Draco smiled down at him. “By the way, Naru, I am going to start you on a high concentrated Nutrient Potion. You’ll be on it for the next month and be taking it three times a day at breakfast, lunch, and dinner.”

“What does it do?” Naruto asked curiously.

“It helps restore the body, fills out what’s missing, makes your bones stronger, and corrects the things that is wrong with it. Basically it restores the body of its missing nutrients. By next month you won’t look like you do now whatsoever and you’ll hopefully be taller at the height you are meant to be after you take a Height Restoration Potion as well.”

Naruto’s cerulean blue eyes sparkled with excitement. “Awesome.”

They were soon stopping in front of a popular clothes shop that Naruto had told them about that catered to ninja and civilians. It was called Limited Chain.

“Alright, well while you two shop for a new wardrobe, I’m going to go grocery shopping.” Hari said.

“Okay, see you soon, nee-chan!” Naruto grinned.

“Keep out of trouble, Hari.” Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

“Trouble finds me, dearest brother. And take your own advice as well.” Hari called over her shoulder with a wave as she walked off towards the market place. Once she was done over there she was heading for the grocery store.

 

♦♦♦

 

Hari had just finished at the market place. She had fun haggling and arguing with the merchants there along with meeting several of them while introducing herself. She had told them that they’d be seeing a lot of her, so they might as well know who she was. They were shocked when she told the many merchants she was haggling with that she was a hime. Several were shocked that she was a hime that shopped for her own groceries without any guards or retainers to help her! Hari had thrown her head back and laughed outright. She wasn’t invalid and knew how to take care of herself if anyone tried to mess with her.

She was now on her way to the grocery store to finish up.

Hari couldn’t help but grin to herself as she remembered the merchants’ faces as she shrunk her purchases, placed a stasis charm on them, and put them inside her bag after they were wrapped up. She snorted in amusement when one of them had just continued to blink in shock.

Hari got a cart and began her shopping. She started off in the veggies and fruit area first. She hummed a little tune under her breath as she began to fill her cart with things, moving all around till she began to work her way through the aisles.

“HARI-CHAN!!!” a voice called out.

Hari was up on her tippy toes reaching for a bag of flour when she heard her name before she was lifted onto a pair of shoulders suddenly out of nowhere. Hari hadn’t been ready for that and let out a yelp, grabbing onto the top of the shelf where she was eye to bag with what she had needed. She looked down, her startled eyes looking into Anko’s amused eyes and cheeky smile.

“Anko-chan!” Hari couldn’t help but reprimand in a scolding voice. She soon enough cracked a smile though. “You almost gave me a bloody heart attack, you cow.”

Anko cackled. “I couldn’t help myself. Now why don’t you get what you need, sexy, before you fall.”

“Cheeky, whose fault would it be if I did fall!” Hari laughed before she grabbed two big bags of flour.

“Pass them over to Ibiki, Hari-chan.” Anko directed with a giggle.

“Ibiki?” Hari asked confused.

She blinked before she noticed the rather imposing muscular scarred man a couple of feet away. He had to be at least 6 foot 6, he had wide shoulders, a muscular upper body with a lean waist and thick strong looking long legs. He was dressed in a dark grey uniform that consisted of a coat and pants with a black belt going around his waist, along with a black trench coat that went down to his ankles, gloves, and black military boots. He wore his forehead protector in a bandanna style which covered the entire top of his head. His face was covered in two scars, one of them which bisected diagonally across his left cheek and the corner of his upper and bottom lip while the one on his right was underneath his right eye. His dark brown eyes were boring into Hari’s as he stared at her before he lifted his hands to take the bags from her.

“Thank you,” she said with a smile.

He nodded while putting the bags into her almost full basket.

“Down ya go!” Anko leant down and Hari got off her shoulders. “Well that was fun.”

“Thanks for the help, Anko-chan.”

“No problem.” She replied, focusing on Hari’s cart. “Wow, that’s a lot of stuff! Do you actually know how to cook and bake with all this?” she gestured widely at the basket.

“Of course! I’ve been cooking and baking since I was 2 ½ years old.” Hari told her as she began to push the cart down the aisle.

“2 years old?! What the hell? Why?” Anko asked, trailing behind Hari with Ibiki right beside her. He walked quietly with his hands in his coat pockets observing the exotic woman, interested in her answer as well. He’d never heard of a child cooking at 2 ½ years old before.

“The people I used to live with left a lot to be desired in their child rearing skills.” Hari looked over to Ibiki. “I’m sorry, I never introduced myself. I’m Uzumaki-Kuro Hari, Clan Head of Uzumaki and Kuro and so many other bloody Houses and Hime.”

Both Ibiki and Anko blinked.

“HIME?! YOU’RE A HIME?!” Anko screamed with wide eyes and pointing at her shocked.

A lot of people stopped what they were doing to look at them.

“Yeah.” Hari sighed. “Hiru-jiji-chan wouldn’t let me out of it when we were in his office this morning getting our citizenship papers done. It sucks; all because I’m Head and Heiress of 8 Houses that I gained through blood, conquest, or because Lady Magic deemed me worthy. Plus I can trace them all 1,000 years and some more than that.”

“Wow, Hari-chan. That sucks!” Anko said while throwing an arm around her shoulders.

“You have no idea, Anko-chan. I have to deal with rich crybabies and the Royal Court. I had to deal with that bullshit in my old world and imagined each one of them on fire when they annoyed me. At least I’ll have Draco with me. He gained Oji (Prince) status to his name since he was able to trace his name back 1,000 years of the Malfoy family. At least I won’t be suffering alone.” Hari couldn’t help but grump.

“My poor, Hari-chan!” Anko sighed as she engulfed Hari in a hug, smooshing her face in between her large breasts.

“Anko . . . I can’t breathe.” Hari deadpanned.

Ibiki chuckled lowly in amusement, watching the two women interact. He’d never seen Anko take such a shine to someone so quickly nor someone who had just met Anko like she was normal, and Anko was far from being normal.

When he had been in his office working, he was curious when Anko slammed into his office looking happy as well as excited. It put him on edge from the very start. Nothing good can come of Anko being so happy and excited as she was after all. She then went on to inform him and whoever else was in the T&I building that she met a new friend and that said new friend had a date with Maito Gai. Ibiki knew his eyes had bugged out when he heard that along with the others, he wanted to know why this new woman decided to go out with Gai of all people?! The man was fucking insane after all.

So today while he and Anko were on break, he wasn’t expecting to see Anko run off excitedly after a gorgeous woman in short shorts with long black curly hair with red highlights running through out it. Ibiki continued to observe her while she shopped and when she was trying to reach for the flour, Ibiki was about to help her out, but Anko got there before him by not only startling her, but also putting her up on her shoulders.

He enjoyed the play-by-play between them, Ibiki couldn’t stop staring at her though. Ibiki was always honest with himself, he never had someone catch his eye as quickly as this exotic looking woman did. She interested him very much. And Gai had a freaking date with her?!

How in the hell did that happen?! It was driving Ibiki insane not knowing how it happened.

And now he found out that she was a hime. She didn’t act nor dress like a hime would, that’s for sure, but Ibiki quite enjoyed it. He enjoyed her attitude towards the rich spoiled Royals too. He knew that there were a few that were okay, but most of them were crybabies just like she said.

“By the way, this is my boss and friend, Morino Ibiki.” Anko introduced.

“Nice to meet you, Morino-san.” Hari greeted with a smile, her face still slightly between Anko’s breasts, her jewel like unique eyes staring up at him from between Anko’s cleavage.

“Ibiki is fine.” He said in his rather deep voice. He watched closely for her reaction and wasn’t disappointed at the small shiver nor did he miss the flash of lust, but it was gone in mere seconds.

Interesting, he thought with a smirk.

“What do you guys do?” Hari asked once Anko let her go and they continued to follow her as she shopped.

“Ibiki’s the Head of T&I and I’m an interrogator there.” Anko answered.

“T&I?” Hari asked curiously.

“Torture & Interrogation Department.” Ibiki replied.

“Oh, that’s pretty cool. Do you like it?” Hari asked as she grabbed some chicken, beef, and pork out of the meat aisle. She was going through her mental grocery list wondering what she should get next. She needed to make sure she got coffee because none of them could live without it. Hari had converted her family over to the stuff over tea, though they still drank it when they had a craving.

She should check to see what flavors they had here. She might find something new.

Both Anko and Ibiki blinked several times, their minds trying to wrap around what they’d just heard. No one had actually gone out of their way to know if they enjoyed their jobs.

“Well yeah, who doesn’t enjoy the screams and begging of traitors, spies, and criminals?” Anko quipped with a big blood thirsty grin. “I absolutely love it! It brings my life joy and brightens up my day!”

Hari blinked. “Well whatever floats your boat, sweetie.” She said with what could be taken as a motherly smile as if indulging her child, patting her head.

Ibiki snorted, a smirk covering his face. “Yes, who doesn’t enjoy the crying, begging, and pleading of people while trying to artfully extract information from their bodies?”

This time Hari turned to him and all but laughed in amusement. “Like I said, you do you, hon.”

Anko cackled at Ibiki while he just continued to smirk.

“So since you’re done getting citizenship, what were your plans after shopping?” Anko asked.

“I’m meeting back up with Draco and Naru-chan and we’re going to head back to the house. We need to unpack, take a look around the rest of the compound, set up our Wards and security, I need to get dinner started, and then I need to find something for Naru-chan to help him study so he can get caught up on his schooling.” Hari listed off while trying to reach for a giant container of coffee grounds. Ibiki took it down for her, she grinned up at him in thanks before placing it in her cart.

“Naru-chan? You mean Uzumaki Naruto? And where are you staying now? I’ll have to come by with Nai-chan to hangout and help ya move in.” she asked.

“Yep. He’s my little cousin but I consider him my little brother. His mom and my mom were twin sisters. We’re living in the Uzumaki Compound now; it’s a few miles behind the Forest of Death. You’re welcome anytime, Anko-chan, you too, Ibiki. Open invitation to you both, and let Nai-chan know as well. You don’t have to help though, we’ll have everything set up and ready in no time, but thank you.”

Anko nodded. “Wow okay, sounds good. Do you . . . uh . . . know about . . . Naruto’s situation and everything?”

“I know everything about his situation. I think I might have scared some of Hiru-jiji-chan’s Anbu though when I punched a crater into his wall when he told me how Naruto’s been treated and has lived all these years.”

Anko’s brows shot up and Ibiki looked intrigued. “You broke the Hokage’s wall?!”

“Not completely, I held back. The building is still standing after all; it could have been a lot worse honestly. Didn’t want to end up in jail on my first day as a new citizen though.”

“Well shit, girl, we’re definitely going to have to go get that drink now.”

“I’m all for that.”

“You should bring Gai to the bar after your guys’ date and you can meet more people.”

“I could ask if he wants to.” Hari nodded when she suddenly remembered that her date with Gai was tonight. “Shit, I think I might have to reschedule with him for our date since today has been . . . rather busy. I’ll have to let him know and we can go tomorrow.”

Anko grinned. “If I see him today, I’ll let him know too, but yeah, you should send him a message to let him know. Plus it’ll be a lot of fun if you guys come to the bar! I’ve already told the entire T&I department, I just need to get to the JSS before Izumo and Kotetsu do. I heard them talking about your date with Gai yesterday. Everyone at T&I is really interested in meeting you though.”

“Jeez, I don’t know why everyone is so curious about our date.” Hari muttered while putting in several packages of different flavored chips.

“Gai is known as an excitable weirdo.” Ibiki told her. “He’s a great Shinobi, but he’s fucking nuts.” Hari saw his left eye twitch as if remembering something.

“At least you won’t be bored like you said yesterday.” Anko pointed out with a grin.

Hari nodded.

“Nee-chan!”

Hari along with Anko and Ibiki turned to see the ball of sunshine that was Naruto running towards her with a giant grin on his face. He collided with Hari, hugging her before springing back, and spinning around with his arms held out.

“Look at what Uncle Draco got me! This is one of my new outfits. Uncle Draco told me that he’d rather have his eyes gauged out then see me walking in my old orange jumpsuit again.” Naruto told her happily. “He said it was a monstrosity that shall be burned to the pits of hell and shall stay there for eternity and never see the light of day again.”

Hari and Ibiki snorted while Anko cackled.

“See, told you he was a drama queen.” Hari replied with a smile.

“I’m doing the world a great service.” Muttered a cultured deep voice. “Neon colors are just abnormal and hideous. Whoever first thought of them should be shot in the knees and have nails shoved under their fingernails.”

“So dramatic.” Hari muttered.

Ibiki blinked while Anko’s eyes bugged out when they focused on the young man behind Naruto.

“Holy shit, you’re fucking gorgeous!” Anko shouted. “Are you really human? I swear you and Hari have to be the sexiest people I’ve ever met.”

Draco looked over at her and gave her a grin. “Thank you, darling, I know. It’s always good to hear it though.”

“Your narcissism is showing, Dray.” Hari mumbled with a snort.

Ibiki chuckled.

“It’s not my fault that I’m gorgeous, Haddy.” Draco sniffed, brushing nonexistent lint off of his shoulder. “No one can be as gorgeous as me. Great genes run in my family.”

Hari rolled her eyes. “They run in mine too. It’s called being humble, Dray.”

“Whatever.”

“I think nee-chan is the most gorgeous person ever! She’s an angel. dattebayo!"” Naruto yelled.

Hari grinned down at him, glomping him in a tight hug, cooing at him. “Aww, sunshine! You’re making me blush.”

“It’s true though, nee-chan.” Naruto told her with a happy grin and blush.

“Thanks sunshine.” She gave him a loving smile. “You’re pretty cute too.”

Naruto giggled, his blush spreading while hugging Hari back.

“So, what do you think of his outfit?” Draco asked.

Hari refocused on Naruto’s outfit and nodded approvingly. “I like it. Do you like it, Naru-chan?”

“Yeah!” he shouted happily. “I think its awesome and badass!”

Naruto was now dressed in a pair of black Anbu styled pants that fit him like a second skin, a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt that was slightly baggy, with a short sleeve dark red and black flak jacket with many pockets and high collar to protect his neck, and a pair of black below the knee shinobi boots instead of the blue shinobi sandals he wore before. Around his neck was a long stainless steel silver chained necklace with a half dollar coined sized amber jewel in the shape of a triangle charm hanging at the end with two tear drop shaped emeralds on either side. Naruto had black fingerless gloves on with silver metal plates on them that had a fox design on them. It was a big change and Hari really liked it.

“You look great, sunshine.”

“Thanks nee-chan!” Naruto continued to grin. “Uncle Draco put the fox design on my gloves for me.”

“So the shopping for a new wardrobe went well?” Hari asked with a raised brow.

“Yeah. Had to bring out the Malfoy superior, holier than thou attitude along with the glare Mother taught us while growing up though.” Draco told her with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh, you mean this one?” Hari asked before her eyes became cold as a glacier, her lips slightly pursed, and frowned slightly.

Naruto’s cerulean blue eyes widened in shock, tightening his arms around his nee-chan’s waist. That look was frightening.

Ibiki felt his blood pumping faster, his cock twitched. That look . . . Dear Kami, what would she look like when she was actually angry and ripping someone a new asshole?

Anko crossed her arms over her chest and chuckled. She liked that look, she’d have to remember it.

“Yeah, that’s the one! Anyway, got him several new outfits that include shirts, turtlenecks, sleeveless shirts/turtlenecks, pants, capris, a few kimonos, a few haori, he found a few hakama shorts he liked, undergarments, sleepwear, footwear, sweaters and jackets, accessories, and we found him a tactical utility belt like the one you have.” Draco told her.

“Cool. I’m about done here. This is Mitarashi Anko and Morino Ibiki. Anko-chan, Ibiki, this is my brother Uzumaki-Malfoy Draco and my cousin/little brother Uzumaki Naruto.” Hari introduced.

“Pleasure to meet your acquaintance.” Draco greeted while shaking Ibiki’s hand before he took ahold of Anko’s and placed a kiss on top of her hand.

Anko giggled. “Well aren’t you just smooth.”

Draco smirked. “I have been told that a time or two.”

Naruto blinked up at Ibiki. “Aren’t you that scary dude that works in the scary building where all the criminals go?”

Ibiki blinked down at the kid that was host to the Nine-Tailed Fox. He’d seen him running around as well as away from the civilian villagers who were always trying to hurt him. Hell, he helped Naruto out several times too without the kid knowing when he was trying to get away since he was on his protection detail over the years. The kid was really a ball of sunshine that reminded him of Anko in many ways. He was also quite ingenious when it came to his pranks. All in all, Ibiki liked the kid and his spunky attitude.

“I’m the Head of T&I, gaki.” He then frowned. “How do you even know where that building is?”

“Uhh . . .” Naruto muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. A sweatdrop appeared at the side of his head. “Umm . . .”

“Naruto?” Hari enquired with a finely arched brow.

“I . . . I was running one day away from . . . some people when I found this dark building that was away from the market and shopping district. There was a window opened so I hid in there for a while till those jerks went away.”

Everyone blinked.

“Are you the one that has been making us redo our traps and security all the time?” Ibiki growled with a frown, his arms crossed over his chest.

Naruto blinked multiple times, nervously laughing. “Umm . . . well you see . . .”

“Uzumaki Naruto, are you treating the T&I building as a playground?” Hari asked with a frown, her hands on her hips.

Naruto finally broke. The expression his nee-chan was treating him to reminded him of the ones a mom would use on her child when they were in trouble.

“YES!!! Do you have any idea how much fun it is to deal with those traps?! I had a blast and they kept getting harder each time I went back and through them. It’s how I came up with a few of my pranks and some of my own traps when practicing and training. I’m becoming a better tactician of laying traps, nee-chan!” Naruto’s cerulean blue eyes were bright and sparkling up at them. He was twinkling if Hari was to take a guess by his expression.

“Oh Naru-chan,” Hari sighed. “Sunshine, you could have gotten hurt.”

“Yeah, but those traps taught me how to be faster, nee-chan! Each time I run through them, I’m getting better.”

Ibiki snorted. “Gaki, if you want to have a training obstacle course, do not keep breaking and entering into T&I. I’ll take you to one of our training rooms that has that type of obstacle course in it.”

“REALLY?! YES!!!” Naruto shouted, throwing his arms up high in the air.

“As long as its okay with your sister.” Ibiki said, looking down at Hari enquiringly.

“As long as someone is with him to make sure he doesn’t kill himself, I’m fine with it. Hell, maybe I’ll join in to keep myself in shape.” Hari muttered, but she knew the twins would build and put together something, so you never know. Plus, she was curious about the Forest of Death. That could be fun to explore.

“I’ll keep an eye on the gaki when he comes by if I’m not doing anything otherwise,” at this he turned to Anko, “Anko, you’re in charge of him when he’s there if I’m busy.” Ibiki ordered.

“EEEHHH?! Me?! Why? Kids hate me and I don’t get along with them either. Those little shits are holy terrors, Ibiki! Have Raido or Genma watch over him.”

“Because I’m your boss and if you don’t, I’ll set fire to your secret stash of Ich−”

“ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!!! No need for such threats, Ibiki.” Anko practically snarled while waving her arms around. “Well, gaki, it looks like you and I are going to be friends. Yaaaaay,” Anko half-heartedly said giving him jazz-hands.

Naruto blinked before squinting up at her. “You look familiar too.” Naruto continued to stare up at her before he sharply pointed up at her, “You’re the kunai licker! I saw you make some guy piss himself when he bumped into you, dumping all your dango on the ground. He had foam coming out of his mouth after you threw a kunai near his family jewels and barely missed.”

Anko grinned sharply down at him. “It is one of the scaring tactics I do to freak people out when they piss me off.”

Naruto was quiet for a moment. “We can be friends. Can she teach me how to be scary, nee-chan?” Naruto asked adorably with his big eyes. He was giving Hari the Puppy Eye look.

Ibiki paled while Anko threw her head back cackling.

“Uhh . . .,” was Hari’s response.

“How about we leave ‘How to Scare People 101’ for another day, nephew. We should go to check-out and get this stuff back to the house before the meat rots.” Draco interrupted, saving Hari from answering.

“Okay.” Naruto nodded.

“We’ve got to get going too. See you later, Hari-chan.” Anko said while giving her a hug before she grabbed Ibiki by the arm and started walking out of the store.

“See you Anko-chan, Ibiki!” Hari called with a wave.

She saw Ibiki wave back before he and Anko left the store.

“Well, let’s get this stuff paid for and then we can head back to the house. Hopefully its still standing with the twins being there and all.” Hari told them while walking over to check-out.

While they were in the middle of checking out, with a young teenage boy blushing the entire time he stared at Hari, Draco asked, “Doesn’t Anko remind you of Aunt Bellatrix and Uncle Siri, but saner?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I thought when I met her yesterday.”

“Whose Bel-la-trix and Siri?” Naruto asked curiously.

“Bellatrix was my cousin but Draco’s Aunt. She wasn’t a very nice person, she was insane and a murderer. She fought on the opposing side of the War our world was in. She’s dead now though, so she’s never going to hurt innocent people again. Siri is my Dad, Draco’s Cousin but he calls him Uncle, and you can either call him Uncle as well or Grandpa. He’ll most likely beg you to call him Uncle though since he’s not old enough to be a Grandpa.” Hari told him with a smile.

“Cool. Will you tell me about this War you were in, nee-chan?”

“Of course, sunshine. I’ll tell you whatever you want to know about me.”

Naruto grinned excitedly. His nee-chan was so cool and interesting as were the others. He couldn’t wait to hear more about them all.

Once all the groceries were bought and paid for, Hari put a stasis charm on them before shrinking them and putting them in her messenger bag. The checkout boy had gaped with wide eyes before he stuttered out, “P-p-please co-come again, ma’am.”

Hari nodded to him with a smile making him blush even more before they left. They were walking back through the marketplace and shopping district. Some people were nodding to them in acknowledgement as they past by, several of them were staring at Naruto shocked to see him dressed in something different than his neon orange jumpsuit. They hadn’t recognized him at first.

“Draco, do you have one of those Brain Smart Potions that’s already made?”

Draco frowned trying to think before he nodded. “I believe I do, why?”

“I need it for Naruto.”

“He just needs to take one table spoon of the stuff. It’s very potent. I’ll get it for you when we get home. It’ll last for a week.”

“After we’re done putting your room together and your new wardrobe away, Naru-chan, I want you to go through that storage scroll so you can see what your parents left you along with what I’ve been sending you okay. I want you to see if there’s any scrolls in there that interest you, and then we can work our way through them.”

“Okay nee-chan. Are we still stopping at my apartment to pick up some of the stuff I want to keep?” Naruto asked.

Hari blinked. “That’s right! Well why don’t you lead us to where it is, Naru-chan. I really wanted to see where you’ve been living all these years anyway.”

Naruto’s eyes dimmed a bit. “It’s not all that great, nee-chan. It’s really small, but I have the entire building to myself, and at least I had a roof over my head.”

Hari and Draco frowned. “We’d still like to see it, sunshine. Where’s it located anyway?”

“The Red-light District.”

Hari and Draco stopped mid-step.

“The Red-light District? Isn’t that where the unsavory side of a city is located?” Draco asked wide-eyed.

“Yeah, they also call it the Sleepless Town.”

“Why the hell would Hiru-jiji-chan buy you an apartment there?!” Hari snarled quietly.

Naruto shrugged. “I think because most of the civilians wouldn’t follow me there. Although I sometimes get bugged by the people that live there, most of them ignore me a lot of the time. I do get along with the girls that work there and the Madams that run the brothels though. They let me use their bathroom when my shower isn’t working. A few of the girls also taught me how to sew, cook small meals, and also tried to teach me how to write and read when they had free time which wasn’t very often.”

Hari felt like she was going to start crying and Draco couldn’t even imagine being in Naruto’s shoes.

“They’re pretty cool.” Naruto said with a small smile as they continued to walk towards his apartment.

Both Hari and Draco soon noticed the change as they entered the part of the village that was a bit more rundown. Hari and Draco both were on their guards, people in this part of the village walked with their heads down, eyes forward, minding their own business, and then there were the ones that watched them like a hawk.

“Here we are.” Naruto said, walking into a rundown brick building.

“This is . . .” Draco trailed off, looking at the decrepit looking building that needed a ton of work.

“Yeah.” Hari muttered. “Let’s go see the rest.”

“I’m going to have to take a shower once we get home. This place is almost as bad as Grimauld Place before you and Uncle Siri remodeled it.”

“Hopefully there aren’t any House Elf heads on the walls.” Hari muttered.

Draco shivered. “My Great-Aunt Walburga was disturbed.”

“Grandma Walburga left a lot to be desired, Draco dear. Come on.” Hari said, walking inside the building.

Inside was worse. They walked up the three flights of stairs to Naruto’s top floor apartment. The door was already opened wide. They both stopped though when they saw all the graffiti outside of Naruto’s door and walls. Things like DEMON, DIE DEMON, and GO TO HELL were written in red paint.

“Merlin’s beard, what the hell?” Draco growled.

“This . . . This is disgusting.” Hari snarled low.

“Come on,” Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the small apartment.

Hari blinked looking around the very, very small apartment. It held a twin size bed that looked like its seen better days, a small kitchen with a fridge that was taped in several places and had wire holding the door up, a cracked sink, a counter with a hotplate on top, and a chair with a broken leg that was being held up with a turned over bucket with a turned over wooden crate as a table.

“Draco,” Hari mumbled in a rather small voice, her eyes beginning to water with unshed tears.

Draco gave her a side hug. “It’s all right now, Haddy. He’s coming home with us, you have full custody of him now, and if anyone tries to take him away they will regret it.” He told her in a dark voice.

She nodded. “Naru-chan!”

“In here, nee-chan, just a sec,” Naruto called from his bathroom. He walked out carrying his toothbrush, a small bottle of shampoo, a half used bar of soap, and a frayed towel.”

“NOPE!” Draco suddenly said, shaking his head hard.

“Uncle Draco?” Naruto asked with a frown.

“What your Uncle is saying is that I bought you some new bathroom stuff, Naru-chan.” Hari told him.

“Oh! Thanks, nee-chan, that was really nice of you.” He grinned before going back into the bathroom to drop his old stuff off. It broke both Hari’s and Draco’s hearts at that response. It was like Naruto was shocked and surprised when someone gave him or bought him something and didn’t want anything in return. They both felt like punching something. “I guess I just have a few things and their already packed in my bag.”

“Okay. I want you to hold on to me, Naru-chan, because I’m going to _Apparate_ us back to the house.” Hari told him.

“What’s Ap-pa-rate?” he sounded out slowly.

“It takes us to one place to the next. One has but to recall The Three D's: Destination, Determination and Deliberation. One must be completely determined to reach one's destination, and move without haste, but with deliberation. It’s what we were taught when getting our _Apparation_ License. It’s like the _Shunshin_ that Shinobi use.”

“Cool!”

“Yep, but don’t let go of me. I don’t want you getting splinched.”

“What’s that?” Naruto asked wide eyed.

“You don’t want to leave a leg, hand, arms, or ear behind do you?” Draco asked with a small smirk. “It’s a bit of a bitch to put someone back together.”

Naruto’s eyes bugged out. “What?! NO!”

Draco chuckled. “Then hold on tightly, nephew. See you two at the house.” He said with a smirk before _Apparating_ away silently.

“Woooooow,” Naruto breathed out with wide eyes.

“Mmm-hmm, come on, sunshine, we’re heading back home.” Hari said.

“I’m ready, nee-chan.” Naruto exclaimed excitedly, holding onto her waist in a tight hug.

Hari smiled, wrapping her arms around him. “You got everything in your bag, because we aren’t coming back to this place, Naru-chan. We’ll get it remodeled and rent it out to others if you want, but I don’t want you coming back here, Naru-chan, not without me or one of the others.”

“Okay nee-chan, I promise.”

“Thanks sunshine,” Hari smiled back before she silently _Apparated_ them away and back to the Uzumaki Compound.


	6. Talks, First Family Dinner, And Finally Meeting Kurama!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Thanks so much for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks so far! You are all so freaking awesome (^v^)!!! I want to apologize for not updating last weekend, it was my Goddaughter's 1st birthday! I hope you all enjoy the new update though. HAPPY READING!!!

“Dad, you should have seen where he was living! It . . . It was just as bad as Grimmauld Place before we had it remodeled. And they graffitied his entire front door and walls with the most horrible slurs. It was bad, Dad.” Hari told Sirius Black while she was putting the kitchen together.

“Well thank Merlin that he is out of there now, princess. I know how upset you are, I am too, believe me, I want to hunt down each and every single one of those wankers that hurt him, but at least he’s now with you, Draco, Fred, George, and Luna. That’s all that matters.” Sirius said, trying to calm Hari down.

“Dad, that’s not the worst part about how he was living! He’s . . . he’s so small, like I was. He’s malnourished, he’s shy, and he asked us if we really wanted him as a part of our family. I . . . I don’t know what the hell Hiruzen was thinking when it came to Naruto.” Hari growled while directing the many floating dishes, pots, pans, utensils, glasses, tea cups, and every other dish into cupboards and the glass hutch that was in the large kitchen. Shit was flying everywhere in a mad dash to get to where they were supposed to be.

“How is he mentally?” Siri asked with a frown.

“I’m sure he has some issues there. I wonder if I should have him see a therapist? I don’t want him to grow up holding that shit inside. It’s not healthy. I mean, I talked it out with Healer Kilgrave all those years ago and I know I went to her when something was really bugging me, so maybe I should take Naruto to someone.”

Sirius nodded but Hari didn’t see it. She had the two-way mirror floating and following her around while she put groceries away, took out appliances that were outdated and put in the newest models that she purchased that were in her trunk, and did a bit of cosmetic work as well so the kitchen looked more up to date and her style that she liked.

“He’ll have to want to go, princess. You can make him go, but you can’t make him talk. He needs to be ready to do it.”

Hari nodded. “I know.” She sighed before letting out an annoyed huff. “And don’t get me started on his education! Those teachers at his school are getting in the way of it. They are pretty much sabotaging him. He’s had three chances so far to graduate already but he couldn’t pass the Genin Exam, because one− _one_ Dad−one freaking Jutsu is giving him problems. It’s a fucking shit storm. I’m so bloody angry!”

“Calm down, Haddy. Everything will turn out all right. You’re great at teaching, you know everything there is to know about what they are teaching their young ninjas and then some from your Mum’s journals from when she was a little girl. Your Magic and Chakra have become one, that’s why you’re so bloody damn terrifying, darling, and thank Merlin for that. Teach him about Chakra control and how to use it that your Mum described in those journals of hers. You should teach him Fūinjutsu since you kind of became obsessed with it from those other journals she left you too. I still can’t believe you combined that with Runes as well. What you’ve come up with is completely mind blowing, darling! But, getting back to your Mum; that woman had a terrifying memory, honestly.” Sirius shivered.  “Naruto has a ton of Chakra, so he’ll have to learn control, but thankfully you have a journal filled with ideas and how to do them that he’ll enjoy. He’s going to be a kickarse ninja, Haddy.”

“I know, you’re right, he will be. I hope he doesn’t have a bunch of fantasies about saving Princess’s and slaying their dragons though. Being a ninja is serious stuff after all. He asked me about the Wizarding War and wanted to know about my time fighting in it. I think it’ll help him in his mindset of being a ninja. He’ll definitely train harder so he can not only protect himself and his Team and friends, but also be able to get his missions done.”

“You could always show him through the _Pensieve_.” Siri pointed out.

“I don’t want to give the kid a heart attack, Dad!” Hari exclaimed, wide eyed, turning to face the floating mirror as if he were nuts.

Sirius threw his head back, letting out a bark like laugh. “Just show him somethings, not all, you silly girl.” He gave her a wide grin. “So Draco is going to start him on the Nutrient Potion I take it?”

“He’s going to start him on the same ones that the two of us were on when I was a child. He’s going to be on them for a whole month. He’s also going to give him a Height Restoration Potion.”

Sirius nodded.

“You should know he loves to prank too.” Hari grinned.

Her Dad’s eyes suddenly sparkled in excitement. “That’s great!!! I can’t wait to teach him some things.”

Hari laughed. “Well I better let you go, Dad. I’ve got to get dinner started.”

“All right, love. Good luck on your mock exam fights tomorrow. Try not to kill anyone.” Sirius told her with a wide mad grin.

Hari snorted in amusement at the look he was giving her. “Thanks. Love you, Dad. Give Uncle Mooney, and Uncle Sev my love.”

“Love you too, princess. Bye.” Sirius waved while blowing her a kiss before he vanished.

Hari grabbed the mirror out of the air and put it on the white marble counter that had golden lightning streaks going throughout it. She looked around the kitchen and nodded with approval. It wasn’t outdated anymore and looked like a chef’s and baker’s wet dream. She had removed the breakfast table and chairs that were there before and replaced them with a larger table that could seat up to 16 people. She removed a pretty jade vase from her opened trunk that had a bunch of stuff in it that she’d have to go through later during the week that she hadn’t gone through just yet.

She’d already put together her room, bathroom, the living room, family room, the library, music room, the weapons room, her personal Potions room, and her office that she had chosen for herself. After removing a lot of the stuff she had collected over the years from her trunk, she still had a fucking ton of stuff in it.

Hari tilted her head to the side. “I should put together an emergency trunk together for Naru-chan in case he ever needs it. Hmm . . .” Ideas began to run through her mind on what type of emergency trunk she should put together for Naruto. She didn’t want him to ever think that he was destitute with nothing on him if he was ever in that type of situation. She’d have to talk to Draco, Luna, Fred, and George to see what they would want to add to it since they cared for Naruto as much as she did.

Hari placed the new vase she chose in the center of the table and thought that she’d stop at Yamanaka’s Flower shop tomorrow sometime after the mock exam fights. She should start putting her personal Greenhouse together and leave one for Nev since she knew that he’d be in there a lot of the time.

Thank Merlin she remembered the animals that she had decided to bring over with her when she’d left the Wizarding World. Dear Merlin, she almost had a heart attack when she remembered that Hedwig and the other animals were still in the trunk in a special space where they wouldn’t be hurt while they traveled. She and Luna had dealt with them all, it had taken a few hours to get them situated around the Compound or inside the barn that took a few minutes to create to theirs and the animals liking. Athena−Salazar Slytherin’s Baskilisk Familiar that Hari had saved from the Chamber of Secrets−was excited to see her new home, and went to explore with happy hisses after Hari had let her out and resized her to her enormous form. Once they had finished with that, Hari told Luna that she was going to go work on her kitchen; it’s where Hari had been for a few hours now.

Hari looked over at Hedwig who was perched on the chair at the table, cleaning her beautiful white feathers. “That’s right!” she suddenly shouted−poor Hedwig fluffed up startled, giving Hari a scowl−snapping her fingers before she got out a piece of parchment, ink, and quill. Hari had to write a message to Gai and let him know that their date was going to have to happen tomorrow. It took a few minutes to write her letter before she folded it into an envelope and took it over to Hedwig.

“Hey, baby girl, I need you to take this to Maito Gai okay. Wait a few moments in case he wants to send something back to me. If not, either you can come back here or go explore before you come back home.”

Hedwig nipped at Hari’s fingers affectionately while Hari placed the envelope inside the little custom made mini messenger bag she had designed herself for Hedwig, and she flew out the opened window that was next to the closed back doors.

“Now what am I going to make for dinner tonight?” Hari muttered to herself while shutting the trunk, shrinking it, and placing it back on her necklace. “Hmm, slow-cooked rump roast, cheesy garlic herb scalloped potatoes, homemade mac & cheese, skillet Bourbon bacon green beans, breadsticks, garlic butter mushrooms, corn, cherry tomato mozzarella saute, a salad, and for desert a raspberry and white chocolate tiramisu.”

 **“You have drool dripping on to your chin, little one.”** Death snickered, floating across the kitchen towards the arched glass doors that led out onto a shaded part of the wraparound porch.

“Whoops.” She chuckled, wiping her mouth. “Thanks Aniki.”

Death inclined their head. **“Are you worrying about Naruto still?”**

“Of course I am. His life has been as messed up as mine was before I left the Dursley’s, plus I still had to deal with Voldy and Dumbasador too. I just want Naru-chan to have a better life, now that the others and I are here.”

**“He will, little one. You’re already changing his life and its going to be for the better.”**

“Well thank Merlin for that.”

“Nee-chan, who are you talking to?” Naruto suddenly asked from the kitchen doorway.

Hari jumped. “Fuck a duck!” Hari screamed. She turned around to see Naruto standing there with two scrolls in his arms and a small jewelry box.

Naruto blinked before bursting out in laughter. “You’re so funny, nee-chan.”

“Naru-chan, don’t startle me like that.” Hari sighed, holding a hand to her fast beating heart.

“So, who are you talking to?” he asked coming into the kitchen, and taking a seat at the breakfast bar. He put his stuff down on the counter and got comfortable in his seat.

“Uh . . .” Hari trailed off, looking over at Death-nii-chan.

**“Go on and tell him. The others finally know of us anyway.”**

“I . . . uh, I was talking to my big brother.”

Naruto tilted his head. “But Uncle Fred and Uncle George aren’t in here. Are they?” he began looking around confused.

“No, I’m not talking about them. I’m talking about my bigger and older brother, Death.”

“Death?” Naruto asked slowly, frowning for a few moments before his eyes got as big as dinner plates. “You mean a Shinigami?!”

“No, no, no. Death-nii-chan is the big kahoona, those Shinigami are their workers. There’s all types of death helpers, they all report to Death-nii-chan. There is only one Death in the entire universe and dimensions, Naru-chan. Only one.”

Naruto blinked again. “You talk to Death and he’s−”

“Death-nii-chan doesn’t have a gender, sunshine. They just are.”

Naruto shrugged. “Whatever floats their boat, I guess. So . . . Death is your big brother? How?” Naruto asked curiously and he’d be lying if he wasn’t fascinated as well.

Hari began to get dinner going while she talked to Naruto. “It’s a long story, sunshine, where do I even begin?”

 **“Start with how you met Ran and work your way to meeting us. Everything else will fall into place.”** Death told her amused.

“Well, it all started when I was 7 years old. I was working in the garden when I met my Familiar Ran . . .” and for the next couple of hours, Naruto listened with rapt attention to his nee-chan’s story.

 

♦♦♦

 

By the time she was done explaining how she had met Death, Naruto had gone through several emotions. He had been excited when she told him about Ran who had flown into the kitchen, and settled around his shoulders. He’d been enthralled by the dragon that had taken a quick liking to him. He was even more surprised when a beautiful large white owl flew in, handed his nee-chan a letter, and then flown over to land on top of his head. The owl had begun to croon at him before beginning to groom his hair. Hari-nee-chan had introduced him to Hedwig who was a dear friend.

He’d been horrified, pissed, and startled when his nee-chan told him about how she had died for a few moments before Ran’s Familiar Bond kicked in and Death helped bring her back. He continued to be enthralled by her storytelling as she described her first conversation with Death. Naruto laughed when Hari told him that she had told Death that she rather be their best friend then someone ordering them around when Death told her she was to become the Mistress of Death.

Hari described her first visit to Gringotts, meeting the Goblin King Ragnok, taking her Inheritance and Genealogy Tests, finding out all that jerk Dumbledor’s plans for her and the Wizarding World, how she had more family then she thought, she told him everything and it was an emotional roller coaster for Naruto.

“You’ve been through so much, nee-chan.” Naruto quietly murmured while he stroked Ran’s head while Hedwig took a nap on top of his head.

“Yeah, but I’ve also come a very long way from that lonely 7 year old girl that didn’t have the best first 7 years of her life. My entire life changed when I met Ran and Death-nii-chan, I wouldn’t change a thing if I had to redo it too.” Hari told him with a soft smile.

“Do . . . Do you think that I . . . can be as strong as you one day, Hari-nee-chan?” Naruto asked shyly.

Hari blinked before she walked around the large island and engulfed Naruto in a tight hug. She ran her hand through his soft golden spikey hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. Hedwig had grumbled before she flew off his head and to her bird perch that was standing up next to a arched window.

“Naru-chan, you’ve survived all these years on your own. You’re stronger then you give yourself credit for, sunshine. I know for a fact that you’ll continue to get stronger too.”

Naruto closed his eyes, leaned into his nee-chan’s embrace, and just soaked up her love and attention that he’d never gotten before.

“Aishiteimasu nee-chan.”

“Aishiteimasu Otōto.” She murmured back to him, placing a kiss on his forehead. Naruto pulled back and gave her the sunshine filled smile that made Hari’s heart flood with warmth and love for him.

There was suddenly a flash from the kitchen doorway. Both Naruto and Hari looked up startled to see Draco, Fred, George, and Luna standing there with wide grins or smiles on their faces.

“Picture time!” Fred cheered. “We need to fill this place with new memories and add to our picture collection to put on the walls and tables!”

Hari laughed. “That’s right. We have to unpack all of the pictures we’ve taken over the years and start taking new ones.”

Naruto grinned. He’s never taken pictures together with others before except the one he had of him and jiji-chan. He did find a few pictures of his parents though in the scroll jiji-chan had given him. There was one of his Dad and Mom when they got married, of when his Mom was pregnant with him, smiling with his Dad holding her around her bulging stomach, and there was one of when he was just born with his Mom and Dad smiling down at him as he slept while holding his Dad’s index finger. Now he was going to have more pictures to put in his room and see around the house.

“You should charm the camera to take pictures while we eat dinner.” Luna told Fred who was holding the camera.

“Dinner is about ready anyway. Come on.” Hari said as she waved her hand, the dishes flew out of the cupboard and set themselves down on the table while glasses and utensils settled down besides the plates. Hari then motioned the several plates and bowls holding the food to float onto the table before everyone took a seat.

“Wow, nee-chan, this all looks so good!” Naruto gaped at all the yummy looking food that he’d never seen before and had never tried.

“Thank you, sunshine, I hope you all enjoy.” Hari happily said before everyone began passing plates and bowls around to get a helping of each dish. There was a red bottle of POP, apple juice, and water floating around filling up glasses while Draco was the only one who had some wine.

For the next hour and a half everyone ate, laughed, and talked while enjoying dinner, the magical camera floating around taking many pictures before Fred took the charm off and placed it beside his plate. For a first night dinner, it went pretty damn well.

 

♦♦♦

 

Naruto was still in the kitchen helping Hari with the cleanup while the others went off to relax before heading to bed.

“Nee-chan, I found some stuff from my Dad that I want to learn, plus something my Mom left to me.” Naruto told her while drying a bowl before putting it in the cupboard as he stood on top of a stool so he could reach.

“What did you find?” Hari asked, scrubbing a pan.

“I found a scroll that has a Forbidden Technique in it. It’s called Shadow Clone Jutsu. It’s on a completely different scale then the illusion clone’s they teach us to make at the academy and that’s the one technique I keep screwing up that’s not letting me graduate. I don’t know whether I’m putting enough Chakra in or not because it comes out fine for a few seconds, and then it loses all of its color and deflates like a balloon. I’ve tried asking my teachers, but . . . they always ignore me, and the one teacher that actually likes me always gets distracted by the other teachers, work, or students.” Naruto sighed.

Hari frowned for a moment. “Show me.”

“Right now?” Naruto asked, blinking.

“Yeah, right now. I probably have an idea what’s going on.” Hari motioned him to get to it.

Naruto nodded, jumping off of the stool and taking a step back. He went through the hands seals, and shouted, “Clone Jutsu!”

A puff of smoke suddenly appeared besides Naruto, vanishing quickly to reveal . . .

Hari’s lips twitched, she smacked her hand over it quickly so she wouldn’t laugh. Thankfully Naruto didn’t see the amused look she had, because he was staring down at the deflated looking drunk body spread out on the cherry wood kitchen floor like he wanted to murder his clone.

Hari closed her eyes, took in a deep breath before letting it out. “Okay, Naru-chan, I know what’s going on. You not only have your own Chakra that’s already so much because you’re an Uzumaki, but you also have the Nine-Tailed Foxes as well. You have a very large amount of Chakra reserves, Naru-chan. You’re overpowering your clone. That technique is never going to work for you, sunshine.”

Naruto’s eyes widened before he got a dejected look. He made the sad looking clone vanish. “So . . . I won’t ever pass my test.”

“Naru-chan, you’re forgetting about the scroll you found from your Dad.” Hari pointed out, smiling down at him.

“That’s right!” He shouted excitedly. “I was reading the scroll and Dad’s notes. Apparently these clones aren’t illusions, the Shadow Clones are physically real, their blood clones! They possess the same clothing, damage, and transformations as the user at the time of their creation, is what Dad wrote.”

Hari nodded intrigued. “What else?”

“When the clone's task is done, it can disperse itself or be dispersed by the user if it hasn’t been by the enemy. Once dispersed, the clone's experiences and remaining chakra are transferred back to the user. Dad wrote that the user will gain all of its clone’s memories and experiences it learned, but it won’t work physical strength wise. If my Shadow Clone worked out for a whole day and dispersed, I’d get nothing. I’ll have to do exercising all on my own.”

Hari’s eyes widened. “Naru-chan, I think we just found a way for you to learn!”

Naruto blinked. “Huh?”

“If you can learn this technique, you can set your clone or clones to learn how to read and write and whatever other subjects you want to learn, disperse them once their done, and you’ll gain all of their knowledge! You just need to work on your strength and body, and practice what you’ve learned from their knowledge!” Hari told him excitedly. She thought it would be a very good idea to teach him Occulmancy as well so when his clone’s disperse, his head wouldn’t hurt when gaining all of the new information.

Naruto blinked several times before he cheered and began running around the kitchen. “Nee-chan, I can become a real ninja with this!” He ran up to Hari and hugged her.

Hari laughed, hugging him back. “I think it’ll become one of your biggest abilities to have in your bag of tricks. You could do a lot with that Jutsu. What else did you find?”

“The Rasengan. Dad created it, it took him 3 years; he wrote down that he intended it be the highest form of shape transformation. According to Dad’s notes, the Rasengan requires extremely refined chakra control and broke it down into 3 steps on how to learn how to do it. Dad got the idea from a picture he saw in a book of a Biju Bomb.”

Hari nodded. “Sounds interesting and bloody dangerous, but most magic and chakra techniques are. Follow your Dad’s notes and steps to the letter, Naruto. Don’t skimp out on them whatsoever. Do you understand me? I want you to always be careful when learning these new Jutsu’s and whatever else you learn or come up with on your own. You need to respect the power that you have and not abuse it.”

“I promise. I’m going to learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu first though before anything else! –dattebayo!”

“Good idea. What’s in the jewelry box?” Hari asked curiously.

“Oh!” Naruto exclaimed before he ran over to the island where it was with his scrolls. He picked it up, and walked back over to Hari. “These belonged to Mom and Dad. I . . . I want to wear them.”

Naruto opened the box to reveal a pair of earrings and two solo ones. There was a cartilage earring that would cover the entire upper part of Naruto’s ear; it was stainless steel with a wavy intricate design on it and had three circle shaped amber jewels embedded into it that glittered in the light. The other earring was a small ruby triangle shaped stud, and the last ones were small silver stainless steel hoop earrings with small diamond shape sapphires hanging from them.

“You want to get your ears pierced?” Hari asked with a raised brow.

“Yeah. Is that okay?” Naruto asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, sunshine, I’ll do it for you right now if you want.”

“Really?! You know how to pierce ears?”

Hari laughed. “I do with using magic. Naruto, I won’t tell you no unless it endangers your life or something equally as dangers. Piercing your ears is fine.”

Naruto grinned. “Thanks, nee-chan.”

She nodded. “Alright, let’s do the cartilage one first. Which ear do you want it in?”

“Mmm, left.”

“Okay, you’re going to feel a pinch.” She warned.

Naruto nodded and waited. A second later he felt the pinch but didn’t flinch. His ear did feel hot for a few moments though before the feeling went away.

“Okay, looks good.” Hari smiled. “Next is the ruby.”

“Left ear, I want it to be right next to my hoop earring.”

“Mmm-kay. Here we go.”

Again, Naruto felt the pinch and the hotness before it vanished once again.

“Alright, two more.” Hari told him before she did his left ear one last time. She put the hoop earring right next to the ruby on his lower lobe before doing the right one.

Again, Naruto felt the pinches. It didn’t hurt whatsoever, it just left a feeling of hotness before it vanished once again. Naruto looked up at his nee-chan who was staring back down at him with a grin.

“It looks great! Want to see?”

Naruto nodded, he watched Hari Transfigured a spoon into a mirror and handed it over to him. Naruto took a look and grinned wide.

“I look awesome!”

Hari laughed. “Okay, sunshine, off to bed with you now, it’s getting late, and you have school tomorrow.”

“Okay, night, nee-chan.” Naruto hugged Hari before grabbing his stuff and left the kitchen.

Hari watched him with a smile before finishing up the dishes. She then looked at the letter that Gai-chan had sent her, she never got a chance to read it till now. She unfolded it and read;

_**MY MOST YOUTHFUL FLOWER ANGEL,** _

_**OF COURSE WE CAN HAVE OUR DATE TOMORROW INSTEAD OF TONIGHT! I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU AND YOUR FAMILY ARE NOW APART OF KONOHA!!! I DO HOPE THAT YOU ALL ARE SETTLING IN WELL AND THAT NARUTO-KUN IS DOING WELL! UNTIL TOMORROW, MY MOST YOUTHFUL FLOWER!!!** _

_**COMPLETELY YOURS,** _

_**MAITO GAI** _

 Hari giggled before folding the letter and putting it in her pocket. Once she was done she made sure everything was locked and turned on the security seal that locked down the compound for the night. It would turn off when everyone was awake. She then walked to her room to go to sleep. Today had been a long and exhausting day, hopefully tomorrow would be better.

 

♦♦♦

 

Naruto was startled awake, jackknifing up. His head swiveled all around, his eyes beginning to widen and panic was setting in. He didn’t recognize where he was at all.

He remembered saying goodnight to his nee-chan and the others when he came across them. He remembered walking up to his room, putting his stuff on his floor table before changing into some sleepwear pants, but kept his sleeveless turtleneck shirt on. He remembered getting into his new comfortable bed, wrapping his new, thick blankets around him like a snug burrito, and falling asleep.

Now he was stuck inside a dark, creepy sewer.

“What the hell?” he muttered. “Nee-chan? Uncle Draco? Uncle Fred, Uncle George? Aunt Runa?” he called out.

Silence met him, Naruto shivered not liking this one damn bit. His new family wouldn’t play this kind of prank on him, he was positive, so what the hell was going on?!

All of a sudden he heard a loud groan, the water shifted around slightly before settling once more.

“The hell was that?” Naruto asked the air. “Okay, Naruto, just calm down, go see what it was.”

Naruto began to walk, following the pipes that led him deeper into wherever the hell he was. He walked for what seemed quite a while, the water shifted around him every time whatever was making the noise echo throughout the sewer. Finally he walked into a opened room with low lighting. He looked around before he looked startled at the large bars that were embedded into the floor and went all the way up into . . . Naruto looked up and couldn’t see a ceiling.

“What the hell?” he muttered, looking back at the bars.

 There was a seal that was over the doors of what Naruto realized was a cage.

He walked slowly up to the cage, trying to see inside, but all he could see was darkness.

“Hello?” Naruto asked in a low voice.

Nothing answered him back, but Naruto saw something move deep within.

“Hello? Are you okay? Do you need help?” Naruto asked. He didn’t like this. He didn’t like the disgusting sewer, he didn’t like the large cage, and he definitely didn’t like that whatever had made those noises seemed to be in pain. This was bringing back bad memories of that one time he got thrown into a cage by some drunk civilians and left in a cave for two days before his Anbu guards found him and let him out. That was when he had been living on the streets and jiji-chan found out after that incident and bought him his apartment building.

“You want to help me?” a deep growly voice asked angrily before letting out a hateful laugh. “That’s rich coming from the son of the douche-bag that put me in here!” it snarled hatefully.

Naruto’s eyes widened startled by how deep the voice was, but he heard the anger and sorrow that was mixed in. He continued to stare inside the cage.

“I . . . I don’t understand? Who are you?” Naruto asked, walking closer to the bars.

The shadow moved and Naruto realized just how big whatever it was inside was. The lighting grew bright and with it the being. The first thing Naruto noticed were the large eyes that were as big as he was tall. They were a bright gold with black pupil slits. The next thing was the dark orange/red fur that was matted with sewer water, the sharp black claws, the sharp teeth, and finally the nine long bushy tails floating and waving around.

“You’re the Nine-Tailed Fox!” Naruto breathed out in awe.

“I am, flesh-bag, and you’re that assholes son that sealed me in here.” The Nine-Tailed Fox snarled.

Naruto blinked. “You’re talking about my Dad right?”

“Who else would I be referring to?!” he snarled again.

“I . . . You can’t get out?”

“Pfft, hell no. I’ve been trying for years, finally I gave up.” The Fox growled before he sat up and stared coldly down at Naruto. “The only way out is if you take that seal off yourself, although if you do, your daddy dearest put some protection seals on it as an extra precaution so I don’t run off and start destroying things.” The Fox scowled down at Naruto. “What are you doing here anyway, flesh-bag? You’ve never come here before.” The Fox narrowed his eyes down only the little golden blonde chibi.

“I don’t know. I went to bed and then I ended up here.” Naruto answered, walking even closer to the bars, staring up at the Fox. “Maybe because I was finally told why the villagers hate me so much. I found out today that you’re sealed inside me.” Naruto continued to stare up at the Fox.

“What are you looking at?!”

“I’m sorry you’re stuck in this place. It’s really . . . It’s disgusting, nobody should live like this. I know exactly how you feel.” Naruto told him softly, barley wrapping his hands around the thick bars.

The Nine-Tails stared down at him as if he were insane. He flicked his sharp pointed ears back in irritation. “You know how I feel?” he snorted. “Don’t make me laugh, flesh-bag! Nobody knows how I feel trapped in this place day in and day out! Nobody knows the pain I suffer from being in this small cage. It may look big to you, but it only lets me walk from one side of the room to the other in two steps! I haven’t seen sunshine, the sky, or the forest in years! I am stuck here until some asshole decides to try and let me out again, or you die.”

Naruto blinked, absorbing everything he was being told. “But I do know, Kitsune-chan! My life has been horrible since the day I was born. I’ve known hatred all my life, there has only been a handful of happiness, but it’s mostly bad. I know how it feels to be put in a cage because I was placed in one for two days, deep within a cave till I was let out. I know, Kitsune-chan, and I know they treat me this way because I’m your jailor and they don’t see me, but you.” Naruto was silent for a moment.  “I’m . . . I’m so sorry you’re stuck here, Kitsune-chan.”

The Nine-Tailed Fox stared down at Naruto shocked. No one had ever apologized to him and how he was treated. Not Mito, not Kushina, none of his jailors had apologized for him being stuck within them.

“What did you mean by someone trying to set you free? Do you mean to say it wasn’t your fault that you tried to destroy the village?” Naruto asked shocked.

“Of course not! It was that stupid little twerp Uchiha Madara’s and Danzo Shimura’s fault and those cursed red eyes! Danzo had been wanting to take over the village and Madara decided to help him, but he also had his own designs on the village and when Danzo found out, it was too late. Thank Kami that both little bastards died though when their plans went to utter shit because they both had different plans. They could have caused more death and destruction otherwise.” The Fox glowered with a curled lip down at the ground.

Naruto was shocked. It wasn’t Kitsune-chan’s fault at all what happened the night his parents died. It was Uchiha Madara’s and Danzo Shimura’s! It was their fault that his parents and so many others were dead. Kitsune-chan was just an unwilling tool that was used for their nefarious plans. Kitsune-chan didn’t deserve any of this! He’d have to let jiji-chan know about this when he got the chance.

“I’m getting you out of there!” Naruto shouted, suddenly coming to a decision.

The Nine-Tails blinked rapidly, his large head not wrapping around what he just heard.

“Eh?” he intelligently replied, eyes bugging out as he gaped.

“None of this is your fault. My parents’ death is not your fault. It was those assholes! You’re innocent of the crimes that were placed on your head, Kitsune-chan! You aren’t to blame. You were used, so I’m going to let you out.”

“Hang on, gaki!” the Fox shouted. He laid down, shuffling closer to the bars.

“What? I thought you wanted out?” Naruto asked curiously, walking back to where the Fox was now lying.

“You . . . You believe me? You forgive me for killing your parents’?” he asked completely flabbergasted at the turn of events.

“Yeah. Like I said, it wasn’t your fault, Kitsune-chan.” Naruto’s cerulean blue eyes stared at the amber/gold. “Want to be friends?”

“NANI (WHAT)?!” The Fox was starting to feel whiplash at this kid’s subject changes so quickly!

Naruto giggled, a wide grin spreading across his face. “I’m taking a page out of my nee-chan’s book. She became best friends with Death, and then family. She calls them Death-nii-chan.”

“NANI?!” the Fox croaked, his eyes bugging out of his head, a snot drop hanging from his nose. It was quite unattractive facial expression that made Naruto laugh at.

Naruto nodded. “My nee-chan is pretty cool. She’s the Mistress of Death, but she told Death that she’d rather be their best friend then order them around. They became family once she found out Death didn’t have anyone and were alone for so long. So do you want to be best friends, Kitsune-chan? You can live with me and my new family that I’ve just gained today. Nee-chan will like you and take care of you like she does me! You can be my Familiar like Ran is nee-chan’s!” Naruto was getting even more excited.

“A Familiar?! Like a Summons? Wait, how the bloody hell do you know about Maho?! The Veil separates the Elemental Nations from the Mahoutokoro Sekai!” the Fox was trying to follow everything the gaki was telling him.

“Yeah! My nee-chan, Uncles, and Aunt are from there. They traveled here after their War that my nee-chan was Leading Commander of! She’s a badass!”

“Sweet Kami.” The Fox muttered. “You . . . You just want to be my best friend and you’ll let me out whenever I want? You don’t want anything else, gaki?”

Naruto blinked. “I’ve never had a friend or friends before. Sure I hang out with a few of the kids from the academy, but I don’t want them getting hurt when the villagers are after me. That’s why I keep away and to myself most of the time. What more could I want?” Naruto asked curiously with a tilt of his head like a kitten.

The Nine-Tails stared deeply into the bright jewel cerulean blue eyes, trying to see into the gaki’s very soul. He had no idea what he was looking for but he seemed to have found it, because he suddenly felt his cold harden heart glow with warmth from the little gaki’s words for the first time in centuries. He hadn’t felt this warm feeling in a very long time. Centuries really if he had to guess. Not since he was still together with his father and siblings.

When he was trapped and sealed away inside Uzumaki Mito, she treated him like a dog, always chained, and she made sure that a seal was kept over the cage as well to keep him quiet so she never heard him. When he was with Uzumaki Kushina, it was just as bad. She treated him like a demon that had to be locked up and always used his chakra without asking, and came to bitch and moan when things didn’t go her way. Everybody thought she was this amazing person, but Kushina was an arrogant, loud, self-absorbed little twat! He still had no idea how she got together with Namikaze Minato.

This Uzumaki though was different from his last two jailors.

“Kurama.”

“Huh?” Naruto asked confused.

“My name, gaki, if we’re going to be . . . friends, then you should know my name.” Kurama said with a roll of his eyes and a huff. He never told Mito or Kushina his name−Not that they asked or anything, but he wouldn’t have given it to them anyway.

Naruto gave him a cheeky grin. “Nice to officially meet you, Kura-chan!”

“Kura-chan!?” Kurama sputtered.

“I’m Uzumaki Naruto, now let’s get you out of there.” Naruto walked back to the seal that was stuck on the doors to the cage. “Ready?”

“Go for it, kit.” Kurama motioned with a paw.

Naruto nodded before standing up on his tippy toes, he got a hold of the corner of the seal before he began to peal it off. They both watched in rapt attention before it came off completely with a golden flash engulfing both Naruto and Kurama for a moment before vanishing.

“The hell was that?” Naruto asked, looking down at the seal in his hand before it began to crumble away into dust. He looked up to watch the thick bars begin to vanish as well. He blinked up at Kurama who stood up to his full height and stretched out.

He looked down at Naruto, leaning down to stare at him. “You’ve got some new nice art work there, kit.” Kurama told him with a smirk.

“Eh?” Naruto looked to where Kura-chan was and his eyes bugged out. “HOLY SHIT ON CRACKERS!!! THAT’S A TATTOO!!!” He shouted while gapping. “NEE-CHAN’S GOING TO KILL ME!!!” Naruto wailed.

Kurama fell back on his backside while he began to cackle in amusement.

Naruto continued to stare at his new tattoo. It was on his right shoulder and looked like it went further up to his neck, but he couldn’t be too sure till he looked in the mirror. It continued down his entire arm though to his hand. It was an intricate and very detailed black/red/gold/dark orange tattoo of a Nine-Tailed Fox. It was pretty awesome looking though, Naruto really liked it.

“W-what does this mean?” Naruto stuttered, looking up at Kurama.

“It means that you and I are partners and I’m going to teach you everything I know so you don’t get killed, because I’m not letting my first and only best friend die on me when I just got him.” Kurama grinned.

Naruto stared before grinning wide. “Awesome! –dattebayo!!!”

“Let’s get the hell out of here, kit. You’ll have to work on your mindscape another day.” Kurama told him, looking around in great distaste.

Naruto’s eyes bugged out before he began looking around. “T-t-this is because o-o-of me?!”

“Yeah. Like you were saying earlier, you have way more bad memories then good. Maybe you can get your nee-chan to help you, I mean I can too. W-we can both do it if you want.” Kurama muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto nodded. “How do we get out of here?”

“You’ve got to wake-up.”

“Okay.” Naruto closed his eyes, trying to wake himself up. He suddenly opened his eyes to look up at Kurama. “You’ll be there when I wake-up right?”

“Yeah, kit, don’t worry.” Kurama answered, his eyes softening at those big blue eyes staring up at him.

Naruto nodded again, he began to feel sluggish. He watched as he began to vanish.

“I’ll see you on the other side, gaki.” Kurama told him with a small grin before everything faded away and the only thing Naruto saw was darkness once again.


	7. The Family Meets Kurama And Everyone Is Shocked Of Naruto's New Look!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!!! Here's a new update for you all. I hope you all enjoy it! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments (^v^) HAPPY READING!!!

Hari woke up suddenly.

She sat up, looking around her darken room wondering what the bloody hell had woken her up from her much needed sleep. It had been a very long day after all; she was desperate to bury her head underneath her pillow and throw her blankets over her head, and go back to sleep, but something felt off. Ran was sleeping on the pillow beside her when her eyes opened as well.

Ran looked around, scenting the air, her mane of feathers fluffing up. _^^There is a new Familiar in the house, hatchling. The littlest hatchling has gotten himself a most powerful one.^^_

Hari looked down at Ran confused while she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. _^^What do you mean Naruto has a Familiar? He doesn’t have Magic just Chakra.^^_

_^^In this world they are called Summon Guardians or just plain Summons. The littlest hatchling has been granted one.^^_

_^^He’s asleep though. How the heck could he have gotten a Familiar or Summons or whatever while sleeping?^^_ Hari hissed before she cast a Tempus. A smokey 6:00 am floated into the air. “Is that really the time?!” Hari growled underneath her breath. She felt as if she had only been asleep for like 20 minutes!

 _^^I smell fox.^^_ Ran hissed back to her hatchling before she stretched out and took flight. _^^Come hatchling, let us go see what the littlest hatchling has gained as a Summons. They feel as powerful as I am. How intriguing.^^_

Hari tossed her blankets aside before getting out of bed. She yawned while walking out of her bedroom, Ran flying next to her. They went up the winding staircase up to the third floor, and to Naruto’s bedroom. Hari knocked softly on the door, there wasn’t a response, but Hari wanted to make sure Naruto was okay, so she opened the door, and walked in. She walked up to the King sized bed that was in the corner of the room with two arched windows framing it. Naruto was lying out like a starfish, Hari noticed in amusement before she noticed a smaller body curled up on his stomach.

Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the sleeping tiny sized fox that was sleeping peacefully on Naruto’s stomach. She then noticed the nine fluffy tails.

“Oh. My. Merlin,” Hari croaked out, stunned.

“Mmm . . . Nee-chan?” Naruto murmured sleepily.

“Naru-chan . . . Who’s your friend?” Hari asked gently in a soft voice, taking a seat beside his hip. She would not freak out. Nope, she would not freak out. She had seen some weird, fucked up, and downright strange things in her life. She could roll with it like she always did. Hari channeled Luna’s relaxed aura and felt herself calm quite a bit.

Naruto blinked the sleep away from his eyes before sitting up. He felt the extra weight roll into his lap. He blinked several times, looking down at the sleeping tiny fox that was there. Naruto’s eyes bugged out.

“KURA-CHAN!!!” Naruto shouted. He was so shocked at the cute chibi form that was now Kurama instead of his colossal size.

A tiny dark orange/red pointed ear flicked back in irritation. “Be quiet, gaki, I’m trying . . . to . . . sleep.” The fox muttered sleepily in a deep growly voice.

Hari snorted in amusement before focusing on Naruto. She noticed the changes in his appearance suddenly. Beside his bright cerulean blue, Naruto now had an added bright golden rings going around his pupils, his once short spiky golden hair was now long and trailed onto his bed, and she noticed the bond tattoo on his right shoulder that took up his entire arm. It was just as beautiful as her bonding tattoo was.

“Nee-chan, this . . . this is Kurama . . . He’s the Nine-Tailed Fox.” Naruto said nervously while he petted Kura-chan’s head.

 _^^He’s cute, don’t you think, hatchling? He is a good partner for our littlest hatchling. He’ll keep an eye on him and protect him like I do you.^^_ Ran hissed.

“How did this happen? I thought he was the bad guy and was sealed in you?” Hari asked.

“No, nee-chan, everything that I’ve heard about Kura-chan was wrong. He’s innocent in everything and was treated very badly because of it.” Naruto told her before he went on to explain how he ended up meeting Kurama and what he went onto learn while he was in his mindscape with him.

Hari listened to everything Naruto was telling her. She couldn’t help but feel sorry for the way Kurama had been treated in this entire mess.

“Can he stay here with us, nee-chan?” Naruto pleaded.

Hari chuckled. “Sunshine, I wouldn’t have it any other way, but even if I said that, he would stay anyways. He’s your Familiar−well your Summons. He’s a part of you now, he’s bonded to you, although I have no idea how this happened. I don’t know if you’ve seen the changes yet either, but−”

“You’re not mad about the tattoo?” he asked anxiously.

Hari snorted. “Naru-chan, I have one from when Ran bonded with me, remember?” She pulled the shirt of her collar down to show the intricate and detailed water lily tattoo that looked like a birthmark.

“Oh.” He laughed. “Wait, what do you mean _changes_? I thought it was just the tattoo?” Naruto said. “What else changed?”

“You’ve got thin rings of bright molten gold around both your pupils, your golden short spiky hair is now long, and I’m sure you’ve gained some of Kurama’s abilities if you didn’t have them before. When Ran bonded with me, I got rings of her bright sapphire blue around my pupils, my hair grew out to my waist, and my eyesight, sense of smell, touch, and hearing was heightened to frightening degrees. I’m sure you’ve gained stuff like that from Kurama.” Hari told him with a smile.

Naruto finally noticed the long hair she was talking about. He picked a long strand of it up, and stared dazedly down at it. It was as long as Ino’s hair! “Wow, I never thought I’d actually like having long hair. It’s pretty.” Naruto was fascinated with the silky soft texture and liked twirling the strand of hair through his fingers.

Hari chuckled. She remembered acting the same way with her hair. “I’ll help you put it up in whatever style you want unless you want to cut it.”

Naruto shook his head. “No, no, I like it. Yeah, I can’t have it in my face while I’m training and stuff, but I can always let it down when I’m at home or chilling. But . . . I’ve heard having long hair is bad for a ninja, nee-chan, it can be used against me if I’m in a fight.” Naruto’s happy face turned down somewhat at the reveal. He really did like the long hair he suddenly had after all, but now he might have to get his hair cut so his life wasn’t in danger because of it.

Hari nodded. “That’s a good point and I know a charm I can cast on your hair to keep people away from touching it if they have ill-will towards it.” It was a Parseltongue Charm she had found in one of Salazar Slytherin’s books in the Chamber when she was younger.

“Really?!”

“I cast it on my hair all the time. I can make it permanent if you want so I don’t have to keep recasting it every month.”

“Yes please! Thanks, nee-chan, that’s an awesome charm.” Naruto grinned.

Hari laughed. “Here, I’ll do it right now.” Hari waved her right hand over and down Naruto’s newly acquired long hair as she softly hissed the Charm. It glowed white for a moment before fading away. “There, now you don’t ever have to worry about someone grabbing or cutting it or whatever else if they have ill-will towards your hair.”

“Cool!” Naruto yawned. “What time is it?” he asked while rubbing his face.

Hari couldn’t help but coo at his adorableness while she cast another Tempus. “It’s 6:38am. You should go shower and get ready for school. I’m going to go get breakfast ready and make you a bento.”

“I’ve . . . I’ve never had a bento before let alone a homemade one.” Naruto quietly told her.

Hari leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. “From now on you will, sunshine. What do you think Kurama-chan would like to eat?”

“I don’t know, maybe meat.” Naruto shrugged while he felt warmth at his nee-chan’s words fill his chest.

“I’ll figure something out. Go get ready.” Hari said before leaving with Ran following beside her.

 

♦♦♦

 

Hari was in the middle of making the miso soup when Fred and George stumbled their way into the kitchen.

“Morning,” Hari greeted.

“Mornin’,” they both mumbled, collapsing beside each other on the bar chairs at the island.

Fred laid his head down on the island counter top while George rubbed his face, trying to wake himself up.

“Coffee?” Hari asked with a raised brow in amusement.

“Gods yes.” Fred muttered.

“Please.” George grumbled.

Hari chuckled, making the coffee pot float over to them with two coffee mugs following. The coffee poured itself into both mugs before floating back towards the coffee maker to keep hot. Hari put cream and sugar in front of them before getting back to work on breakfast.

She’d decided to make a traditional Japanese breakfast, so she made miso soup, steamed rice, grilled fish, grilled egg omelets, and some fruit along with some vegies to pick from. Hari had just gotten done with the miso soup and floated the dishes over to the breakfast table.

“Mmm, something smells delicious,” Draco mumbled sleepily as he walked in with Luna trailing behind with her eyes closed. She navigated the kitchen perfectly though, and took a seat at the table.

“Thanks, you two want coffee?” Hari asked.

They both nodded before Draco took a seat at the table across from Luna. The twins soon joined them and began to help themselves.

“Where’s Naru?” George asked before taking a bite of his grilled fish and moaned happily. “So bloody good.” He mumbled. “Har-Bear, you’re a genius in the culinary arts.”

Hari chuckled, taking a seat at the head of the table. “He’s getting ready. I should warn you, last night he gained a Familiar.”

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Hari surprised while Luna nodded.

“What do you mean? He was in the house the entire night. The security wards and seals never went off.” Draco pointed out with a frown.

So Hari went on to tell them about Naruto’s night inside his mindscape and meeting Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox, and everything else.

“Damn, he is definitely related to you, Har-Bear.” George said with a chuckle.

“What does that mean?” Hari asked with a raised brow.

“Only you and Naru would become best friends with colossal sized entities who are insanely powerful, immortal, and misunderstood.” George shook his head amused. “How is Death doing by the way?”

 **“We are doing fine, thank you for asking, George.”** Death whispered into George’s ear from behind.

George jumped up squealing in fright before he turned in his chair to see Death standing there in their black cloak with their hood on.

“Merlin’s tits, Death! I almost had a heart attack!” George cried out.

Death chuckled−to Hari it was more of a sinister giggle−creepily. **“Don’t worry, you are not meant to die for a very, very long time.”**

“Good to know, but still . . .” George grumbled while the rest of the table chuckled while Death vanished from sight once more.

“So we’re going to have a new family member?” Draco asked before eating his miso soup.

Hari nodded. “He’s adorable too! Wait until you see him. I think he has different sizes like Ran does.” Hari shrugged her shoulders before she went back to eating.

“Good morning!” Naruto greeted everyone with a big smile while holding Kurama in his arms like he was a stuffed animal. He was dressed in the same outfit he had been wearing yesterday except he had the tactical utility belt on and he’d wrapped his entire right arm up in white bandages to hide his new tattoo. He’d also left his hair unbound and it went all the way down to his lower back in long and short spikey layers.

“CUTE!!!” Fred and George yelled.

“Aww, he’s adorable!” Luna cooed dreamily at the small fox.

“Yes, yes, the Nine-Tailed fluff ball is adorable. Can we all please focus on the fact that Naruto now looks more effeminate than he did yesterday?!” Draco pointed out with a croak.

Everyone focused on what Draco was talking about. Fred and George gaped while Luna smiled lovingly at him.

“I think he looks beautiful.” Luna murmured. “We’re going to have to beat people with bludger bats from now on. Naru-chan is going to become quite popular now and in the coming years.” She giggled.

“Over our dead bodies!” Fred and George snarled lowly. “No one is touching our precious, innocent baby nephew!”

“I’ll use them for potions if anyone gets any ideas.” Draco growled, his mercury eyes flashing evilly with ideas if anyone even thought about touching his precious nephew.

“You people are nuts.” A deep growly voice suddenly piped up.

Everyone blinked.

“Did . . . Did that fox of cuteness just talk?” George croaked, the piece of grilled fish falling from his chop sticks.

“I think we are hallucinating, bro.” Fred croaked next.

“Really, because I could have sworn that we were all sober.” Draco mumbled. “I’m suddenly having a flashback to our Sixth Year when Seamus brought that pot to school and had Hari make brownies with it mixed in, and we all were finally seeing and talking to those creatures that Luna is always seeing and interacting with.”

Hari snorted loudly at that memory.

“So cute!” Luna giggled, clapping her hands.

“Well Ran talks so why not Kurama-chan?” Hari shrugged, not surprised at all. He was a freaking old as hell entity/God/Demon creature, of course he would bloody know how to talk!

“Ran hisses, Hari, and you hiss back! You’re the only one who knows how to talk to her and other animals and insects. The cute fluff ball is talking to us and we can understand him!” Draco pointed out.

Hari shrugged. “Come sit down you two, eat your breakfast.”

Naruto grinned. “Kura-chan, let me introduce you to my family who is now yours as well! This is Uncle Draco.”

“Hello.” Draco nodded tiredly, it was too bloody early for this type of craziness. He felt so sorry for when his Uncles and the others got here. It was never a dull moment though, that’s for sure.

Kurama nodded.

“These are the twins, Uncle Fred and Uncle George.”

“Nice to meet you,” the two said in unison.

Kurama nodded again.

“Over there is Aunt Runa.”

“You have lovely fur,” she told him dreamily before taking a bite of her grilled fish, and began to hum.

Kurama blinked before nodding shyly. “Thanks.”

“And last but not least, my nee-chan, Hari.”

Hari and Kurama stared at each other for a long moment. “Welcome home and to the family, Kurama-chan.” She smiled.

Kurama’s eyes widened in stunned silence. Never ever had someone just welcomed him like that without wanting something from him, or demanding something. This . . . This experience was surreal. He thought Naruto was the rarest gem of humanity had to offer, but he was mistaken. There were two and Kurama felt his heart warm once more towards this gorgeous exotic young woman.

“Thank you,” Kurama replied, he felt his face heating up.

“You’re welcome, cutie.” Hari grinned. “Start eating, you must be hungry. I wasn’t too sure what you would want, so just let me know if there’s anything specific, and I’ll make it for you.”

Kurama nodded while Naruto sat him down on the ground with his own bowl of miso soup and a plate of grilled fish. Everyone continued to eat and talk.

“So, you excited about the mock exam fights?” Fred asked, taking a bite of the egg omelet.

Hari’s answer was to grin wide.

“Oh boy.” George laughed while staring at that blood thirsty smile his little sister was sporting.

“It’ll be a lot of fun.” Luna told them. “Hokage-sama’s elite Shinobi are interested in all of us, but especially Haddy. He’s let them know that they have a new hime and oji living in the village, and everyone is curious to see what will happen.”

“They’re not going to stand a chance against us.” Draco replied arrogantly.

“That is how you ended up stuck from the Great Hall rafters by your hair at the Christmas Party last year with that attitude, because you thought you could outwit Hermione in Hex’s.” Hari told him with a raised brow.

“Shut up.” Draco muttered. “I won’t make the same mistake I made then.”

“If you say so, Dray.” Hari laughed, getting up from her seat. “When you’re done with breakfast, Naru-chan, I’ll do your hair. I already have your bento ready too, so don’t forget it.”

“Okay nee-chan.” Naruto answered, going right back to the really yummy breakfast.

“Oh! Here, nephew, drink these. It’s your first dose of Nutrient Potion and Height Restoration Potion.” Draco said, handing over two crystal phials to Naruto.

“Are they supposed to be this glowing dirty green and pus looking colors?” Naruto skeptically wondered out loud.

“Yes. Drink up and don’t puke.” Draco ordered with a severe look.

Naruto sighed. He uncorked them, still looking down at both of them skeptically, before tossing his head back and drinking down one and then the other. He honestly was expecting both to taste like garbage.

And he was right.

“Dear Kami-sama! That’s freaking disgusting!” Naruto sputtered, sticking his tongue out as if that would help get the nastiness off.

Draco took the phials back, placing them in his black silk bathrobe pocket. “Good boy. This one you take at lunch time. Do not forget, nephew. You’ll take the Height Restoration Potion once every morning along with a Nutrient Potion that you’ll take at breakfast, lunch, and dinner.”

“Yes Uncle Draco.” Naruto took the crystal phial and put it in his front chest pocket on his flak jacket.

“Have a good day, Naru-chan! We’ll see you later.” Fred said, ruffling his hair with a grin.

“If anyone bugs you about your appearance, tell them you’ve always looked this good and that they were just blind.” George advised, patting his head before they left the kitchen to get ready for the mock exam fights.

“Have a good day, nephew,” Draco told him with a grin before he walked out next.

Luna skipped over to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “You’re going to have a real good day, Naru-chan.” She smiled, giving Kurama a pat on the head before skipping out of the kitchen to get ready for her day.

“So, what do you want done to your hair?” Hari asked, walking over to Naruto.

“How about you pick, nee-chan. I trust you.”

Hari pursed her lips, tilting her head from side to side before she waved her right hand towards Naruto’s head. Naruto’s long hair suddenly began to twist and weave into a low side fishtail braid leaving his long/short spikey bangs hanging over his forehead and two long pieces framing the sides of his face. Naruto put his black goggle headband on and it helped keep his bangs out of his eyes a bit better.

“Thanks nee-chan!”

“You’re welcome, sunshine. Is Kurama-chan going with you?”

“He’s going to stay here and rest. He’s really tired. I’m going to leave him in my room on my bed, but I’m pretty sure he’ll get up when he wants too, and roam around the house.”

Hari nodded before she snapped her finger out of nowhere, startling Naruto, he stared up at her curiously. “Before I forget, here. Take this, it’s the Brain Smarts Potion that’ll help during the week.” Hari got the crystal phial out of the cupboard she had put it in. It was a soft glowing dark purple color. She poured a table spoon of it before handing it off to Naruto.

“Is this going to taste disgusting too?” he asked, taking the spoon, curling his lip down at the spoon.

“Sunshine, most of the potions taste disgusting.” Hari laughed. “Go on.”

Naruto sighed before taking the potion and gagged after swallowing the spoonful of potion. “Gross!”

 “Okay, well go get your bag now, don’t forget your bento, and I will see you later.” She hugged him, giving him a kiss on the head, taking the spoon from him. “Have a good day, sunshine.”

“You to, nee-chan. Good luck on your mock exam fights.” Naruto told her before grabbing his bento, and picked up Kurama-chan before running out of the kitchen to get his stuff before leaving for the academy. He was going to brush his teeth again before leaving. Those potions were really nasty!

 

♦♦♦

 

After leaving the house, Naruto took off, heading for the academy. He soon noticed though that he was a lot faster than usual, running through the village towards the academy. He was going to be a bit early, but that was okay, because he could practice the hand signs for the Shadow Clone Jutsu before class started. He couldn’t wait to start practicing it later on after school though. If he could get this Jutsu down . . . The possibilities were endless with it! The ideas that he could come up with; he could create his own Jutsu’s! Naruto’s excitement was pumping him up, and he ran faster if that was possible.

10 minutes later he was walking through the academy halls towards his classroom. Naruto walked through the already opened door and saw Iruka-sensei sitting at his desk writing.

“Ohayōgozaimasu (good morning), Iruka-sensei!” Naruto greeted his favorite teacher with a big grin.

Iruka looked up surprised. “Ohayōgozaimasu, Naruto-ku . . .” he stared, his eyes bugging out, and his mouth agape. “Naruto-kun?!?! W-w-what h-happened to you?!” Iruka stood up and walked up to him. His eyes were running all over the drastic changes to Naruto.

Naruto laughed shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, a lot happened yesterday after Hokage-jiji-chan sent for me.” His eyes began to sparkle up at Iruka. “I found out that I have living family, Iruka-sensei!”

If Iruka’s eyes got any bigger, they’d be falling out of his head by this point. “W-what?” he all but croaked.

Naruto nodded. “My Mom had an older twin sister that vanished years ago after getting attacked when she was a kid on a trip with my Grandparents. Apparently she ended up on the other side of the Veil that separates the Elemental Nations from the Mahoutokoro Sekai.”

“Dear Kami . . .” Iruka breathed out stunned.

“Yeah! Anyway, my Cousin, Hari, found out about me when she was 7. She wrote me letters, sent my presents, and money, but jiji-chan kept that from me and . . .” for the next 10 minutes, Naruto told Iruka what happened yesterday.

Iruka was pretty much shocked at everything he was being told. After Naruto was finished Iruka just stared down at him. “Are . . . Are you okay with everything that’s happened?”

Naruto’s grin turned soft and his eyes . . . Iruka couldn’t help but smile down at how happy Naruto looked.

“Ever since Hari-nee-chan and my Uncles and Aunt showed up, I’ve felt more happiness, love, affection, and care then I have . . . ever. It’s scary though, sensei. I’m terrified that I’m going to wake up one day, and its all going to be nothing but a fantastic dream that my lonely mind has made up.”

Iruka felt his heart break at the solemn look that was now on Naruto’s face. He was a bit shocked though at how mature Naruto was being. Usually he was always loud and playing pranks to get attention, but Iruka could see now that it was because the poor kid was lonely as hell. He could also tell that Naruto had been putting up quite the mask all these years. How the hell had he not seen that? He mentally smacked himself for not paying more attention, focusing back on Naruto a moment later.

“But it’s not a dream, Naruto-kun. I’m sure your nee-chan has told you that too along with the others, right?” Iruka asked with a smile.

“Yeah, but, its just . . . nothing this good ever happens to me, Iruka-sensei.” Naruto told him in a small voice.

Iruka suddenly couldn’t help but pat Naruto on his head. “Hey, you deserve to be happy just as much as everyone else, Naruto-kun. You’ve had a lot of stuff placed on your shoulders at such a young age. Don’t take it for granted and enjoy every single moment with your precious people, okay.” During Naruto’s explanation about what had happened, Naruto told him in a very low voice that he knew all about a certain fox being sealed inside him, so Iruka didn’t have to beat around the bush or anything anymore. He just had to be careful not to say it around anyone other than Naruto and his family if they talked about it more.

Naruto looked up at Iruka and nodded before a big grin crossed his face. “I WILL! –dattebayo!”

Iruka laughed. “By the way, I like the new look and your hair. It really suits you, Naruto-kun.”

“Thanks Iruka-sensei! Uncle Draco took me shopping yesterday and got me an entire new wardrobe. He said my orange jumpsuit needed to die a painful death and stay in the fiery pits of hell among other things that involved torture and curses.” Iruka snorted in amusement at that. “My hair though . . .” Naruto wasn’t sure if he should tell him about Kura-chan being his Summons now, or the truth about the attack years ago yet. Telling him he knew about Kura-chan being sealed inside of him was one thing, telling him that he was now outside of the seal was an entirely different one. He thought he’d have to tell jiji-chan first before anyone else outside the family. “I asked Hari-nee-chan for a new look and this was the result. I really like it though!”

Iruka nodded. “You know long hair can be dangerous to have though, right? It can put you at a disadvantage with an enemy or when training.” Iruka couldn’t help but point out worriedly.

Naruto nodded. “I know, I told nee-chan that too. She told me that there was a charm that she could place on my hair though that’ll keep people away who have ill-will towards it, so I’m good!”

“Wow . . . that’s pretty handy to have, Naruto-kun.” Iruka answered stunned. He’d never heard of such a thing before.

Naruto nodded. “She made it permanent too, so I don’t ever have to worry about it being cut off, pulled, or whatever else by some jerk.”

Iruka laughed. “So what brought you here so early?”

“Oh! I wanted to study the scroll that my Dad left for me that I found. I wanted to practice the hand signs because I’ll be training later after school.”

Iruka’s brows shot up at hearing this. Naruto studying? Was Hell freezing over and pigs were flying now?! What alternate universe had he woken up in this morning? “Well . . . okay. Just be careful okay?”

Naruto nodded.

“And Naruto-kun.”

Naruto looked up curiously.

“I’m glad that you have a family and that you were able to find out who your parents were.”

Naruto grinned. He hadn’t told Iruka-sensei his parents’ names, just that jiji-chan told him who they were.

“Go on, I’m going to finish grading these tests.” Iruka told him with a grin.

Naruto nodded again before he walked up the steps and took a seat closest to the window in the middle row. He took out the scroll, unsealed it with a tiny smear of blood, before unrolling it and getting to work. Naruto was so deeply concentrated on what he was doing, he didn’t notice when Sauske-teme had walked in 30 min later.

Sauske walked in, greeted Iruka-sensei before walking up the steps when he suddenly stopped mid walk. He blinked several times because he had no fucking idea who was sitting by the window at first till he saw those whisker like birthmarks. He’d know those marks anywhere! His eyes widened in shock.

“Dobi?” Sauske asked slowly.

Naruto blinked, looking away from the scroll and up to see Sauske standing there. “Oh, hey Sauske-teme. What’s up?” he asked like nothing was wrong.

Typical.

Sauske blinked. “The hell happened to you?”

“Hmm?” he tilted his head before realizing what he was talking about. “Oh! A lot of stuff happened yesterday. Turns out I have living family still that gained citizenship yesterday, Hokage-jiji-chan told me about my birth parents, I got a new home, new wardrobe, and . . . just a whole lot of stuff happened.” He couldn’t stop the wide grin that spread across his face.

Sauske blinked before he nodded slowly. He then walked the rest of the way up and took a seat next to Naruto. He noticed the scroll unrolled in front of Naruto. “What’s that?”

“It’s a Jutsu that my Dad left for me in my inheritance scroll that jiji-chan was hanging onto for me till I got older.”

Sauske nodded again, he took out a book from his bag that his older nii-san had given to him last night. A lot had changed after his Dad died and his Mom took over as Clan Head and pretty much cleaned house with all the shit his Dad and several other clan members had been up too the last few years. It was now a lot easier to breath in the Uchiha Compound. He’d seen a big difference with his older nii-san too which was really nice because he had noticed him starting to pull away until they were all told the news about Uchiha Fugaku passing away during the Nine-Tails attack.

Everything changed after that. His Mom was doing a real awesome job.

The silence continued till more students began to walk in. Some were a bit shocked at Naruto’s new look and how he seemed to be . . . STUDYING!?!?! What the hell had happened?! They wanted to ask but they were scared away by the menacing glare that Sauske was sending them from behind his book. He didn’t want anyone interrupting the peaceful bubble that surrounded him and Naruto. It was rare and he was going to enjoy it as much as he fucking could. Even with all these changes surrounding Naruto, Sauske knew that he was still the loud mouth, joking, always pulling pranks dobi.

A few minutes later Shikamaru walked in yawning with his hands in his pockets, Choji was right behind him, eating a bag of chips. They both greeted Iruka-sensei before they began to walk up to the steps, taking seats behind Naruto and Sauske. Shikamaru was seconds away from putting his head on the desk and falling asleep when he finally did notice the new look Naruto was sporting. His whiskey colored eyes trailed down from the long golden hair in an elaborate fishtail braid, his back, and his legs before trailing them back up to stare at the back of Naruto’s head.

“Naruto,” Shikamaru mumbled.

Naruto stopped what he was doing to turn to the side and look up at Shikamaru and Choji who continued to munch on his chips.

“Hey Shikamaru, Choji, how’s it going?” Naruto greeted.

“Naruto, you’ve got a new look! It looks good.” Choji said in greeting, continuing to eat his chips.

“What happened?” Shikamaru asked, he couldn’t help but just stare. He always thought that Naruto was cute, but now . . . now it was taking him everything not to cuddle him. Shikamaru secretly adored cute things, and Naruto was pushing every cute button he had.

Sauske listened while Naruto told Shikamaru and Choji the same exact thing that he’d told him earlier.

“They treating you right?” Shikamaru asked, staring at him intently.

Naruto blinked before he grinned up at Shikamaru. Shikamaru felt his heart skip a beat. “Yeah. Hari-nee-chan and the others are awesome! The first thing we did was see our new home which is the Uzumaki Compound. It’s located a few miles behind the Forest of Death. It’s absolutely beautiful there! You guys’ll have to come and see! The second thing we did was go furniture shopping for me, and then Uncle Draco took me to get an entire new wardrobe while Hari-nee-chan went grocery shopping. Yesterday had to be one of the best days of my life. She, Uncle Draco, Uncle Fred, Uncle George, and Aunt Runa are going to be having a mock fighting exam today to see which Rank they’ll fall under.”

“They’re ninja?” Sauske asked, putting his book down on his lap, giving Naruto his full attention.

Naruto shook his head. “Not ninjas, but they are warriors! Nee-chan was Leading Commander of her own army. They fought in a war that ended a few days ago. They’re from the Mahoutokoro Sekai (magic world) is what jiji-chan and Hari-nee-chan told me. It’s beyond the Veil that separates the Elemental Nations from the Mahoutokoro Sekai.”

The three blinked shocked.

“Dad mentioned the Mahoutokoro Sekai to me a couple of times when I was younger. I thought he was joking.” Shikamaru mumbled. “The stories he told me were amazing though.”

“They’re strong?” Sauske asked intrigued. He’d never heard of such a place. There were so many stories though that didn’t get told when they were having History Class. He’ll have to ask his Mom or nii-san about it later when he got home.

“Yep. Maybe we can go see their mock fight exams?” Naruto wondered out loud. “It’d be cool to see how ninja’s fight against nee-chan and the others.”

“Interesting.” Shikamaru muttered.

“Sounds like fun. I would like to see that.” Choji said with a grin. “Is your nee-chan a good cook, Naruto? I smell something really good coming from your book bag.” He felt his mouth practically drooling with how good the scent was.

“Yeah, nee-chan’s cooking is amazing! I’ve never tasted anything like the dinner she made last night. This morning she made a traditional breakfast that was really good too. I don’t know what she made for my bento though. I’ll let you try it though if you want, Choji.”

“Thanks man, sounds good.” Choji grinned.

Just then there was a loud commotion coming from outside the door leading into the classroom, but the person who came in next was Hinata with Kiba and Akamaru in his hoodie along with Shino. Hinata was looking over her shoulder with a panic look on her face, but Kiba dragged her into the room by her sleeve while greeting Iruka-sensei. Hinata stuttered out a greeting next before she was dragged up the steps. Shino greeted Iruka-sensei before following behind Hinata and Kiba.

“Hiya guys! What’s shaking?!” Kiba greeted with a grin showing all teeth. Akamaru barked out a greeting as well.

“G-g-g-good m-morning.” Hinata stuttered with a shy smile.

“Good morning.” Shino greeted in a surprisingly deep voice for a kid his age.

Naruto and Choji greeted them with grins, Shikamaru mumbled a sleepy greeting, and Sauske nodded his head at them in greeting.

“Holy shit! Naruto! What the hell happened to you, dude?!” Kiba suddenly shouted. Akamaru barked several times, hopping out of Kiba’s hoodie and landed on the table. He walked right up to Naruto, jumping onto his lap. He stared up at Naruto, sniffing his neck and face before licking his chin, and giving him a happy doggy smile, tongue hanging out.

Naruto laughed, giving Akamaru the attention he demanded. He began scratching behind his ears. The small puppy was loving it and demanded belly rubs next.

“N-n-naruto-k-kun, your hair is r-really p-p-pretty.” Hinata stuttered. She was shocked at how pretty Naruto looked now! He was cute before but now . . . Hinata felt her entire face become heated quite quickly.

Shino blinked behind his sunglasses that hid his amethyst colored eyes. He felt a blush beginning to warm his face. Thank Kami for his high-collar coat that hid the lower part of his face. “Uzumaki-san, you look nice.”

Naruto blinked at all of them before he grinned at them. “Thanks Hinata-chan, Shino. You know you can call me Naruto, Shino.” He turned to face Kiba after Shino nodded at him. “A lot happened yesterday. I found living relatives and my Uncle Draco bought me a whole entire new wardrobe.”

“Wow, that’s awesome, man, good for you.” Kiba told him before whistling to Akamaru. Naruto gave him one last pat before the puppy went back to his partner. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino took seats off in the next row next to Sauske and Naruto.

They all turned to face the front of the room again, because the loud noises became even louder than before.

“What is with all that racket? So troublesome,” growled Shikamaru who was laying his head in his crossed arms on top of the table. “It’s too bloody early for this noise.”

“That would be Ino and Sakura. We saw them yelling at each other in the halls.” Kiba supplied while leaning back in his chair, the two front legs up in the air.

“It’s too early for that nonsense.” Sauske muttered with a roll of his eyes.

“I-I-I wish th-they’d get along. T-t-they did when w-w-we were y-younger.” Hinata stuttered with a slight frown. “They’ve been at e-e-each other’s t-throats s-since we joined t-the academy.”

“I GOT HERE FIRST, INO-PIG!!! Now back off!” Sakura snarled.

“As if, billboard head! I got here first, now move!” Ino growled with a scowl on her face. Her bright sapphire blue eyes were glacier cold as they bored into Sakura’s jade green eyes.

“Both of you, knock off that nonsense, and take a seat. Class is going to begin soon.” Iruka-sensei scolded, looking up from his work to frown at both young girls.

“Sorry sensei.” Both girls said before walking up the steps.

“SAUSKE-KUN!!! Good morning!” Sakura greeted with heart shaped eyes.

Ino was about to greet Sauske next when she caught sight of Naruto and her mouth unhinged at the sight of how utterly cute he was!

“Naruto, you look so cute! Your hair is so pretty, what the hell happened?!” she asked walking away from Sakura as she made a fool of herself in front of Sauske who was ignoring her while he watched Ino and Naruto out of the corner of his eyes.

Naruto looked up shocked at what Ino said before smiling up at her shyly. “Thanks Ino-chan. A lot of stuff happened yesterday.”

Ino’s eyes got big with curiosity. “Ohhh? What happened? I’m all ears.” She loved that there was more gossip!

Naruto laughed before telling her.

Once he was done, Ino was all starry eyed. “Wow, that’s amazing! Wait, did you say Hari?” She blinked, shocked, thinking that it might be the same Hair she’d met yesterday.

“Yeah, that’s my nee-chan’s name.” Naruto answered.

Ino got excited. “Does she have long black curly hair with red highlights and pretty bright green eyes with blue rings around her pupils?”

Naruto frowned but nodded. “Yeah. How did you know?”

“Oh my Kami! I met her yesterday! We literally ran right into each other. She is the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my entire life, and I am not afraid to admit that. She’s also very kind, and made sure that I was okay. We talked for a few minutes before she went to go eat some dango. So she and her siblings got citizenship?” Ino asked happily, taking a seat on top of the desk so she could talk to Naruto.

The others listened while the two talked.

They were all a bit stunned at how well the two were talking and getting along. Usually Ino was always yelling at Naruto when he played his pranks and being immature, or Naruto would roll his eyes at her while she and Sakura drooled all over Sauske and tell her to chill.

Naruto nodded. “I totally agree! Hari-nee-chan is like an angel, and yeah, they got their citizenship. Today their having a mock fighting exam with jiji-chan’s shinobi so he can place their Ranks.”

“So cool! I’d love to see her and the others fight.” Ino said with sparkly eyes.

Naruto nodded.

Sakura blinked out of her Sauske fog and noticed all eyes on Naruto and Ino. Even Sauske was paying attention to them. She looked over and couldn’t help but scowl at how pretty Naruto looked now with long hair and the whole new outfit.

“Naruto-baka, what the hell happened to you?! Why do you look like a girl?!” she screeched. She hated that he looked prettier than her and had everyone’s attention, but that he especially had her precious Sauske’s.

Naruto looked away from Ino who also turned and scowled at Sakura.

“What the hell is your problem, billboard head? Weren’t you listening to what Naruto said? He shouldn’t have to repeat it to you.” Ino growled.

Sakura’s face flamed. “I−”

“And you shouldn’t be jealous and calling him names.” Ino interrupted. “That’s rude. He hasn’t even done anything today to be called baka.”

The atmosphere around them grew heavy.

“Besides, I always looked this good, you were just too blind to notice.” Naruto suddenly quipped cheekily before laughing.

Sauske snorted in amusement which set everyone in their group either laughing, giggling, cackling, or snorting in amusement as well. Sakura’s face just got redder before she took the seat next to Sauske, biting her lip while scowling down at the desk in a huff.

Ino turned her head back to Naruto. “Well, your hair looks really good. Make sure you take care of it okay. If you have any questions about hair care, come to me.” She said before hopping off of the desk and walking up to where Choji and Shikamaru were sitting.

“Thanks Ino.” Naruto said with a grin.

“Alright students, face forward and pay attention.” Everyone was still talking and not giving Iruka-sensei any respect. A tick mark formed on his forehead before he repeated himself again.

The class still wasn’t paying attention.

Several tick marks and a vein pulsed in great agitation before his head inflated comically large and he screamed, “SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU BRATS, AND PAY ATTENTION RIGHT NOW BEFORE I SEND ALL OF YOU TO DETENTION FOR A WEEK!!!!”

Everyone’s eyes grew wide before they all took their seat and went silent while staring at their teacher.

“That’s better.” Iruka growled before he took attendance. Once done, he looked at all of them. “Now then, we are having a special day today. We are going to go watch a mock fight exam. You’ll all get to see a true shinobi fight. I want you all to be on your best behavior. Am I clear?” he gave them all a stern look that sent shivers down their spines.

“Good! Now, you can either bring your book bags along or leave them here, but I don’t know how long these exams will be. It’ll probably take us till lunch or even after, so it is your decision. Either way, I will come back with you all to get your stuff if you leave it.”

He watched as they all just grabbed their bags. Iruka chuckled. “Good call. Let’s go then.”

“Where are we going, Iruka-sensei?” Naruto asked.

“We’re going to the arena.” Iruka answered with a smile before they all started to follow him out of the room and towards the arena where the mock fight exams were going to be.


	8. TWISTER!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS!!! Here's the newest update. I hope you all enjoy it (^v^) This chapter was so much fun to write and I was laughing the entire time lol. Let me know what you all think because I love hearing from you guys. Also don't forget to leave kudos!!! HAPPY READING (^v^)

After Naruto left, Hari went up to her room to take a quick shower before getting ready for her mock fight exam she would be having. She spent 20 minutes in the shower just letting the hot water beat down on her body. Once done, she got out, dried off, and walked out of her bathroom to the giant walk-in closet.

She got dressed in a black pushup bra and boy short styled panties set before looking at what she was going to wear.

“Hmm,” she hummed to herself. It was a mock fight so she wasn’t going to put on her battle armor like she wore during the war. She decided to just wear what she usually did when she was training or working-out. She took off the black pushup bra she had been wearing and put on a black NIKE sports bra instead, grabbed a faded out white/grey tank top that said:

SWEAT DRIES.

BLOOD CLOTS.

BONES HEAL.

SUCK IT UP PRINCESS!!!

 

Hari opened another drawer and pulled out a pair of black leggings that fit her lower half like a second skin showing off her long legs and making her arse look bloody awesome! She then grabbed a pair of black ankle socks, put those on, and then grabbed a pair of black NIKE sneakers with a bright pink check sign on the side of it. Before walking out of her closet she grabbed her brown Dragon Hyde leather jacket and went to deal with her nest of curls.

A few minutes later, Hari walked out with her jacket on, her hair up in a French fishtail braid with her bangs covering her forehead and two side bangs framing her face, and her messenger bag that she carried everywhere with her that had a few things in it that she’d be using for the mock fight.

“You guys ready to go?” Hari asked walking into the foyer a few minutes later.

“Yep. Let’s do this!” Fred cheered. He was dressed in red sweat pants, a white tank top, and black NIKE sneakers. He wore a black baseball cap on his head and had a black backpack on his back.

“I wonder if this thing is going to have rules or if it’s anything goes?” George wondered out loud. He was dressed in black sweats that were folded below the knee, a blue V t-shirt that said:

MY BODY IS A TEMPLE!

ANCIENT AND CRUMBLING . . .

PROBABLY CURSED OR HAUNTED . . .

IT REALLY DEPENDS ON THE DAY PEOPLE

 

He was also wearing a pair of dark grey Puma sneakers and had a pair of black Aviator sunglasses on.

“I’m pretty sure that Hokage-sama is going to give us rules, George.” Draco told him while he put his long hair up in a high ponytail. He was dressed in black leggings that fit him like a second skin, a dark emerald green tank top that had a cobra on it, and black NIKE sneakers. He also had a pair of black Aviator sunglasses on.

“This is going to be so much fun.” Luna hummed happily as she danced around them. She was dressed in a pair of blue spandex short shorts, a purple tank top that had a glittery cupcake on it, a pair of white Puma sneakers, and had her hair up in high pigtails once again.

“Well let’s get going. Hiru-jiji-chan said he was sending someone over to fetch us, so let’s meet them in front of the gates.” Hari said before they all nodded and walked out of the house.

They actually saw someone waiting for them at the gate that had a neko mask on.

“Good morning, Uzumaki-Kuro-hime-sama, Uzumaki-Malfoy-Oji-sama, Uzumaki-Lovegood-san, Uzumaki-Weasley-san and Uzumaki-Weasley-san.” Neko greeted.

“Wow. That is a mouthful, Neko-san. Please, call us all by our first names. It’s a lot easier.” Hari told her with a smile.

“But−”

“We insist.” Draco told her.

“If you’re all sure . . .” she looked at them all behind her neko mask. They all nodded. “As you wish.” She nodded. “I am here to take you to the arena where the mock fight exams shall take place.”

“Neko-san, if you think about the place clearly, I can get us there quicker.” Hari said.

Neko blinked before nodding slowly. “That would be fine. Thank you, Hari-hime-sama.”

Hari stared at her before sighing with a nod. Everyone was going to add that dratted hime-sama to her name now. “Everyone hold hands tight.” She instructed.

They all got in a tight circle around each other, holding hands.

“Alright, Neko-san, please think clearly and I’ll do the rest.”

Neko nodded before closing her eyes and thinking about the arena. A moment later she felt her entire body being squeezed through a very tiny tube. She didn’t like it at all nor the whiplash feeling she got, before they landed on hard ground a second later. Neko fell to her knees, she was breathing in and out slowly, trying to get the nauseous feeling under control.

That way of traveling was dreadful.

“I know exactly how you feel, Neko-san. It’s okay, just take in deep breaths and let it out slowly.” Hari told the woman that was now on the ground.

Neko nodded. “That . . . That way of travel is terrible.”

Hari laughed while the other chuckled in the background. “Yeah, we all have gone through how you are feeling right now. It gets better . . . usually.”

Neko had to take her word for it. “The exam will start in another hour or so. You have time to stretch out and whatever else you might need to do. Just go through those doors.” Neko told them as she stood up on slightly shaky legs.

They nodded before following her instructions. They walked through the doors and entered a large hallway.

“I guess follow the arrows that lead into the arena?” George asked.

“Guess so. Let’s go then.” Draco said and took point while the others followed.

A few minutes later they walked through an archway that opened to a large arena with thousands of seats around them. The arena was in a giant O shape. They didn’t see anyone though as they walked further in.

“Looks like we’re the first to get here.” Hari said while she looked around for anyone that was involved with this mock fight exam.

“Come on, the arena looks fun!” Luna sang as she skipped down the steps before entering the dirt packed arena.

Hari and Fred took off their bags and set them off to the side.

“What should we do then?” George asked.

“Let’s stretch out and then . . . we can play a game till someone arrives.” Hari suggested.

“What game?” Draco asked as the five of them began to do their stretches.

Hari grinned deviously which sent a jolt of fear down Draco’s and Fred’s spines while George laughed and Luna giggled.

“Wait and find out, Dray~” she cooed before doing the splits on the ground and began stretching out.

 

∞♦∞

 

About 10 minutes later Draco was regretting ever asking Hari what the bloody fucking game they were going to be playing. Right now he had his right hand on blue, left hand on yellow, his left foot on yellow, and his right foot on fucking green. He was tangled up and it did not help at all that he had his face in George’s arse.

“If you even dare to fart in my face, Ginger Menace, I will take a dull spoon to your eyes to dig them out!” Draco snarled in a dangerously low voice.

George snorted in amusement. “But Dray, its not my fault you got into this position! It’s the Twister God who has spoken.”

Draco cursed George to the 7 Levels of Hell while George just cackled.

“Hari, right hand red!” Luna called out.

Hari’s right hand had been on yellow, she looked to see a good spot, and stretched it out to reach the red circle she’d chosen. She was in a bit of a more comfortable place now. Both her feet were on green, her left hand was on blue, and now her right was on red. Thank Merlin she didn’t have anyone above or under her yet. She wasn’t tangled up like Draco was with George, but then again, George was a troll, so . . .

“Fred, left foot blue!” Luna called out next.

Fred caught Hari’s eye before he chuckled and decided to put his body under her arched one.

“Fred! You wanker! Out of all the bloody spots!” Hari scowled, but her eyes were dancing in amusement.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, sister dearest.” Fred said innocently.

“My entire arse you don’t!”

Laughter filled the arena as they continued to play and get tangled up even more. Luna was on the ground rolling in laughter at the position her siblings were in now as the game had progressed. Draco was underneath both Fred and George, holding them both up by his stomach, his head stuck between George’s legs once again and staring up into Fred’s grinning face with a snarl. Hari had gotten away safely from that nonsense thankfully.

“This . . . This is so bloody uncomfortable. You jackarses did this on purpose!” Draco snarled.

George completely lost it while Fred cooed down at his little brother’s angry face before George lost balance and sent him, Draco, and Fred to the ground in a tangled heap. Hari was still in her position, grinning triumphantly.

“Godsdammit George!” Draco snarled from the bottom of them.

“Oh stop being a sore loser, Dray.” Fred laughed while getting up.

George rolled off still laughing while Draco cursed them both.

“HOW YOUTHFUL YOU ALL LOOK! You all look like you’re having so much fun, my Youthful friends!” yelled a familiar voice.

The five siblings looked over to see Gai walking up to them with three men and two women.

“Gai-chan!” Hari greeted with a smile before she grinned wider. “Hi Anko-chan, Nai-chan!”

“My Youthful Flower!” Gai greeted as he spun and skipped over to her, a trail of rainbows, psychedelic colored flowers, and sparkles followed behind him. Draco felt his left eye twitch.

“Heya Hari-chan!” Anko grinned following Gai with Kurenai’s hand in hers.

“Good morning, Hari-chan.” Kurenai greeted with a smile.

“What are you doing?” Anko asked, kneeling down in front of Hari.

“Playing Twister. It’s a lot of fun, and since we had about an hour before the exam we thought we’d have fun while stretching. Want to play?” Hari asked with a grin.

“I would love to play! If I lose I shall run 500 laps around the village on my hands!” Gai shouted, doing a pose with sparkles and psychedelic colored flowers in the background once again.

Draco blinked up at him before grabbing Fred’s hat off his head. “Even with bloody sunglasses, that ghastly neon jump suit can still blind my eyes.”

There were chuckles from all around.

“Hari, right foot yellow.” Luna called out as she got back into place.

“Lu-Lu, you know you have to play this round, right?” Hari said as she got in a new position.

Luna blinked before looking around. “Well who’s playing this round? Draco, Fred, and George lost.”

“I’ll play,” Anko grinned. “I’m Mitarashi Anko by the way, gorgeous.” Anko grinned down at Luna.

Luna smiled back at her. “Nice to meet you, Anko-chan. I’m Uzumaki-Lovegood Luna, Hari’s little sister. You all can call me Luna.” She looked at all the newcomers.

“My name is Yuhei Kurenai. A pleasure to meet you all. Please call me Kurenai or Nai. May I be the one in charge of the spinner?”

“Yes, thank you, Nai-chan.” Luna said before handing it off to her. “Whatever hand or foot color it lands on, just call it out to whosever turn it is.” Luna instructed before she spun and the arrow landed on left foot red. Luna skipped over and placed her dainty foot on top of the red circle.

“Gai, right hand blue.” Kurenai said.

“YOSH!” Gai did as was told.

“Anko-chan, left hand yellow.” Kurenai called out.

“Let’s do this!” Anko crowed before putting her hand down in front of the circle beside Hari’s hand was.

“I think I’ll just watch.” The guy with the cigarette said with a grin. “I’m Sarutobi Asuma by the way. Nice to meet you all. You can call me Asuma.”

The five siblings introduced themselves with a wave or a smile.

“What the hell, I’ll play. I’m Shiranui Genma, you all can call me Genma,” said the guy in the bandana with a senbon sticking out of his mouth like a toothpick.

Again, the five siblings introduced themselves with a wave or a smile for Genma.

“Genma-kun, right hand green.” Kurenai said.

Genma cracked his neck and fingers before taking a position.

They all turned to the last person who had yet to introduce themselves.

“Maa, I’m Hatake Kakashi. Nice to meet you all.” He said with his one visible eye smiling at them all. “I think I’ll just read my−”

“Kakashi, stop being so hip and cool and come play with us!” Gai shouted.

Kakashi deadpanned, “Did you say something, Gai?” he wiggled a finger in his left ear. “Could have sworn you said something.”

Draco and Hari snorted in amusement.

“You’re so hip and cool, my Youthful rival!”

“Left foot green, Kakashi-kun!” Kurenai told him with a grin.

“But I’m not−”

“Left foot green, Kakashi-kun.” Kurenai repeated, giving him a sharp smile.

Kakashi sighed before he did as told after putting his book away.

“Let’s have some fun!” Kurenai shouted happily. If anyone had taken a closer look at her face, they would have seen the devious look in her eyes and smirk before she flicked the spinner.

Asuma was the only one that had seen the look and shivered, thanking Kami he wasn’t playing the game. _I wish you luck, guys_ , he thought.

As the game continued on, more people started to arrive. They took seats in the stands or went into the arena to get a better look at the game being played. When Ibiki had shown up and seen what they were doing, he had a hard time not laughing his ass off at the humiliating positions Gai, Genma, and Kakashi had gotten into. Anko and Hari on the other hand had seemed to escape several of the humiliating positions for a while till Anko ended up with her face in Genma’s crotch. Genma’s face on the other hand was in Gai’s ass, and he was swearing up a storm. Hari looked like she was having a very hard time not laughing at the fact that Kakashi had gone all red with his face planted in her cleavage, and he was completely red in the face apologizing to her. Gai and Hari though were facing each other and just chatting when the others would quip something back at them, sending them all into laughter. He found out that the one with white/blonde hair was Luna. She was underneath everyone and seemed to be having a grand time as she spoke to the others as the game continued on.

“This is the most humiliating and hilarious thing I’ve seen in some time,” Ibiki muttered while he stood beside Kotetsu and Izumo who both nodded.

“Hari loves to play games and if she’s able to be a troll during them, the better,” Draco said as he sat in a lawn chair he had Transfigured during the start of the second game.

Ibiki snorted. “That doesn’t surprise me after I met her yesterday and talked with her a bit.”

That sent Fred and George laughing while Draco smirked.

“What on earth are they doing?” A voice most recognized, asked in amusement.

“Hello Hokage-sama!” Ibiki, Izumo, Kotetsu, Draco, George, Fred, Asuma, Kurenai, and the other Shinobi’s that were inside the arena greeted.

Hiruzen raised a brow at them all. “Haddy-chan?” he called out, still amused while Shikaku and Inoichi stood on either side of him looking just as amused at the group that were playing.

The other Clan Heads were behind them as well. Uchiha Mikoto was grinning beside Inuzuka Tsume who was cackling at how embarrassing the positions were. Aburame Shibi’s small smile was hidden behind his coat as he looked on the group that was playing the game. Hyuga Hiashi stood beside his teammates and raised a finely arched brow. Outside he was showing a stoic face but inside he was howling with laughter at the predicament that was Genma and Kakashi. It was utterly hilarious. Akimichi Choza was howling with laughter while he munched on his bag of chips. The other Clan Heads were standing around looking on in either amusement or trying to look serious, but it was really hard.

Hari turned her head to see Hiru-jiji-chan staring at her with a raised brow. “Hey Hiru-jiji-chan! Do you want to play? You’ll have to join next game though I’m afraid. We’re all in the middle of the second one at the moment.”

Several of the Shinobi Forces sputtered at that while several others chuckled in amusement.

“Maybe another time, Haddy-chan. Are you almost done?”

Luna blinked from underneath everyone, her eyes glazed over for a second before she giggled. “With the next move, Hokage-sama.” Luna called out.

Hiruzen blinked before he walked up to the tangled limbs of bodies. He knelt down slightly before he guffawed at little Luna.

“Runa-chan, my dear, how are you?” he asked with a smile.

“I am lovely today, sir, how about you?” she asked dreamily.

“Fine, fine, how was your first night in your new home?” he asked.

Genma and Kakashi were giving the Hokage incredulous looks, but he couldn’t see them from their positions. Anko and Hari were cackling away though while Gai continued to smile at Hari as he told her about his training sessions.

“Oh, its just lovely, Hokage-sama. Hari and I were able to get all of the animals that we wanted to take with us all squared away. We had to build a new barn though for the Griffins, Hippogriffs, Abraxans, Aethonans, Granians, Thestrals, and Unicorns since there wasn’t one that was large enough for all of them. The other animals are now spread out all over the Uzumaki Compound.”

Hiruzen blinked. “I had no idea you brought so many with you. I didn’t even see any trailers holding these animals in.”

Luna laughed. “They were in our shrunken trunks in a safe compartment. Haddy almost forgot about them till she had to send a letter off to Gai-chan. She was freaking out, hoping they were all still all right in the space she had made for them and they were.”

Hiruzen nodded as he and Luna continued to talk.

“Genma-kun, right foot red!” Kurenai shouted gleefully.

Genma blinked shocked. “You’re kidding right?!” There was no fucking way he was able to reach that red circle. His right foot was on fucking green right now and it was tangled up with Gai’s leg. “Fucking hell,” he growled as he tried to do the impossible.

It was in vain though. The moment he tried, his knee knocked hard into Anko’s stomach. She wasn’t ready nor expecting it. Anko cried out, losing balance, her hand reached out and grabbed onto Genma’s hip to stabilize, but it was like a chain reaction. Genma wasn’t ready to support her, he cried out, his face planting further into Gai’s ass while he tried to catch his balance. Gai squawked in surprise, he lost balance, tipping over to the side. He tried to regain it by grabbing onto Kakashi who hissed a curse at him as he tried to hold his balance. He couldn’t though and went flying over Hari who had begun to cackle at the spectacle that they had all made.

Genma was now lying at the bottom of Anko, Kakashi, and Gai while Hari and Luna were still in their places.

“Goddammit Genma!!! What the fuck?!” Anko growled.

“I’m sorry! I tried to keep balance, but it didn’t work.” Genma grumbled. “Will you jerks get off of me! I can’t fucking breathe.”

“No! SUFFER SHIT HEAD!!!” Anko snarled.

“HOW UNYOUTHFUL!!! I’LL HAVE TO DO THOSE 500 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE NOW! CURSE YOU, GENMA-CHAN!!!” Gai cried while holding onto a past out Kakashi who was still red in the face.

Kurenai was laughing before she turned back to Hari and Luna, but noticed . . . “I’m sorry, Runa-chan, but I believe you’re out as well. Your knee is touching the white tarp.”

Luna’s big bright blue eyes looked down in surprised. “Oh my! It seems so.” She turned to Hari. “Haddy, it seems that you are still undefeated in Twister. Congratulations.”

Haddy grinned before she did a back flip from the position she had been in. She then began to do a victory dance that consisted of the running man. “HAHAHAHA LOSERS!!! I’M STILL THE UNDEFEATED QUEEN OF TWISTER!!! SUCK IT YOU WANKERS!!!” she crowed happily.

“Hokage-sama, who exactly is that woman?” asked Ebisu who thought the woman was uncouth, just as deranged as Mitrashi-san, and had no respect whatsoever for her Elders.

Hiruzen grinned, not minding Ebisu’s frown at Hari. “That is Uzumaki-Kuro Hadrianna Lillian-hime. She is the Head and Heiress of 8 Clan Houses through blood, conquest, and maho. She is a Princess, Grand Duchess, Sage Supreme, and Leading Commander of the Dragon Army in the Mahoutokoro Sekai (magic world). Her and her siblings just won their War that has been plaguing their world for years. She’s a magnificent warrior as are her siblings Uzumaki-Malfoy Draco-oji, Uzumaki-Weasley Fred, Uzumaki-Weasley George, and Uzumaki-Lovegood Runa. Hari-chan is also Uzumaki Naruto’s first cousin, and she has gained complete custody of him. She wanted me to tell you all as well as the others that if you had a problem with that, to say it to her face and that she’ll . . .” Hiruzen trailed off when he saw the gob smacked looks that he was receiving. He blinked. “Well, let’s just say that you really do not want to make her . . . angry shall we say.”

They all had a hard time believing that the woman he had just told them about was the same woman that was running around with Anko, Gai, Genma, and Kakashi chasing after her as she called them losers, and spoilsports who had no idea how to lose a game gracefully. She was cackling the entire time they tried to catch her. Anko decided to try and tackle her but completely missed because . . . Hari-hime was FUCKING FLYING IN THE AIR ON NOTHING BUT A BROOM!!!

“Sweet Kami-sama . . .” several people murmured while others cursed and shouted in surprised.

Anko growled while Genma, Gai, and Kakashi looked on in amazement before they tried to continue to catch Hari.

“HAHAHAHAHA!!!” she cackled while flying and doing some amazing maneuvers around them.

“Dammit, she’s like an eel!” Anko growled.

“I’ve got this,” Genma said before he began to shoot senbon from his mouth at her. They had been soaked in sleeping poison. Hari continued to dodge them though before she dived down at them. They all shouted in surprised before she pulled up seconds from meeting the ground with her face and twisted out of the way in a roll before she shot back off in the air with delighted laughter.

The audience was stunned.

“That’s called the Wronski Feint. It’s one of her favorite Quidditch moves.”

“That was terrifying.” Inoichi mumbled in awe at the agile way Hari-hime handled her broom.

“Yep. You should have seen her when she made the team at school at age 11. Youngest Seeker to ever play in 100 years! No First Year is ever allowed to play until Second Year, but Hari was, because she was a natural born talent.” Draco told them with a smile, watching his sister twist out of the way when Anko sent snakes flying at her.

“We should get the exams started, don’t you think, Draco-kun?” Hiruzen asked with a smile.

“Probably should. Hari could continue this type of teasing for hours.” He snorted amused.

Before Hiruzen could call a stop to Hari’s shenanigans they all heard a shocked, “HARI-NEE-CHAN?!?! YOU CAN FLY?!”

Everyone turned to see Iruka walking in with his class to watch the exams. The children were all shocked to see someone flying on a broom of all things, but when Naruto shouted, his small group that was with him were even more so.

Hari heard her little brother’s voice and turned to see him with what she assumed was his class. She grinned before leaning down on her broom, and zoomed off towards her little brother. Most of the children got out of the way, scared of getting hit, while several screamed in fright. Hari tilted off her broom as she came to a sudden stop in front of Naruto. She grinned wide as she hung upside down from her still floating broom.

“Sunshine! What are you doing here, sweetie?” she asked with bright eyes.

Naruto blinked several times before he laughed. “We get to watch your mock fight exams, nee-chan! I didn’t know you could fly though! That’s so freaking cool! –dattebayo!”

Hari laughed. “I’ll take you flying if you want, sunshine.”

“Yes!” Naruto shouted in glee.

“Hi Hari-chan!” Ino greeted with a shy smile.

Hari looked away before grinning wide again. “Ino-chan! It’s wonderful to see you again, honey. How are you doing?” she asked flipping back up on top of her broom before sitting sideways so she was now facing the small group of children that were surrounding Naruto. They were all staring at her with wide eyes.

“I’m doing great! It’s wonderful to see you again too. I just found out that you were related to Naruto.”

“Yep, a lot of stuff happened yesterday.” Hari grinned. “I was thinking about stopping by your shop today too later on. I want to get started on my Greenhouse.”

Ino’s eyes sparkled. “Yes! We open from 8am to 8pm. We also just got some new and rare plants and seeds.”

Hari nodded. “Good, good. I can stop by before my date tonight then.”

Suddenly, the area went quiet.

“N-nee-chan, y-you have a d-date?” Naruto stuttered.

Hari nodded. “Yep, I asked out Gai-chan when we landed here a couple of days ago. He saved me from when I fell out of a 80 foot high tree since the Portkey decided to go wonky. The boys ended up safely on the ground except for Luna and I. We got stuck in trees, but Portkeys have never agreed with me, so I’m not surprised I ended up in a tree of all places. Wouldn’t be the first or last time either.”

Naruto and the others blinked.

“Who’s Gai-chan?” Naruto asked.

“The one in the neon green jump suit that just made your Uncle Draco faint once again after he tried to give him another matching jump suite.” Hari cackled as she saw Draco’s twitching body and spirit wanting to come out again while Luna poked his cheek in amusement.

Naruto and the others turned to see who she was pointing at and their mouths dropped. How the hell could a woman like Hari who looked like a goddess, ask out the guy that looks like an utter clown?!

“Um, why did you . . . um, ask him out?” Ino couldn’t help but ask.

They watched a bit mesmerized as her eyes settled on Gai and went soft. “He makes me laugh and smile. He has wonderful dedication to being a ninja, he doesn’t give two shits’ to the moon of what people think of him, and he’s a troll just like me when he’s messing with people.” She grinned. “From our first meeting I knew that he was beyond strong, he’s kind, and I can guarantee that underneath that crazy outfit he wears that he has a banging body.” She said cheekily.

She heard several amused snorts and giggles.

“Here’s some advice, children, something that you should all live by.” Hari’s face suddenly turned serious as she turned back to face them.

Off to the side, Iruka leaned in to hear what the woman had to say while the rest of the children leaned in closer to listen as well.

“Never under any circumstances judge a book by their cover, children. Boys as well as girls can be quite cruel, as well as men and women. There is a story behind each and every single person that we meet in life. There is a reason why they are the way they are.” She smiled down at them from her perch on her broom. “My Mum told me that it is possible to be both pretty and smart or average looking and smart. They don't always go together, certainly, but one thing does not preclude the other. You can be gorgeous, average, smart, and still be a Boss while kicking arse and taking names. Don’t judge people by how they look, don’t ever judge a book by their cover. Those people just might surprise you.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Iruka said from the side with a grin.

Hari looked over at him with a smile. “Hello there, I’m Uzumaki-Kuro Hadrianna-hime but please call me Hari. I’m not at all uptight about titles and such.”

Iruka blinked before smiling up at her. “Hello Hari-hime, I’m Umino Iruka. I’m Naruto-kun’s sensei.”

Hari sighed internally when he added her title, at least though he called her by her nickname. “Nice to meet you, Iruka-sensei.”

“HADDY-CHAN!!! WE ARE GOING TO BE STARTING!!!” the Hokage shouted.

“BE RIGHT THERE, HIRU-JIJI-CHAN!!!” she shouted back.

All the children stared at her, mouths agape except Naruto who grinned.

“Well I’ve got to get going. I hope you all enjoy the show. It’s going to be fun!” she said mischievously before waved bye, and flew back to where she had left her siblings and friends.

Hari landed gracefully before she was suddenly tackled from the side. She tumbled arse overhead several times before she was spread out like a starfish. Her eyes were unfocused a moment or two. They finally came into focus a second later to see Anko straddling her hips with her hands up like claws. Hari’s eyes practically bugged out.

“Now Anko-chan, let’s be reasonable about this.” Hari tried to placate the woman.

“You deserve this and so much more, Hari-chan~,” Anko cooed before she pounced.

“NOOOOOOO!!!” Hari wailed before she began to laugh. “P-please! I-I-I’M SORRY!!!” Hari laughed as Anko tickled her sides.

“You called me a loser and a sore one at that!” Anko growled.

Hari got traction beneath her feet and began to push across the ground, trying to get away from Anko’s tickle attack, but it was no use, because the cow just sat astride her as she moved all around the arena’s dirt path. At some point she had gone underneath Gai and Kakashi’s legs. Anko had ducked every time.

“I will pee on you if you don’t stop!” Hari laughed, trying to get Anko off of her.

That got Anko off of her quicker than anything else. Hari laid there, breathing hard. Her ribs hurt like a bitch right now.

“I can’t . . . I can’t move!” Hari whined, breathing hard.

“My Youthful Angel, let me help you!” Gai said with a wide grin. He bent down and picked her up.

“Gai-chan,” Hari murmured with a smile. “I’ll help you with those 500 laps around the village if you want.”

His grin got wider. “I’ll be running on my hands, my Youthful Angel!”

Hari shrugged. “I can stick a sticking charm on your feet with a chair attached, and kick back. It’ll be fun I think.” Hari giggled.

Gai’s eyes sparkled. “It is a most Youthful idea, my Youthful flower! I think I’ll add this to my workouts with my team. I can have one of them sit on my feet when they win an exercise. How exciting!”

Hari began to giggle. She loved the idea but she didn’t think Neji or Tenten would enjoy that. She could definitely see Lee enjoying it though.

Gai walked them over to where the Hokage was standing with the others.

“Now that we are all finally ready to proceed,” Hiruzen said with a smirk in Hari’s direction.

“What? I was just celebrating my awesome victory, Hiru-jiji-chan.” Hari said innocently.

Hiruzen and several others snorted in amusement.

“Rude.” She mumbled.

This got a cackle from Anko and laughter from her siblings, Gai, Genma, and the others. Kakashi just smirked at her from behind his mask while he read his book. Hari was curious about what book he was reading because she heard him giggling as he read. She’d find out after everything was done. Her curiosity had reared its head. She blamed it on her _Animagus_ forms.

“Now then, I’ve been thinking about how to do this. We either do it by one of you fighting a small group of shinobi or the five of you against all of my elite that are here right now in one go. Anything goes except for killing blows and severed limbs.” Hiruzen said.

Hari blinked a few times. “Uh . . . are you really okay with the five of us going against all of them at once, Hiru-jiji-chan?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?” Hiruzen asked curiously.

Draco snorted before the twins began to howl with laughter.

Luna’s bright blue eyes that were usually staring off into space suddenly focused and the smirk that she let show had several shinobi shivering in fear.

Hari though . . . Hari was the scariest out of them all because her fun, loving, happy go lucky attitude vanished, and in its place was . . .

“Commander Kuro,” Draco, Fred, George, and Luna said as the four knelt in front of her on one knee.

Gai blinked before gently setting his Youthful Angel down and watched her. She was magnificent in this moment.

“Lieutenant Dragon, Lieutenant Moon, Chaos, Mayhem,” Hari said in a silky soft voice that commanded respect and loyalty. “Too bad the others aren’t here. This would have been a lot more fun.” She grinned sharply, her eyes suddenly glowing with excitement.

“Haddy-chan, please don’t destroy the building.” Hiruzen ordered. Inside though he was pretty nervous about what was about to take place.

Hari looked over at him a moment before she closed her eyes. Suddenly a gust of wind shot up all around them, the earth shaking slightly. Everyone watched with shock as a glowing golden pentagram with many runes all over and an intricate knot design in the very center appeared underneath Hari’s feet. Her braid and bangs were flying up in the air by the harsh wind before her glowing eyes snapped opened and she stomped hard on the ground in the center of the pentagram. With that one move it activated the pentagram, and sent it spinning and twirling around Hari before it shot out, growing bigger and bigger. It engulfed the entire arena and building before it vanished from sight.

“What . . . What on earth was that?!” Inoichi croaked excitedly.

“That was an improved shield charm Luna and I worked on during the war. It’ll protect this building for the next year from getting destroyed and keep anything inside the shield that happens.” Hari answered with a smile.

Hiruzen nodded. “Thank you, Hari-chan.”

“You’re welcome. Shall we get started then?” Hari asked, walking up to her bag.

“I’ll give you a few minutes to get ready. Once you all are, go to the left and all of my elite will start on the right.” Hiruzen said.

Hari nodded. She picked up her bag, pulling out her tactical utility belt. She attached it around her hips. She then took out the sword of Gryffindor attached to a sword belt. She put that around her hips as well. Thank goodness she was able to activate and deactivate the _Baskilisk_ venom she had gotten from Athena that was soaked into the blade. She didn’t want to kill any of her new friends after all. She next pulled out her thigh holster that held her 30 six inch knives. Hari attached the thigh holster to her right leg before standing up. She thought about removing her jacket and shrugged it off showing the many scars she had from over the years from her adventures as well as the war.

She then walked to where her siblings−her team−was waiting for her, all decked out in their own weapons and gear.

“What’s the plan, Commander?” Draco asked.

“We Ran Out Of Coffee?”

“That’s . . . That’s a bit overkill, don’t you think?” Fred asked with his brows meeting the top of his hairline practically.

“Maybe you’re right.” Hari muttered. It was a bit excessive. They’d made up that song and plan one night in a drunken stupor after drinking 6 bottles of Firewhiskey. They’d only used it once during the War and it had killed at least 34 people/creatures within 5 min. Voldy had been utterly shocked and steaming mad.  

“How about Dance Of The Sugarplum Fairies? That’s always a fun one.” Luna suggested.

“What about The Battle Of The Smithsonian?” George suggested next.

“Alice In Wonderland?” Fred put in next.

“Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious,” Draco said with a smirk.

They looked at him before grinning.

“Ooohhh, we haven’t done that one since forever!” Fred crowed. The last time they’d done that plan was when they were in the training room with the Goblins. Afterwards, the Goblins had told them how utterly mad and insane they were along with how much they had enjoyed it.

“How diabolical, lil bro. I love it!” George laughed.

Luna smiled while twirling her two katanas in her hands. “A fun free for all.”

“Let’s go get our new shinobi Ranks.” Hari smirked before she walked towards the many men and women that she would be up against, but she was with her team. They had been through a lot together. These shinobi’s had no fucking idea the crazy that was about to be unleashed unto their heads.

Should be fun.


	9. 1,2,3 FIGHT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Well here it is! The anticipated Mock Fight Exam!!! YAY (^v^) Let me tell you, this was a hard chapter to write-fun-but hard. It took forever because I had to look up all of the different Jutsu names and meanings as well as several different spells, and I came up with original magic. Plus, while writing, I had to also deal with distractions throughout the day so it took even longer lol. Finally finished this up around 11:30 last night, but I was tired and wanted to sleep. Anywho, I do hope you all enjoy this chapter, I honestly hope that it was worth the wait. 
> 
> HAPPY READING (^v^) EVERYONE! Don't forget to leave comments and kudos behind. Even if you've already given me kudos before, writing them in the comments is awesome too lol.
> 
> And I didn't forget about letting you know about the Harems. Talee asked me as well as a few others so here they are. I hope you guys like them. In Hari's Harem, some of her men will also be together alongside Hari. Not sure if I'll do that will Draco's as well, but if I feel my Muse wanting to mess around, I'll let you all know (^v^)
> 
> Hari's Harem: Maito Gai, Hatake Kikashi, Morino Ibiki, Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Jiraiya, Aburame Shibi, Uchiha Obito, Kakuzu, and Hidan (this should be fun)
> 
> Draco's Harem: Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Shisui, Hoshigaki Kisame, Deidara, Momochi Zabuza, Kankuro, Utakata (this should be fun as well)
> 
> If you guys want me to add someone to either of these Harems let me know. I think Draco needs a couple of more but I don't know who to pick, so if you guys come up with someone, PLEASE, let me know and I'll see if I can work them in there somehow (^v^) 
> 
> Anyway, HAPPY READING GUYS (^v^)

The atmosphere inside of the arena became intense on a whole other level. The air seemed to be charged with not just excitement but tension as well from the Konoha Shinobi Force. The Konoha Shinobis’ really had no idea what to expect from the five Uzumaki siblings that were in front of them all, staring at them all with feral grins. It was unnerving is what it was. They were all feeling like they were going off to War of all things! Those feral grins told them all that the Uzumaki siblings wouldn’t be holding anything back.

Ebisu would be lying to himself if he didn’t feel quite a bit of fear and nervousness running throughout his system, but he was a Konoha Elite Shinobi! He wouldn’t back down in front of this uncouth woman no matter what the Hokage had told them about her and her siblings. She would soon feel the mighty power of Ebisu!

What Ebisu didn’t know was that he’d be the first of many to drop to the ground in defeat within seconds of the Hokage calling out BEGIN, he would be passed out, twitching from the fearsome aura that emitted from the five Uzumaki siblings without them even touching him or many of the others.

Gai was pumped up! He couldn’t wait to fight his Youthful Flower! She was beautiful as she took on her Commander persona. Gai felt that he would have a truthfully frighteningly amazing fight with Hari-chan and her siblings. They deserved his best and he would give it to them!

Genma was chewing the end of his senbon, moving it from side to side while he stared at the five Uzumaki’s with his hands in his pockets. His first impression of them all made him think that he had just met some awesome, powerful, fun, slightly insane new friends. He had begun to like them all very much as they had played that Twister game. Even though it had been humiliating at times, it was all in good fun. He’d had a blast getting to know them all. He’d make sure not to hold back in this mock fight.

Anko was bouncing on the balls of her feet in her excitement for a good fight. It had been awhile since she’d gotten a good workout. She was pumped!

Kakashi trailed his unhidden eye away from his book to look up at the five Uzumaki. When he had first heard what their last name was, he’d been quite nervous. These were Kushina’s family after all, but he soon found that they were all unconventional Uzumaki. Not one had the famous red hair except for maybe the highlights that ran through Hari-hime’s black locks. He was very much intrigued by them, but even more so with Hari-hime. She was in a word different from other hime he had met over the years of his career as a Shinobi. He felt the excitement in the air that sent his blood pumping faster. He felt his own excitement begin to service, his feral wolfish side beginning to perk up at all the excitement in the air. It also wanted to come out and play. That hadn’t happened in a while. He’d have to keep on his toes while fighting these five.

Kurenai and Asuma stood together, watching everything around them. The two Shinobis’ were ready for what was to come, and would do their best to give as good as they got.

The rest of the Elite Shinobis’ of Konoha were ready and waiting.

On the other side, waiting with his siblings, Draco’s mercury colored eyes were taking in everything with a calculating expression. “They all seem a bit . . . excited and nervous.” He chuckled low.

“How do you think we should start?” George asked, cracking his neck and moving his arms in a windmill motion to stretch the muscles out.

“Killer Intent first to see who’ll be knocked out first?” Hari suggested, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Hmm, Luna should go first then. They probably expect all of us to just run in at the same time.” Fred muttered. “This is the Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious plan after all. They have no idea what’s going to happen.” He then grinned wildly.

Luna’s dreamy smile turned a bit sharp which only happened when she thought of a fun, mischievous idea. “I have an idea~.” She sang.

The Konoha Shinobis’ watched with looks of confusion as the five Uzumakis’ hands began to fly in several hand signs that none of them had any idea what they meant. What they didn’t know was that they were doing BSL along with a mix of ASL. Konoha had its own kind of sign language after all. This though was something else.

Hiruzen stood between Inoichi and Shikaku, both men couldn’t keep their eyes off of Hari-chan which brought a smirk to Hiruzen’s face as he noticed them staring at her out of the corner of his eye before he focused on everyone.

“You all know the rules but I will repeat them once again. This is a mock fight exam to determine what rank the five Uzumaki siblings shall obtain at the end. There are two rules for this; no killing and no cutting off any body parts. Am I clear,” Hiruzen said.

“HAI HOKAGE-SAMA!” they all shouted out.

Hiruzen nodded. “Then there is just one last thing to say. BEGIN!”

There was suddenly a blast that engulfed the center of the ring that separated everyone. The Konoha Shinobi raised their arms or hands in front of their faces to block the dust that suddenly appeared.

“Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance Jutsu!!!” shouted Kakashi before he shot his palms out making the wind current blast the dust away, soon clearing out all of the dirt.

When it was clear they all noticed that the five Uzumaki siblings were gone.

“W-what?!” Ebisu stuttered out, his eyes shifting all around. How could anyone vanish that quickly?! They weren’t even Ninja! Were they underground using some form of the Headhunter Jutsu?

Kurenai frowned, she looked around to see if there was an illusion in place, but couldn’t spot anything. _Not good_ , she thought.

“Sensors, you’re up! Find them,” shouted Genma who was looking around, trying to feel them, but he got nothing. It was like they had never been there.

“I don’t like this,” Raido said next to Genma, looking around. He’d gotten there later or else he would have met the five Uzumaki along with Genma.

The Sensors that were in the fairly large group began to throw out nets of their senses but came up empty. They were about to try something else when suddenly everyone watched mystified as Ebisu dropped to the ground in a dead faint. His eyes were rolling around in his head behind his sunglasses while drool trailed out of the side of his mouth.

“Hehehe . . . Oh Hana-chan, you’re soooooo cute . . . hehehehe,” Ebisu mumbled out in a perverted giggle before he went out like a light. His right leg twitched a few more times before it went lax.

“The fuck?!” several Shinobi shouted before more began to drop as well.

Anko blinked before a shiver ran up and down her spine, her sharp gaze moving all around the field. “Is it just me, or does everyone else feel that?” she all but croaked.

Others around them were suddenly starting to notice what Anko was talking about.

“Is that . . .” Asuma started to say, stunned at what he was feeling. He hadn’t felt this type of thing since the War or when it was time for the Chunin and Jounin Exams.

“YOSH!!! That’s some pretty frightening Killer Intent!” Gai shouted excitedly. His Youthful Flower was AMAZING!!! What a frightening Youthful display of power!

Hiruzen was stunned along with Shikaku and Inoichi. “This type of Killer Intent is astonishing.” Shikaku muttered, goosebumps running up and down his arms. It was almost like there were five extra Kages’ in the arena _. Just what kind of power do those five hold within them_ , thought Shikaku.

“Where did they go?” Inoichi asked, blinking wide eyed. “I can’t even feel them. Shikaku, do you feel them?”

Shikaku’s hawk like whiskey eyes continued to stare into the arena, searching for them along with his shadows, but to no avail. “I can’t find them in the shadows nor can I feel them. Is this because of their maho?” What a frightening thought.

“Could be.” Hiruzen nodded. “We don’t know exactly what their maho can do, but it seems it is quite extraordinary. It’s a good thing they are on our side.”

Up in the stands, Naruto was hanging onto the edge of his seat with Sauske on his left and Shikamaru on his right. Ino was sitting beside Shikamaru along with Choji while Shino sat next to Sauske with Hinata, Kiba, and a sulking Sakura right next to him. She had wanted to sit with her precious Sauske-kun, but that gross bug user Shino sat in her spot before she could get there. Sauske didn’t even say a thing! Now she was pouting and trying to plan a way to get to her love later on. The rest of their classmates were sitting in rows above them while Iruka-sensei sat next to Choji.

“Where are they?” Naruto muttered, cerulean blue eyes moving around the arena field in confusion. He took in a deep breath and he caught just a glimpse of his nee-chan’s coconut and jade scent with an underlining of the forest, but then it vanished as if it had never been there.

Sauske’s obsidian eyes were watching the field in rapt attention. He could feel the air around them, and he felt himself shaking. “Can you feel that, dobi?”

Naruto looked over at him, head tilted to the side before his entire body shivered. He blinked several times, sweat beginning to show up on his forehead. “What is that?!” he whispered in shock.

“Killer Intent. I’ve never felt anything like this before, but my Dad and Uncle Inoichi have talked about it. Uncle Choza described it as being paralyzed in fear before dropping.” Shikamaru muttered, his focus completely on the field. “I can’t find them. Does anyone see them or smell their scents at least?”

Kiba and Akamaru started to sniff the air but they couldn’t scent any of them. They both shook their heads at Shikamaru.

Hinata even activated her Byakugan and began looking around. “They’re n-nowhere in s-sight.” She stuttered astonished.

The others shook their heads but their eyes soon widened as even more Shinobi dropped in dead faints from the powerful Killer Intent that swept over the field before a dreamy giggle filled the arena.

Several of Konoha’s finest shivered in fright at that giggle. It just didn’t belong in there at all. The children felt shivers going up and down their spines. Hinata leaned against Kiba who threw an arm around her shoulder. Ino gripped both Choji’s and Shikamaru’s hands while leaning forward in excitement. Both Naruto and Sauske leaned forward in excitement as Shino gripped his armrests along with Hinata’s and Sauske’s hands that were on top of armrests. They didn’t seem to mind though. Sakura felt fear engulfing her, she felt her body trembling. That giggle was terrifying, she really didn’t ever want to hear it ever again. She shrunk back into her seat, holding her arms close to her stomach.

Iruka looked at them all for a moment with a small smile, his eyes trailed to Sakura for a moment before he looked back to the arena. Seeing this fight might open the eyes to some of his students that just weren’t cut out for being Shinobi.

Back on the field, the Konoha Shinobi were looking for where the laughter had come from, but it had surrounded them all from all sides. It wasn’t easy to pin down when suddenly they felt something from high above coming straight for them. Gekkō Hayate rushed out from the middle of those that were still standing, took out his katana, and leaped up, his katana swinging up to meet the twin katana blades that crashed together with great force sending a ripple of air out around them that knocked a few down at the sheer power that was behind the clash.

Everyone was a bit shocked to suddenly see a visible Luna now with a dreamy smile on her face that had a bit of a sharp edge to it, her luminous blue eyes lit up with excitement.

“How? Where did she come from?!” one of the very few Shinobi still standing up in the arena shouted.

The audience was riveted by the two fighters that floated in the air for a moment longer before Luna blinked, swinging her right leg out with a twist of her body in midair, kicking Hayete hard in the side. He was able to block some of the blow but it still freaking hurt like a mother! The two landed back on the ground, Luna doing a few backflips away from Hayete. She stood still, twirling her katanas in her hands with that same dreamy smile on her face before she shot off towards him and the rest of the Shinobi, her two katanas held out on either side of her. She looked like she was flying towards them!

Hayete stood up while holding his side for a moment longer, but when he saw her take off towards them, he took off towards her with a few others behind him. They met, their blades clashing together once again, but Luna leaped up, stepping on Hayete’s right shoulder. He wasn’t ready for that and was startled when she leapt away from him, swinging her twin katanas out at the others that had joined him. Hayete swung around and watched in amazement as Luna spun and danced her way around and through them all. Hayete’s eyes widened as more of the Shinobis’ began to fall to the ground without getting back up again. She’d hit all of them on the back of the head with the ends of her Katanas that knocked them out.

Luna spun on the tip of her right sneaker gracefully while her left was held up close to her before she whipped it out and around her, making her entire body spin once again, she kicked her left leg out in front of her in a slashing motion, and a purple light was sent out towards Hayete. He had no idea what that purple light was, but he didn’t want to find out so he dodged out of the way, but ended up tripping into a . . .

“Where the hell did this swamp come from?!” he coughed out as he fell to his knees into it. Hayete tried to get out, but it seemed to just suck him in a bit deeper.

“That’s Fred and George’s Portable Swamp. It’s a wonderful piece of Charm work, don’t you agree? Now, if you’ll excuse me, Hayete-kun, I have more people on my dance card. Tootles,” Luna said with a dreamy smile while she shot off once again, fighting those who believed they’d be able to take her out, but with no such luck. She did train and fight with Goblin Warriors after all along with her siblings, Aunts, and Uncles for years. These Shinobi were powerful, but they lacked the fearsome strength of the Goblins.

Hayete stared after her, his mouth gapping slightly. How did she know his name? He’d never introduced himself to her or her siblings?!

Kotetsu and Izumo watched Luna dance and fight her way through and around their comrades as if she were swatting away flies.

“She’s amazing,” Kotetsu sighed with dreamy eyes.

“Yeah. Just look at how she handles her katanas. She’s so lovely,” Izumo sighed next with a sappy grin.

Ibiki looked at them both with a raised brow, rolling his eyes. “You two, get in there and take your girlfriend down. You’re Konoha’s Elite Shinobi! Do not go down without a fight!”

Both Izumo and Kotetsu straightened out of their lovey dovey states, not even registering what Ibiki had said about Luna being their girlfriend. “Hai!” They both ran in and took over fighting Luna who laughed and danced her way around them. The sounds of steel hitting steel filled the entire arena along with Luna’s laughter. Hayete was still trying to get out of the swamp with the help of Genma and Raido, but it was a struggle.

“Kami, this stuff is strong!” Genma grumbled.

“Less talk and more pulling, Gen.” Raido growled, taking ahold of Hayete’s left hand while Genma had his right.

The others were looking on, their focus on the three fighting; it was mesmerizing watching Luna fight, like watching a pixie or nymph, but they really should have been paying attention to their surroundings, because all of a sudden thick lively green branches popped out of the ground, and began tangling up several people together. There were shouts of fright from all around. The Konoha Shinobi that had been caught began to struggle with gutso, trying to get their kunai out of their pouches to cut them off, but none of them seemed to be able to.

Hiruzen blinked when he heard Inoichi suddenly started to laugh when he got a good look at the stuff that had a lot of them in their grasp.

“Inoichi-kun, what pray tell are you laughing about?” Hiruzen asked with a raised brow.

“T-that stuff!” He guffawed in merriment. “That’s m-m-mistletoe! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! They got caught by Christmas decorations! HAHAHAHA!!!”

Shikaku blinked before he snorted in amusement. Dear Kami, it looked like the Elite needed to go through some rigorous training after this. This was just embarrassing. _How troublesome_ , he thought while shaking his head.

Hiruzen blinked, squinting his eyes before he realized what Inoichi was talking about. He felt a twitch at the corners of his mouth before he started to silently laugh at what was happening to his Elite Shinobi. It was pure chaos and mayhem down there!

Naruto and Kiba were laughing when Ino told them all what the stuff was that had caught the other unsuspecting Shinobi.

“That must be Uncle Fred and Uncle George! Nee-chan told me they were pranksters.” Naruto said while laughing.

Kurenai and Asuma were shocked that they had been caught along with many others of their comrades.

“You know, we honestly thought with you all being Elite Shinobi that you’d put up a bit more of a fight.” Someone snickered in front of all of those who had been caught by the mistletoe.

“But, Freddy, they were a bit preoccupied with watching our little Moonbeam. She is amazing to watch in a fight after all.” A similar voice snickered next to the first.

“CONSTANT VIFILENCE PEOPLE!!! You can’t be distracted like that. You all could be dead right now.” Fred admonished as he and his twin came into view like an illusion was being dissipated, because of the air current Fred was making with his quarterstaff that he twirled in both hands rather quickly.

Both of their images suddenly appeared with George smiling with a wave and Fred had a smirk on his face while wagging a finger at them all like unruly children.

Most of them were blushing and cursing underneath their breaths as they tried to get out of their mistletoe prisons.

“Let us out!” growled several of them.

Fred and George blinked before chuckling.

“Oi, mates, the only way you’re getting out−”

“Of our delightful Mistletoe, which is one and only one thing!”

“And that’s−”

“Kissing on the−”

“Lips!” they finished together with devilish grins.

“Pucker up−”

“Buttercups!” they finished together once again with lewd grins and wiggling brows this time.

Several Shinobi felt their faces heat up while others couldn’t believe what they were hearing!

Kurenai turned her head to Asuma who was trying to get out one of his kunai before he felt eyes on him. He blinked up to see Kurenai staring at him.

“Kurenai?”

“Kiss me, Asuma.” She ordered.

“EH?! NANI?!” He croaked loudly, his cigarette falling from his mouth as he blinked stupidly at her. His brain was not working on all cylinders at the moment.

“You heard me. It’s the only way to get out of here. Kiss me now.” Kurenai ordered.

“Uhhh . . .” Asuma trailed off, he felt the heat spreading throughout his entire face.

Kurenai sighed, shook her head before leaning forward, catching Asuma’s lips with hers before the mistletoe untangled from around them. Asuma blinked several times, his brain slowly becoming mush. He was in his own world before reality set back in, and Kurenai pulled her lips away from his.

“Wha . . .”

“Come on, Asuma, get your head in the game.” Kurenai growled before she took off towards Fred and George who noticed that Kurenai and Asuma had gotten free.

“Oh look, bro! Nai-chan and Asuma have gotten out of our awesome Mistletoe!” George said.

Fred looked up and away from those who had red faces from his teasing, and towards Kurenai and Asuma. “Hoooo! Well good for you two taking the bull by the horns.” He called out cheekily before he and his twin took off towards them.

Asuma blinked, one moment the twins were mere inches from them then they were gone again!

“What the hell?! Their gone again!” Asuma growled. He took his Trench Knives out, getting into a fighting stance while Kurenai stood still, her red eyes moving all around them.

“I . . . I believe their maho has a type of illusion that I can’t seem to break.” Kurenai growled under her breath. She was Konoha’s number one Genjutsu Mistress! She was not going to go down without a fight.

“It’s not an illusion, Nai-chan,” one of the twins whispered in her left ear from behind.

“It’s a part of our _Animagus_ forms,” the second one said next, right in front of her as they swept her feet out from under her as they appeared once again.

Kurenai cried out in surprise, landing on her back. These five Uzumaki’s were stealthy as shit! She was about to get up when the mistletoe wrapped her up again. “Dammit!” she snarled. “Asuma! Get your ass over here and kiss me!”

“Kurenai!” Asuma shouted, lunging forward with his suddenly bright glowing blue Trench Knives. “Flying Swallow Jutsu!” he yelled.

Kurenai’s red eyes flashed in annoyance while trying to get untangled by herself while Asuma decided to go fight Fred and George on his own. “Men,” she grumbled.

Fred parried with his Quarterstaff, a bloodthirsty grin spreading across his face. “Ah, Asuma, those are some pretty cool knives you got there, but you mustn’t forget that there are two of us.”

Asuma felt someone appear in back of him, he spun away as a double-sided Battle Axe came crashing down where he had once been. A large crater appeared and he heard some of the kids in the audience Ohhing and Awing.

“Shall we dance, brother dear?” Fred asked with a grin.

“Oh, we definitely shall, brother dearest.” George quipped back as he swung his Battle Axe at Asuma again with a cackle. “FOUR!”

The flat surface of the Battle Axe slammed right into Asuma’s stomach. Asuma’s body went sailing through the air and he thought while he flew through the air that he was going to be needing to head to the hot springs later on that night, and to the spa to get all the kinks out of his sore muscles. He was getting too old for this shit.

 

∞♦∞

 

Anko was sneaking her way up behind Luna who was now battling not just Izumo and Kotetsu by herself, but also Hayete, Genma, and Raido. Luna though was no slouch whatsoever. The young woman was kicking their asses and taking names. Anko watched her twist her lithe body into a roundhouse kick that sent Raido into Genma and they both smacked their heads together while bouncing off of the arena wall pretty damn hard.

“Well, those two are out,” she mumbled to herself. She faced back to Luna now fighting only Izumo, Kotetsu, and Hayete. They were all fighting with katanas, although the weapons kept changing between Izumo and Kotetsu with fluidity that only came from years of practice with their partner.

“Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!” Anko shouted before she spat out flames that shot out of her mouth like a dragon, aiming straight for Luna who at that very moment had her back turned.

The Dragon Flame was mere seconds away from slamming into Luna’s back.

“AUNT RUNA, BEHIND YOU! LOOK OUT!” Naruto shouted worriedly as he shot up out of his chair and ran to the railing.

But Luna didn’t move because she didn’t have to. In seconds the Dragon Flame was intercepted by an icy blue light that while the Dragon Flame slammed into it and came out the other side icy blue as well. It then slammed right into and around Luna. There were loud exclamations from all around the arena. Anko stood there shocked while Hayete had jumped away in surprise. Kotetsu and Izumo though yelled Luna’s name worriedly.

Everyone waited in baited breath as the Dragon Flame began to dissipate in icy blue sparks. In the center of it all stood not one but two people. Shock ran through everyone as they all saw that Luna was perfectly fine and giggling at the second figure who was lecturing her.

“Honestly, Lulu, what the bloody hell was that!? If I hadn’t cast that Flame-Freezing Charm, you would have been burnt toast.” Draco growled while he tapped his foot.

Luna giggled. “But Dragon, you had everything perfectly in hand. I’m fine.”

“That is beyond the point, Moon! You could have dealt with that all on your own.”

“But you love to show off so I thought I’d just let you cut in on my dance card, brother dear.” Luna told him with a gentle smile while gently patting his shoulder.

Draco’s mercury eyes narrowed. “You are giving me grey hair just like Haddy.”

Luna blinked before looking at her brother’s hair curiously. “I wouldn’t know, Dragon, your hair is already white and a bit silvery. It’s a bit hard to see the difference.” Luna shrugged as if it didn’t really concern her or mattered.

Draco blinked before a snarl took over his face. “Blasphemer!!! My beauty knows no bounds, you heathen! I have perfectly gorgeous, youthful, silky white/blonde hair. You’re spending too much bloody time with those ginger menaces and Potter! My little sister should not be so cheeky to me when I just saved her from becoming BBQ.” He sniffed disdainfully with his left eye twitching.

Luna just giggled with a dainty hand over her lips, her eyes lit up in merriment. It was always so much fun to tease Draco. Now she realized why Haddy did it so much; it was beyond fun.

Kotetsu and Izumo both breathed out sighs of relief along with Hayete and Anko.

“Well, I did cut into your dance card, Lulu. Would you do me the honor of joining me for this dance?” Draco asked with an elegant bow that would bring nothing but a proud smile to his parents at how well-mannered he was.

“But of course, good sir,” Luna happily accepted before Draco swept her up into a waltz while they began to sing Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious together.

Anko, Hayete, Izumo, and Kotetsu looked on a bit stunned as the two got closer to them when Draco suddenly spun Luna out, and with a high kick to Hayete’s chin, she sent the man flying. He groaned as he landed right into the Portable Swamp once again and got stuck. Anko, Izumo, and Kotetsu were so shocked at what had happened that they didn’t see when the two Uzumaki’s spun around the three in quick succession as they sang,

 

“Oh, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

Even though the sound of it

Is something quite atrocious

If you say it loud enough

You'll always sound precocious

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!”

 

The three Konoha Shinobi were confused, but that didn’t last long as Luna spun out again, and with a right hook to Kotetsu’s cheek sent him flying into the Portable Swamp next to a struggling Hayete. Kotetsu slammed into Hayete and they both rolled a few feet before Hayete was lying on his back entirely, and poor Kotetsu was lying face first in the swamp. He began to flail around comically while sending mud and other disgusting wet things in Hayete’s face who was cursing Kotetsu.

Anko couldn’t help but snort in amusement while Izumo’s eyes widened before he turned back to face the two still dancing as if nothing had happened! He watched them as they once again waltzed around Anko and himself before he leapt away, doing the Ram and Tiger seal. Izumo then shouted out, “Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field Jutsu!”

At that moment Luna and Draco were standing in front of Anko who was getting ready to release the Hidden Shadow Snake Hands Jutsu when they suddenly jumped up in the air, and over Anko’s head after she fired off the Jutsu. Draco then lifted his right leg and knocked it into the back of Anko’s knees. She shouted out in surprise before Izumo’s Jutsu slammed into her, knocking her onto the sticky syrupy ground while Anko’s snakes slammed into a stunned Izumo. The snakes took Izumo to the ground where he began to curse while trying to get out of the tightening snake bodies.

“Huh. That went rather well.” Draco said with a smirk.

“Mmm, shall we go help the twins or watch over Hari? She’s about to confront Gai-chan and Kakashi.”

Draco and Luna continued to waltz around the chaotic arena as many bodies were laying all over the place, either they were out cold or they were stuck because of the Twins pranks or their own Jutsu’s. It was quite the sight.

“The Twins look like their having fun. Let’s go see if they’d like our help. If not then we can come back and help Haddy.”

 

∞♦∞

 

While her siblings were having their fun, Hari was moving around the arena without anyone’s knowledge, setting up more traps that none of them would be expecting. She cackled internally as the last trap was set before she decided to go play as well.

 _Now who should I play with?_ She thought to herself while looking around.

She saw that the Twins were busy having their fun with Nai-chan, Asuma, and the other Shinobi, so looked elsewhere. Hari then watched Luna and Draco dancing their way around the out cold bodies that littered the ground along with those stuck in traps that the Twins had set up, or by their own Jutsus’. Hari snorted in amusement; she saw what Draco and Luna had done to Anko, Izumo, Kotetsu, Hayete, Genma, and Raido.

Hari leapt up into the air to land on one of her many invisible pentagrams she’d spread out and around the arena. From below they were invisible, but from above glowed a pretty rainbow of colors with Runes etched all around them with elaborate intricate knots designed in the very center of them. She’d come up with these lovely things while working alongside Uncle Moony and Uncle Sev. They helped in a fight, pranks, sneaking around, and so many other things. They even moved around and through the air when you tapped on one of the Runes. They were a ton of fun.

She’d just turned her head when she spotted her Green Beast and Kakashi who was still reading that book and giggling. Hari blinked before she tapped on a Rune to get it to fly towards where they were.

“My Youthful Rival, you should be paying attention to our surroundings! Hari-chan still hasn’t made an appearance yet.” Gai was saying while looking around in amusement at his comrades.

Kakashi looked up from his book and blinked slowly, taking in everything around him. “I think we should stay away from that plant, Gai. I heard what the Twins said you have to do to get out of it, and I don’t really want to kiss you.”

Gai laughed uproariously. “As much as I find you attractive, my Internal Rival, I must decline as well for now.”

Kakashi blinked before his head whipped to Gai’s as his brain registered what he’d said. “The hell does that mean?! You _want_ to kiss me?!” he asked shocked. Gai never made any lecherous advances towards him before. For him, this came out of nowhere!

“Kakashi, I’m Bisexual, I’m not dead. Of course I find you attractive. You’re a very appealing specimen of male along with a few others, but you are also one of my best friends. I would never ruin such a thing.” Gai told him in amusement.

Kakashi felt his entire face go all red and steam was coming off of it. In his distraction he didn’t feel his precious book being taken out of his limp hands, but he did see Gai’s eyes go slightly wide at the now floating book that went off to the side, floating in midair while the pages were turned. Kakashi turned to follow where Gai was looking and blinked several times while the pages continued to turn before they both heard a giggle.

“Oh my Merlin! This is great!” Hari giggled while she read through several pages. “The story is crap but the smut is awesome.”

Kakashi continued to blink before he came out of his fog to realize that someone was holding his precious and actually liked it! “MY BOOK!” He lunged forward trying to get it back, but Hari laughed as she back flipped over the floating pentagram and became visible once more to the two men. Kakashi stared a moment more before lunging once more towards Hari. Hari twirled around him and out of reach again as she read a chapter.

“I’ll have to purchase the first book. I assume this is a series?” she asked while playing keep away with Kakashi.

“Hari-hime, I’d be more than happy to let you borrow the first in the series, but the one you have now is a Limited Edition and Vol 8! It just came out and I haven’t finished it.” Kakashi made grabby hands at it.

Hari grinned. “Oh? So you didn’t know that Kimi=chan actually likes−”

“LALALALALA!!! I CAN’T HEAR YOU!” Kakashi shouted with his hands over his ears.

Hari snorted before handing the book back. Kakashi swiped it out of her hands and began to pet it. What Kakashi didn’t realize was that Hari had led him into a trap. Kakashi was checking over his precious book when his legs were swept out from under him and he was suddenly hanging upside down by his legs, wrapped up in the mistletoe plant that he had tried to stay away from!

“W-WHA?! HOW?!” He sputtered.

Hari grinned mischievously. “Constant Vigilance, Kakashi-chan~” with a gentle pat to his cheek. “You’re adorable.” She laughed.

“I always thought so, my Youthful Flower!” Gai laughed. “You’re so hip and cool!”

Hari laughed again while Kakashi’s face went up in flames again. He wasn’t used to being flirted with or complimented right to his face.

“You guys!” Kakashi actually whined while hanging there upside down.

Hari grinned. “Well I don’t mind giving you a kiss. What about you, Gai-chan? Kakashi is just too adorable right now.”

Gai chuckled. “I don’t mind either.”

Kakashi’s visible grey eye went wide as he watched the two lean forward before he passed out from the perverted thoughts that suddenly went through his mind. He’d get Gai and Hari-hime back for this was his last thought.

“Poor lamb.” Hari chuckled, running her long fingers through his spikey silver hair.

Gai chuckled. “Well my Youthful Flower, it’s just you and I now. Shall we have that fight?”

Hari’s gentle smile became feral once again and Gai ended up back flipping out of the way of the roundhouse kick she just tried to hit him with. Gai chuckled before getting into a fighting stance before the two ran back towards each other.

Naruto and his group watched, mouths gapping along with several others as Hari went head to head with the Green Beast of Konoha. She wasn’t even breaking a sweat!

“She’s . . . She’s amazing!” Ino squealed as she jumped out of her seat and ran up to the railing beside Naruto.

The two blondes opened their mouths and shouted at the same time.

“GO NEE-CHAN!!! KICK HIS ASS!!!”

“GO HARI-CHAN!!! KNOCK HIS BLOCK OFF!!!”

Inoichi heard his daughter along with Naruto’s shouts and couldn’t help but chuckle. He had to agree though, Hari-hime was amazing as she fought with Gai. If Luna was like a pixie or a nymph while fighting, Hari-hime was like poetry in motion, so elegant, graceful and precise with each move she made as she punched and kicked at Gai. Gai didn’t hold back either. The two were jumping towards and away from each other, flipping, twisting, spinning; the acrobatic maneuvers those two were doing were amazing as well as extraordinary to watch. They looked like they were dancing as they fought.

The two suddenly sent each other flying in opposite directions. Gai had been roundhouse kicked in the face which sent him sailing through the air, to crash into the arena wall. His body became embedded there for a long moment, he licked the cut that he now had at the corner of his mouth, breathing heavily but with a large feral grin of his own. He’d sent Hari flying with a right hook under her chin which sent her flying and skidding across the dirt path and through the Portable Swamp where Hayete and Kotetsu were still trying to get out of.

Gai shimmied out of the wall, falling to the ground with a moan. He stood up slowly, cracking his neck before he decided to take his Gravity Weight Seal off his entire body and he considered opening the First Gate. He tilted his head back and forth and shrugged before opening up the First Gate. Hari-chan was an amazing fighter and he would treat her with the respect she deserved, so he would show her by fighting her with no weights on and just one opened Gate.

Hari groaned as she sat up like she wasn’t lying in the swamp her mischievous Twin brothers had made. Her magic was rolling off of her visibly in silver/violet/and green lights, her eyes glowing with her power. The swamp around her began to bubble and dissipate around her as she stood up slowly. She cracked her neck and stretched out her arms above her head, making her spine POP and CRACK in several places before she focused on Gai. She blinked, noticing something  . . . different about him. It was a moment later she realized the power rolling off of him in waves, his skin color was turning slightly darker, and steam was coming off of his body. Hari smirked as she began to walk out of the swamp like it was nothing, taking the Sword of Gryffindor out of its scabbard.

“Do you want to play with me, Gai-chan?” Hari asked cheekily, spinning her sword around several times. The light from the sun’s rays bouncing off the blade and jewels along the guard and pommel.

Gai grinned, his eyes lighting up. “I’d love to, my Youthful Angel!” Gai called out and seconds later, all the spectators watched in amazement and awe as the two took off towards each other, leaving blasts of dirt and earth flying behind them.

Hiruzen was watching, mouth gaping open slightly. He knew Haddy-chan was powerful, but this was on a whole other level. The five siblings had hardly used any of their magic and were pretty much fighting his Elite with sheer strength, their weapons, and hand to hand combat. They were all amazing!

Naruto, Ino and the rest of the kids were cheering in the stands while the two fought each other for several moments till it all came to a climatic end with Gai sweeping Hari’s legs out from under her, but at the last second she sent a wandless/wordless Jelly Legs Hex at him. Gai’s eyes went wide as he staggered right into the mistletoe that swept him off his feet and left him hanging next to a still passed out Kakashi.

Hari sat up before leaning back on her hands, her sword laid next to her as she took in a breath and breathed out. “Well that was fun. We’ll have to do that again.”

Gai blinked before laughing. “MY YOUTHFUL ANGEL! YOU’RE AMAZING!!! I WOULD BE MORE THEN HAPPY TO BE YOUR SPARRING PARTNER ANYTIME!”

Kakashi groaned. “Gai, shut the fuck up. You’re so loud.”

“My Internal Rival, you’re so UNYOUTHFUL!!!” Gai cried as ‘manly tears’ streamed down his cheeks.

“If you don’t quiet down, you neon green wearing baboon, once I’m out of this damn plant, I’m coming over there, and I’m going to knock your too sparkly teeth in!” Kakashi growled.

Gai blinked before grinning wide. “You think my teeth are sparkly?”

Hari threw her head back and laughed outright while Kakashi opened his one visible eye and glared.

“Out of everything I just said, you focus on me saying ‘sparkly teeth’?”

“I never noticed before now, but Kakashi, you have a bit of a Tsundere side don’t you? No wonder! It explains so much about our relationship!” Gai said happily.

Hari was now rolling on the ground laughing her arse off while Kakashi’s face became quite inflamed, his mouth gapping underneath his mask, and it was like his mind had been blown because a mushroom explosion cloud was coming off the top of his head.

“Shut up Gai! I am not a Tsundere, you asshole!” Kakashi growled out between clenched teeth.

Suddenly Gai was right in Kakshi’s face and he was grinning wide while Kakashi did not like the look that entered his eyes. Nothing good ever happened when Gai got ideas. “Don’t worry, Kakashi-chan, I find you adorable as always.” And then the Green Beast of Konoha laid one right on Kakashi’s masked lips.

Kakashi was too shocked to do anything as the mistletoe untangled itself from around his legs, and he dropped to the ground in a heap.

“Y-y-you ki-kissed m-me!” Kakashi sputtered.

Gai flipped onto the ground, landing on both feet. “YOSH!!! My Internal Rival, we’ll have to do that again.”

Kakashi growled, a demonic aura of malice and death coming off of him as he took out several kuenai and throwing stars, and began to chase Gai around the arena while throwing them at the manically laughing Gai who was dodging all over. Hari laughed as she watched the two of them with a grin on her face. _Oh, those two were bloody adorable_ , she thought as she stood up, brushing the dirt from her butt and placing her sword back inside its scabbard.

Hiruzen blinked several times before his voice rang out. “It seems that the mock fight exam has come to an end!”

He looked around the arena and honestly couldn’t believe his eyes. The five Uzumaki’s had barely lifted a finger and yet had caused so much chaos and mayhem to his Elite. They were either still out cold from the Killer Intent in the beginning, they’d been captured in the Portable Swamp, were caught in the many Enchanted Mistletoe that were still holding many captive, they’d lost to Hari, Luna, Draco, Fred, and George, or they’d been caught up in their very own Jutsu’s.

There was a lot of moaning and groaning from all over the place.

“Fred-kun, George-kun, would you please release my Shinobi from your delightful Enchanted Mistletoe,” Hiruzen said with a quirk of his lips.

“Of course Hokage-jiji,” the Twins said with twinkling eyes.

There was sputtering of outrage from all over at the disrespect to the Hokage, but Hiruzen just chuckled while he watched the Twins waved both their outstretched hands towards the mistletoe. All over the place, Elite Shinobi were being dropped to the ground, you could hear curses from all over the place along with a lot of moaning and groaning. He then noticed something.

“Where are my Anbu?” he wondered out loud.

Hari heard him as she got closer to where he was standing at the arena railing. “Oh! I took them out while the others were dealing with your other Shinobi.” She answered.

Hiruzen, Inoichi, Shikaku, Ibiki, and the other Clan Heads heard her as well as Iruka and Naruto with his group.

“Y-you what?” croaked Inoichi stunned.

Hari looked up at them all, tilting her head. “They were all hiding pretty well in the ground and walls, but I was tasked with setting up several traps and came across them. Before they could act, I put them to sleep from jabbing a certain nerve in their necks. They’ll all be waking up in about an hour or two.” She shrugged like it was nothing.

“Haddy-chan . . . you took out my Elite Anbu Unit all on your own by utilizing a nerve in their necks?!” Hiruzen gasped out as he struggled not to laugh at the surreal situation taking place.

Hari blinked up at him with wide jeweled eyes, blinking. “Yeah . . . Was I not supposed to do that?” she asked confused. “Do you want me to go wake them all up? I counted at least 20 before I came out to play with Gai-chan and Kakashi-chan.”

All of a sudden there was a bark of laughter from Shikaku. Shikamaru was a bit shocked. He hadn’t seen his Dad laugh like that before in a long time.

Shikaku shook his head before turning to Hari who was staring up at him with her mouth slightly open, her eyes focusing on him then moving to Inoichi, and then over to Ibiki. They were all staring at her with . . . heated gazes that sent shivers up and down her spine. Ohh, she liked that feeling.

Shikaku shook his head in amusement. “Let the troublesome bastards wake up on their own. Starting Monday I’m going to be retraining all of them. I wouldn’t mind if you and your siblings helped, Princess.”

Hari couldn’t help the blush that spread onto her cheeks slightly. “Sure. I don’t mind and I’m sure my siblings wouldn’t mind helping either.”

Shikaku nodded. “My name is Nara Shikaku, Jōnin Commander of Konohagakure, and Nara Clan Head. You may call me Shikaku. A pleasure to meet you.”

Hari smiled up at him. “Pleasure’s all mine, Shikaku. I’m Uzumaki-Kuro Hadrianna Lillian-hime, Clan Head and Heiress of 8 Clans including Uzumaki. Please call me Hari.”

“I’m Yamanaka Inoichi, Head of the Analysis Team in the Intelligence Division of Konohagakre, and Yamanaka Clan Head. Please call me Inoichi.” Inoichi introduced himself next with a grin.

Again Hari smiled before introducing herself and telling him to call her Hari.

“So I should just leave them all where they’re hiding?” she asked.

“Yes, that’s fine.” Hiruzen said, still chuckling.

“Nee-chan!” Naruto called out a few feet away from Hiru-jiji.

Hari grinned. “Hey sunshine! Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Totally! You were amazing, nee-chan! You and Uncle Draco, Uncle Fred, Uncle George, and Aunt Runa were awesome! Will you guys teach me how to fight like that and use a weapon?” Naruto asked with bright eyes.

“Of course we will, sunshine. I’m not letting you out of this village without knowing how to take care of yourself and kick arse.” Hari told him as if he were crazy.

“AWESOME!!!” Naruto cheered.

“Nephew, did you take your potion yet?” Draco asked as he, Luna, Fred, and George walked up to stand beside Hari.

Naruto blinked owlishly. “Uhh, no Uncle Draco, we haven’t eaten lunch yet.” He chuckled nervously.

Draco raised a brow. “Be sure to eat soon and take it, nephew. Do not forget.”

“I promise! –dattebayo!”

“What potions?” Hiruzen asked confused as the other Clan Heads, Shikaku, Inoichi, Iruka, Ibiki, and Naruto’s group listened in.

“Naruto is on a Special Health Potions regime that’ll help correct everything wrong with his body. The High Nutrient Potion will help correct his muscles, bones, organs, and give his body the nutrients it has been missing over the years. The other potion he is on is call the Restoration Height Potion. It will correct what is wrong with his height and fix it to where he should be. He isn’t meant to be that short. His body has been missing out on a lot of nutrients over the years and has taken a beating. I am going to be correcting it and he’ll soon enough be showing signs of improvement within the next week or two.” Draco answered in his posh voice.

Everyone blinked.

“That’s extraordinary!” Mikoto gushed. The others turned towards her and she gave them a gentle smile. “Apologies. I am Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Clan Head. A pleasure to meet you all. Please feel free to call me Mikoto.”

“We’ll have time to introduce everyone later. Let’s head back to my office so you all can pick out your new Konoha headbands. Congratulations to you all! You five have passed your mock exam and now each of you hold the title of Tokubetsu Jōnin!” Hiruzen shouted with a grin.

The five Uzumaki’s grinned wide while there were cheers from the kids and several of the Elite Shinobi.

“That’s all great, but can someone please help get me out of here?!” shouted Hayete who was still struggling with the swamp with Kotetsu beside him.

“Get me out of here dammit!” shouted an angry Anko next.

“Asuma-kun, you left me to struggle with that damn mistletoe.” Kurenai said in a pleasant voice but if you looked into her eyes you would see the demon hiding within. Asuma paled as he tried to get away from her.

“GAH!!! What a headache. You okay, Raido?” Genma grumbled.

“Is the sky supposed to be green?” a dizzy Raido asked.

“Anko! Your snakes are trying to crawl into my shirt and are molesting my chest with their tails!” Izumo all but shrieked.

The others blinked when Gai ran past them all as he dodged an angry Kakashi’s kuenai while laughing.

“Get back here, you shit head!” he shouted angrily.

“My Internal Rival, I don’t know why you are being so UNYOUTHFUL!”

“You called me a Tsundere, kissed me, and grabbed my ass!”

“But your blushing face is simply adorable, Kakashi-chan. I couldn’t help it.”

“GAHHHH!!!” Kakashi snarled while continuing to throw his weapons at Gai.

“Aren’t you and Gai supposed to be dating? What’s he doing snogging and kissing Kakashi?” Draco asked slightly confused.

“Gai is Bi remember, plus we’re both very attracted to Kakashi. I’m going to ask him out next and join my Harem if everything works out.” Hari answered as if it was simple.

Her siblings blinked at her while Shikaku, Inoichi, and Ibiki felt their pants tighten at the thought of being in Hari’s harem.

“Merlin, I’m a bit jealous of Har-bear. She’s going to be getting the best out of this harem business.” Fred chuckled with a shake of his head. The others laughed.

“I guess we should go help the others that are still indisposed.” George chuckled.

“It would be the nice thing to do.” Luna replied as she began to skip over to Kotetsu and Hayete first with Fred and George behind her.

“I’ll go help Anko and Izumo.” Draco said with a shake of his head.

“I’ll go check on Genma and Raido,” Hari said next. “We’ll come to your office afterward, Hiru-jiji. See you later, sunshine, Ino-chan. Make sure you eat lunch.” Hari called over her shoulder before taking off towards Genma and Raido.

Hiruzen grinned. “Well then, that was a splendid mock fight exam. If you’ll excuse me, I must go get the papers ready and the different Headbands out. You’re all dismissed.” And with that Hiruzen _Shunshined_ away in a wave of fire and leaves back to his office leaving the others to the rest of their day.


	10. Having Lunch With Friends & WTF LUNA?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!!! I hope you all are doing well! I'm doing great (^v^) Thank you guys for all your comments that you've been sending in! You are all so freaking AWESOME!!! I love you all lol! Sorry for the late update even though its still Monday. My internet has been acting a bit wonky today so I'm glad I'm able to update when I tell you guys I am. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now, FYI, these hilarious situations that my HP and Naruto characters get into are from my own life and what happens in it. Let me tell you, the conversations I have with my friends and family is completely and utter nonsense and madness! I wouldn't change it for the world though (^v^) So I hope you enjoy the chapter and please don't forget to leave kudos (type it in a message! I accept and welcome them lol!), comments (I absolutely love and look forward to hearing from you all!), and bookmark if you haven't already.
> 
> Now, HAPPY READING guys, and enjoy the madness (^v^)!!!
> 
> OH! P.S. before I forget because I was reminded of him. Yamato will be joining both Hari's and Draco's Harems. He gets the best of both worlds because Yamato deserves all that love and affection lol.

Naruto had a giant grin on his face, watching his awesome family help out their new friends get out of either the traps that were all over the place or the Elite Shinobi’s Jutsu’s. Hari-nee-chan was helping Genma and Raido get their equilibrium back and had given both of them a crystal phial filled with a pretty glowing blue liquid. Naruto knew though that it would taste awful and watched in amusement when Genma and Raido swallowed the potion without another thought before they both starting hacking and cursing up a storm.

Genma even fell to his knees, holding his hand up to his throat dramatically while trying to air out his tongue while Raido had lost conscious again and started twitching. Hari-nee-chan just rolled her eyes, patting their backs like it was nothing before taking back the two crystal phials, and putting them inside one of her utility belt pouches.

“Alright kids, lets head back to the academy,” Iruka-sensei called out near the exit.

The students all began to follow Iruka-sensei outside. Naruto took one last look at his family who were still helping out others or talking.

“Come on dobi,” Sauske said beside him before he walked off.

“Coming!” Naruto quickened his pace to catch up with Sauske-teme.

That fight had been so awesome! He couldn’t believe how amazing and strong his family was! He wanted to be able to do half of the things they did. Dear Kami, he’d be lucky to even do a smidge of what they could all do. He was so glad that they had come into his life because everything had changed for the better for him. He wasn’t alone anymore, there was someone there he could always talk to, he had someone to hug and comfort him, and he had people to _love_ who loved him back.

Naruto was happy.

He really was.

 He made a promise to himself then. Naruto swore that he’d train harder than ever and become just as amazing and strong as his nee-chan, Uncles, and Aunt were. He’d make sure that he was strong enough to protect them like they did him, and that he would be the best Ninja ever!

Once he was done with school for the day, he was going to get started on accomplishing the Shadow Clone Jutsu until he got it down perfectly!

When they all got back to the academy, they followed Iruka-sensei back to their classroom where they all took their seats again. “Okay guys, I’m so proud of you all and how you represented yourselves today! Great job!” Everyone grinned. “So, you all have now seen an actual fight between Elite Shinobi and how a mock fight exam works, although . . .” he trailed off with a smile, “most of them are not that chaotic or humorous.” Iruka and his students laughed. “But I have to say, they were all amazing. Your homework for tonight is to write what you liked most about the mock fight, who your favorite was and why, and also what you would like to learn how to do from seeing them all fight. This’ll be due tomorrow so make sure you get it done, because I will be collecting them once the bell rings for tomorrow morning.”

“Hai Iruka-sensei!” the kids all answered.

Iruka nodded. “And with that, you are all dismissed after you all eat lunch. Once you are done, you are all free until school tomorrow. Dismissed!”

There were several cheers before everyone ran or walked out of the classroom and outside to eat their lunches. Everyone was with their own little groups, spread out on the school lawn in back. Naruto though sat by himself underneath his favorite tree. He took a seat, leaning up against the thick trunk of the tree that had begun to form around his body since he’d been sitting in the same spot since he started at the academy. He took his new school messenger bag that Uncle Draco and he had picked out the other day while getting his new clothes. His nee-chan had asked for it at some point last night before she got to work in her kitchen, and did several things to it. Some of the things she did to it were called an Extendable Charm, a Feather Light Charm, an Anti-Theft Charm, and a Location Spell in case he misplaced it.

Naruto took out his Nutrient Potion to get it out of the way. He swallowed it down before making a disgusted face, and putting the crystal phial back in his flak jacket chest pocket. He took a minute to get used to the nasty taste in his mouth before he turned his attention back to his lunch. He was in the middle of taking out the huge bento box his nee-chan had made him that shouldn’t have even fit in his bag, but thanks to that Extendable Charm, it fit just fine.

“Can we join you, Naruto?”

Naruto jumped slightly, looking up wide eyed to see Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino standing there. He blinked, a bit startled that anyone would want to join him since he usually always ate alone.

“S-sure guys! I don’t mind.” Naruto said with a smile after getting over his surprise.

The three took a seat with Shikamaru sitting right next to Naruto on his left, Choji sat in front of them with Shino right next to him. Choji noticed Naruto’s bento and blinked. “How the heck did that even fit in your bag?!” he asked in amazement.

“My nee-chan’s maho. She put a Charm on it that’s called the Extendable Charm. It can fit a lot more stuff inside and more comfortably too. Even with more stuff inside, it still looks normal on the outside, and not bulging at all. ” Naruto told him.

“Wow! That is so cool!” Choji exclaimed.

“That’s pretty handy to have.” Shikamaru mumbled while taking the top off of his bento.

“It is a rather extraordinary piece of maho. I do wonder if Hari-hime-sama would do that for my bag, so I have more room for my jars when I go exploring in the forest for insects.” Shino thought out loud.

“I could ask her if you’d like, Shino, or you can come over and ask her yourself.”

Shino blinked wide eyed behind his glasses that the others couldn’t see. “You . . . Y-you wouldn’t mind me at your home?” he seemed rather shocked by the invitation.

Naruto frowned slightly. “Why would I mind you coming over? You’re my friend.”

Shino felt his eyes slightly tearing up. He felt very emotional in that moment and didn’t know how to respond to Naruto’s kindness. The kids−his peers−did not treat him well at all most of the time. He heard them talking about how gross and disgusting he was for having insects crawling around inside his body, and how he and his family were all weirdos. Shino never thought he would have any real friends until Naruto just came out and said he was his friend as if it were a done deal.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder and one on his knee. Shino looked to see that Choji was looking at him worriedly with his hand on his shoulder, and Naruto was kneeling in front of him with his hand on his knee. Shikamaru was watching him with a mix of curiousness and a worried expression.

“Hey, you okay, Shino?” Naruto and Choji asked together.

“We got worried when you didn’t say anything,” Shikamaru said.

Shino blinked before nodding. “I . . . I was just surprised is all. No one has . . . ever invited me over to their house before, and actually wanted to be my friend.”

Choji felt his heart hurt at the sadness that was heard in Shino’s voice. Choji knew how Shino felt, but in a different way which had to do with his weight. He had Shikamaru though so he wasn’t alone all the time. “Well, you have us, Shino. You’re not alone.” Choji told him with a grin.

Shikamaru nodded. “The more, the merrier as the saying goes. I think you would like cloud watching.”

“You’re always welcome at my house, Shino! –dattebayo! In fact, my nee-chan said that she brought a bunch of animals from her world and some of them were insects. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind showing you them.” Naruto said with a wide grin.

Shino blinked before a small smile took over his face, and wasn’t hidden behind his coat. “Thank you, you guys. I would be honored to come over, Naruto-kun. I’ll need to let my dad know though before I head over.”

“Cool! You all can come over in fact! I was going to find a new training spot at the house. We can do our homework together, explore, and train if you want?” he asked looking at them with big cerulean blue eyes shyly.

Shikamaru just wanted to freaking cuddle him. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. These feelings were so troublesome to have, but Shikamaru knew he’d be lying if he told himself he didn’t enjoy them, because he really liked Naruto. He wouldn’t change these feelings he had for him for the world. The boy was just pure sunshine that brightened Shikamaru’s day and he didn’t care if that was sappy as hell. He can own up to being all gung ho for Naruto.

“Where are we all going?” asked a voice behind Choji and Shino.

The four boys looked over to see Ino, Hinata, Kiba, and Sauske standing there with their lunches and book bags.

“Hi guys! You want to join us? You’re more than welcome to. And I was inviting them over to my house.” Naruto explained. “Do you also want to come over?”

The others took a seat with Ino sitting on Naruto’s right, Sauske sat between Ino and Shino, Kiba sat next to Shikamaru, and Hinata sat between Kiba and Choji.

“That sounds great! I’ll have to let my Dad know though so he doesn’t worry.” Ino said, taking the top off of her bento and beginning to eat her chicken salad with tomato’s, carrots, and shredded cheese sprinkled on top with a light tangy dressing over it.

“I can’t, I’ve got to help my sis with the kennels today. Maybe I can come over on Friday. I should be free then, man, I’ll let you know.” Kiba said, taking a piece of grilled steak out with rice. He ate a piece before giving some to Akamaru who was sitting next to him, watching the food with big eyes till he got his share.

“I’ve got to help out at my family’s restaurant the whole week, so I won’t be able to visit till the weekend.” Choji said next, before popping a dumpling into his mouth.

“I have t-to do some t-training at home with m-my father, but I’m s-s-sure afterward I-I c-can come over.” Hinata stuttered with a blush before taking a sip of her Lavender flavored tea.

“My nii-san is supposed to be home today after school lets out. He and I were going to train so I won’t be able to come over.” Sauske muttered before eating a baby tomato.

“I’m free after school so I’ll just head over with you to your house, Naruto” Shikamaru said. Internally he was grinning. _Yes! I’ll have him all to myself for a bit till the others arrive_ , he thought.

Naruto nodded, a happy feeling filling his chest. None of them had cruelly laughed at the idea of coming over to his house which he had always been nervous and scared of if he did ever ask. They seemed like they really wanted to come over! Even the ones who weren’t able to come over today said they’d visit over the weekend! Naruto was so happy he almost felt like crying.

Naruto couldn’t help the soft smile that appeared on his face or the humming while he unwrapped the pretty emerald green silk with an elaborate geometric design on it from his large bento box. The others heard him and watched while Naruto hummed away happily. They were either smiling, grinning, or smirking before going back to eating. Naruto lifted the first section of his bento; it was a large four tier bento after all. He had no idea what his nee-chan had packed him.

His eyes sparkled in laughter and awe at the first section was revealed. It was filled with different shapes and animal shaped sandwiches! They were all amazing! There were circular shaped sandwiches, squared shaped. Triangle shaped, octagon shaped, bunny shaped, bear shaped, cat shaped, dog shaped, turtle shaped, fish shaped, and butterfly shaped. Naruto wasn’t sure if he even wanted to eat them, they were all so cool looking and pretty! They all were different too, like chicken, turkey, egg, crab, and many others.

Naruto placed that off to the side and Ino and Hinata saw what was inside and squealed at how kawaii they all were. The boys were shocked and awed at the detailed shapes and what kind of sandwiches they were. In all honesty, they were impressed.

The second tier had several onigiri inside in the traditional triangular shape along with cat shaped, bunny shaped, flower shaped, and dog shaped. Next to them were two rows of gyoza that were separated from the onigiri by a little barrier. Naruto set that aside before picking up the third tier. Inside this one was a bunch a fruit and veggies, and some of them were in different shapes too. There were star shaped apple slices, heart shaped kiwi, grapes, flower shaped mango, carrot sticks, celery sticks, and there were two different types of dipping sauce for the veggies. Naruto placed that one next to the second tier and looked at the last one.

The last tier had 2 thermos’s that fit comfortably inside next to several shaped cookies. Naruto picked the first thermos up, opened it and realized it was filled with some type of lemony scented juice. He picked up the next one, and this one smelt like green tea.

“WOW! This is amazing, Naruto!” Choji exclaimed. “And it all smells great!”

Naruto grinned. “You guys are welcome to have some. There’s also some juice that smells like lemons and green tea, although it feels cold.” He told them before taking a fish shaped sandwich that had shredded crab in it.

“I’ll have some of these cute fruit!” Ino squealed, she took a few mangos and strawberries.

“This is really good!” Kiba said, munching on an onigiri. Akamaru barked as he munch on a piece of onigiri as well that kiba had broken off.

“Mmm . . . This j-juice is d-d-delicious.” Hinata said happily.

“I like this chicken sandwich.” Sauske said while he munched on a cat shaped sandwich.

“The gyoza is very tasty.” Shino told Naruto. “Please tell your sister she is an amazing cook, Naruto-kun.”

Naruto grinned and nodded.

Shikamaru blinked when he poured some of the green tea and tried it. “This . . . This is really good. I don’t think I’ve ever had ice cold tea before. I like it.”

Choji took a bit of everything and was eating happily along with Naruto. “This is all so freaking good! Tell your sister thank you too, Naruto.”

Naruto laughed as they all continued to eat and then began to talk about the mock fights till they all finished their lunches. They were all starting to pack up when they all heard the screeched, “SAUSKE-KUN!!!”

Naruto’s ears had become quite sensitive since last night. He’d been getting used to all of his heightened senses, but he was just really realizing how awful Sakura sounded when she yelled. He saw Sauske-teme grimace and began to pack up his bento quicker before stuffing it in his backpack, and got up.

“I’ll see you all later. Dobi, I’ll come over on Saturday. I shouldn’t have anything going on.” And with that he hightailed it around the corner just as Sakura came around the other side.

She was looking around before she saw them all sitting together. A scowl took over her face. “What are you all doing?”

They blinked at her like she was stupid.

“Isn’t it obvious what we’re doing, Billboard Head? Honestly, and you call yourself smart.” Ino huffed. She couldn’t believe how much Sakura had changed since they were little. That shy girl was gone and in her place was a bitch of a harpy. Ino knew some of it was her fault because of when she first saw Sauske for the first time, but Ino was growing up and realizing that she didn’t like what she was becoming. She started recertifying that this morning when she saw the changes in Naruto. She didn’t want to become anything like how Sakura acted. Ino wanted to be like Hari-chan! Just from the way she acted and presented herself was something to be admired.

Sakura felt her face flame in embarrassment before she locked her eyes on Naruto and his lunch. Her lip curled up in disgust at the animal shaped sandwiches, fruit, and onigiri. “Dear Kami-sama, Naruto! What are you, a baby?! You’re not a freaking child anymore, baka! That lunch is ridiculous!”

Naruto felt a growl wanting to come up and out of his throat, but he felt a hand grip his fisted hand, and uncurled it, so now he was holding it. Naruto blinked, looking to see Shikamaru holding his hand while he glared at Sakura.

“The hell is your fucking problem, Haruno?!” Kiba growled, getting up. Akamaru stood next to his partner and growled too. “That was fucking uncalled for. You’re being a bitch.”

Sakura gave Kiba a scathing look before pointing her nose into the air in a holier-than-thou attitude. “Whatever dog-breath. I’m just calling it how it is. Naruto’s too pathetic to be having those kinds of lunches still. And don’t call me a bitch.”

“Then stop acting like one, you unsophisticated shrew.”

Everyone blinked shocked when that came out of shy Hinata’s mouth. She was now standing up, her tiny hands on her tiny waist, her pale whitish lavender eyes glaring sharply at Sakura who was too startled to say anything back. No one had ever seen Hinata react this way before. At the moment none of them knew that she was channeling her father and her nii-san Neji, although she was sure there would have been a lot more hurtful words involved if they were the ones giving Sakura a tongue lashing.

“What you said was mean, insulting, and uncalled for. We were all fine, perfectly enjoying a wonderful lunch together that just ended a few moments ago, when you decided to come around the corner with your bad attitude. You’re a bully, a mean girl, and a downright brat. Grow up Haruno-san.” Hinata finished. Too anyone else she seemed fine, but Hinata was downright terrified as she confronted Sakura. She felt sweat beginning to form on her forehead and upper lip. Her hands were sweaty and beginning to shake.

Sakura’s eyes just about bugged out at Hinata’s putdown and felt her face flame even more. “W-whatever! HMPF!” She turned tail and walked away from the others.

Naruto stared up at Hinata in awe because he knew she had to have been nervous about confronting someone like Sakura instead of being her usual kind passive self.

“Hinata-chan, you were amazing! Thank you.” Naruto grinned before standing up and giving her a hug.

Hinata was blushing once again, steam coming off her entire face, and her eyes were losing focus. “Y-y-you’re w-welcome, N-N-Naruto-kun.”

He gave her another grin.

“I swear that girl is getting worse every day!” Ino growled, looking over at Naruto. “Don’t worry about what she said, Naruto. Stupid Billboard Head is jealous that no one would ever make her a lunch like that. Your sister loves you and she put feeling into the lunch she made for you, so don’t believe what Sakura said.”

“I won’t Ino-chan. Thank you.”

“Anytime. Well, I will see some of you later at Naruto’s house or I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ve got to go talk to my dad. See you!” Ino said.

“Wait up Ino! I’ll come with you. Bye guys, see you tomorrow.” Choji said.

“I will be leaving as well. If I can’t come over today, Naruto-kun, I am sure I’ll be able to over tomorrow. My father sometimes surprises me with training.” Shino said while standing up.

“See you all tomorrow!” Kiba grinned with Akamaru barked his goodbye.

“I-I’ll come with y-y-you, K-Kiba-kun.” Hinata said before everyone left leaving just Shikamaru and Naruto.

“Do you need to stop by your house first, Shikamaru, to ask or tell your dad where you’ll be?” Naruto asked.

“Nah, my dad’s pretty laidback. As long as I’m home before 10 I’m fine unless I call the house to let him know I’m spending the night.” Shikamaru answered as they walked off school grounds.

“I’ve never had or been to a sleepover.” Naruto muttered, his mind going off into another world as he dreamed.

Shikamaru looked over at him and blinked slowly. He didn’t like that sad melancholy look on Naruto’s face. “Maybe . . . Maybe this weekend we can have a sleepover at either of our houses. Unless you want to ask you sister if it’s okay if I spend the night tonight? I don’t mind either way.”

Naruto felt excitement at Shikamaru’s idea. “Shikamaru! That’s an awesome idea!” he crowed before he glomped Shikamaru in a hug.

Shikamaru felt his face flame, his inner Shikamaru doing a happy dance, crowing about how his precious Naruto-chan was hugging him! He couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face. “So, are there any good cloud gazing spots at your place?”

Naruto grinned while un-attaching himself from Shikamaru. “Not sure, but the grounds are huge and we have our own forest as well. We can look for one after we’re done doing our homework, I really want to get that out of the way first and train a bit too. There’s a Jutsu that I really want to accomplish.”

Shikamaru nodded as they continued to walk. He noticed people staring at Naruto, but it seemed that their hateful glares were a bit more subdued than usual, and they were now staring a bit with wide eyes. Maybe they were also surprised at Naruto’s changes. He was a lot more adorable than usual.

While they walked, Naruto and Shikamaru began to talk and get to know each other a lot better. The two boys began to feel closer to each other than they had before and enjoyed each other’s company while walking through the village.

 

∞♦∞

 

After they got done helping their friends out, the Uzumaki siblings _Apparated_ silently out of the arena and landed outside of the Hokage Tower.

“Merlin, that was so much fun! But if I’m being honest, I was expecting more from the Elite Shinobi.” George grumbled as they walked inside the building.

“Well, Shikaku did invite us to help train not only them but also the Anbu.” Hari pointed out. She couldn’t help but think about Shikaku and his sexy as hell face and body. And that deep, dark yummy voice. She couldn’t help but fan her face, but her siblings just assumed she was hot from their workout from the mock fight, so they didn’t question it although Luna was giving her a smirk. Hari huffed in amusement while Luna giggled.

“At least we’ll be able to keep in shape while training with them. I am also looking forward to going to work at the hospital.” Draco said.

Luna nodded. “It will be nice to start working at the hospital and start getting things up to date, and getting the Potions ready as well.”

The five continued to discuss their careers they would be going into, walking up the stairs towards the Hokage’s office. They saw the secretary behind her desk and she motioned them inside.

Hari entered first and snorted in amusement as Hiru-jiji-chan was still laughing at his Elite’s predicament of utter and completely losing to Haddy-chan and her siblings.

“Hiru-jiji-chan, you all right there?”

Hiruzen took in a deep breath before blowing it out. “Yes.” He gave one last giggle before focusing on the five siblings. “Congratulations again on passing your mock fight. You were all splendid.” He grinned.

Hari, Draco, Fred, George, and Luna all smiled at him.

“Now then, all that’s left is to pick out what type of headband you want and take your Shinobi I.D. photo that’ll have your new ranks on them.”

Hiruzen stood up from his desk and brought the five siblings over to the table where a large chest was opened revealing all different types of headbands with the Hidden Leaf symbol engraved in the center.

Luna skipped forward and picked out a plain white forehead protector. She waved her hand over the plain white cloth and suddenly tiny Sprites, Fairies, and Unicorns appeared and began moving all around the cloth. She hummed happily before tying it above her head that made it look like a headband. She tied the end into a perfect bow and smiled dreamily.

“Looks perfect on you, Runa-chan.” Hiruzen chuckled as he looked on amused at the dancing and flying around creatures on the cloth. It was very Luna.

Fred and George went next. They hmmed and hawed while looking through the chest before deciding on what they wanted. They both took out black clothed headbands before Transfiguring them into black leather belts and the forehead protector acted as the belt buckle. They both put their new belts on and oohed and awed over them.

“Very nice.” Hiruzen said with a nod at the twins antics.

Draco then stepped up and his mercury eyes ran shrewdly over the many items inside the chest. He tilted his head from side to side before he finally picked up a lone forehead protector without a cloth on it. He held it up to his right wrist, closed his eyes and concentrated before Hiruzen and the others watched as Draco’s magic Transfigured the forehead protector into an elegant armband that took up half his entire forearm with the Hidden Leaf symbol engraved in the very center.

“It’s perfect for you, Draco-kun.” Hiruzen said with a smile.

“Thank you Hokage-sama,” Draco replied with a head nod.

Hari walked up to the chest and began to just stare inside, her eyes running all over just like Draco’s had. She decided to pick up a lone forehead protector in a pretty emerald green and silver cloth. She held it up to her upper right arm bicep and concentrated for a long moment. The metal plate began to form around her bicep while the emerald green with silver cloth began to turn into steel too, and began winding around her arm in thick and thin intricate swirling designs that stopped above her elbow and slightly below her shoulder.

Hiruzen just stared in awe for a moment before grinning. “It looks great on you, Haddy-chan.”

Hari grinned as she got used to the new piece on her arm.

It took another 20 minutes to get their Shinobi I.D.’s done.

“Before you all leave, Draco-kun, Runa-chan, I set up an appointment for you both to meet with the Head of the hospital. Her name is Yakushi Nonō, the two of you have an appointment with her tomorrow at 11am. She is very excited to meet the two of you.” Hiruzen said.

Draco and Luna nodded.

“Is there anything that she wanted us to bring with us?” Draco enquired.

“She said to just bring yourselves and to be well rested.”

The two blinked before Luna’s eyes glowed for a second before it vanished and she smiled her dreamy smile once again. “We’ll be very busy, Draco. You’ll have to go to bed early so you can get plenty of you beauty sleep. You don’t want to look like a Troll tomorrow.”

Draco huffed. “Thank you Lulu. You’re ever so kind to point that out to me.”

Luna just giggled.

Hiruzen moved his amused eyes to Fred and George. “Fred-kun, George-kun, I want to make an appointment with the two of you for this Friday, so we can discuss what types of weapons and accessories you want to sell in your shop. I also recommend making an appointment with one of the realtors in Konoha so you two can decide on the perfect shop location.”

“Sounds good Hokage-jiji!” George said with a wide grin.

“How does 12 in the afternoon sound to you?” Fred suggested.

“That is fine. I will make sure that my secretary Higarashi knows.” Hiruzen nodded.

“Great!”

“Can’t wait!”

Hiruzen chuckled before turning to Haddy-chan.

“I made an appointment for you to go on over to the academy tomorrow at 9am, Haddy-chan. You will be meeting with the Principal, Tanaka Momiji. He’s looking forward to meeting you and discussing what you would like to teach at the school.”

“Great! I’m looking forward to it.” Hari said.

“Well then, that is it I believe. You are all dismissed unless I need to talk with you again. Congratulations to you all once more, you are all great additions to the Konoha Shinobi Force.” Hiruzen told them with a proud grin.

“Hai Hokage-sama!” the five siblings shouted before giving a respectful bow.

“Bye Hokage-jiji!” the twins waved.

“Good day to you, Hokage-sama.” Draco said before turning around and following his older brothers out of the room.

“Bye-bye Hokage-jiji-sama. And don’t drink the milk you have in your fridge later. It has spoiled.” Luna dreamily murmured before skipping out the door.

“See ya soon, Hiru-jiji-chan! Don’t be a stranger now.” Hari called over her shoulder before following her siblings outside of the door.

Hiruzen laughed as he waved. He thought for a moment on what Luna had told him and made a note to himself to not drink the milk in his fridge. That’s all he needed, was to be running to his bathroom and either throwing up multiple times, or having diarrhea. He shivered just thinking about it and decided that the first thing he did when he got home was to toss the spoiled things in his fridge.

Better safe than sorry.

 

∞♦∞

 

When they had gotten back home, the siblings decided to take much needed showers. Hari had just gotten out of hers and was coming back down stairs in a pair of black jean short-shorts that were frayed at the ends and had oil stains on them from messing around with her motorcycle her Dad had gifted to her on her 15th birthday. She’d paired it with her Gryffindor Quidditch Jersey, and wore her ankle black Converse. She’d also put her hair up in a messy bun atop her head.

She was humming as she came into the kitchen and decided to make something to eat. She was freaking starving. In the middle of putting some of the left over sandwiches that she made for Naruto’s lunch, some gyoza, onigiri, and fruit on some plates, she heard Luna come into the kitchen with Draco and the Twins right behind her. She also heard the front door opened and closed.

“I’M HOME!!!” Naruto shouted.

“WELCOME BACK SUNSHINE! WE’RE IN THE KITCHEN!” Hari yelled back as she set plates on the table.

“It was so odd.” Luna suddenly said out of nowhere as she took two sandwiches, some onigiri, gyoza, and several pieces of fruit for herself.

“What’s so odd?” Hari asked, serving herself, not really paying attention to what Luna was about to say.

“Well, I had just finished doing my business in the toilet and about to flush when the oddest thing occurred.” Luna started off innocently enough.

Draco had just been taking a bite of his chicken salad sandwich when he stopped mid chew to stare at Luna with a frown. _Where the bloody hell was this conversation going?!_ He thought. _This can go every which way! She could be talking innocently enough, or this was going to go to hell in a hand basket._

George came back with two cold glass jugs of lemonade and green iced tea. He set them down before Fred started pouring out who wanted what into glass goblets.

“What happened?” Fred asked curiously.

Draco stared at his other siblings as if they were daft. _Do not fucking ask her to continue this lunacy! It’s Luna for fucks sake! This can scar us all for life if we let her continue! She’s done it before!_ Draco shouted in his mind.

Luna blinked, her gaze still dreamy as ever. “Well, as I was saying, I was about to flush when all of a sudden my poo winked at me.”

Everything came to a stop, you could hear a pin drop.

Hari stared at Luna like she’d never seen her before. “Huh?” she said so eloquently.

Luna nodded. “My poo winked at me.”

“Your−”

“Poop−”

“Winked−”

“At you,” the Twins repeated slowly, trying to wrap their heads around what Luna was saying.

“Yes.” She confirmed, taking a bite of onigiri.

“How?” Hari stupidly asked, blinking several times with a considering look on her face as if she were contemplating how such a thing could occur.

Draco’s horrified look turned downright demonic as his head whipped around towards Hari. “Who the bloody fuck cares how?! Are you mad?! Don’t ask her such a stupid question, Potter! She’ll fucking continue the story!”

“Well there was a little bubble that suddenly popped up and two pieces of my poo formed into an eye shape around the bubble,” Luna continued while Draco stared utterly horrified at the conversation that was now taking place while Luna sucked his other three dumb siblings into the disgusting tale. “I had barely touched the knob to flush, which sent a slight ripple into the toilet bowl, and then the bubble popped which then made my poo wink at me.” Luna finished with a flourish.

Draco curled his lip up. “That’s disgusting, Luna! If Father and Mother and the Uncles were here, they’d completely be horrified at this!”

“I don’t think so, brother dearest. Uncle Lucy told me the story about when he’d gotten very sick one day from the new French restaurant that had opened in Diagon Alley, and his stomach was so upset, he decided it was time to head home. He was rushing through Diagon when he couldn’t hold it anymore and shat his pants. Uncle Lucy was horrified and _Obliviated_ everyone around him before he _Apparated_ away. He had poo all over himself below the waist.” Luna told a now comatose Draco who had fainted at hearing such a story about his sophisticated father, the Slytherin of all Slytherin’s besides Uncle Severus, had shat his pants in public!

The Twins were laughing uproariously while Hari just sat there staring at Luna with a frown.

“What did he eat?” she asked while Draco’s face twitch involuntarily. It was like his mind and body were still awake and was listening to the stupid, embarrassing, and undignified conversation going on still around him.

Luna tilted her head in thought. “I think it was something dessert wise. I’ll ask the next time we either see him or he calls to check on us.”

Hari nodded before going back to her lunch as if the talk of poo winking and shitting ones pants never occurred.

Draco was coming around when Naruto walked inside the kitchen with another boy his age beside him. They were both frowning but Naruto was looking more curious then his friend.

“Why are you guys talking about winking poop?” he asked.

The Twins snorted and began laughing all over again while Draco moaned annoyed.

“New House Rule! We do not talk about our shit, bowel movements, diarrhea, or anything that has to do with the bathroom toilet!” Draco snarled, getting up and putting his hands on his hips.

They all looked at Draco.

“Does that mean we don’t have to hear about what you do in there to get ready every single day and night, because that should totally count,” Hari pointed out.

“Yeah,” George nodded, “Does that mean we don’t have to hear about your perfect hair supposedly having split ends, or your face breaking out spontaneously with pimples and blackheads?”

“Does this rule also count towards you not talking about exfoliating anymore and how important it is, because I’ve heard it enough times to recite it in my sleep.” Fred asked next.

Luna tilted her head curiously. “Does this also mean you won’t be allowed to talk about waxing and plucking anymore?”

Draco just stared at them all with his mouth gaping slightly before he snarled, “Arseholes! Philistines! Blasphemers! You all know how important taking care of my beautiful self is and how much time I put into it! And for your information, George Fabian, I have never had such a ghastly thing such as a _pimple or blackhead_ grace this perfection that is me!” Draco snarled in disgust.

Naruto and his friend just stared.

“But why are you talking about poop?” Naruto asked once again.

Draco threw his hands in the air. “Because your Aunt Luna saw her piece of turd winking at her and decided to tell us all about it while we bloody ate!”

Naruto blinked. “Oh. Okay.” He shrugged.

“That happened to me once,” the boy next to Naruto muttered while staring off into space.

They all focused on him before Luna smiled at him before looking back at her siblings. “See. I am not the only one whose poo winks at them. I think they are saying hello before they go on their next adventure that we call life.”

“Dear Merlin, stop talking about it!” Draco implored desperately.

“Then what do you want to talk about, Draco?” Hari asked.

Draco blinked as he was put on the spot before focusing on the newest addition in their home. “Who is this, Nephew?”

Hari snorted amused as her brother put Naruto in the spotlight.

Naruto startled a moment before grinning. “This is my friend Nara Shikamaru. He came over to hang out. Is that okay?”

Hari smiled. “Of course it is, sunshine.” She then turned to look at Shikamaru. He looked just like his dad and she thought he was simply adorable! “Welcome to the Uzumaki Compound, Shikamaru-kun. I’m Naruto’s nee-chan, Hari. These four are his Uncle Fred, Uncle George, Uncle Draco, and Aunt Luna. Are you hungry, sweetie? We have plenty still if you’d like.”

Shikamaru stared before a small smile appeared on his face. “It’s nice to meet you all. Thank you but I am still full from lunch we had earlier before we came over.”

“No worries. Will you be staying for dinner?”

Shikamaru looked over at Naruto curious if he wanted him to stay longer.

Naruto grinned and nodded.

“I’ll have to call my dad to let him know. Thank you for having me.” Shikamaru said with a small bow of his head.

“Of course sweetie. You are welcome anytime.” Hari said. “So what will you two be up to?”

“We’re going to go do our homework before exploring around the compound.” Naruto answered.

“Okay, just be careful when you go into the forest. If you guys need anything, just call for one of us. I’m going to go run some errands and will be back later. Don’t forget, I also have my date with Gai-chan tonight so I won’t be here for dinner, but I will make it before I leave.”

“Okay nee-chan. We’ll be in my room if you need us.” Naruto said before grabbing Shikamaru’s hand and running off.

“He seemed nice.” George said.

“He’s adorable!” Hari said happily.

“What errands do you have to run?” Draco asked.

“I’m going to stop over at the Yamanaka flower shop and pick up a few things and stop of by the book store.”

“Well, I’m going to be in the Potion Lab if anyone needs me. I’m going to get started on some Potions for the hospital.”

“Georgie and I are going to go work on some of our weapons for the shop. We’ll be in our lab outside.” Fred said next.

“I shall be outside in the forest and barn, checking on the animals.” Luna said next.

“Well, this has been a very fun lunch, even with learning that Uncle Lucy shat himself.” Hari guffawed.

“Dear fucking Merlin! Stop talking about it. It never happened. I wasn’t there, it never happened!” Draco growled.

“Whatever you say Drakie-poo~” Hari cooed.

Draco shivered. “Jesus, must you bring up that fowl nickname?!”

Luna and Hari giggled.

“You know Pansy did it just to irritate the shit out of you.” Hari pointed out.

“I’m going. I don’t want to hear the words shit, poo, poop. shat, or anything else that has to do with freaking shit!” Draco growled. “You’re all gross!”

He stomped out of the kitchen to his siblings’ laughter.

“Hahaha, we can always count on you, Moonbeam, to open that mouth of yours and spontaneous things come out! It’s wonderful!” George laughed as he and Fred stood up.

“You’re welcome.” She replied with a wide smile before skipping out the back door.

“Be careful while you’re out, Har-bear.” The Twins said together before giving her a kiss on both her cheeks before they headed out too.

“No promises!” she shouted after them. Their laughter trickled back to her as she began to clean up.

A few minutes later she left the house once again, her messenger bag over her shoulder, and her sunglasses over her eyes. She was ready to go check out the flower shop then go see if she could find the first book in that Icha Icha Paradaisu Series. She wondered if she’d run into Kakashi-chan again. Her grin turned downright demonic as she chuckled to herself. That laugh sent several birds into the air in fright.


	11. Runing Errands, Meeting Adorable Ninken, and Fun At Naruto's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVENING EVERYONE!!! I do apologize for the day late on the new update. My internet crapped out on me yesterday due to weather issues, but I didn't want to wait till next Sunday or Monday to update it for you guys, so here you go and I hope you enjoy it (^v^)!!! Thank God its only raining right now and not storming yet, so I had to work quick to put this up.
> 
> Don't forget to leave Kudos (written Kudos is WELCOMED my friends!!!), Comments (LOVE hearing from you all), and bookmarks!!! HAPPY READING (^v^)!!!

Hari was walking down the dirt road, just enjoying the peacefulness, and nature around her when she heard a meow from high above her. She blinked, looking up, her eyes meeting bright amber eyes, she also noticed the bright red bow wrapped around the cat’s right ear. It looked like the cat was either stuck in the tree, or just chilling there for all she knew, judging the world.

“Hello there kitty, you need a hand getting down, sweetie?” Hari asked gently.

The cat stared down at her with narrowed eyes. Just like she thought, that cat was judging her _and_ the world.

“Well, if you’re okay I’m going to go. I don’t want to bug you if you’re just relaxing there. I’ve got things to do after all, but when I come back and you’re still there, I’ll help you down if you want it.”

“Meow.” Was her reply while flicking her fluffy tail.

“Okay, well see you,” Hari waved before going on her way. She had no idea that she had just met the Demon Cat Tora, whose owner was the Fire Daimyō’s wife, Madame Shijimi, who was always losing her precious baby daily due to the over the top affection she gave to her.

“Meow!”

Hari stopped once again and looked behind her curiously. This time the cat was out of the tree and was now sitting on the dirt road, staring at Hari. It was like the cat was staring into her soul.

“Uhh . . .” That’s when she heard the tiny growl come from the cat’s stomach. Hari felt her heart constrict. She hated seeing someone−whether it was a human or animal−go hungry. “So you’re hungry huh? Let’s see . . .  I’m pretty sure I have something in my bag. My Dad is always shoving all kinds of things in here for him to eat. Hold on kit cat.” Hari said as she sat on the ground and went to work looking through her bag. She knew she had something that the cat could eat.

While she was looking through her bag, Tora continued to just stare at this new human that didn’t try to capture her like those other heathens that came after her when she got away from her crazy owner. She watched the new human curiously before walking slowly up to her. The new human didn’t pay her any mind as she walked around her, sniffing her. Tora liked what she smelt so far on the human. She smelt fresh and clean, nothing like her bat-shit crazy owner who saturated herself in a vat of potpourri. Once going around this new human twice, Tora came back around her and decided to climb into her lap and just sit there.

“Now where the hell is it?!” Hari growled under her breath. “I know I have something in here somewhere. Dad treats my damn bag like its his own lunch box, I swear.” Hari mumbled again before, “AH-HA!”

Tora flinched at the noise and growled out, “Meow, mew, maow!”

Hari blinked before looking down surprised. “Oh! I’m sorry sweetie. I didn’t realize you decided to sit in my lap.” Hari apologized as she began to pet the cat who began to purr that sounded like a car engine. “What’s your name anyway?” Hari asked while looking down for a collar and almost choked when she saw the red leather collar encrusted with heart shaped diamonds and rubies that was hidden slightly by the cat’s fur. “Uhh, that’s a lot of bling for you, kit cat.” She’d seen this kind of thing in the Wizarding World as well as the Muggle World if the owner was rich as hell. _Some people were just bloody whacko_ , Hari thought.

“Meow.” Tora agreed. It was heavy too. She had a crick in her neck half the time.

“Here, I’ll help you and maybe add a few things so no one tries to steal it.” Hari said as she waved her hand down at the collar. The collar as well as the cat glowed for a moment. She cast a Feather Light Charm, an Anti-Thief Charm, a Locating Spell, and also a Shock Hex to those who had ill-will towards the cat. “There you go, kit cat. That feel better?”

Tora blinked at the surprising feeling she suddenly got. It felt like she wasn’t wearing that damn collar anymore! “Meow, mew-mew!”

Hari laughed. “Glad to be of service. Now then, what is your name?” she asked once again, turning the heart shaped bejeweled nametag up so she could see. “Tora? Well that’s a cute name for you. Very fitting indeed. You look like a tiger.”

“Meow.”

“Oh! You’re still hungry I bet. Here you go. I knew I still had a tin in here from when my Dad put some in my bag when he got hungry. How he can eat these things without them being cooked is beyond me.” Hari said while presenting an opened tin of Sardines.

Tora’s eyes grew big, her mouth filling with drool, and her eyes lighting up all starry like. She grinned sharply up at Hari with adoration which made Hari laugh.

“You’re welcome. How about you take your lunch up into the tree so no one disturbs you? You can also come to my house anytime, Tora-chan, and I’ll feed you and you can chill. It’s just down the road with the two huge fox statues out front.”

“Mew-mew, meow!” Tora said happily before picking up the tin of fish and running off to her tree once again.

Hari chuckled before standing up, brushing the dirt off her butt before going on her merry way. She didn’t know it yet, but in that moment, being kind to the Demon Cat Tora and giving her food had made Hari a friend for life in Tora’s eyes, and she’d become close to the Fire Daimyō’s Family because of it. It took about ten minutes to get to the bustling streets of the village. Several people who worked in the market place greeted Hari with big smiles and greetings. She also stopped several times to speak with them and also found out about good deals that they would be having during the next couple of weeks.

There were also a few that gave her looks like she was beneath them, but they soon lost complete color in their faces and backed up when she gave them a grin full of teeth and glowing eyes, she also might have let out a tiny bit of KI for shits and giggles.

She continued on her way towards the Yamanaka Flower Shop when she heard her name being shouted or in this case, the endearment that Gai-chan has been calling her by.

“MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER!!!” Gai shouted as he leapt down from a four-story building like it was nothing before sweeping her up in his arms, spinning her around with a happy grin on his face.

Hari laughed. “Gai-chan! How are you doing, my adorable Green Beast?” she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist while he held her up by her thighs. They didn’t even seem to notice all the stares they were getting from everyone around them, the two were in their own world.

“I’m having a most Youthful day, my Youthful Angel! What are you up to?”

“I’m on my way towards the Yamanaka Flower Shop. I wanted to get started on my Greenhouse and buy a few things for my brother Neville’s Greenhouse too. After that I was going to go to the book store and see if I could find the first book in that Icha series that Kakashi-chan is obsessed with.” Hari said with a smirk and wiggle of her brows.

Gai grinned while nodding. “I’m on my way to meet up with my three Youthful teammates. We’re going to be training for a few hours before I go and get ready for our date tonight.”

“Oh, well tell Tenten, Neji, and Lee I said hello and to have fun while they train. By the way, Gai-chan, what should I wear tonight? Are we going somewhere casual or do I need to dress up?”

“It shall be casual, my Youthful Flower! We are going to have so much FUN!!!” Gai shouted, doing a pose with one arm wrapped around her waist while he settled her on his hip, while his other arm was up high in the air.

Hari laughed. “Well, I better get going and you have three kids to help train. Have fun, honey.” She said while kissing his cheek.

Gai’s grin got even bigger, sparkles and psychedelic flowers started spinning behind him. “You as well, my Youthful Angel!” he pressed a kiss to her forehead before he ran off . . . on his hands, making people jump out of his way while they stared after him like he’d lost his mind!

Hari giggled while shaking her head before going on her way. It took another ten minutes before she finally found the place. The building was two-stories high and a lovely shade of pale yellow. The windows were filled with all kinds of potted plants and flowers as well as hanging pots with several different flowers. Hari walked through the high arched doorway and couldn’t help but close her eyes at the smell of nature filling her senses.

“Hari-chan! Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop! I’m so happy you came!” Ino shouted happily as she ran up to Hari and hugged her.

Hari laughed as she hugged Ino back. She was an adorable and kind girl. “Hi there Ino-chan. How are you doing, sweetie?” Hari asked while running her hand through Ino’s ponytail while still holding her.

Ino grinned happily up at Hari while she too continued to hug her around the waist. She couldn’t help but give the woman a hug, she was just so happy to see her again. “I’m doing great! I was actually about to head over to your house. Naruto invited me over and a few others although some of us wouldn’t be able to come by until the weekend. We were going to hang out, do our homework, and train!”

Hari grinned. “That’s great! Shikamaru-kun is already there. He’s going to ask his Father if he can stay over for dinner, so you should ask too if you’d like to stay. I’ll be making dinner, but I won’t be staying since I have my date with Gai-chan tonight.”

Ino nodded. “I’ll ask my Dad. By the way, you’re an awesome cook! Naruto shared his awesome lunch with us today and we all enjoyed it very much.” Ino grinned.

Hari chuckled. “Thank you sweetie. I’m glad you all enjoyed it. I wasn’t sure what Naruto would like so I packed a bit of everything.”

“It was great. Choji was singing your praises and he couldn’t wait to try what you make next time. His family run’s the Akimichi Resturant that is famous for its yummy food so be prepared because his family loves food of all types.”

Hari couldn’t help but grin. “I can’t wait to meet him then. I can appreciate someone with a healthy appetite for food and loves to enjoy it.”

Ino nodded with a smile before turning her head and yelling, “DAD, COULD YOU COME TO THE FRONT PLEASE!!!”

“HANG ON INO! I’LL BE RIGHT THERE!” a deep voice shouted back.

Hari snorted in amusement. It sounded just like her and her Dad when they were shouting in the house but there were more words and curses involved and then others got in on the shouting before Uncle Sev told them all to shut the hell up and use their bloody inside voices.

“Hari-chan, can I ask you something?” Ino asked, turning back towards her.

“Of course sweetie.”

“Well . . . I was wondering . . . Um . . .” _How the heck do you ask this kind of thing?!_ She thought. She’d just take the bull by the horns! “Would you maybe be interested in dating my Dad and my Uncle Shikaku?” she asked quickly.

Hari blinked several times before snorting in amusement. “Ino sweetie, are you trying to set me up with your Dad and Uncle?”

“Yes, yes I am, because I think you guys would look great together! I know ménage relationships are welcome in Konoha so you don’t have to worry about that!” Ino told her with a serious look. “Plus, my Dad and Uncle need a woman−”

“INO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!” Inoichi shouted with a flaming red face. _How the hell did his daughter even know that word?!_ He thought.

Ino didn’t miss a beat though. “Daddy, you know that you and Uncle Shikaku need a woman in your lives! I’ve heard you both talking when you didn’t know I was there.” Ino said with her hands fisted on her hips. “I know that you two weren’t in love with your wives but loved them in your own way before they died, but that was years ago, Daddy, and I’m pretty sure Mom would want you to move on and be happy, just like I think Auntie Yoshino would be happy if Uncle Shikaku moved on.”

“Ino . . .” Inoichi dragged out her name while dragging his hands down his still flaming red face, mortified at what his daughter was asking Hari-hime-sama as if she were talking about shoes! “Dear Kami-sama!”

Hari’s laughter rang out through the building and the two blondes turned to face her. Her bright emerald green eyes were lit up in merriment. “Ino sweetie, why don’t you ask your Father about dinner and I’ll talk to him about us dating.” Hari told her in amusement.

Ino grinned with a nod before facing her sputtering Dad. “Daddy, is it all right if I stay for dinner at the Uzumaki’s house, afterward I’ll come back home.”

Inoichi just stared down at his daughter like she’d grown a second head. He couldn’t believe how quickly she could move from one conversation to the next in a blink of an eye. “Yeah, sure, that’s fine, Ino. Go ahead and have fun. Mind your manners.” He said with a sigh while dragging a hand through his long bangs.

Ino grinned before saying goodbye to both of them, and running out of the shop.

Hari looked on after her, amusement continuing to light her eyes up.

“I’m so sorry, Hari-hima-sama−”

“Inoichi, please, everything is all right, and I told you to call me Hari. I’m not one to stand on ceremony.” Hari told him as she took a few steps closer to the taller man.

Inoichi’s face had been calming down before it went flaming up again, because Hari was just such a gorgeous woman! He’d never had someone pay attention to him like she was doing right now, not even his late wife focused her complete attention on him.

“Um, H-Hari, what Ino said . . . Kami, I’m still sorry about that.” Inoichi said while rubbing the back of his head. “I have no idea where she even heard that word and even knows what it means!” he exclaimed desperately.

Hari laughed while shaking her head. “It’s all okay, Inoichi-kun! Honestly, I was going to see if you were interested as well as Shikaku, Ibiki, and Kakashi. I don’t know if you heard or not while I was talking with my siblings, but Draco and I both have Male Harem Contracts. Draco hasn’t found anyone he’s interested in yet, but I have and I would like to know if you would be interested in dating me?”

Inoichi just gaped at her stunned. “Y-y-y-you’re interested in m-m-me?!” he practically squeaked.

Hari blinked before her eyes grew soft. “Of course I am! Inoichi, you’re a good looking man, from what I’ve seen so far in how you act and how you act with Ino-chan, I can say that I’m very interested in you. Are you interested in me?” she asked softly, staring up into his blue eyes that were so much like Ino-chan’s, except his were a bit brighter and had specks of gold throughout.

Inoichi felt his breath hitch while he stared down into her amazing, bewitching eyes. He couldn’t help but move his right hand up and brush her long bangs away from her face. Hari closed her eyes with a soft sigh while leaning into Inoichi’s hand.

“I am very much interested in you, Hari-chan.” Inoichi said, his voice sounding deeper as he told her. “I know that Shikaku would feel the same way. I also believe that Ibiki and Kakashi will accept joining if you ask them. It’s a good thing that we all get along.” He couldn’t help but add with a grin.

Hari grinned right back, stepping up on to her tippy toes and placing a kiss on Inoichi’s cheek. “Great!” she said grinning. “Ino-chan is a good wingman for you.” She laughed.

Inoichi smirked while shaking his head. “That girl amazes me, I swear. Are you doing anything this Friday?”

“Nope, what do you have in mind?” she asked with a raised brow while wearing a smirk of her own.

“How about I cook you dinner and then maybe go for a walk in the park?”

“I’d love too!”

Inoichi grinned and couldn’t help but wrap Hari up in his arms and just hold her for a few moments. It had been so long since he’d held a woman in his arms. Hari closed her eyes, breathing in Inoichi’s heady scent. He smelt like pine, clean fresh dirt, and a hint of vanilla. It was quite the combination that went straight to Hari’s head. Inoichi was also breathing her in. The smell of coconuts, jade, and honey was heady, Inoichi couldn’t help but bury his face in her unique curly hair.

“I hate to let you go right now, Hari-chan, but I’m pretty sure there was a reason you came to my shop,” Inoichi asked, pulling back while massaging the small of Hari’s back.

Hari practically purred while looking up at him. “Well, this is lovely and all, but yes, I did come here for a reason. I need to purchase several things to get mine and my brother Neville’s Greenhouses started.”

Inoichi’s eyes lit up. “Well then, come on and I’ll help you gather up the stuff you need.” He told her and for the next hour and a half, Inoichi helped Hari gather up everything she needed.

Even though her trunk was filled with stuff from her world that she brought over for her Greenhouse, she wanted to also have stuff from Konoha as well. Her purchases filled up six large boxes that once were paid for, Hari placed an Unbreakable Charm on each box along with shrinking them all before placing them inside her bag.

“Thank you Inoichi-chan.” Hari said while going up on her tippy toes again and placing a kiss on his cheek.

“You’re more than welcome, Haddy-chan.” Inoichi said, smiling down at her. He leaned down, placing a kiss on her forehead while walking her out. “I’ll see you later, hon.”

“Of course! You’re more than welcome to stop on by the house and hang out if you’d like any time. Bye Inoichi-chan.” Hari waved.

“Bye.” He waved back with a relaxed grin on his face before heading back inside while whistling a happy tune and a pep in his step. He was having a very good day and it was all thanks to his daughter and that mouth of hers that got away from her most of the time. He’d have to make sure he talked to Shikaku the next time he saw him.

 

∞♦∞

 

Hari was in a very good mood and it was all thanks to Ino-chan getting the ball rolling and bringing up the fact that her Dad should start dating again. Hari couldn’t help but laugh under her breath thinking how adorable both Yamanaka’s were.

Her next stop was the book shop so Hari began to head that way towards the first one she saw that was a few shops down from the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She went inside and looked around. She found a few books that interested her but she didn’t find any of the Icha series. She purchased the four books she found before shrinking them and putting them in her bag before heading back out.

“Hmm, the other shop I saw was on the other side of the park so I guess I’ll head that way next,” she mumbled to herself.

Hari headed that way. She greeted those who greeted her on her way, but other than that, no one stopped her. She soon was walking through the park when a giant arse dog was suddenly in front of her. Hari blinked several times as she came face to face with a black furred Bulldog that had an intimidating spikey collar around his thick muscular neck, he wore a blue flak vest with what looked like a heno-heno-moheji seal on the back of it, and wore a forehead protector as an armband on his left front paw with the Konoha Leaf symbol on it. On top of the giant Bulldog’s head, sitting there like he had no care in the world, was the cutest smallest pug Hari had come across in sometime. He wore the same exact flak blue vest with the same heno-heno-moheji on the back and a forehead protector as a headband with the Konoha Leaf symbol on it. The pug was light brown except for his ears and snout which was a dark brown color.

The two were staring at Hari curiously.

“Oh my Merlin, you two are the cutest things I’ve seen in a quite while!” She said and held her hand out slowly for the giant Bulldog to sniff her hand. “Hi there sweetie, can I pet you guys?” Lord, she hoped they’d let her pet them! They were both so freaking CUTE!!!

The Bulldog blinked before snuffling her hand before his giant tongue began to lick it. Hari giggled and began to pet the giant Bulldog.

“What’s your guys’ names huh? I’m Hari,” she greeted as she cooed at the giant arse Bulldog.

“I’m Pakkun and the giant lug getting all the attention is Bull,” a surprisingly deep gruff voice answered.

Hari blinked before looking up into a pair of dark amber eyes of the small Pug. “Did you . . .?”

“Talk? Yep.” He answered again while popping the P at the end.

Hari couldn’t help but squeal in excitement. “So cute! Oh my God!!!” Hari said while reaching over and she began to scratch Pakkun behind his right ear. She grinned as his eyes rolled back in pleasure at the scratch and his back leg began to thump. Seemed Hari found one of his happy spots.

“Ooof,” Hari huffed out when Bull knocked her onto the grass suddenly and was half in her lap while the rest of him was lying on the grass. Pakkun jumped off of Bull’s head and sat in front of Hari. Hari didn’t mind the extra weight though since she was used to it when her other animals laid in her lap and wanted attention. Hari grinned while she began to rub and scratch Bull who was loving the attention.

Pakkun snorted in amusement. “So Hari-chan, why do you smell like our Summoner Kakashi?”

“Hmm? Oh! Well we had a mock fight exam earlier today but before that we were playing a game called Twister with a few others.”

Pakkun nodded. “You must have gotten pretty close since he doesn’t usually let anyone get that close to him.”

“Well he did practically have his face in my cleavage earlier so I guess we got pretty close.” Hari cheekily replied.

Pakkun’s eyes widened comically while Bull snorted, his massive shoulders shaking in a doggy like laugh.

“Plus I’m going to be asking him if he’d like to join my Harem, and Gai-chan is also interested in him.”

“Really?!” Pakkun asked, Bull’s eyes going wide as well.

“Mmm-hmm.”

“He’s been alone pretty much all his life since his Pop’s Sakumo died when he was still pretty young. He only had us his Ninken, Gai, and at the time his team before they died as well. Kakashi will most likely put up a bit of a struggle to go out with you and join your Harem. But maybe he’ll also surprise us all and pull his silver head out of his ass and finally be happy. He deserves it.” Pakkun said with a shrug.

Hari listened to what Pakkun told her and nodded. “Thank you for letting me know, Pakkun-chan.” She then turned to look down a Bull. “Does Bull not talk?”

“I’ve never heard him say anything before but we all get along very well. We’re pack after all.”

Hari smiled. “So Kakashi-chan has more than you two?”

“Yep, altogether there is 8 of us. There’s me, Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Biuske, Akino, Uhei, and Guroko. They’re actually somewhere around here with Kakashi-chan, but Bull and I caught your scent and were curious.”

“No worries. I love dogs and I’m glad that Kakashi does too!” Hari grinned.

“Pakkun, Bull, where are you?!” Kakashi’s voice shouted.

“I found them! They’re with a really pretty lady!” a dog with tan fur with brown highlights on his long ears and legs. He had the kanji for shinobi in the middle of his forehead and had dark, circular markings around his eyes. He came right up to Hari and gave her a doggy smile. “Hi there, pretty lady! My name’s Biuske. What’s yours?” he asked excitedly, wagging his tail.

Hari grinned and was about to answer when Kakashi came out of the brush with his other Ninken. His eye widened comically when he saw Bull lying half in and out of her lap while she petted him, and Pakkun just sitting there.

“Hari-hime-sama! Are you all right? Bull, get off of her, you big lug! You’re going to crush her under your big bulk.” Kakashi reprimanded.

Hari laughed when Bull whined. “No worries, Kakashi-chan. He’s fine, I’m used to having animals of all sizes lying in my lap no matter how much they think they’re a teacup poodle.” She told him while continuing to pet Bull who happily went back to enjoying his scratches.

“Well . . . if you’re sure.”

Hari nodded. “And I’ve told you to call me Hari, Kakashi-chan.” She raised a perfectly arched brow at him.

“Yes, well,” he grumbled while his face redden slightly. “So what are you doing out here?”

“I was looking for the first book in the Icha series, but the first bookstore I stopped by didn’t have it. I was on my way to the other one that’s on the other side of the park.”

All of Kakashi’s Ninken looked from Hari to Kakashi with wide eyes. “You got her into that trash you read?!” a Greyhound asked incredulously. He wore the same outfit that all the other Ninken wore, but his forehead protector was around his neck and he was wrapped up in bandages from his neck, head, and down his left front paw.

“I didn’t get her into it, Uhei−” Kakashi started before he was cut off.

“Kakashi-chan, how could you?! She’s a hime!” another dog reprimanded with a scowl that was hidden behind his sunglasses he wore while tapping his front right paw.

“It’s not what you think, Akino,” Kakashi told the dog with sunglasses, who had tan fur with one white strip starting from the top of his head and going down his muzzle.

“Honestly! She doesn’t act like any hime we’ve ever met, trust me!” Kakashi mumbled while crossing his arms over his chest.

“Hatake Kakashi! You were brought up with better manners then that, young man!” growled another Ninken. This one had sharp black eyes, had white and light-brown fur, along with long spiky tufts of hair on his head

“Urushi!” Kakashi whined. “It’s true though! She doesn’t act like any hime we’ve ever met!”

“Tut, tut, tut. Honestly cub, having a lady−a hime of all things−read that smut.” tutted a tan furred, white snout, long dark brown eared dog with noticeably more pronounced whiskers than the other Ninken.

“Guruko! She told me herself that the plot was trash but the smut was great!” Kakashi pointed out hysterically. He couldn’t believe his Ninken were ganging up on him all because of Hari mentioning Icha Icha!

Hari was laughing uproariously. “Kashi-chan, I believe your Ninken are pulling your leg, honey. Calm down!” Hari laughed as she got up after Bull got off of her and stood next to her with adoring eyes while she continued to scratch behind his ear. Pakkun was sitting by her feet and staring up at Kakashi like he was missing several screws.

Kakashi gaped at them all before pouting.

The Ninken were all snickering, giggling, or full out laughing at their Summoner.

“Aww, Kashi-chan, don’t be so down. You can help me find the series since I’d like to read it.” Hari said with a smile as she stood beside him.

Kakashi huffed with a grumbled. “Fine. But you all can either go back home or puff back to your world.”

There were grumbles from all around before they puffed away except for Pakkun.

Kakashi looked down at him with a raised brow.

“I want to hang out still. Hari-chan may carry my cute adorable self.” Pakkun told him with a straight face.

“Pakkun . . .” Kakashi dragged out his name while Hari giggled, picking up Pakkun.

“You’re adorable Pakkun.” She said holding him comfortably in her arms and placing a kiss on his head which made Pakkun blush severely, but he never changed his expression.

“You should see the pads of my paws. They’re still soft and pink.” He mumbled while holding up his front left paw.

Hari grinned and did just that while cooing at him. “May I?”

“By all means, Hari-chan. You deserve such a boon after putting up with my Summoner.” Pakkun intoned.

Hari snorted in amusement while Kakashi sent him a glare as they began to walk out of the park.

“You should ask him out, Hari-chan.” Pakkun mumbled to her.

Hari felt her lip twitch. “Kakashi-chan?”

“What?” he grumbled still peeved at his Ninken.

Hari chuckled. “Are you interested by any chance in dating me and joining my Harem? So far its Gai-chan who also is interested in you, and I’ve also asked out Inoichi. I’m also going to be asking Shikaku and Ibiki.”

Kakashi felt both of his eyes go wide before the one that wasn’t hidden away stared at Hari. “I-I-I-I-I . . . W-what?!”

Hari looked up at him while Pakkun gave him a deadpanned look.

“The hime is asking you on a date and to join her Harem and that you might also get a boyfriend or two or three or whatever along the way, Kashi-chan. Honestly cub, you were just asked something that most males would kill at the chance to have. And what are you doing? Stuttering like a little school boy who is still wet behind the ears.” Pakkun grumbled.

Kakashi sent his first Ninken he’d raised since he was a child a scathing look while Hari looked on, giggling softly at their antics.

“I’ve never dated anyone for real. There’s been . . . women on my missions before in the past before I took my name off of that list, but I haven’t dated or have ever had a real relationship.” Kakashi told her truthfully while rubbing the back of his head. “And I’ve never been with a man either.”

Hari was shocked, sure she heard from the Ninken that Kakashi had never dated before, but it was still shocking to hear straight from the horse’s mouth. “I have only had one relationship that lasted about a year or two before we had to end it, because he had a Marriage Contract with someone else that he and his parent’s had no idea about. We promised each other that we would find our own happiness. I . . . I think you could be a part of that, Kashi-chan. There’s a lot we have in common too, so if you’re willing to give it−us−a chance, I think we’d both be really happy in the end.”

Kakashi stayed silent while they continued to walk through the park before they started to see buildings from the shopping district appear. “Can I think about it?”

“Of course, Kashi-chan. I’m not going to twist your arm into going out with me or anything like that. Just let me know, but be prepared for flirting and me showing you affection towards you as well as friendship, because that’s not going to stop while you’re thinking, honey.” Hari grinned up at him.

Kakashi felt a smirk cross his face as he nodded. “I can deal with that even though I have no idea how to handle it.”

Hari chuckled. “Just do what you did today while Gai-chan and I flirted with you. You’re adorable when you faint.”

Kakashi laughed embarrassed. “I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Gai is attracted to me.”

“I don’t know why, hon, you’re a good looking man. I mean that arse for one thing! I bet I could bounce a quarter off of it and it wouldn’t jiggle at all. I mean dayum.”

Kakashi choked on his spit while Pakkun howled with laughter.

“Hari-chan!” Kakashi whined, his face flaming.

Hari laughed while they walked into the bookstore, this one was larger than the last.

“Just telling you the truth. Plus I bet you have a sexy as hell body underneath that clothing of yours just like I assume Gai-chan does.” At the very thought, Hari’s mind went off into La-La-Land where she dreamt of her men’s sexy bodies and doing things to them that involved her hands, mouth, and body. And damn right she considered them hers already. If anyone tried to get in her way of her men, she’d cut a bitch! Those hussy’s had their chances, now they were hers.

Kakashi looked at her face and couldn’t help the hitch in his breath nor the twitch in his pants at the way Hari’s eyes clouded over with lust and possessiveness that he very much enjoyed. “Come on, Hari-chan, I’ll show you where the Icha series is stocked at.”

Hari came out of her fantasy world and practically skipped at Kakashi’s side. He still couldn’t believe that she was interested in the series. He’d never met any women or woman for that matter that had an interest in it.

“Here it is. It looks like they only have the first Five Volumes. You can ask the clerk to order the others for you.” Kakashi said.

Hari nodded as she handed the first Five Volumes to Kakashi since she was still carrying Pakkun who was snoozing away in her arms quite comfortably. Hari looked around a bit more and found several more Adult Romance books that sounded good, but from different authors, and she found some on different subjects that her siblings and even Naruto might be interested in. At some point, Kakashi went and got a basket for her haul she had accumulated over the 2 hours they spent inside the store.

“This is great! Okay Kashi-chan, let’s go.” Hari said while they went up to the check-out counter.

“Hi there! Did you find everything you were looking for?” asked the young man in his twenties who took the basket from Kakashi and began to scan everything. His face however became beat red as he got to the bottom where all of Hari’s Adult Romance were.

“I found the first Five Volume’s in the Icha series that I’m interested in reading. Would you please order me the rest that are out and put my name down for your Reader’s Catalogue. I’d like to know when the New Releases will be out, thanks.” Hari said.

The guys nodded vigorously. “Y-y-yes, of course. What’s your name, ma’am?”

“Uzumaki-Kuro Hadrianna-hime.” Hari replied while stroking Pakkun’s head gently.

The man looked like he was about to faint. “O-o-o-of c-course U-Uzumaki-Kuro-h-h-hime-sama! H-here’s a free R-Reader’s Catalogue. They are s-sent out at the beginning of each month.” He said, handing over a three inch thick catalogue.

“Thank you.” Hari replied while putting it inside her bag.

After paying and shrinking her bags and placing them inside of her bag, Hari and Kakashi were on their way back out.

“Well that was fun! Thank you for coming with me, Kashi-chan.” Hari said with a smile.

“Well I wasn’t doing anything and I did have fun too.” Kakashi said with a smile.

“I’ve got to get going. I’ve got to get dinner ready and then I have a date later tonight with Gai-chan. Tell your Ninken I can’t wait to see them again. Also, you all have a free invitation to come and go at my house.” She said while handing Pakkun’s sleeping form over to Kakashi.

Kakashi blinked before nodding. “Thank you. Have fun tonight with Gai.”

“Oh, I plan on it, Kashi-chan!” Hari giggled before kissing his masked cheek.

Kakashi’s eye widened but before he could say or do anything, he watched Hari wink at him before she _Apparated_ away silently.

“She’s a keeper, cub. She’d make a wonderful mate for you and she gives good head scratches. I like her.” Pakkun grumbled in his sleep.

“I like her too,” Kakashi admitted softly with a smile before _Shunshinning_ back home.

 

∞♦∞

 

Naruto was so excited that Shikamaru was here! It would be the first time that a friend had come over to hang out with him!

“Come on, Shikamaru, my room is on the third floor.” Naruto told him with a wide grin.

“Why’d you choose a room so high up?” Shikamaru asked curiously while following behind Naruto. He also couldn’t help but stare at Naruto’s butt. It was just there and Shikamaru really wanted to grab it as well as bite it. Huh, maybe he was hitting his hormonal stage a bit early since he was way more mature then most of his classmates and he was practically in love with Naruto. _I’m going to have to be careful not to scare him when I ask him out in a few months. It would kill me if he was frightened of my affection towards him_ , Shikamaru thought.

“I had my choice of any room in the house plus I really liked the Conservatory that is right next to my room. It’s pretty much mine too, so I think I’m going to make that my training/relaxing area after I ask nee-chan to cast a few spells on it, so I don’t destroy the room.”

“That sounds cool, Naru.” Shikamaru said while looking around. The Uzumaki Compound was gorgeous and the Main House was simply beautiful. Shikamaru could see himself hanging out here a lot and just relaxing while either listening to Naruto talk or watch him train or do other things like perhaps cuddling if Naruto accepts dating him later on. Kami, he hoped so.

Naruto smiled. “This is my room. Please come in!”

Shikamaru smiled at Naruto’s enthusiasm before looking at his room and whistling. “This is some room. It’s great and very you. I like it.” He said while walking over to the floor table that had a few large fluffy cushions on the ground around the table. Shikamaru took off his backpack as he sat down and began pulling out his notebook and pen-bag.

Naruto followed and sat across from him, pulling out a notebook as well and pen tin box. “Thanks Shika-chan! I’m glad you like it. It’s the nicest room I’ve ever had.”

Shikamaru nodded and before long they got to work on their homework. At some point they heard the doorbell ring before someone answered it.

“NARU-CHAN! YOUR FRIEND INO-CHAN IS HERE! I’LL BE BACK IN MY LAB WITH YOUR UNCLE FRED IF YOU NEED ME!” shouted Uncle George.

“THANKS UNCLE GEORGE! COME ON UP, INO-CHAN!” Naruto shouted back down.

“COMING!” Ino was heard.

“What’s with all the yelling? You all have never heard of inside voices?” grumbled a deep gruff sleepy voice from Naruto’s bed.

Shikamaru’s eyes widened surprised when he saw the dark red chibi fox on Naruto’s bed, stretching out before it stood up while its one fluffy tail flicked back and forth, his large pointy ears flicked back and forth too.

“I’m sorry, Kura-chan. I thought you were up exploring. I didn’t know you were still resting in here. How are you feeling?” Naruto asked with slight worry.

“I’m feeling quite a bit better, gaki.” Kurama mumbled as he hopped down and crawled into Naruto’s lap. He then noticed Shikamaru staring at him. “Who’s this?”

“Oh! Kura-chan, this is my friend, Nara Shikamaru. Shika-chan, this is my Familiar, Kurama.”

Shikamaru tilted his head. “Kurama-san, nice to meet you. What’s a Familiar?”

“I’m his Summons but his nee-chan refers to me as his Familiar. It’s a Guardian Spirit Animal. She has one as well. Her name is Ran. She’s around here somewhere, but I think she’s out hunting right now.”

Shikamaru nodded. “That’s cool.”

“I’m here! Wow, this is really nice, Naruto! Your home is freaking gorgeous. I’m also staying over for dinner tonight. My Dad said it was fine.” Ino said as she came in with her school bag over her shoulder. Ino’s eyes then landed on Kurama. “Ohh, who’s this?”

“Ino-chan, meet Kurama, my Familiar/Summons. Kura-chan, this is one of my other friends, Yamanaka Ino.” Naruto introduced.

“Nice to meet you.” Kurama greeted.

Ino’s eyes practically bugged out. “Y-y-you can talk?!”

“Of course I can. All Summons can talk.” Kurama told her before he frowned. “I take that back. Most of us talk, however there are those that can’t because either they are still too young, or from other circumstances.”

“Wow, that’s amazing! So then you’re an older Summons?” Ino asked while taking a seat across from Shikamaru and sitting beside Naruto.

 _If she only knew how old he really was_ , Naruto thought while petting Kurama who was practically purring in his lap from the attention.

“I’m several centuries older actually.” Kurama answered.

Both Ino’s and Shikamaru’s eyes widened in surprised.

“But you’re so small and have only one tail? I had read somewhere that a Fox Summons can gain several tails as they grow in power and grow quite big too.” Ino said.

“This isn’t my true form. Before Naruto became my partner, I was in a . . . I was involved in a very excruciating fight that debilitated my powers to the point where I lost all my tails except one. I have to rest for a while before my tails and body are restored.” Kurama told her, pulling out that story out of his ass.

Naruto thought it was a good idea since he hadn’t told anyone who Kurama really was yet besides his family. He still had to let Hokage-jiji-chan know.

“Wow, well I hope you feel better soon, Kurama-san.” Ino told him. “So, you boys done with the paper Iruka-sensei assign us? I have about a paragraph or two left to finish.”

“I do too,” Shikamaru answered with a yawn. “So troublesome.”

Naruto chuckled. “I’ve got one left too. That fight was amazing!”

The three young teens began to discuss the fight once again while writing and telling Kurama what had happened. He was amused by the utter chaos the five siblings had caused and wished he had seen it. It was another 30 minutes later when they finally finished and decided to go explore outside.

“Are you going to come with us, Kura-chan, or are you going to stay here and continue resting?” Naruto asked while putting his stuff back in his bag so he didn’t forget it tomorrow.

“Hmm, I’m still quite out of it, kit. I’m going to stay here. I’m sure I’ll be feeling better in the next few days.”

“Okay, I’ll come get you when dinner’s ready though and then you can go back to resting if you want.” Naruto told him while getting the Shadow Clone Jutsu scroll and placing it inside one of his pouches on his utility belt. “Let’s go guys.”

A little while later the three young teens were inside of the forest on the Uzumaki Compound. The forest was lush and throbbing with life. Birds were chirping away as well as other animal sounds. They soon found a perfect spot for not just training, but also for Shikamaru’s cloud gazing. It also helped that there was a large lake off to the side with a waterfall. It was a gorgeous spot that all three had fallen in love with.

“Naruto, this place is amazing!” Ino said as she was looking around and cooing over the many beautiful flowers that were all over the place in full bloom.

“Yeah, this place has just become a part of my favorite list to cloud gaze. It’s in second place, but I might just bump it up to first and have it share its place with the cloud gazing spot at my place.” Shikamaru mumbled relaxed as he lied back on the thick lush grass while enjoying the sunshine and the blue sky.

Naruto laughed while he did a few stretches. “Glad you guys like it. I’m going to start working on this Jutsu now, guys, so you should do your training as well.”

“Good idea, Naru, I’m going to get to work on my Chakra Control for a while. Shika, you should join me.” Ino told Shikamaru while tapping her foot.

Shikamaru let out a sigh. “Troublesome . . . fine. What kind of Chakra Control do you have planned for us, woman?”

This all continued for the next few hours. While Naruto worked on the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Ino and Shikamaru worked on Chakra Control that moved on to target practice, and that soon moved on to Taijutsu practice. By this point Naruto was sweating profusely, he’d taken off his flak jacket and his sleeveless turtleneck. When Shikamaru had seen him without a shirt, his brain had short-circuit and Ino had roundhouse kicked him into a tree which she had cheered at her success, but had reprimanded Shikamaru for not paying attention.

“Okay, one more time, and then I’m calling it and taking a break for a bit,” Naruto muttered to himself before he shouted, “Shadow Clone Jutsu!”

In the next moment a giant cloud puffed all around the clearing and up in the trees. Ino and Shikamaru stopped what they were doing to stare with mouths agape at the hundreds of Naruto’s that were all around them while the original just stood there blinking.

“I did it,” he whispered amazed. “I DID IT!!! –DATTEBAYO!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!” Naruto cheered with his arms high up in the air.

The other Naruto’s looked at each other before cheering as well. The clearing was filled with happy laughter and cheering.

“Naruto, this . . . this is freaking amazing!” Ino gushed as she stared at all of the clones. “This is better than any clone you’ve ever done!”

“Thanks Ino-chan! This is different from the Clone Jutsu they teach us at the academy. These are real blood Shadow Clones.” Naruto went on to explain about the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Both Ino and Shikamaru were amazed. “Damn, you can do a lot with that Justsu, Naru.” Shikamaru said.

“I know! I can’t wait to get to work but I think I’ll start doing that tomorrow.” Naruto laughed. “I’m whipped out.”

“You’ll be able to make hundreds of you and send them off to do different things! This is absolutely freaking amazing!” Ino squealed. “I can’t wait, training just got more interesting and fun!”

The three laughed while falling into a pile on the ground to relax.

“You should probably disperse them since we’re ending training here.” Ino pointed out.

“Good idea, Ino-chan.” Naruto made the sign before all the Naruto’s began to vanish with loud POPS all over. Naruto laid back down and good thing he did because his mind was bombarded with memories of the last few minutes. _Okay, next time, disperse them in small groups to build up to larger groups_ , Naruto thought at the headache he had.

They’d all soon closed their eyes and relaxed so much that they fell asleep in a puppy pile they made of each other.

 

∞♦∞

 

Naruto felt something lick his face and he giggled quietly before he opened his eyes and came face to face with something that was pure white with a golden horn sticking out of its forehead.

“Huh?” he mumbled to himself, his eyes still blurry from the nap.

“Naru, aren’t they beautiful?” Ino whispered next to him with wide eyes. She couldn’t believe that one of her childhood dreams was actually coming true!

“Wow . . .” Naruto breathed out once his vision focused on the herd of Unicorns surrounding them. The one that had licked his cheek was actually a full grown adult that was staring down at him adoringly.

Shikamaru was quietly sitting there while petting one of them who nudged him. “I never thought that Unicorns were real. This is really cool, Naru.” Shikamaru breathed out in awe.

Naruto grinned while he began to pet the one that wanted his attention.

“It’s considered a great honor to be approached by a Unicorn. They only let those with a pure soul pet them. They are considered one of the purest magical creatures in the Magical World,” a dreamy voice said up ahead.

The three young teens looked up and Naruto grinned. “Auntie Runa! Hi.”

“Hello darling, how are you this fine evening?” Luna asked as she approached with two baby Unicorns on either side of her.

“I’m great. These are my friends Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru. Guys, this is my Aunt Runa.” Naruto introduced.

“A pleasure to meet you both,” Luna greeted with a dreamy smile and slight bow of her head. “Thank you for being such good friends to my dearest Nephew.”

“Nice to meet you too, Runa-san.” Ino and Shikamaru greeted with small bows.

Luna laughed. “None of that, children. You can call me Luna or Aunt Luna.” She grinned. “I came to let you all know that dinner is going to be served a little bit. Hari told me to come and get you all so you have time to wash up.”

“Thanks Auntie Runa!” Naruto said while standing up and putting his shirt and flak jacket back on.

Shikamaru had to bite his lip to keep the whimper at bay.

“Yes, thank you for letting us know. We had no idea how long we’d been asleep for.” Ino said as she stretched.

“A couple of hours actually. According to the herd of Unicorns, you three have been sleeping for almost 2 to 3 hours.” Luna told them while starting to guide them back to the house.

“Really?!” Naruto exclaimed.

“You can understand them?!” Ino asked with wide eyes.

“That’s pretty cool, Aunt Runa.” Shikamaru said while walking beside Naruto.

Luna smiled. “I have always been able to understand creatures along with those that others can’t see nor believe in. Your nee-chan was the only one who believed till others who were a part of our family began too as well as some of our good friends.”

“Can nee-chan talk to them too?” Naruto asked.

Luna nodded. “She’s able to speak to any creature and magical creature as well as many human languages. She’s a very fluent person in languages. She even knows two different sign languages along with Morse-code. That’s how we were able to plan what to do in the mock fight exam earlier today. She had taught us for years until it became second nature to us.”

“Amazing,” the three young teens breathed out.

“If I asked, would she teach me−” Naruto started.

“Us! Would she teach us? I’d love to learn.” Ino said.

“That’d be a good secret weapon to have in our pockets to know in a dire situation.” Shikamaru said while nodding.

“I’m sure if you asked, she’d agree.” Luna told them while they walked into the large kitchen where the others were already helping around the kitchen.

“There you all are! Go wash up before dinner okay,” Hari instructed them while pouring something into a large white glass bowl that smelt heavenly.

“OKAY NEE-CHAN/HARI-CHAN!!!” three different childish voices said before running off to one of the large bathrooms on the first floor to clean up their hands and faces. Naruto also went to grab Kurama so he wouldn’t miss dinner.

Hari and the others grinned after them while Hari continued to set the table with the food with help from Luna while Draco set the table with plates, utensils, and napkins, and Fred and George got the drinks and glasses.

A few minutes later the children came back in and took seats around the table while Naruto set Kurama down on the floor with his own plate that Hari put down in front of him. Kurama thanked her before he began to eat and enjoy the heavenly food.

“This looks great, nee-chan! What did you make for dinner tonight?” Naruto asked curiously.

“Let’s see . . . I made beef stew, instant pot keto Tuscan soup, garlic-butter steak with zucchini noodles, homemade mac & cheese, Caesar salad, corn, fresh homemade bread sticks, and for dessert there’s lemon scented bluberry-cupcakes and chocolate mint-bars.” Hari finished saying while waving her hand at the dirty dishes so they’d start washing themselves along with putting themselves away once done getting cleaned.

Everyone at the table was salivating at everything that was there.

“You all enjoy okay. I’ve got to go change real quick before Gai-chan arrives. Fred and George, after the kids are done eating and saying their goodbyes, could you please Apparate Ino-chan and Shikamaru-kun back home. I don’t want them walking in the dark by themselves back home.” Hari told them.

“Of course Har-bear!” the Twins said together.

She nodded. “I’ll let you know when I leave.” Hari said with a wave before she left the others to eat.

They all served themselves before they started eating.

“Oh my Merlin, she’s done it again,” Fred moaned out right after he had his first bite.

“Mmm-hmm, I swear, if she wasn’t going to teach at the academy, she should open up a restaurant.” George said with a nod. “Merlin, she’s a better cook and baker then Mum ever was.”

The three children stopped mid bite to stare at the Twins with big eyes.

“Nee-chan is going teach at the academy?!” Naruto exclaimed.

“Hari-chan is going to be one of our sensei’s?!” Ino asked excitedly.

“Do you know what she’s going to teach?” Shikamaru asked this times curiously.

The table blew up with laughter.

“Settle down children, she has an interview with your Principle Tanaka tomorrow.” Draco told them.

“That’s right, she has an appointment with him at . . . what was it? 9am in the morning?” George wondered out loud.

“Yep, so she’ll probably head on over with you Naruto or she might just _Apparate_ there with a few minutes to spare.” Fred said.

“You’ll all have fun with what she teaches you though that you should have been learning from the start.” Luna chimed in.

“This is so cool! I can’t wait for nee-chan’s class.” Naruto crowed happily.

Ino and Shikamaru nodded.

“I haven’t gotten the job yet, you guys,” Hari said as she came back inside the kitchen.

“Is that what you’re wearing? I thought you were going on a date?” Draco asked with a slight frown.

“Gai-chan told me to wear something casual. I didn’t want to be too casual though, so I dressed it up with my wedges though I do have my sneakers in my bag.” Hari pointed out. She was dressed in a clean pair of black/purple leather short-shorts that tied up the sides, a high-lo dark lavender thin spaghetti strap tank-top, and three-inch black sandal wedges that wrapped around her ankles. She had put her hair half up and left the rest down. She also had her messenger bag over her shoulder.

“You look great, nee-chan!” Naruto said.

“Yes, you look really pretty, Hari-chan.” Ino said.

“As long as you’re comfortable, that’s all that matters, and you do look really nice, Hari-chan.” Shikamaru said next.

“Thanks guys!” Hari said with a wide grin.

Just then, the doorbell rang and everyone sat up.

“That’s him! I’ll see you all later!” Hari said before giving Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru a kiss on the head and waving at her siblings.

“REMEMBER, NO PUTTING OUT ON THE FIRST DATE!” George yelled.

“WAIT TILL THE SECOND OR THIRD!” Fred shouted next.

“YOU CAN GIVE HIM TONGUE THOUGH IF YOU KISS!” Draco shouted next.

“HAVE FUN AND WIN ME SOMETHING AT ONE OF THE GAMES! I WOULD LIKE THE GIANT CUPCAKE!” Luna shouted next.

“THANKS YOU WANKERS! LOVE YOU ALL!” Hari shouted back before the front door slammed closed and the entire dinner table burst out in laughter.


	12. Date Night, Bow Chica Wow-Wow, The Interview, Sakura Put's Her Foot In Her Mouth!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY LOVELY READERS!!! I hope everyone is doing well and if not, I hope you feel better (^v^) Here is the newest chapter! YAY!!! So, I would like to point out before you start reading that we are all going to pretend that the world of Naruto has technology (I did remember seeing phones and t.v.'s, and freaking computers in the anime/manga) so that means in my world of Naruto they have Fair's that have awesome rides! I don't want to get flamed either by this because I have read fics that have this stuff in Naruto as well, I am not the first person to do it!
> 
> Also, there is a bit of a lemony foreplay scene. It's not smut really since they're still clothed, but I wanted to warn you anyway if you read this at work, in public on your phone or laptop lol.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy chapter 12!!! Don't forget to leave Kudos (written Kudos is appreciated to the highest extreme lol), leave comments (LOVE hearing from you all), and bookmark if you haven't already.
> 
> HAPPY READING GUYS (^v^)!!!

The laughter from inside was suddenly cut off after Hari slammed the door shut while grumbling about cheeky wankers. She looked up, about to greet Gai when she almost swallowed her tongue.

FUCKIN’ A!!!

“Dayum . . .” Hari dragged out while staring at Gai who was giving her the same look that she was giving him. It was damn heated and possessive which sent lovely shivers up and down her spine.

The reason for this reaction was because Gai was not dressed in his neon green jumpsuit at all. The man had decided to wear something that she knew Draco would be on his knees thanking every Deity out there that the Fashion Disaster finally had some sense knocked into his crazy head.

Hari’s eyes continued to just eat up Gai, she bit her bottom lip and couldn’t help the moan that left her mouth, because holy crap on a stick, her man was F-I-N-E!!! Gai was dressed in black pants that fit to his long muscular legs like a second skin, a tight forest green V-neck sweater with the sleeves rolled up showing off his arms and emphasizing his wide chest, and black boots.

“Good evening my Youthful Angel! You look spectacular!” Gai greeted with a wide grin.

“Evening my Green Beast. You look very yummy. You want to skip the date and go straight to snogging because I’m only holding back by a thread trying not to attack your sexy self right now.” Hari told him while still running her eyes up and down his body.

Gai threw his head back and let out a hearty belly laugh. “Ah, my Youthful Flower, you say the nicest things.” He replied while taking the last few steps towards her before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his body.

Hari let out another moan and began to trail her hands up and down his chest because why the fuck not?! Come on, her man is just asking for it when he pulled her into a hug.

“There’s a perfectly good sturdy door right behind us, Gai-chan. We have some time for a good snogging session before going on our date.” Hari tried again because seriously, she was this close to knocking him out and dragging him back to her room. If cavemen back in the day could do it to their crushes or whatever, so could she! She could _Transfigure_ that rock that was a few feet away from Gai’s feet into a good looking club and BAM! Right on the head.

Gai continued to grin down at Hari before leaning down towards her lips. Hari’s eyes were glowing with suppressed need. All she wanted to do was jump him and kiss the ever loving crap out of him. Their lips were mere centimeters apart when Hari closed her eyes and leaned up the rest of the way.

“Oi! Get your damn foot off of my hand, Ginger Menace 1!” snarled Draco.

“Oops, sorry little brother. Kind of hard with Lulu and Georgie leaning on top of me.” Fred chuckled.

“Are they kissing yet?!” Naruto exclaimed.

“I can’t tell. Ino’s hair is in my face.” Shikamaru mumbled. “Troublesome woman, how can you keep your hair this long? It’s not practical at all.”

“Would you be quiet!? They’ll hear us! And bite me, Shika-chan! My hair is freaking gorgeous,” growled Ino while she swiped her ponytail back, hitting George in the face.

“GAH!!! Ino-chan, what the bloody hell do you wash that hair of yours with?! Cement?! That shit hurt,” whined George.

“I’m so sorry, George-san! I was aiming for the sloth by you!” Ino cried out.

“Stop being so dramatic, Ginger Menace 2. You’ve been hit in the face by a bloody bludger several times!” growled Draco.

“Nobody cares if I’m hurt, Lulu.” cried George.

“Buggar, they stopped moving towards each other.” Luna sighed.

They all started mumbling to each other, not paying attention as the front door opened and Hari narrowed her eyes at them all.

“It’s only the beginning of my date, you bloody wankers! It’s not the end! Don’t you have better things to do?! I was this close to getting that kiss!” Hari growled while Gai held her around the waist from behind with an amused grin.

The group of 7 stopped arguing and looked up sheepishly. They laughed nervously before hightailing it back to the kitchen.

Hari continued to grumble under her breath while closing the front door once again while Gai laughed.

“Come my Youthful Flower, or we’ll miss our wagon.”

Hari blinked, curiosity filling them as they walked out of the Uzumaki Gates. “Wagon? Where exactly are we going?”

“We’re going over to the next Village that’s about 60 miles away. It’s called Firefly Springs. They’re having a Fair there that lasts the entire month.” Gai told her.

Hari’s eyes went wide before a giant smile took over her face. “That sounds great! Have you’ve been to the Village before?”

“Oh yes, many times!”

“Well then, how about I just _Apparate_ us there? You just need to think about the location and I can pop us to it within seconds and we can stay longer and have more fun?” Hari asked.

Gai’s eyes widened before he nodded. “Yosh! A fabulous idea, my Youthful Angel. I have the location in my head. What now?”

Hari gave a mischievous smile. “Hold on tight, Gai-chan, and hold your breath while closing your eyes.”

“YOSH!” Gai exclaimed once again before doing as Hari asked and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close while taking a deep breath and holding it before closing his eyes.

Hari held him close and then _Apparated_ them away in a silent POP!

 

∞♦∞

 

The couple suddenly appeared several feet from entering the lively Village. The moment they landed Gai stumbled before laughing uproariously.

“YOSH! WHAT A RUSH! MY YOUTHFUL ANGEL, WE SHOULD DO THAT AGAIN! IT WAS QUITE INVIGURATING!” Gai cheered.

Hari laughed. “Wow, you took it better than Neko-chan did when I _Apparated_ us outside of the Arena today. Glad you liked it though, Gai-chan.” She then took a look around and smiled at how lively Firefly Springs Village was due to the Fair that was there.

“Come my Youthful Angel! It’s time to have some fun!” Gai crowed before picking up Hari Princess Style and running off towards the Fair Grounds excitedly while Hari laughed, holding on.

Many people were jumping out of Gai’s way while he ran through the streets towards where all of the noise, music, and lights were. Hari’s eyes were shining with excitement and happiness when she saw the large Fair Grounds. There were booths all over the place, a huge tent where a show was being put on, rides, and also a dance platform where many people were dancing to the lively music that was being played by a band.

“Where shall we go first, my Youthful Flower?” Gai asked as he looked around with her still in his arms.

“How about we go on a few rides first, get some food in between that and playing the games, go on more rides, and then go see the show, and then after that we see what else they have?” Hari suggested.

“YOSH! TO THE ROLLERCOASTER THEN!” Gai shouted before running off in the direction of the rollercoaster they had.

For the next few hours, Hari and Gai went on all the rides they had there more than once. They did the three different Rollercoasters they had, the Ferris Wheel, the Carousel, the Sling Shot, the Xtreme Swing, the Boat Swing, the Zipline, the Eagle’s Claw, the Rotor, they went through the Haunted House, a fun corn Maze, the Log Ride, Bumper Cars, the Scrambler, and finally the Tilt-A-Whirl. They had a blast while screaming and laughing on every ride they went on, and also purchased the pictures that were taken on the rides that provided pictures.

Between the rides they stuffed their faces with yummy deep fried food along with sweets, POP, and water at some point.

At the moment the two were working their way through the Gaming Booths. Gai had already won Hari several prizes which consisted of the black cat ears headband she was now wearing, several stuffed animals, a choker necklace that had a crystal hanging in the center of it that was in the shape of angel wings, and a musical snow-globe with a mini model of Firefly Spring Village inside that included the Fair.

Hari was cheering Gai on as he played the Ring-Toss game and had just tossed his last ring that made it onto the center bottle for Grand Prizes.

“YOSH!!! I HAVE WON ONCE AGAIN, MY YOUTHFUL ANGEL! WHAT PRIZE WOULD YOU LIKE?” Gai asked with a wide grin.

Hari kissed his cheek while turning to look and see what Grand Prizes they had and her eyes went all big when she saw the giant stuffed ramen bowl along with chopsticks sticking out of it.

“Oh. My. Merlin! THE RAMEN BOWL, GAI-CHAN! Naruto will love that!” She squealed excitedly.

Gai blinked before nodding vigorously. “YOSH! Good sir, my Youthful Angel would like the stuffed ramen bowl!”

The booth attendant nodded before he got a long stick with a hook at the end to get the prize down. He then handed it over to Gai who gave it to Hari.

“He’s going to flip when I give him this!” Hari laughed.

Gai wrapped an arm around her shoulders while she shrunk the giant stuffed toy and placed it inside her bag with all of their other winnings.

“Which booth shall we try next, my Youthful Flower?”

“Hmm . . . How about . . .” then Hari saw it. It was a shooting game with fast moving targets that were going every which way. Hari watched those who were playing for a few moments before she decided that they were going to play it next. “That shooting game, Gai-chan! Come on!”

Hari was pulling Gai along who had a wide smile on his face as he watched his Youthful Angel. Their date was going fantastic! They’d been having so much fun and hadn’t even noticed how late it had already gotten.

“Hello there! Would you like to try your hand at shooting down the moving animals to get a prize or Grand Prize? You have ten shots and then you’re done. If you don’t hit anything, you get a small prize, if you hit at least 5 moving animals, you get a medium sized prize, and if you hit 10, you get a Grand Prize.” He then told them how much it was before Gai paid for the both of them.

Gai went first and hit 10 different animals.

This didn’t surprise Hari whatsoever. Hello! The guy was a freaking Shinobi!

The attendant blinked before pointing to the Grand Prizes. Gai looked around before his eyes lit up at the large 5ft stuffed turtle and asked for that one. The attendant got it down for him before Hari took her turn. Gai stood off to the side watching as did the attendant and a few others who were curious to see how Hari would do. Hari raised the toy gun, aimed, and began shooting. Everyone gaped and the reason for why was because Hari’s shots were not only hitting 10 animals, they were ricocheting off of the booths walls or well-placed objects, and hitting every single animal that had been moving in the booth.

The booth was completely silent before Gai cheered at Hari’s splendid aim and that knocked the crowed out of their stupor before they cheered as well and congratulated her. The attendant was gaping, his jaw was practically on the floor and his eyes were bugging out in surprised.

“T-t-that w-was a-a-amazing! Congratulations miss, you can choose 5 Grand Prizes. You’re the first who has ever shot every animal!” the attendant congratulated, still amazed at what he had just witnessed.

Hari grinned while she looked at the Grand Prizes. She had already gotten her siblings and Naruto something. She even found the giant cupcake that Luna had requested. She thought she’d get something for Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, Hiru-jiji-chan, and Inoichi. She’d have to play a few more games with Gai-chan to win something for Ibiki, Anko, Genma, Kurenai, and her other friends she had met. “I’d like the Pug, the butterfly, the deer, the monkey, and the owl please.”

The attendant got down all 5 giant stuffed animals before handing them over to her and Gai. They walked awkwardly away with the giant oversized stuffed toys so Hari could shrink her prizes before placing them inside her beg.

“Where to now, Gai-chan?” Hari asked while wrapping her arm around Gai’s waist while he held her close with an arm around her shoulders.

“Hmm . . . Ooohhh! How about the Strong Man game over there,” Gai pointed out and they went on over there. Let’s just say that Gai put too much behind his swing and broke the bloody game. Hari couldn’t stop snorting with laughter while Gai tried to fix the game. Eventually, Hari fixed it with a wave of her hand and the attendant was so grateful that he let her try for free.

She won a giant sized stuffed octopus.

For the next hour they played through all of the games and won all the Grand Prizes. Hari chose prizes for her new friends before they went to go watch the show that was being put on. That lasted for another hour before they walked out of the large tent.

Hari was snuggled into Gai’s side while he held her to him.

“This was really fun, Gai-chan. Thank you for such a wonderful date.” Hari told him, looking up at him with a loving smile that sent Gai’s heart pounding,

“I’m so glad you had fun, my Youthful Angel. I too had a fantastic time! We’ll have to come again and bring our Youthful friends as well.” Gai said with a sparkly smile.

Hari chuckled before she lifted up slightly in her wedges, wrapped her arms around Gai’s neck and kissed him. She’d been wanting to do it since he picked her up and couldn’t hold back any longer.

Gai’s eyes widened in surprise before they closed in contentment as he pulled Hari’s body closer to his, and kissed her back. He felt her fingers run through his thick hair before pulling him closer to her by it. It sent shivers up and down his spine in pleasure. He then felt her tongue flick against his bottom lip, wanting in which he did and fireworks went off behind his eyelids.

Hari’s tongue danced and twined with Gai’s as they snogged and Hari had to admit that if they didn’t stop soon, she’d be arrested for fucking Gai right there and then. The man was a phenomenal kisser! Hari licked the roof of his mouth, doing a little swirl around the sensitive nerves before sucking on his tongue. Gai shivered in pleasure, growling into her mouth before nibbling on her bottom lip before sucking on her tongue like she did his. Hari purred and mewled as the kiss went on for a few more minutes before they pulled away from each other. A thin piece of saliva string attached to both their mouths trailed between them. Gai watched with heated eyes as his Youthful Angel watched him, lust filling her eyes as her tongue twirled around the string, breaking it and she sucked on her bottom lip.

“Kami, I want to take you right now, Hari-chan.” Gai growled lowly, his voice becoming deeper.

Hari grinned devilishly up at him. “Want to sleep over tonight? We could . . . cuddle.” She said cheekily.

Gai snorted in amusement before kissing her once again. “I’d love to, my Youthful Angel.”

Hari grinned before their noses did an Eskimo kiss. “Shall we head back to the house then? It’s pretty late after all and the Fair looks like it’ll be closing soon.”

“Yes, let’s head back.” Gai agreed.

They walked back through the Fair, through the Village and out of it before Gai once again wrapped his arms around her. They held each other as Hari _Apparated_ them away with a silent POP once again, leaving the twinkling lights and Fair music behind.

 

∞♦∞

 

The couple appeared inside of the Uzumaki Main House’s foyer with a silent POP, Hari made sure that the Security Lock Down was on before taking Gai by the hand and leading him up the stairs to her room. The house was silent but that was understandable with it being 1:20am in the morning. Soon enough, Hari led Gai into her large room, closing and locking the door while putting up a _Silencing Charm_ on the entire room.

Gai looked curiously around and very much liked what he saw. There were arched windows with shear white and lavender colored curtains that let in the soft moonlight from outside. There were two arched doors that Gai assumed led into the bathroom along with a walk-in closet, the floor was a lovely shade of dark cherry wood with large carpets rolled out throughout the room, a large antique looking dresser, vanity, an entertainment center with a black leather L-shaped couch with white and lavender throw pillows on it and throw blankets took up one area of the room. Dominating the room up against the wall on the right was a large King sized four poster bed that had black/lavender canopy on it, the bedding was black/white/lavender with 4 large fluffy pillows on the bed, and on either side were two nightstands. There was also a bookcase that took up one wall with winged back chairs facing each other, a loveseat, and a coffee table in the center.

All in all, it was a very nice comfortable room.

“The bathroom is the door on the left, Gai-chan, if you need to use it.” Hari told him before she walked up to her dresser and took her bag off before beginning to take her shoes and clothes off.

Gai stood there watching her for a long moment before going to do his business real quick. While he was in the bathroom, Hari changed into a pair of black sleep silk shorts and a white tank top. She took the rest of her hair down before walking over to her bed. She looked around, wondering where Ran was before she spotted her sleeping on the couch on a large pillow with a throw blanket half on and half off. Hari smiled before getting in bed. A moment later while she was getting comfortable, Gai came out with just his jeans on and nothing else.

Hari felt herself choke on her spit.

“Fuck me,” she breathed out with wide eyes as she just stared at Gai’s chest. His skin was tanned, his chest and arms wide with muscle, his chest was lightly sprinkled with black chest hair that trailed down in a thin line to his bellybutton, and her man had an 8 pack! An honest to freaking God _EIGHT PACK_!!! It was emphasized by the mouthwatering V-line he had.

She felt like she was going to past out.

Gai had been paying attention to Hari’s face and eyes as he walked out and he felt his cock beginning to harden even more than it had been all night while they were on their date. Her beautiful emerald green/blue eyes were glowing with lust, want, and possessiveness that made Gai shiver with anticipation and excitement. His eyes trailed over her, watering at the sight of her sun kissed skin that he just wanted to lick, mark, and kiss. He noticed that she’d taken off her bra, her large breasts jiggled slightly as she got up on her knees and crawled towards him. Her tank top gaped opened letting him catch a peak of a caramel colored nipple that his mouth was watering at to suck, lick, kiss, and nibble on. Dear Kami-sama, his Youthful Angel was a Goddess, her body had an hourglass shape to it, toned muscles from training and working out, and an ass that was just begging to be spanked.

“Gai-chan,” Hari moaned while she bit her lip.

Gai walked the rest of the way up to the bed before his mouth slammed down on hers in a possessive dominant kiss that had them both seeing stars. Hari moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck while his large hands grabbed handfuls of each ass cheek. Gai began to massage her ass while his tongue plundered her mouth. Their tongues did a dance as old as time while Gai got on the large bed with her, pulling her down on top of him as he went to lie down on the bed.

Hari’s body shivered when Gai’s large hands continued to massage her arse, she began to gyrate against Gai’s large harden cock that was poking up against her now sensitive wet cunt. They both moaned and groaned as pleasure wreaked havoc on their bodies. Gai began to help move her hips as Hari began to dry hump Gai as their make-out session continued.

“Gai-chan, you feel so good,” Hari mewled. “I can’t wait to feel you inside me, pounding into me hard, so I can feel you for the next few days.”

Gai growled, thrusting up to meet her downward hips sending her head spinning in pleasure as she let out a loud cry of ecstasy. “Kami, I can’t wait to feel your cunt wrapped around my cock, sucking me in as I pound you into the bed, the wall, and any other surface I can have you, my Youthful Flower. I want to hear your screams as I take you over and over again. Your mouth, your pretty pussy, your ass, they’re going to be mine.” Gai growled into her ear before he began to nibble on it.

Hari shook in pleasure at the fantastic erotic picture he painted before she lifted up, her hands spread over his pecs as she began to ride his covered cock hard. Gai moaned as pleasure surged through him, his hands wrapped and gripping onto Hari’s hips as he helped her move faster. He watched with heated eyes, her large breasts bouncing and jiggling while she rode him, her head thrown back, his eyes trailed down to see the wetness leaking through her silk pajama shorts. He really wanted to put his mouth there. With a twist of her hips, Hari’s back arched even more, her breast right in Gai’s face as his mouth latched onto her nipple through her tank top, he began to bite and suck which sent Hari’s orgasm sky rocketing.

“GAI!!!” Hari shouted in a high keening voice.

Gai continued to move her hips over his covered cock before he came with a growl and calling out Hari’s name.

They soon enough came down from their high, Gai’s mouth still attached to her right nipple. He gave it one last suck before placing a kiss between her heaving breasts. He lifted his head and felt his softening cock twitch for a second round, Hari’s face was flushed and sweaty, her mouth slightly opened as her hot moist breath hit Gai’s skin. He trailed his hands from her hips, up her back making her shiver, before he carded his long fingers through her hair. Hari purred, leaning into his touch while Gai’s mouth attached itself once again to her mouth. They kissed for a few minutes while Gai laid back down with Hari still on top of him.

“Mmm, that was a wonderful cuddle, Gai-chan,” Hari whispered in his ear.

Gai snorted in amusement before he began to shake with laughter while Hari joined him. He stopped a moment later when he felt his cooling cum in his pants.

“I’ve got to go clean up real quick, my Youthful Flower.” Gai said, getting ready to move her when he shivered as he felt Hari’s maho wash over the both of them.

“There you go, Gai-chan. I also _Transfigured_ your pants into sleep pants so you’re more comfortable.”

“Thank you my Youthful Angel.” Gai kissed her forehead.

“Mmm, you’re welcome, my Green Beast.” She replied sleepily, getting more comfortable on top of Gai before she began to fall asleep. “Good night Darling.”

“Good night my Youthful Angel,” Gai whispered, kissing her forehead once more before sleep took over.

 

∞♦∞

 

The next morning found Hari and Gai in the kitchen, waiting for the others to come down. Hari had woken up to the sound of her alarm going off at 6:00am. She’d groaned not wanting to get up from her comfy spot which was Gai’s chest. She had slept on top of him the entire night while he held her to him with one arm, his other one flung out, and his legs spread out like a starfish while he snored, his mouth gaping open. Hari wondered how she had slept through the loud train that was Gai’s snoring, but shrugged before getting up.

She went into her bathroom to take a quick shower. She was in the middle of washing her hair when she felt muscular arms wrap around her waist, bringing her naked back to the naked front of Gai’s body. Hari couldn’t help the pleasurable mewl that left her as Gai took over washing her hair and body. Hari decided to do the same, washing Gai’s hair as he sat down on the shower seat that was inside the large shower stall with her standing between his legs as he held her by the waist. When it was time to wash his body though, it took everything in her not to beg Gai to fuck her right then and there. This was because she had finally got a good look at his cock, and good fucking Merlin, the man was hung! Gai had to be at least 10inches and he was thick too, Hari couldn’t wait for that piece of meat to be pounding inside her.

After finishing their shower and sharing a few kisses they got dressed. Gai changed into his Shinobi outfit that he always wore while putting his clothes from last night inside a storage scroll he had kept in his pocket. Hari changed into a crop dress shirt that had one long bell-like sleeve that cinched in at her wrist with a dark sapphire blue and white diagonal design on it, high waist black Dragon Hyde leather pants with dark gold buttons going down them on either side in a sailor style, black 4inch stiletto heels that had a webbing design on them, and put the choker Gai won her last night on around her neck, kept her usual earrings in she had gotten that first day she went to Gringotts, and put a gold Goblin made watch on her left wrist that had diamonds, sapphires, and emeralds on it in small triangular shapes. She decided to put her long hair up in an elaborate loose fishtail French braid with several loose piece framing her face and bangs brushed to the side slightly.

“You look beautiful, my Youthful Angel,” Gai told her from behind as she put the last touches of her light makeup on.

She smiled up at Gai. “Thank you Darling. I’ve got an interview around 9am at Naruto’s school.”

Gai nodded. “You will do great, Hari-chan, don’t be nervous, my Youthful Flower.”

Hari laughed before kissing Gai on the lips. “I’m not nervous about the interview, I’m more slightly nervous about running my mouth off at the Principal about how he’s let his teachers sabotage Naruto’s education and not doing anything about it. But I will not let them get away with it any longer.”

Gai smiled wide, wrapping Hari up in a hug. He kissed her temple. “You do what you believe is right, my Youthful Flower. The fire inside you is burning bright with Youthfulness!”

Hari grinned before grabbing Gai by the hand and they walked out of her room, down stairs, and into the kitchen where Hari began to prepare breakfast and lunch for Naruto as well as Gai, because why not? She made blueberry French toast, hash browns, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, a fruit salad, toast, and made fresh squeezed orange juice along with coffee. She had just put the finishing touches on Naruto’s and Gai’s lunches and closed the last lid on top of the 4tier bento box before wrapping it up in its emerald green cloth for Naruto when the rest of the house occupants began to shuffle in. She put Naruto’s bento next to the other 4tier bento box she had in one of the cupboards that she made for Gai, this one wrapped in a red/green/and orange cloth she had _Transfigured_.

Naruto was the first one to stumble in, rubbing the sleep from his right eye while Kurama was lying on top of his head still snoozing away.

“Morning nee-chan,” Naruto greeted sleepily, still in his pajamas. He hadn’t seen Gai sitting at the table yet.

“Good morning sunshine, morning Kura-chan. Did you sleep well?” Hari asked while she walked up to Naruto, placing a kiss on his forehead as well as Kurama’s who gave a small smile as he woke up slightly.

Naruto nodded. “I did. Did you and Gai-san have fun on your date?” he asked while taking a seat at the table and began to put together a plate while Hari set down a plate of fish for Kurama on the floor. Kurama jumped off of Naruto’s head and began to eat his breakfast.

“We both had a wonderful time!” Hari exclaimed with a wide grin.

“That we did, my Youthful Angel!” Gai agreed with a wide smile.

Naruto blinked, looking up and away from his delicious breakfast to see Gai sitting there drinking coffee and eating breakfast. “Oh! Sorry Gai-san, I didn’t see you there. Good morning.” Naruto had no idea how he could miss him considering what he wore, but Naruto was going to blame it on not being fully awake.

Gai chuckled. “And a Youthful good morning to you as well, Naruto-kun! Do not worry, there is nothing to apologize for.”

Naruto nodded before tilting his head. “Did you spend the night?”

“I did.” Gai nodded. “Hari-chan asked if I wanted to.”

Naruto nodded again before going back to eating. Hari was going to take a seat next to Gai when he pulled her into his lap. She squeaked before laughing at Gai while he helped fix her a plate. Naruto watched with a silly grin on his face. The two of them were pretty cute together. The rest of the family soon came in with Luna skipping in first, followed by Draco, and Fred carrying George on his back.

“YOSH! GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!” Gai greeted with a sparkly grin and psychedelic flowers appearing in the background.

Draco jumped, slamming his foot into the table leg and began to curse a blue streak. “Motherfucker on a pogo! Godsdammit! Son of a bitch! Fucknugget! Arse-cunt-motherfucker! Fucking twatwaffle! Cock juggling thundercunt!” he continued cursing under his breath while trying to breathe through the pain radiating through his foot.

Naruto gaped at all the curses coming out of his Uncle’s mouth fascinated. He’d have to remember them all. They were great!

George was startled and fell off of Fred who grinned at Gai in greeting. George moaned, crawling across the floor and into his chair, mumbling a morning to everyone as he poured himself a big mug of coffee and put a silly straw in it so he could still drink it with his head lying on top of the table. Luna smiled dreamily over at Gai and Hari who was still sitting in his lap.

“And a good morn to you, Gai-chan. Did the two of you sleep well?” Luna asked with a wiggle of her brows.

Hari snorted while Gai nodded with a smile. “It was a wonderful sleep.”

“Yes it was. We cuddled.” Hari replied with a smirk.

Luna snorted in return. “Is that what they’re calling it now?”

That sent both girls into peals of laughter while Draco dropped into his chair, still cursing a blue streak.

“How the bloody hell can you be so lively this early in the morning?” Draco grumbled while pouring a cup of coffee and began to drink it straight.

“My Youthful friend, it is a new day! The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, you have to greet the day with a smile!” Gai exclaimed.

Draco gave him a deadpanned look. “Uncle Sev will kill him when he finally meets Gai. I’m betting on it.”

Fred got out a red journal with a gold fountain pen sticking to it. He opened it up to a new page and wrote something at the top before looking over a Draco with a raised brow.

“And what would you like to bet, Mr. Uzumaki-Malfoy?” Fred intoned in his most posh voice.

Naruto began to giggle as did Luna.

Draco’s lips pinched. “I bet a day that when Uncle Severus meets Gai, he will try to kill him. I bet 10,000 Ryo.”

Fred gave a sharp grin before placing the bet inside the Betting Journal. “Please sign here as usual when we are making bets, lil brother.” Fred said, handing the journal over.

Draco rolled his eyes before signing his name. It glowed a moment binding Draco to the bet. If he didn’t pay up he’d get pranked till he did if he lost.

“Anyone else?” Fred asked.

“I’d give it a week,” George replied. “I bet 10,000 Ryo as well.” Again, Fred wrote before handing the journal over for George to sign his name.

Luna bobbed her head from side to side. “I bet a week and a half. I wager 15,000 Ryo.”

 Naruto just giggled the entire time while Gai had crocodile tears running down his cheeks.

“How UN-YOUTHFUL! My Youthful Flower, you believe I won’t get killed don’t you?” Gai asked with big puppy eyes.

Hari blinked, bit her lip before sighing. “I’m so sorry, Darling, but . . . I bet 2 weeks before Uncle Sev uses him as a Guinea Pig for new potions he’s making. I bet 15,000 Ryo.”

Gai wailed while Hari cooed at him apologizing but it was true that Uncle Sev would either try to kill him or just use him as test subject for his Potion’s which could lead to anything really.

Gai sat up straight, holding Hari closer to him, his eyes shining brightly with fire and determination. “YOSH! I WILL GET THIS UNCLE SEV TO BE MY FRIEND AND TO LIKE ME! IF I DON’T, I SHALL DO 1,000 LAPS AROUND KONOHA ON MY TWO INDEX FINGERS!!!” Gai vowed.

They all stared at him before Draco turned back to Fred. “I’d like to change my bet. He won’t last 5 minutes. I bet 50,000 Ryo.”

Gai lost all his fire and began to cry and spoke about his un-Youthful friend while holding onto Hari who just cooed at him while nodding and drank her coffee.

Naruto was grinning at the antics of the morning before he finished eating. “Thank you for the meal, nee-chan! It was delicious. I’m going to go get dressed before heading out to school. Will you put my hair up into a high ponytail today?”

“Sure sunshine, come here,” Hari motioned him over to stand in front of her. Hari waved her hand at Naruto’s hair, it gathered up into a high ponytail with several small pieces braiding itself. His bangs and side bangs framed his face and Hari conjured up a cute topaz fox shaped clip and clipped it to his right side bangs.

“So cute~” Hari cooed along with the others.

Naruto blushed while giggling. “OH! Nee-chan, I forgot to tell you! Yesterday I was able to accomplish making the Shadow Clone Jutsu! Hundreds of me were all over the clearing!” Naruto grinned.

Everyone in the kitchen was speechless before exclaiming in excitement, praise, cheers, and happiness at Naruto’s accomplishment.

“That’s wonderful, sunshine! Do want to make some before you go to school and set them to work?” Hari asked.

Naruto nodded excitedly.

“Okay, I think you should make 200. I want 100 of them to start on Chakra Control and how to mold it and such, and have 30 of them work on reading and writing. You should also go over your introduction to How to use Chakra books. We have a huge library filled with knowledge so set your clones on them.” Hari told him.

“Luna and I will work with 40 of them on healing, poisons, organization, and what plants or edible and poisonous.” Draco said.

“Georgie and I will work with 20 of them on tracking, setting traps, weapons, and weapons cleaning.”

Gai grinned. “While I train with my team today, I can make a clone and work with the last 10 on Taijutsu, tree walking, water walking, and target practice! My clone shall stay here with Naruto’s 10 clone’s and we’ll train somewhere outside!”

“Thank you Gai-chan!” Hari said, kissing him soundly on the lips.

Naruto bounced in excitement. “This is great!  Thanks so much everyone! I won’t let you down! I’ll work really hard and make you all proud for taking the time to help me learn! –dattebayo!”

They all smiled at him.

“I want you to work on training your body, sunshine. I’ll help you when you get out of school today and if any of your friends come over, I’ll help train them as well if they want.”

Naruto couldn’t help himself anymore and glomped his nee-chan. She chuckled while holding him close and kissing his forehead.

“You’re the best nee-chan ever!!! I love you so much,” he whispered before kissing her cheek, picking up Kurama, and ran out of the room to go get dressed.

“DON’T FORGET YOUR LUNCH!” Hari shouted.

“I WON’T! I’LL GET IT BEFORE I LEAVE!” Naruto shouted back.

Hari chuckled, leaning into Gai as he held her close and kissed her temple.

“You’re doing a fantastic job raising him, Hari-chan.” Gai told her.

“Thanks Darling, I want him to learn as much as he can before he graduates and goes off to start his ninja career.”

“With you and the others in his corner he will do fantastic!”

They were all finishing up with eating breakfast when Naruto came back downstairs. He was dressed in the same thing as yesterday except this time his sleeveless shirt was white and he wore the necklace Draco had bought him. Naruto walked over to the counter, and put his bento inside his bag before turning around and smiling.

“I made 200 clones and gave them their orders. 100 of them took off outside to get started with Chakra Control and 10 of them following with books on the different Chakra Control exercises from the library. 20 are working in the library on reading and writing and will read and learn other stuff once they get the basics out of the way. 40 are waiting for Aunt Runa and Uncle Draco in the living room, 20 are waiting in the dojo for Uncle George and Uncle Fred, and 10 of them are in the backyard waiting for Gai-sensei.”

“YOSH! Well, I should get going but before that, I’ll make a clone and set him to work with you, Naruto-kun.” Gai told him before standing up with Hari in his arms. “Have a Youthful day, my Youthful Angel, and thank you for the bento!” Gai said kissing her goodbye.

“Bye Gai-chan, have a wonderful day. You to, sunshine. I’ll be at your school later for my interview, so if I’m done early, I’ll come see you.”

“Okay nee-chan, bye bye!” Naruto said before following Gai outside to the backyard after Gai picked up his bento and put it inside his storage scroll.

“Well, we should get dressed and start our lessons.” Draco said. “By the way, did Naruto take his _Nutrient and Height Restoration Potions_?”

Hari frowned before shaking her head.

Draco let out a heavy sigh before running out after Naruto. A few minutes later everyone heard hacking and cursing with Draco’s cackling before he walked back into the house with a smirk on his face.

“He took them and I gave him the one he needs to take at lunch.”

Hari nodded. “I’ll see you guys later. Good luck and have fun!”

The others chuckled before leaving the kitchen to get ready to start their day.

 

∞♦∞

 

Hari was about 10 minutes away from the academy, she’d left the house after telling everyone she was leaving. She was feeling a lot of eyes on her as she walked through the Village like she was walking on a runway. It helped that she _Charmed_ all her heels and boots to feel like the comfiest and broken in pair of sneakers she had. She’d just turned a corner when she heard a loud thunderous bark and several people screaming and shouting in fear. Hari frowned, when her eyes lit up at seeing Bull running towards her with a happy dog smile and Pakkun on top of his head, holding on for dear life.

“Hi sweetheart, how are you~” Hari cooed as she stood face to face with the giant Bulldog. It still amazed her how freaking tall and huge he was and the dog was pure freaking bloody muscle!

Bull snuffled into her neck, wagging his cropped stubby tail in happiness. He and Pakkun had been on their morning walk with the others when they all smelt Hari’s lovely scent. Bull and Pakkun were the first to get to her.

“Good morning Hari-chan,” Pakkun greeted.

“Morning Pakkun-chan! How are you doing, honey?” Hari greeted back while scratching him behind the ear which made his back leg begin to shake in pleasure.

“Good. You look very nice. Are you on your way somewhere?”

“I have an interview at the academy at 9am, so I’m on my way over there right now.”

Pakkun nodded just as the other Ninken arrived making the people that were on the streets cry out again. They surrounded Hari and greeted her happily.

Hari grinned as she began to pet them all. “Good morning babies! How are you all doing today?” Hari asked.

“Good morning Hari-hime-chan! I’m doing great, thanks for asking!” Bisuke greeted with a happy doggy smile.

“You look very pretty, hime-chan,” Shiba said.

“Thank you Shiba. I have an interview at the academy in a few minutes.”

“Will we get to see you later?” asked Urushi as he sat down looking up at her.

“I don’t see why not, although after Naru-chan gets out of school, I’ll be helping him with training at the Uzumaki Compound. You’re welcome to come if you want.”

“YEAH!!!” Akino, Uhei, and Guruko exclaimed excitedly.

Hari chuckled when she felt a familiar aura coming towards them.

“You guys can’t just run off like that! You’ll give people heart attacks!” Kakashi scolded as he landed right beside Hari from the 5-story building like it was nothing.

“But Kashi-chan, Hari-chan was here!” whined Akino and Bisuke.

Kakashi sighed before looking at the gorgeous exotic woman and gave a smile in greeting. “Morning Hari-hime-chan.”

“Good morning Kashi-chan,” she greeted back, lifting up onto her tippy toes to give him a kiss on his masked cheek.

Kakashi felt himself beginning to blush as a warm feeling began to spread throughout his chest. “How was your date last night?”

Hari’s grin widen, her eyes glowing with happiness. “It was so much fun! We went to the Firefly Springs Village Fair. And I won you something but you’ll get it later if you come over to the house later this afternoon.”

Kakashi smiled and nodded.

Hari looked down at her watched and cursed. “Fucking Flamenuggets! I’m sorry guys, I’ve got to go or I’ll be late.” She gave each dog a kiss on the head and Kakashi another kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you later.” Hari waved as she took off running in 4inch heels like it was nothing.

It astounded everyone around her that she was able to run in those things that they thought as death traps.

“BYE HARI-CHAN!!!” all the dogs yelled along with Kakashi who waved. Bull gave a louder bark that shook the ground a bit.

Hari made it with two minutes to spare.

 _SAFE,_ she shouted internally, walking inside the building. Classes had already started so there were no students running around the halls. She walked towards the sign that said Front Office on it. Hari opened the door and walked into a medium sized room with a front desk that was manned by a woman in her 50’s.

The woman looked up and greeted Hari with a welcoming smile. “Hello there dear, how may I help you?”

Hari smiled in return and held out her hand. “Good morning Miss,” Hari looked down to see her name, “Shou-san. My name is Uzumaki-Kuro Hadrianna-hime. I have an appointment with Principal Tanaka Momiji for an interview for a new teacher’s position.”

Miss Shou’s eyes widened before nodding. “Of course Uzumaki-Kuro-hime-sama! Let me just let him know you’re here and you can head right in.”

Hari nodded and watched while Miss Shou walked over to another door that was closed and knocked before heading in. A man in his 50’s rushed out behind Miss Shou and bowed to Hari.

“Good morning Uzumaki-Kuro-hime-sama! It’s wonderful to meet you. I am Tanaka Momiji, Principal for Konoha Ninja Academy. Welcome.”

Hari shook his hand. “Thank you Principal Tanaka, and please, both of you just call me Hari. My title is long and a mouthful.”

Both older adults blinked in surprise before nodding.

“Please come in and we’ll start. Would you like any tea or coffee?”

“No, thank you,” Hari replied before walking inside the Principal’s office and took a seat. She crossed her right leg over her left and waited for Tanaka to take a seat.

“Now then, Lord 3rd Hokage-sama told me that you were interested in teaching our young hopeful Genin’s and future Shinobi. Could you please tell me a bit about yourself, education, and what kind of experience do you have?”

So for the next 2 hours Hari talked about her life, education, and experience. She didn’t hide anything and answered Tanaka’s questions when he had one. He was amazed at Hari-hime’s life and what she had been through, what she had achieved. She was an extraordinary woman and she would be a delight to have as one of their teachers’.

“Would you tell me what you would like to teach the children in your special class?”

“Well I would be teaching them how to survive in the wild, different exercises for Chakra Control, Elemental Powers if any of them have the affinities, organization, weapons, first-aid, poisons and what is edible and what isn’t in the wild, how to cook, how to read the stars if they are lost, physical education, anatomy, Sealing, the list goes on, Principal Tanaka. I will also have a sign-up sheet for other classes that I’ll be teaching to the older Shinobi who are interested as well as the younger. I have a lot of knowledge and I want these children to learn as much as they can before they go out into the world and become ninja. The world as a Shinobi is dangerous and I want my students to be able to survive in it even if I have to pound these lessons into their heads. There’s so many things that they should be taught that isn’t provided here until now with me being here to provide it.”

Tanaka’s eyes had widened in amazement at everything she wanted to teach.

“Those all sound wonderful, Hari-hime-kun. I very much look forward to seeing you accomplish all of this and if it works out, we can hire other teachers and you can teach them a specific subject so not everything is upon your shoulders.”

Hari grinned with a nod. “I have other ideas but I believe I’ll have to convince Hiru-jiji-chan to them first, but I believe with my entire heart that it’ll help the children.”

Tanaka nodded. “Well then on behalf of the academy, I would like to welcome you, Hari-sensei.”

Hari smiled before she took in a deep breath before blowing it out. “Before anything else happens, I would like to speak to you on another serious matter, Principal Tanaka, which has to do with one of your student’s that happens to be my little brother.”

Tanaka sat up straighter, his kind elderly face taking on a serious expression and nodded. “Speak freely Hari-hime-kun. I have not heard of anything concerning a student, so please tell me what has happened.”

Hari’s AK eyes glowed eerily in the florescent lighting of the office. “Uzumaki Naruto has been treated despicably by several of your teachers while he has been enrolled here. I know how this Village has treated my little brother since he was born and now that I am here, I will not stand for anyone to treat him with such despicable behavior ever again. I have permission from Lord 3rd Hokage-sama to tell you this. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto is the son of the late Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and the Red Hot-Blooded Hobanero, Uzumaki Kushina. He sealed the Nine-Tails inside his very own son and his last request for his Village that he saved at the cost of his and his wife’s lives was for Naruto to be seen as a Hero.”

Tanaka felt all the blood vanish from his face as he took on a sickly pale color. _Dear Kami, what has this Village done?!_ He thought as anguish filled him.

“Naruto has grown up being hated, slandered, and abused mentally and physically by this Village, mostly by the Civilians and a handful of Shinobi. Now that I am here along with my family, I Vow on my life and Magic to protect him with my last breath. Your teachers excluding Umino Iruka, has treated my little brother shamefully. They are full grown bloody adults and should be ashamed of themselves for taking their hatred out on a little boy by sabotaging his education. I know Naruto loves to prank but he does that when class has not even begun and after. He has been given detention during classes and that is why he misses his other classes and gets into even more trouble when he tries to explain where he was, only to get yelled at and either thrown out of the classroom or more detentions. Because of what they’re doing to him, he cannot do the work and pass because he cannot read or write very well. No one has ever taught him, he is passing by the skin of his teeth, Principal Tanaka. But now that I and my family are here, the situation will be recertified.”

Tanaka felt shamed by his teachers and vowed to give them all a tongue lashing if Hari-hime-sama didn’t get to them first.

“I expect you to discipline your teachers, Principal Tanaka, for their behavior, because if I see it or hear about it from Naruto, his friends, or anything like this happening to another student, my Scythe will come out for blood, Tanaka Momiji, and I will have my pound of flesh because I have warned you and I will them when I am introduced. I will not let my little brother be hurt any longer by your teachers. As Uzumaki-Kuro Hadrianna-hime, Head of 8 Celestial, Ancient, and Noble Houses, do I make myself clear, Principal Tanaka Momji?”

He gave her a sharp nod.

“Clean house or I will.”

“Hai Hari-hime-sama, it shall be done and upon the academy, I apologize most profusely for the negligence that has been shown towards Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto.”

Hari gave him a sharp nod. “What I have told you about Naruto’s parents’ does not leave this room.”

“As you wish, my lady.” Tanaka bowed his head.

Hari’s serious expression and the heavy atmosphere in the office lifted and vanished as she gave him a kind smile. “Thank you for seeing and listening to me. When shall I be expected to start?”

Tanaka felt a smile cross his face in relief. “How does the day after tomorrow sound?”

“Perfect.”

They both stood and shook hands.

“I will see you on Thursday, Principal Tanaka. Would it be all right if I pop in to see Naruto before I leave?”

“Of course, Hari-hime-kun! He is in room 7-B right now on the 2nd floor. They should be on lunch break or getting ready to.”

“Thank you, Principal Tanaka, good day.”

“Good day Hari-hime-kun.”

After she left, Tanaka felt his entire body begin to shiver while sweat poured down his face and soaked his shirt. That had to be the most terrifying woman he’d ever met in his entire life besides Mitarashi Anko and Shinju Tsunade. Uzumaki-Kuro Hadrianna was someone to never cross, and he hoped after he spoke with his teachers in a sudden teachers meeting, they’d understand too. Kami, he hoped none of them were dumb enough to go against his warnings.

 

∞♦∞

 

It only took a few minutes to find room 7-B on the 2nd floor. Hari knocked before sliding the door opened to see Iruka blinking at her surprised before he grinned at her.

“Hari-hime-chan, welcome! How are you?” Iruka asked as the entire class went silent. She felt all the children staring at her with wide eyes.

“Good afternoon Iruka-chan,” Hari greeted with a grin of her own. “I’m doing great actually. Principal Tanaka told me that classes were about to go to lunch?”

“Ah, yes! You’re all dismissed for lunch break.” Iruka said before several students jumped up in cheers and ran out of the room while others stayed seated or stood up to eat with their friends. “So what brings you here today?”

“I just got done interviewing for a teaching job here.”

Iruka’s eyes widened before he gripped Hari’s hands and asked with big shiny eyes, “Did you get it?!”

Hari’s grin widened before giving him a peace sign. “Hai!”

Iruka laughed. “I’m so happy!  When do you start?”

“I start the day after tomorrow.”

“We’ll have to go out and get drinks to celebrate.”

Hari nodded. “I’d like that. Anko-chan has been wanting to take me to the bar so we can all hang out.”

Iruka snorted. “Anko does love her alcohol.”

“NEE-CHAN!”

With Seeker reflexes, Hari caught Naruto and hugged him to her. He wrapped his arms around her neck and legs around her waist. Hari cast a wandless/wordless _Feather Light Charm_ as she held Naruto.

“Naruto-kun! Are you trying to sneak attack me now?” Hari laughed.

Naruto smooshed their cheeks together and began to rub their cheeks together. Iruka couldn’t help but coo at the two of them.

“How did the interview go? Did you get the job? Are you going to start teaching here? Tell me, nee-chan, please!” Naruto whined.

Hari snorted. “Yes, I’m your new Sensei for the Special Classes. I’ll be starting the day after tomorrow.”

“YATTA (HOORAY)!!!”

Hari laughed while she felt someone else glomp her. She blinked and looked down to see Ino. “Ino-chan, hello sweetheart!”

“Hi Hari-chan! I’m so happy that you’re going to be one of our Sensei’s!”

Hari nodded and could see several of Naruto’s classmates staring at her curiously. She grinned when she saw Shikamaru sleeping away on his desk. With Naruto and Ino still attached to her, Hari walked up the steps and stopped in front of Shikamaru who snoozed away. She reached out and stroked his hair. The others stared wide eyed because usually no one woke Shikamaru from his naps without him snapping at them unless they were one of his friends or a teacher.

Shikamaru grumbled before one eye slit opened slightly, blurry from sleep till he saw Hari standing in front of him.

“Hari-chan,” Shikamaru mumbled sleepily with a small smile which surprised several people.

“Hey honey, are you feeling okay?” Hari asked concerned, placing her cool hand against Shikamaru’s warm forehead.

“I’m sleepier than usual.” He answered, leaning into her nice cool hand.

“Are you coming over to the house after school with Naruto? If you are, Draco can give you a _Pepper-Up Potion_ , it’ll help you feel better before whatever cold you’ve got even begins.”

Shikamaru nodded. “I’ll come over.”

Hari smiled. “Good, I’ll let Draco know then.” She placed Naruto down on top of the table next to Shikamaru head who decided this was a good chance to use Naruto as a pillow. He laid his head on Naruto’s thigh with a sigh while Naruto smiled down at him and rubbed Shikamaru’s back soothingly. Shikamaru felt like purring. “Sunshine, don’t forget to take your _Nutrient Potion_ as well.”

“I promise, nee-chan,” Naruto answered with a smile.

Hari nodded before she turned to Ino who was still wrapped around her waist. “Are you coming over as well, Ino-chan?”

“Mmm-hmm! We’re going to do more training!”

Hari grinned. “Yep, and I’ll be helping. Naruto needs to build up his body strength so I’ll be helping out.”

Ino’s eyes sparkled in excitement. “YATTA!!!”

Hari laughed before turning to the children that seemed to be a part of their group. “Hello everyone, it’s nice to meet you all. I’m Naruto’s nee-chan, Uzumaki-Kuro Hadrianna-hime, please call me Hari. What are all your names?”

“Hi Hari-chan! I’m Akimichi Choji! Nice to meet you,” Choji greeted before eating a chip. “You cooking is so good!”

Hari grinned at that. “Thank you so much, Choji-kun! Ino-chan told me your family runs a very popular restaurant. I’ll make sure to come by.”

“Yes! Please do.”

“I-I’m Hyuga H-Hinata, Hari-hime-sama. It’s n-n-nice t-to meet y-you.” Stuttered Hinata with a blush.

“You too Hinata-chan. Your eyes are as beautiful as Neji’s.” Hari told her.

Hinata blinked in surprise. “Y-you kn-know N-Neji-nii-san?!”

Hari nodded. “I met him my first day here along with his two teammates Lee and Tenten, and Gai-chan.”

“O-oh, how w-was he?” she asked shyly.

Hari blinked. “Hmm, he was a bit suspicious of us when we appeared out of nowhere, but we soon had him smiling. Luna and I have a way of getting people to smile while telling stories.”

Hinata smiled at that.

“Hiya, Hari-hime-chan! I’m Inuzuka Kiba and this is my partner Akamaru.” Kiba greeted with a wild grin and a happy bark from Akamaru.

“Wonderful to meet you as well, Kiba-kun, Akamaru-chan! He’s adorable,” Hari cooed at Akamaru who wagged his tail wildly and licked Hari’s hand while she scratched behind his ear.

Kiba chuckled. “Thanks, he’s a good Ninken.”

“Hello Hari-hime-sama. I’m Uchiha Sauske.” Sauske greeted seriously.

“Oh my, Merlin! You look like a mini Uncle Severus!” Hari laughed. “It’s nice to meet you, Sauske-kun.”

Sauske was curious. “Who’s Severus-san?”

“Oh, he’s the youngest at most sought after Potion Master in my old world, and he’s also one of the best Spy’s. He’ll be moving here soon hopefully. He’ll get a kick out of meeting you. He has a glare that would make your skin crawl!” Hari gleefully told him. She couldn’t wait for the two to meet.

Sauske was intrigued by the man he was just told of. “I look forward to meeting him.”

Shino blushed as those beautiful exotic emerald green/icy blue eyes focused on him. He bit his lip and said, “Hello Hari-hime-sama. I’m Aburam Shino, it’s nice to meet you.”

“So kawii,” Hari mumbled under her breath but Shino heard her as well as the others who grinned wide or smirked. “It’s nice to meet you as well, Shino-kun.”

“Um, Naruto-kun told me about the charms and spells you placed on his book bag, and I . . . I was wondering . . . would you please do the same to mine as well as my jars?”

Hari tilted her head curiously. “Sure but can I ask why the jars too?”

Shino squirmed internally. He was nervous about telling her since others were always changing their opinion once he told them about his tenants as well as his hobby. “I . . . I like to go out into the forest and discover new insects and draw them as well as collect them.”

“How wonderful! I brought over several different species from my old world. My Uncle Sev is interested in the same thing while he collects other types of Potion Ingredients. You two will get along like a house on fire!” Hari giggled. “If you come on over, sweetie, I’ll be more than happy to fix up your bag and any jars you bring over.”

Shino felt a giant smile spread across his face. “Thank you so much.”

Hari couldn’t help but glomp him, wrapping him up in a warm loving hug. Shino was so surprised that it took a moment to respond. He slowly lifted his arms and returned the hug that was freely given. The only people who ever hugged him had been his Father, Naruto, and now Hari. It was really nice till he felt his tenants get curious and a few of them popped out of his arms and crawled onto Hari.

Hari carded her hand through Shino’s fluffy hair when she felt something tickle her. She blinked, lifting her hand away from Shino. She wasn’t paying attention to Shino who was beginning to freak out internally while his friends looked on in worry and slight terror. They didn’t want Hari to freak and start yelling at how gross Shino was.

But they were in for quite the surprise when Hari laughed.

“My, my, little ones, you do seem hungry. Don’t eat too much of my magic though. You don’t want to get sick since you’re not used to it.” Hari told them as she stroked a finger down one of their backs.

They shivered in happiness making little chirps and buzzes before flying back onto Shino and burrowing back inside his arms.

“Wow, that’s pretty bad arse, Shino-kun!”

Shino’s eyes had practically bugged out by this point. “Y-you’re n-not disgusted?!”

Hari snorted. “Why the bloody hell would I be disgusted? I had a self-absorbed, egotistical, power hungry, megalomaniac psycho’s soul piece stuck in my head for years. Thank Merlin that soul piece loved me like a little sister though, because otherwise shit would have been worse. Anyway, I’d never judge like that, plus I think its pretty damn cool. People will underestimate you thinking you’re weak when they take away your weapons and the BAM!!!” she smacked her hands together in a loud clap making the group of children jump in surprise. “Your friends pop out and start attacking and sucking them dry of their Chakra. You should be very proud of yourself that you have such trusting and loyal friends.”

Shino felt his eyes well up with unshed tears. “Thank you.” He whispered.

“Anytime sugarplum!” and placed a kiss on his forehead. “I hope to see you all at some point at the Uzumaki House, but I’ve got to get going. See you. Bye Iruka-chan!” Hari waved as she walked back down the stairs.

“Bye Hari-hime-chan,” Iruka waved.

“Bye nee-chan!” Naruto waved with a grin.

“Bye Hari-chan!” Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba said with smiles. Akamaru barked a goodbye.

“Bye Hari-hime-sama,” Hinata, Shino, and Sauske waved, both with shy smiles.

Hari had just closed the door and started walking when she bumped into a bubblegum pink haired girl. She was about to see if she was okay when the girl beat her to it.

“Would you watch where you’re fucking going, Aho (Idiot)! I swear to fucking Kami, if you messed up my dress or hair, I will end you, you moron! I have to be perfect for my Sauske-kun!” the little girl snarled, not even looking up as she straightened and smoothed out her dress.

“Wow, you’re a bitchy little hag, aren’t you?” Hari quipped in her Lady Malfoy voice she used for morons and arseholes.

Sakura flinched at the cold voice, her jade eyes widening in surprise and horror when she realized who she had just insulted.

“I-I-I-I-I−”

“A Dunderhead then. How . . . utterly perfect.” Hari deadpanned. “Little girl, I suggest you learn some manners. You’re lucky that I’m a chill hime otherwise, I could have you arrested, put in jail, have you kicked out of the ninja program for the rest of your life, and pretty much make your little life a living HELL. Am I clear,” Hari said, not asked.

Sakura nodded her head vigorously, shivering and sweating at the tiny amount of KI that Hari was exuding. Sakura felt sick and like she was going to pass out.

“Y-y-y-yes ma’am, I-I-I’m t-terribly s-s-s-sorry!” Sakura bowed low.

“Good, what’s your name?” Hari asked, crossing her arms under her chest.

“H-H-Haruno S-S-Sakura,” she stuttered in a small voice.

“Haruno-san, I will be keeping an eye on you. I’m one of your new Sensei’s that will be starting the day after tomorrow. You better have learned to control that Dunderheaded mouth of yours, or I will be very, very cross. Am I clear,” Hari stated, her AK eyes glowing like chips of ice.

“H-H-HAI!!!”

 Hari nodded before walking away from the little brat. Her good mood had slightly evaporated. She needed some fun. Hmm, maybe she could go check out the Jounin Station or T&I. She hadn’t seen Anko, Ibiki, or any of her other friends since yesterday. With that plan in mind, Hari practically skipped out of the school with a mischievous smile on her face.


	13. Fun In the Jounin Station, Visiting T&I and Having a Surprise Lunch Date, Trainging the Kids, Dinner Shenanigans!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!!! I hope you all are doing well! Here is the newest Chapter 13! YAY! Now, before you start reading, heads up; there is a part in here that involves knitting. My grandmother taught me years ago, but I haven't done it in a long time, so I ended up picking a random How to Knit video on Youtube to refresh my memory. Whatever you read, I wrote down from what I heard and learned from the video. Wanted to make it authentic as possible, so if you know how to knit, AWESOME! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to leave Kudos if you haven't already (I accept and welcome written Kudos), leave comments (love hearing from you all), and bookmark if you haven't already!
> 
> HAPPY READING, YOU GUYS, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY (^v^)!!!

Inside the Jounin Station were a handful of people.

Genma, Raido, Hayete, and Aoba were in the middle of playing a card game at a round table, throwing in chips every now and again.

Asuma was leaning back in a recliner while reading a newspaper while smoking near an opened window.

Kurenai was practicing a new hobby she had taken an interest in: knitting. She was mumbling underneath her breath though in agitation, because it seemed all she was doing was knotting up her creation, and it was just taking on the shape of a big blob. She was seconds away from taking her knitting needle and stabbing the damn thing.

Anko was sitting next to her on the beige loveseat. She was leaning with her head in Kurenai’s lap while her legs were thrown over the arm of the couch, kicking in excitement as she read the newest Icha Icha book. She was giggling lecherously which made the men at the card table look up with different expressions of unease. Anko giggling like that never led to anything good.

Inoichi and Shikaku were sitting across from each other with a shōgi board between the two of them. They were both staring down at the board in deep concentration, with pieces all over the place. At the moment it was Inoichi’s turn, and he was a lil bit stumped in where to move. He could count on one hand how many times he’d been able to beat Shikaku and that was only three times in the 2 ½ decades they’d known each other. He isn’t even going to count their baby and toddler years.

“Hmm, so where you going to move, my friend?” Shikaku’s deep voice inquired.

Inoichi could hear the smirk in his voice and chanced a look up at one of his best friend’s to see that all knowing annoying smirk. Inoichi scowled at him for moment before looking back down at the board.

Shikaku was indeed smirking while leaning back, arms crossed over his wide chest.

Inoichi narrowed his blue eyes at his friend’s bright amber ones once again when he looked back up. He focused back on the board, nibbling on his bottom lip.

Choza was sitting in another loveseat, munching on some dumplings his lovely wife had made for him, watching in amusement as his two best friends battled over the shōgi board. He chuckled at seeing Inoichi’s face which was beginning to twitch.

The noise inside the large room suddenly came to a lull like it sometimes does, it was beginning to pick up when they all heard the clicking sound of heels coming down the hallway. Some of them frowned, wondering who could be coming into their sanctuary. Not many Shinobi wore heels unless it were the standard 1inch or 2 ½ inch Shinobi heels if one was interested.

“Please, dear Kami-sama, don’t be a civilian,” Genma and Raido grumbled.

“Don’t jinx us, Gen-kun, Rai-kun.” Choza told them with a frown, although he couldn’t fathom why a civilian would be coming to the JSS. He prayed nonetheless that it wasn’t a civilian delivering a message, because it’s happened in the past.

They all looked up to see the door opened to reveal Hari-hime who was dressed to the nines. Inoichi and Shikaku’s eyes left their game to trail their eyes from her clad 4inch stiletto feet, up her long legs that were encased in black leather that fit her like a second skin, trailing up her revealed sun-kissed toned stomach, past her large breasts in a one long sleeved crop top, up to her sparkling amused exotic emerald green/icy blue eyes that were looking around the room in interest.

“HARI-CHAN!!!” Anko squealed, tossing her book onto the table and leaping from the loveseat she had been lying on, to attach herself to Hari.

Hari caught her with her Seeker reflex’s and laughed which filled the room with how bright and happy it was. Everyone in the room couldn’t help but smile, grin, or smirk at the sound. It was quite lovely.

“Hello Anko-chan! Are you channeling your inner Naruto? He did the same thing to me not too long ago after I got done with my interview with Principal Tanaka.” Hari chuckled while hugging her friend back.

Anko wrapped her arms around Hari’s neck and squished her into her large breasts while rubbing her cheek on top of Hari’s head.

“I can’t help it! I’ve missed you since yesterday!” Anko whined.

Hari mumbled something but it was lost within Anko’s cleavage.

“Anko, release Hari-chan!” Kurenai ordered from her seat while still trying to knit.

“But, Nai-chan,” Anko whined.

Hari said something, but it was lost once again inside Anko’s cleavage.

“Anko,” Kurenai gave her The Eye before Anko let Hari up from her cleavage with a pout.

Hari blinked, blurry eyed for a moment. “Dear Merlin, someone can get lost in there.” Hari looked down at Anko’s cleavage curiously, Anko following along while humming. “You sure no one’s gotten lost in there?” Hari inquired.

There were loud snorts from all around before laughter filled the lounge.

“No one that didn’t want to at least!” Anko wiggled her brows while giving Hari a lecherous grin.

Hari tossed her head back, laughing uproariously at Anko’s bluntness.

“So what brings you hear, Hari-chan?” Kurenai asked before she snarled when her yarn tore. “Kami! I’m never going to get this!”

Hari led Anko back to the loveseat that Kurenai was sitting on. She took a seat beside her while Anko sat on the armrest, and watched Hari take the yarn from Kurenai’s hands. She waved a hand over the yarn which glowed for a moment before it was rolled into a neat ball once again. Everyone focused with intrigued faces at seeing Hari use Maho once again. It was fascinating and just plain cool.

“First things first, Nai-chan, what are you trying to knit?” Hari asked with a raised black brow.

Kurenai blinked. “Um, I want to make a blanket. It looked like the easiest thing to make in the book.” She waved her hand at the opened book on the table.

Hari nodded. “It is once you know what you’re doing besides the braided chain. Here, let me show you. First, you need to tie a slip knot so your blanket doesn’t unravel.” Hari showed her and Kurenai watched avidly as did Anko and the others who were interested. “Next, you slip the knot onto your left knitting needle like so,” Hari continued as she slipped it onto a needle. “You good so far?”

“Hai, please continue.” Kurenai replied.

Hari nodded. “Okay, so next, you want to hold the yarn in your hand like so,” Hari showed while having the piece of fluffy blue yarn in hand and wrapped around her thumb and showing off a pointer shape with her thumb up and index finger holding straight out. “You’ll then take the end of your needle and loop it under the yarn and put it onto your needle.” Hari instructed while doing it.

Kurenai nodded once again.

“That’s your first casting. So you just repeat this . . . How big do you want this blanket to be?” Hari asked.

Kurenai blinked. “Um . . .”

“You want it to be able to wrap around you and maybe someone else so you can share?” Hari asked.

“Yes, that sounds nice.” Kurenai said with a nod and smile.

“Hmm, 80 should be fine then since this yarn you got is big and fluffy, plus you’re using thicker knitting needles as well, and their longer too so they’ll be able to hold that many loops even squished. It should be fine, if not, I’ll help you make another one.”

“Thank you Hari-chan.” Kurenai smiled at her.

“You’re welcome. Okay, so you’re going to want to do about 80 of these castings. I’ll do them first so I can show you the next step and then you can do it from there. Sound good?”

“Hai.”

So for the next few minutes Hari showed Kurenai while Anko and the others were still watching fascinated at how quickly Hari was knitting. Her fingers and the knitting needle were flowing flawlessly as she worked. Soon enough there were 80 stitches on the needle.

“So next step is to take your second knitting needle in your right hand like so,” Hari demonstrated. “Now, to do your first knit stitch, you’ll have to go to your first loop here, and stick your second needle through the first loop like so, so now the needles are front to back.”

Kurenai nodded.

“Now you’re making a nice cross like so with the needles. Next you’ll hold both needles in your left hand while with your right hand you take the extra bit of yarn that hasn’t been knitted over and under your needle and hold them together. With the right hand needle you then start pulling it out from underneath and pushing it through the first loop to make another cross on top, and with that you take that stitch off the left needle like so, and it’ll now be on your right needle. That’s your first knit stitch. You repeat this for the next 80 times.” Hari soon finished this within minutes and then showed it to Kurenai. “And that is your first knitted row, and you just continue to do that till you have no more yarn.”

“Thank you, Hari-chan, you made it look a lot easier than the instructions I read from the book told me.” Kurenai said gratefully.

“No problem, Nai-chan, I’m more than happy to help. Let me know when you’re finished and I’ll show you how to cast off or you can follow what the book says.”

“Okay, you made it look so easy.” Kurenai said as she began to knit again, but this time with a new determination.

Hari laughed. “Believe me, I was a disaster at it at first. I only did it because of my sister/best friend Hermione. She’s always trying to learn new things and she loves giving handmade gifts most of the time instead of bought ones. She wanted someone to learn with and chose me and our Uncle Remy. I can’t tell you how many times we both almost stabbed each other with the knitting needles though, because of how frustrating it was at first. Thank Merlin Uncle Remy was there or else it would have been a bloodbath. You just got to get into the groove of it and it’ll come simply to you.”

Kurenai nodded and began to do just that.

“So how did your interview go?” Anko asked, looking away from Kurenai who was now more relaxed and seemed to be enjoying her new hobby now that she knew what she was doing.

“Really well. I start the day after tomorrow. I came by because there was this little bubblegum haired brat that slightly diminished my good mood, and I wanted to come visit you all.” Hari grinned.

Anko grinned right back before tilting her head. “What bubblegum haired brat?”

Hari scowled. “Haruno Sakura, a dunderheaded fool if I ever saw one. She’s more obsessed with her looks, make-up, and clothing, rather than becoming a Shinobi. She’s also obsessed with Sauske-kun who I also met along with a few of Naruto’s other friends. She reminds me of the fangirls and fanboys in my old world. If she doesn’t change, she’s going to not only get herself hurt or killed, but someone else as well. I’ll be pissed if she’s on Naruto’s team and tries to hurt him in anyway shape or form. That girl seems self-centered and has delusions of epic proportions, and I don’t like judging people I first meet, but dear Merlin, she rubs me the wrong way. Hopefully she’ll change her ways when my class starts.”

The others nodded along.

“She used to be friends with Ino, she was a shy girl and kind, but once they both discovered boys, their friendship went down the drain, especially when it came out they both had crushes on Sauske. Thank Kami Ino is changing from one of those fangirls though.” Inoichi told them with a shiver.

Hari shook her head before she sat up in excitement. “On a better note, I have presents for you all!” she giggled while digging through her trusty messenger bag and waving her hand inside of it. They all watched with wide eyes as something began to move inside of her messenger bag.

“Presents?! What did you get me, Hari-chan?!” Anko asked excitedly. She loved presents when she got them.

“Here you go, Anko-chan.” Hari said before she enlarged the huge 15ft long stuffed bright lime green and purple glittery snake. Hari cast a _Charm_ on each toy that would make them all act like they were alive as well as _Spells_ and _Charms_ that kept them from being torn, water proof, fire proof, or any other type of damage from happening.

The snake slithered out from Hari’s bag and wrapped itself around Anko, cuddling her. Anko’s eyes grew wide with wonder before squealing in happiness. She wrapped her arms around the snake and cooed at it.

“It’s so freaking cute!!! Thank you so much, Hari-chan!” Anko said, leaning over and kissing Hari’s cheek.

Hari laughed. “You’re welcome, Anko-chan. Nai-chan, this one is yours.”

A giant 5ft stuffed penguin waddled out of Hari’s bag next to cuddle into Kurenai’s side. Kurenai giggled like a little school girl while she began to pet its head.

“I love her! Wait, is it a girl or a boy?” she asked curiously.

Hari shrugged. “That’s up to you, my friend. They don’t put those sorts of parts on a stuffed toy.”

There were snorts and guffaws of amusement from all over the room.

Kurenai nodded amused. “Looks like a girl. I’ll name her Emi.”

Hari grinned. “Asuma-kun, this one is yours.”

Asuma blinked before he shook in laughter as a 5ft stuffed beige sloth crawled out before it crawled onto Asuma’s lap, wrapping its long arms around his neck and cuddling Asuma, not wanting to let him go anytime soon.

“Thank you, Hari-hime-chan.” Asuma said, his voice laced in amusement.

“Glad you like it.” Hari then turned to the boys at the table. “Genma, this ones yours.”

Genma blinked wide eyed, wondering what he’d get and he wasn’t at all disappointed. He laughed in glee as a giant 10ft long emerald green crocodile crawled out of the bag next and over to Genma who couldn’t wait for his new stuffed toy to come to him. He got up and ran right up to it, picked it up and started hugging the crap out of it.

“I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!” Genma crowed while spinning around with his new stuffed croc in his arms.

Hari laughed. “You’re welcome. Raido, this one’s yours.”

Raido looked away from Genma dancing around with his stuffed croc, to get a face full of black fur. Raido let out a girlish scream before pulling whatever was on his face away. He looked down and saw he was holding a 5ft tall black/grey gorilla in his hands that was trying to get back at hugging his face to death.

“T-t-thank you, Hari-hime-chan.” Raido croaked before he lost his grip on his stuffed gorilla and it climbed up to his shoulders and wrapped his arms around Raido’s head.

Hari laughed. “You’re welcome. Hayete-kun, this one is yours.”

Hayete looked away nervously from Raido and Genma’s stuffed animals to fall practically in love with his. A giant 5ft stuffed white sheep hopped out and over to Hayete. He picked up his stuffed sheep and couldn’t help but cuddle it. It was so soft!

“Thank you.” He murmured with a happy smile.

Hari continued to grin. “You’re very welcome! Aoba, this one is for you.”

Aoba blinked in surprise. He’d only met Hari-hime for a brief moment yesterday while she was dealing with Genma and Raido, but he liked her from the first meeting. She was a bit crazy, laid back, and a kind person. He wondered what she got him.

He soon found out when a 6ft camel walked out of her bag. He was grinning wide when it bumped into his chest as he was still seated.

“Thank you so much, Hari-hime-chan! I love it!” Aoba laughed.

Hari nodded with a grin before turning to Inoichi, Shikaku, and Choza.

“This one is yours, Choza,” Hari said.

Choza blinked in surprise before he was laughing a laugh from deep down in his belly. A 5ft alpaca walked out of Hari’s bag and over to Choza. It sat beside him on the loveseat, leaning against Choza while he petted its fluffy fur.

“This is amazing! Thank you very much, Hari-hime-chan!”

“You’re welcome.” She then turned to Shikaku who was staring at her, giving her that lazy eyed look. Sweet Merlin, that look did things to her. “Shikaku-chan, this one is yours,” Hari grinned, all teeth which put Shikaku slightly on edge.

He looked at her bag and snorted in amusement before he began to laugh quietly with Inoichi and Choza. The others were too busy playing or cuddling their stuffed animals to see what he got. A 7ft reindeer with 2ft high rack of antlers on its head sauntered out towards Shikaku who grinned at it, and began to pet its back.

“What a wonderful choice. Thanks Princess, he’ll be a great addition to the Nara Clan.” Shikaku sent her a smirk.

Hari laughed. “You’re welcome. Now, last but certainly not least, Inoichi-chan, this one is yours.”

Inoichi would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to know what his stuffed toy would be. He began laughing in delight though when a 5ft fluffy gold and blue owl flew out and propped itself on top of Inoichi’s head. Inoichi grinned while taking it off his head and holding it in his lap.

“Thank you, Hari-chan, I love it!” Inoichi laughed.

Hari grinned at all her friends and was so happy that they all loved their stuffed toys. “I have several more to give out, but I’m glad you all like them. If you want them to stop moving all you have to tell them is to turn off. They’ll react to your Chakra Signature. I also cast multiple _Spells_ and _Charms_ to keep them from being destroyed or damaged, so none of you have to worry. ” She then stood up and walked over to where Inoichi, Shikaku, and Choza were sitting.

She took a seat on Inoichi’s armrest and stared down at the board curiously. “Whose turn is it?”

Shikaku looked away from his reindeer to see Hari staring down at the shōgi board with a calculating gaze. He felt his eyes light up at a new challenger and smirked lazily while crossing his left leg over his right.

“Inoichi’s. He’s been stuck though.” Shikaku replied.

“Hmm,” Hari hummed before she leaned into Inoichi and whispered something in his ear.

Shikaku watched intrigued when Inoichi first shivered then registered what Hari had said. He looked down at the board once again before finding what she had whispered. His blonde head turned up to look at her stunned. Hari grinned before kissing his nose with a giggle.

“Have fun, darling,” Hari stood up before taking a couple of steps towards Shikaku. She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

He blinked lazily before giving her a sexy smile.

“So, Shikaku-chan, doing anything tomorrow?” Hari asked, taking a seat on his armrest, staring down at him through half lidded eyes and gave a sexy smirk of her own while she traced her right index finger on his broad shoulder.

Shikaku grinned. “I believe I do, Princess, with you. Want to have lunch together?”

Hari grinned. “I’d love to. My place?”

“Sounds good. 12 o’clock?”

“Can’t wait.” Hari chirped before hopping off the armrest. “I’ll see you all later. I’m off to T&I and then heading back to my house if anyone needs me!” Hari waved before walking out to the others calling out good byes of their own.

Shikaku’s eyes were stuck on her fabulous ass that was swaying from side to side. He couldn’t wait to get his hands and mouth on it.

“Tsumi (Checkmate),” Inoichi chirped.

Shikaku’s head snapped back towards the board and watched as Inoichi picked up his Knight and moved his piece so it was now right beside his General King. _How the hell did he do that?!_ Shikaku growled in his head.

He looked up with a frown. “How?”

Inoichi smiled a shit eating grin at him. “Hari-chan made a suggestion to me and I can’t believe I missed it till she pointed it out.”

Shikaku pursed his lips while grumbling underneath his breath while Inoichi and Choza laughed at their best friend’s sulking face.

Shikaku was thinking that he’d get his Princess back for helping Inoichi win. Now he owed him dinner and drinks at the Akimichi Resturant. He let out a heavy sigh.

“So troublesome.”

 

∞♦∞

 

Hari had just found the T&I Building, it was exactly like Naruto had described the other day in the grocery store. The building was a few stories high, built in a dark brown brick. Hari walked inside and the lobby was spacious with a front desk, four different hallways, and a staircase in back of the front desk the led upstairs.

Mibu Shinobu was sitting at the front desk, he was a bit bored at the moment. He was leaning back in his chair, feet up on the desk while doing a crossword when he heard the door opened. He looked up and his eyes about bugged out at the gorgeous exotic looking woman as she walked inside and up to the desk with a kind smile.

Shinobu quickly notice the armband with the Leaf symbol on it before he looked back up at her.

“U-um, hello. Can I help you?”

“Hi there, my name is Uzumaki-Kuro Hadrianna-hime, but please call me Hari. Is Ibiki in?” Hari asked.

Shinobu blinked several times before nodding. “Hai! He should be in his office. It’s on the 3rd floor.”

“Thanks so much . . .”

“Mibu Shinobu, Hari-hime-sama, a pleasure to meet you.” Shinobu stood and bowed to her.

Hari laughed, “No need for that, Shinobu-san. Thank you again, bye.”

“Bye,” he waved and watched her go. _Wow, boss is lucky if that’s his girlfriend_ , Shinobu thought, getting back to his crossword.

It took a few minutes to get up to the 3rd floor since Hari was looking around curiously till she finally got to the 3rd floor. She followed the hallway down to where there was a closed door. The door had Ibiki’s name plate on it, she noticed before knocking on the door.

“Enter,” came Ibiki’s gruff deep voice.

Hari shivered in want at the sound of Ibiki’s voice as she opened the door. She saw Ibiki working at his desk, his head down while he concentrated on whatever he was working on.

“Hi Ibiki-chan, how are you doing, honey?” Hari asked, closing the door and walking over to his desk.

Ibiki blinked when he heard Hari’s voice. He finished writing down his report when long legs clad in skin tight black leather came into his view and hopped up onto the corner of his desk. He also notice the 4inch stiletto heels on her feet before trailing his dark eyes up her long legs, past her revealed flat toned sun-kissed stomach, up past her large breasts in a one long sleeved crop top, to her half lidded bright jeweled emerald/icy blue eyes that were watching him.

“Hari-hime-chan, I’m doing well, what brings you here?” Ibiki asked, leaning forward slightly toward her. She smelt phenomenal.

Hari smiled at him. “I wanted to come and see you, plus, I have a present for you.”

Ibiki blinked while maneuvering himself and his desk chair between Hari’s legs while she did something in her messenger bag. He couldn’t help but rub her thighs while he watched her curiously. When the hell was the last time he was given a gift from anyone? His little brother had to be the last.

“You got me a gift?”

“Yep, Gai-chan took me to the Fair last night that was being held at Firefly Springs Village. It was a ton of fun, and we won a bunch of Grand Prizes. I already gave some of them away while I was at the JSS a bit ago. Anko absolutely loved hers.” Hari laughed. “Anyway, this ones yours.”

Ibiki was not expecting to get a face full of . . . whatever the hell was now attached to his face. He could hear Hari laughing her sexy little ass off though. Ibiki calmly sat back in his chair and wrenched whatever was attached to his face off. His brows shot up his forehead before he looked up at Hari.

“Really,” he deadpanned while holding a squirming bright orange with pink poke-a-dots 6ft stuffed octopus.

Hari threw her head back, laughing at Ibiki’s reaction. “Isn’t he adorable?”

“It has a gender?”

Hari snorted again. “Of course he does. He looks like a Phil.”

Ibiki snorted. “Well Phil better learn some damn manners or I’m going to turn him into calamari.”

The newly dubbed Phil just attached itself to Ibiki’s scowling face and cuddled him. Ibiki could hear Hari laughing before he felt her pulling his newly acquired stuffed toy from his face. She dropped him to the floor and they both watched the stuffed octopus crawl around the floor, crawled up the wall before it stuck itself to the ceiling above the door. It was like it was waiting to attach itself to the next unsuspecting person who walked through the door next.

Ibiki continued to stare at it while Hari grinned and dropped onto Ibiki’s lap.

“Look at it this way, honey, you won’t be bored and Phil will scare the crap out of your subordinates and keep them on their toes.”

Hari watched in amusement as Ibiki’s face took on a sadistic look before his dark eyes were staring into hers.

“Comfortable?” he asked with a raised brow.

“Yes actually, thanks for asking.” She grinned.

Ibiki snorted before he maneuvered Hari’s body to be straddling his thighs. He then smoothed his large hands over her hips before trailing them to her ass and got handfuls of it. Hari moaned, leaning into Ibiki, their lips only inches apart.

“You have any other reasons for coming to see me, Hari-hime-chan,” Ibiki asked, he trailed his nose up the side of her neck before nibbling along her ear.

Hari shivered. “Merlin, for the life of me I can’t remember what it was.”

Ibiki smirked darkly. “Hmm, maybe I should help you figure it out. Does it have anything to do with joining your Harem?”

Hari mewled when she felt Ibiki’s hands begin to message her arse and she gyrated her hips forward. She bit her lip when she felt his hard cock against her core. “Yes, I believe it definitely has to do with that.”

“Hmm, I’m not opposed to it. Who’s joined in so far?” he asked right before he began to nibble and suck along her neck.

Hari arched her back with a sigh. “There’s Gai-chan, Inoich, most likely Shikaku, and Kakashi is thinking about it, but I know for a fact he’s going to say yes.”

“So many strong, Elite, sexy men you’ve picked.” Ibiki murmured.

Hari giggled. “They are pretty good eye candy, huh?”

Ibiki chuckled. “Yes, I’ll join. I can’t seem to keep my hands off you, and you’re the first woman who’s ever caught my full attention. Hope you’re prepared, babe.”

“Mmm, I’m sure I’ll manage just fine, darling. Would you like to get lunch together?” Hari asked, pulling back to look at Ibiki’s ruggedly handsome face.

“Sure, I’ve already caught up on all my work.” Ibiki gave one last squeeze to her ass before helping her stand up, following right behind her. He looked up at Phil. “Will he be okay on his own?”

Hari nodded. “Just give him orders and he’ll follow them. They all have protective _Spells_ and _Charms_ on them to keep them from harm or being damaged. If you want him to go back to being a regular stuffed toy, all you have to say is turn off.”

“Phil, you’re to protect my office. Don’t let anyone steal anything out of here or snoop.” Ibiki instructed.

Phil wiggled from side to side while stuck to the ceiling before the couple left the office. After walking down the stairs, Ibiki told Shinobu he was going on lunch break before he followed Hari outside.

“What do you feel like?” Hari asked.

“Mmm, I haven’t had sushi in a while. You okay with that?”

“Of course! I love sushi,” Hari answered with a smile as she took Ibiki’s hand in hers and laced their fingers together.

Ibiki looked down at her small hand in his large one, a smile spreading across his lips, his dark eyes softening slightly while they continued on their way to lunch.

They found a sushi place within moments of entering the crowded Village. There were a lot of surprised civilians and several Shinobi who stared at the Head of T&I holding hands with the new hime of the Village. The two ignored them though while they talked and got to know each other better. The two had fun while they ate for the next hour and a half. Hari learned that Ibiki had a little brother, the rest of his family had died years ago, he’d never had a serious relationship before, his favorite color was sapphire blue, when his birthday was, his childhood, what he enjoyed to do during downtime, and how long he’d been working in T&I for.

Hari told him about her childhood from when she was with the Dursley’s to after she left them at age 7, she told him about growing up with her Dad and other family, her school adventures, when her birthday was, she told him about Victor being the only real relationship she had before they ended it because of the marriage contract his parents found between him and someone else, she told him her favorite color was purple and black, what she enjoyed doing in her free time, and she told him about the Magical War.

The two found out they had a lot in common and decided that they’d have to do lunch again and some fun activity afterward.

“When do you think Naruto will pop by?” Ibiki asked as he finished his last bit of an eggroll.

“Hmm, I’m not sure. He was able to accomplish the Shadow Clone Jutsu though. He made 200 Clones earlier to get started on several different things, but I’ll be working with him on strength training since his Clones can’t help with that after he gets out of school today.” Hari told him while she finished the last bite of her spicy crunchy salmon roll.

Ibiki nodded. “If he makes a few Clones, he can send them over to me and I’ll work with them.”

Hari nodded. “He’d like that. I can’t believe that kid loves breaking into your building.” Hari laughed.

Ibiki smirked while shaking his head. “I can’t either. The first time we found out someone kept breaking in, we upped our traps and security to within an inch of its life, and the little shit still got through everything.” He shook his head still amazed.

Hari laughed. “I think it’s the Uzumaki Luck just like the Potter Luck.”

Ibiki looked at her with a raised amused brow. “The Potta Luck?”

Hari nodded. “It’s a double edged sword, let me tell you. It can come in handy, but it also gets me into trouble too depending on what I’m doing. It drives my Uncle Severus insane, because he can’t believe that I’m still alive by shear dumb luck like my Auntie Minnie always likes to say.”

Ibiki snorted in amusement. “This was nice, babe, we’ll have to do it again.”

Hari nodded. “I agree, that was so good.”

Ibiki helped her stand from her seat before they paid the check and walked out to the Hostess telling them to come back again. Ibiki wrapped his arm around Hari’s shoulders and walked like that back towards the T&I building with Hari’s arm wrapped around his waist.

“I’ll see you later, babe, and thank you for Phil.” Ibiki told her with a smirk.

Hari grinned up at him cheekily. “I’m glad you like him,”

She then leaned up while Ibiki leaned down and shared a steamy kiss where their tongues had a battle for dominance. Hari soon gave in with a soft mewl when she felt Ibiki’s hands gripping her arse again. She gripped his head while they had a snogging session. Ibiki’s tongue tangled with hers before he pulled back and nibbled her bottom lip before kissing her nose.

“Be good.” Ibiki murmured against her kiss swollen lips.

Hari blinked out of her Ibiki induced snogging fog and laughed. “Of course! Have a good rest of the day, honey. I’ll tell Naruto about sending some Clones over tomorrow.”

He nodded before giving her one more kiss, this one on her forehead before he left and walked back into the building.

Hari watched him go with a smile before _Apparating_ back to the house with a silent POP to get things ready for when she trained Naruto and his friends.  

 

 

∞♦∞

 

School had just finished, Iruka-sensei had just dismissed them all, and Naruto was excited to head home and train with his nee-chan. He wondered what she was going to be making him do, but he couldn’t curb his excitement since it was his badass nee-chan who would be training him.

“Do you know what Hari-chan will be doing with us, Naru?” Ino asked him, walking out of the academy beside him with Shikamaru and Shino behind them. Choji, Kiba, Hinata, and Sauske had to go home, but told Naruto and the others that if they get done early with whatever their doing, they’d come by.

“She mentioned strength training, so I’m sure we’re going to be doing laps, push-ups, sit-ups, and other stuff.”

Ino nodded. “Sounds good. I wonder if she would teach me some of those acrobatic moves she did with Gai-san. I’d love to incorporate that into my fighting.”

“You should ask her, Ino-chan, nee-chan is awesome at fighting.”

“I wouldn’t mind learning some of those acrobatic moves,” Shino murmured.

Shikamaru nodded. “And maybe she can teach us how to use a sword or some type of weapon.”

Naruto and Ino nodded.

“Nee-chan said she brought a ton of stuff over from her old world. It’s all packed away in her trunk though. I’m sure if we asked, she’ll help pick out a weapon that’s good for us.”

The group of four continued on their way to the Uzumaki Compound while talking and laughing. Naruto was really happy that his friends were coming over again and that Shino was as well. They soon came up to the front gates and Shino was in awe of the place.

“Naruto-kun, your home is beautiful.” Shino told him, his eyes not knowing where to look first, because there was just so much!

Naruto laughed. “Thanks Shino! Wait till you see the house and the clearing!”

Naruto led them up to the Main House and opened the door.

“I’M HOME!!!” he shouted.

“WELCOME HOME, SUNSHINE!!! WE’RE IN THE KITCHEN!” Hari shouted.

Shino blinked in surprise since no one in his house ever shouted like that, but he couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. It was a nice change to the soft greeting he usually got from his Dad. Ino giggled while Shikamaru yawned with a small grin. Naruto though was smiling a big giant grin and led his friends to the giant kitchen.

“Hi everyone! Ino-chan and Shika-chan came over and this is our friend Aburame Shino. Shino, this is my Aunt Runa, Uncle Draco, Uncle Fred, and Uncle George,” Naruto introduced.

“Hello, its nice to meet you all.” Shino greeted shyly while he gave a slight bow.

“Welcome Shino-kun, it’s nice to meet you too, sweetie”, Luna replied dreamily with a welcoming smile.

“Yes, welcome to our home, Shino-kun.” Draco told him with a smile before his mercury colored eyes lasered in on Shikamaru. “Shikamaru-kun, Hari told me you weren’t feeling well. Here’s a _Pepper-Up Potion_ , it’ll get rid of whatever flu symptoms you might have before it even starts and give you a boost in energy.” Draco held out a crystal phial filled with glowing red/orange color.

Shikamaru walked up to him and took it. He stared down at the phial a bit uncertain. He’d seen how Naruto acts when he takes his _Nutrient Potion_ and let’s just say Shikamaru wasn’t looking forward to taking it at the moment.

“Might as well toss it back now, Shika-chan, it’s going to taste awful no matter what.” Naruto told him with shiny eyes.

Shikamaru gave him a deadpanned look. “You’re looking to forward to this.”

Naruto chuckled. “It’s nice to have someone who knows my pain.”

Ino giggled while Shino watched in interest.

Shikamaru sighed, took off the stopper before tossing it back. He swallowed it and blinked with a slight frown on his face while everyone stared at him.

“What the hell?!” Naruto exclaimed. He wasn’t acting like it was disgusting at all!

“Give it a moment, sunshine,” Hari snorted while she chuckled.

“It’s actually really nice,” Shikamaru started. “Tastes like peppermint.”

“Not for long,” George muttered to Fred who smirked.

Naruto, Ino, and Shino watched Shikamaru’s face that was pleasant at first before his face turned from his usual slightly pale complexion to full on red. His whiskey colored eyes widened as they bugged out and his face contorted into a disgusted grimace. A full body shiver engulfed him, he shook his head hard while steam began to blow out his ears and Shikamaru began to hack away.

“GAH!!! DISGUSTING!!!” Shikamaru cried out, his tongue hanging out of his mouth just like he’d seen Naruto do. “So gross, blah!”

Naruto was rolling on the ground laughing at Shikamaru’s reaction while Ino was cackling and Shino giggled.

Fred and George were cackling away, holding onto one another.

Draco took the empty phial and placed it in his pocket to clean and sterilize before using it once again. “It’ll make you feel better, that’s the point, Shikamaru-kun.” Draco told him while patting his head while Shikamaru was still gagging.

Luna giggled behind her hand. “Don’t worry, Shika-chan, Hari will give you a drink in a moment to wash the taste away.”

Shikamaru looked up with big puppy eyes up at Hari who was pouring him a glass of green iced tea. Hari cooed down at him, walking up to him with the glass.

“Just give it a moment longer, sweetie.” Hari brushed her fingers through his hair.

He sighed heavily. “Troublesome, disgusting medicine.”

Everyone was sent into more laughter.

Hari then gave him the drink and he gulped it down in seconds.

“Thank you.” He sighed in relief at not having the taste in his mouth anymore.

“No problem. Do you guys need to do homework before we get started on strength training?” Hari asked.

The four young teens shook their heads no.

“We’ve got to get back to Naruto’s Clones. We’ll see you later,” Draco said while he walked out with Luna skipping behind him.

“We’ve got to get back to our group of Naruto Clones too. We’ll see you around dinner time most likely.” Fred told them.

“Have fun with Har-bear, guys!” George said with a wide grin before he followed behind his twin. “Don’t let her kill you!”

“That only happened a few times, you wanker! Besides, it was your own fault!” Laughter was her answer. Hari rolled her eyes before looking back at them. “Well, come on,” Hari said and walked out of the house into the backyard.

“So what are we going to do first, nee-chan?” Naruto asked excited, bouncing on his feet in anticipation.

“First you’re going to stretch out. I’m sure Iruka-sensei has taught you all how to do that before you train?” Hari asked.

The four young teens nodded as they stood in a row side by side.

Hari nodded. “Stretch out for a few minutes then.”

So for the next few minutes they all stretched. Hari was a bit amazed at how flexible these kids were though when Naruto and Ino lifted their right and then left legs high into the air above their head like it was nothing, and Shino and Shikamaru were on the ground doing the splits. Hari shook her head, thanking Merlin that she was just as flexible and in awesome shape thanks to the Goblins training and hers.

Suddenly there was a loud thunderous bark and Hari felt herself being tossed to the ground. There was a shout and scream of surprise from the kids, but Hari shook her head to clear her vision to stare up at Bull who was half lying on her and half lying off of her.

“Bull,” she chuckled while starting to scratch behind both his ears.

“Dammit Bull, you’re too big to be doing that! You’ve got to be more careful,” Kakashi grumbled as he suddenly appeared beside them. “Get off of her, ya big lug.”

Bull grumbled but got off her and sat right by her once Kakashi helped her up.

“Thanks Kashi-chan.”

Kakashi shook his head. “I swear, that dog is in love with you.”

Hari laughed before seeing the others. “Hey babies, welcome!”

“Hi Hari-chan!!!”

“Hi Hari-hime-chan!!!” all the dogs greeted back with happy doggy grins.

“Nee-chan, who are they?” Naruto asked, wide eyed at all the cool looking Ninken that were suddenly in front of them.

“Oh! My bad. Introductions are in order. This is my friend/maybe boyfriend Hatake Kakashi−”

“Hari-chan!” Kakashi’s face went flaming red, sputtering at how she introduced him.

Hari chuckled, “And these are his Ninken Pakkun, Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Uhei, and Guruko. Guys, these . . .” Hari shrugged, since yeah, she already considered them hers, she called dibs in her head, and if anyone tried to take them away, she’d cut a bitch. “These are my kids, my little brother Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Aburame Shino.”

The kids were all feeling proud and happy that Hari claimed them as hers. They all had giant smiles on their faces.

“Yo!” Kakashi greeted, still red from Hari’s announcement.

All the dogs barked out a greeting.

“So what are we doing?” Kakashi asked, his Icha Icha book closed at the moment, but it looked like he was bookmarking a page with his index finger.

“Strength training. I was about to get them started.”

Kakashi nodded. “Well go on.” He motioned before going back to reading his book and giggling.

Hari nodded while rolling her eyes in amusement before turning back to the young teens who were petting the dogs. “Alright guys, have you ever heard of Weight Seals?”

Ino and Shikamaru nodded while Shino and Naruto tilted their heads curiously.

“It’s a Seal that’ll add weight to parts of your body where you want it or you could use the Gravity Seal that will add weight to your whole entire body, but we’ll use those when you’re a bit more ready for it. You can add to your Weight Seal after you get used to the weight and work your way up from there. It’ll build up your strength and stamina.” Hari told them while pulling out 8 thin strips of paper. “I worked on these earlier when I got back home. Their temporary tattoos. They’ll wash off after a month or two, but I want you to place them at the bottom of both of your feet.” She handed them over. “The body heat will transfer the Seal onto your feet.”

It took a few minutes for them to take their boots/shinobi sandals off, and placed the strips to the bottom of their bare feet and waited a few moments, but once they took the strips away, at the bottom of their feet were the Seals in black elegant ink.

“Now, you’ll be the ones who add the weight, and the Seals will only activate to your own Chakra signature. Do you all know how to do that?”

Thanks to his Clones readings after a couple of them had dispersed themselves wanting him to have some important info in case he needed it for class, Naruto knew how to do that now, so he was able to nod with his three friends.

“Okay, then I want you to activate it and add about 50 pounds right now.”

They stared at her wide eyed and she and Kakashi chuckled at their faces.

“It’s less then what I started out with. Just be glad you’re not being trained by a Goblin.” Hari said.

“Be glad Gai isn’t training you right now either. He would have added 100 pounds or more.” Kakashi told them.

The 4 sweat dropped at the thought. They each closed their eyes soon after and it took a few moments, but they were able to activate the Seals and added 50 pounds. Their bodies certainly felt heavier and their motions were a bit slower since they weren’t used to the extra weight.

“Now then, you’re going to run 10 laps around the Village on top of the wall. We’ll be following along behind you. We’ll build up the laps as the days and weeks go. Sound good?” Hari asked with a grin.

“Hari-chan is going to kill us,” Shikamaru whispered to Ino, Naruto, and Shino.

They nodded.

“Let’s go then!” Hari clapped her hands before she took something out of her white jean short-shorts pocket. She enlarge her broom and got on with Kakashi cautiously getting on behind her when she motioned for him to get on with her.

“Is this thing safe?” he grumbled, looking on either side of him.

“Of course it is, Kakashi!” Hari laughed. “Just hang on and don’t fall. Don’t need you going SPLAT! I haven’t even gotten to snog you yet after all,” She told him with him sputtering and blushing again as she kicked off the ground and flew off and floated above the 4 young teens’ heads. Kakashi let out a surprised shout before he latched onto Hari’s waist tight. “START!”

The kids ran off with the Ninken following behind them or beside them and Hari followed after them while Kakashi was trying not to fall off the broom while wrapped around her tightly. He soon enough found a comfortable, balanced position, and he trusted Hari enough to not allow him to go SPLAT, so he pulled his Icha Icha book out, and began to read while the kids did laps.

For the next 4 ½ hours, Hari trained Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, and Shino into the ground with the Ninken and Kakashi’s assistance. They were sweating buckets by the end of their laps, but they soon cooled down after they were done and moved onto sit-up, push-ups, squats, split squats, chin-ups, body lunges, jumping jacks, and 5 min planking.

The 4 young teens were now in a puppy pile on the ground after finishing their cool down along with the Ninken who cuddled around them or letting the kids use them as a pillow. They were all sweating and their clothes and hair were soaked from their intense strength training, but they knew it would be worth it in the end. They’d ended up in the clearing they had been training in yesterday and Shino had fallen in love with the place.

“My arms have their own heart beat,” Ino moaned.

“Ugh, I think my hair is even throbbing.” Shikamaru mumbled.

“I don’t think I’ve ever sweat this much,” Shino commented.

“I can’t feel my feet or my legs anymore. I think they detached and ran off,” Naruto groaned out before a giant yawn left him.

Hari and Kakashi smirked down at them all. They had done really well for their first day of strength training. “You all did really well. I’m very proud of you guys. Do you want to keep doing this then every day after you’re out of school or when you’re able to join Naruto here?”

“HAI!” they said together.

Hari and Kakashi chuckled at their response. Kakashi was surprised at how they had reacted to Hari’s training. There wasn’t much complaints like he’d normally heard in the past from others he had trained with.

“Hari-chan, do you think we can add acrobatic training alongside strength training?” Ino asked.

“Hmm, I don’t see why not. It would be good for you all.” Hari nodded.

“Could we add weapons too?” Shikamaru asked.

“Sure, but I’ll be teaching you guys that in the class at the academy too. By the way, Shino-chan, I _Spelled_ and _Charmed_ your bag and jars you brought over while you guys were training, so you’re all set, sweetie. If you have more jars that need to be _Charmed_ , just let me know.”

“Thank you, Hari-chan.” Shino smiled.

“No problem, sweetie. Are you going to stay for dinner tonight?”

“Yes,” Ino and Shikamaru said.

“I’ll have to call my Dad and ask, but I’m sure I can.”

Hari nodded before turning to look at Kakashi who was still sitting behind her. “Will you and the Ninken be staying for dinner, Kashi-chan?”

Kakashi made the mistake of looking down at his Ninken who stared up at him with big puppy eyes. He felt Hari laughing silently as he let out a sigh. “I guess so.”

 “Good, good, because tonight is burger night!” Hari cheered. “You can also take showers and change into some clean clothes. Are you guys done with your training today, or do you still need to do a few things?”

“I think we’re going to do some target practice and a couple of other things before we head back, nee-chan.” Naruto told her with a smile.

Hari nodded. “Oh! Before I forget, I’ve got gifts for you from the Fair Gai-chan and I went to last night.”

That got the 4 teens to sit up with big eyes.

“Shino-chan, I know we officially met today, but this one is for you. I think it was meant for you.” Hari grinned while she landed on the ground, waited for Kakashi to get off before she shrunk her broom, placed it in her pocket before taking her messenger bag out of her other pocket and enlarging it. She then waved her hand and out scuttled a 5ft stuffed black and yellow striped spider.

Kakashi felt the color leave his face for a moment at seeing a stuffed toy spider move, but soon relaxed. His Ninken were staring at the toy curiously and sniffed it before backing away.

Shino squeaked in excitement as the spider climbed into his lap and began to cuddle him. Shino laughed happily as a big burst of happiness engulfed him.

“Thank you so much, Hari-chan.” Shino gave her a big smile.

“You’re very welcome, sweetie. Ino-chan, this one is yours,” Hari told her.

Ino’s eyes grew big and round when a 5ft purple/pink/blue/white glittery stuffed butterfly flew over to her. Ino squealed and began to hug her new stuffed toy.

“THANK YOU! I LOVE IT!!!” Ino shouted in glee.

Hari laughed. “I’m glad and you’re welcome.” She then turned to Shikamaru. “This one is yours, Shika-chan.”

Shikamaru blinked several times before he began to laugh amused as did Kakashi. A 5ft black/white/gold deer walked over to him before it collapsed into his lap. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around the stuffed toys neck and hugged it.

“Thank you, Hari-chan, its perfect!” Shikamaru told her with a wide grin.

“You’re welcome, Shika-chan, I’m glad you like it.” Hari told him before turning to her little brother who was grinning at his friends before looking up at her with his big cerulean blue eyes. “This one is yours, sunshine.”

Naruto’s eyes grew wide as saucers when he saw the 5ft stuffed ramen bowl with chopsticks hop out and right over to him, bouncing into his lap. Naruto glomped the stuffed ramen bowl and he let out a high pitch squeal of happiness before he got up, not even caring that his body was sore, and ran up to his nee-chan, and glomped her next.

Kakashi was grinning because the stuffed toy was so Naruto.

“THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!! NEE-CHAN, YOU ARE THE BEST SISTER EVER TO WALK THIS PLANET!!!” Naruto shouted.

Hari laughed. “I’m glad you all love them, and you’re welcome. You don’t have to worry about them getting damaged or destroyed, I cast several _Spells_ and _Charms_ , so they will be fine. If you want them to stop, just tell them to turn off. They’ll react to your chakra signature since you’re their owner.”

They all nodded while still hugging or playing with their stuffed toys.

Hari laughed again. She turned to face Kakashi who was watching the kids play with their stuffed toys and the Ninken sniffing them. “I got one for you to, Kashi-chan.”

“Eh?” he asked, stunned.

Hari smiled before a 5ft pink/blue pug ran out of her bag and slammed into Kakashi’s chest.

A big puff of air left his mouth as he fell to the ground with the stuffed toy bouncing on top of him before chasing its stubby cropped tail.

Pakkun walked over with the other Ninken and watched amused as Kakashi was trying to sit up.

“Cub, I can’t believe you were taken down by a stuffed toy.” Pakkun said with a shake of his head.

“I was surprised!” Kakashi growled.

“Aren’t you an Elite Shinobi, Kashi-chan?” Uhei asked with a tilt of his head while the others snickered.

Kakashi scowled. “No more dog biscuits or sleeping in my bed for any of you.” Kakashi threatened.

That seemed to sober them up real quick before they tackled Kakashi back to the ground and his Ninken began to show him how much they loved him.

Hari laughed.

“Alright, alright, I forgive you, dear Kami, let me up already.” They all backed off before Kakashi looked up at Hari. “Can you make him smaller? Like Pakkun’s size?”

Hari smirked before waving her hand and shrunk the stuffed toy to Pakkun’s size. Kakashi sighed in relief and watched amused as Bull put him on his back and the stuffed toy curled up to sleep.

“Thank you, Hari-hime-chan. Not something I was expecting, but I appreciate it.”

Hari laughed again. “You’re welcome. Well I’m going to go begin getting dinner ready. You all have fun and I’ll call you in later if you’re not in the house already.”

“Okay!” they all answered.

Hari had a smile on her face the entire way back to the house with Kakashi following beside her. Bull and Pakkun followed behind them while the others stayed with the kids. Hari knew it had been a good idea to win those prizes. She chuckled to herself as she walked back into her kitchen and got to work with Kakashi shaking his head in amusement while Pakkun began to explain the rules of being a Ninken to the stuffed toy and telling Kakashi how it needed a Ninken uniform and headband.

Hari laughed while Kakashi sighed, resigned to the fact he was actually going to do as Pakkun requested.

 

∞♦∞

 

After they were finished with the rest of their training, Naruto told the others to head to the house before him since he had to deal with dispersing the rest of his Clones that hadn’t already. Ino and Shino headed in with the other Ninken while Shikamaru stayed with Naruto.

“What if you faint after dispersing all of them? I’m not leaving you on your own, Naru.” Shikamaru told him with his hand on his hips and a slight frown.

Naruto smiled softly at Shikamaru when suddenly most of his Clones began to appear in the clearing after the long day they’d had. Some of them were in good shape while others looked like they had been training hard.

“Hmm, how about I deal with Group 1 that dealt with Chakra Training.” Naruto suggested.

“You should sit, Naru.” Shikamaru advised.

“Good idea, Shika! Okay, Group 1, come here.” Naruto motioned after he sat down with Shikamaru beside him.

Group 1 stepped forward before Naruto began dispersing them 10 at a time with a three minute wait in between so he could get used to all the information flooding his head. Once all of Group 1 was gone, Naruto was breathing through the slight headache he was having, but thankfully it was more bearable then if he had dispersed them all at the same time. But the information that came from Chakra Training was simply amazing! His Clones did things with Chakra that the academy didn’t do. Some of them were really cool, and he’d suggest them to his nee-chan for her class if she didn’t think of them already.

“You okay, Naru?” Shikamaru asked while rubbing his back.

“Yeah. I’m glad I’m taking my time doing this, otherwise I think I’d have passed out by now.”

Shikamaru nodded.

“Alright, Group 2 that was in charge of reading and writing, step forward.” Naruto repeated the same thing with this group, and the knowledge he gained was amazing. He certainly knew how to read and write a lot better now, but he’d make sure that his writing was amazing, so he’d keep some of his Clones practicing. What his Clones had gained from reading was simply amazing too. He couldn’t wait to learn more though. He might actually enjoy reading more now that he knew how to a lot better.

“That went a lot easier.” Naruto mumbled, his head only slightly hurting. It helped that Shikamaru was now sitting behind him with his legs on either side of him while massaging the base of Naruto’s skull. “Shika, that’s helping a lot. Thank you.” Naruto murmured, leaning back against him.

Shikamaru smiled softly at the blonde. “I’ll do it while you deal with the next group.”

Naruto nodded. “Group 3, front and center please.”

Group 3 were the ones who were being taught by Uncle Draco and Aunt Runa. The knowledge he gained was just as amazing and fascinating. Naruto had already known a few things about plants and which ones were okay to eat and ones that were poisoned, but their lesson were cool. He was definitely asking them if he could leave a few Clones with them again to be taught.

Naruto organized stuff in his head for a moment, he thought it would be a good idea to maybe work on his mindscape later tonight with Kurama, and maybe ask his nee-chan for help. He wondered if he could see hers, and thought he’d ask. Her mind had to be amazing after all.

Shikamaru’s massaging of his head helped Naruto deal with the pain a lot better just like he thought. He wasn’t sweating as much as he had when he dealt with the first group.

“You okay?” Shikamaru asked.

“Yeah. This is helping a lot, Shika.” Naruto told him, sending him a smile that warmed Shikamaru’s heart. Naruto turned back to his Clones once again. “Group 4, step forward next please.”

Group 4 stepped forward with wide grins. This was the group that was being trained by Uncle Fred and Uncle George. He began dispersing them and couldn’t help but laugh at what kind of mischief they all got into and what his Uncles had taught him. It was all amazing and cool as well. And he learned how to hold and fight with a staff and Warhammer! Awesome!

Naruto took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as his mind sorted through the information once again.

“Last group, Naru, then you can go relax.” Shikamaru whispered.

Naruto nodded. “Group 5, come on up please. You’re the last ones.”

Group 5 were the ones that were a lot filthier and tired looking then any of the others. Naruto remembered that this group was trained by Gai-sensei. The very second he dispersed them all he lost his breath for just a moment before completely falling against Shikamaru. Naruto had his eyes closed while going through his Clones memories. Gai-sensei was amazing and a freaking beast when it came to training. Naruto also decided to dub him the Bloody Insane Green Beast of  Konoha. He trained his Clones into the ground. He taught and fixed Naruto’s Taijutsu and helped Naruto figure out his own brand of fighting. They then moved onto Tree and Water Walking which was cool.

“Naru? Are you okay?” Shikamaru asked worriedly while he held him.

“I thought my body was feeling like roadkill, but after dispersing the Clones that trained with Gai-sensei, I feel like death warmed over. I can’t wait to take a hot shower.” Naruto grumbled while snuggling into Shikamaru. He just wanted to rest a moment and Shikamaru was comfy.

Shikamaru laughed. “Come on, kitten, you’ll feel better once you take that shower.”

Naruto blinked his eyes opened to look up at Shikamaru’s whiskey ones curiously. “Kitten?”

“Well yeah, you’re practically in my lap, snuggling into my chest, and you were practically purring while I massaged your head, so kitten.” Shikamaru told him with a raised brow.

“Huh. Okay, fine, I’m your kitten,” Naruto said with a nod.

 _Damn fucking straight you are_ , Shikamaru thought with a self-satisfied shit eating grin. “Damn right, now come on. We both have enough time to shower and change. You got anything I can change into?” Shikamaru asked while helping Naruto up.

“Yeah, I’m sure nee-chan gave Shino something of mine to change into too, so there should be something for you as well, Shika.”

Shikamaru nodded while they trudged back to the house. By the time they walked in through the back door, Naruto was ready to call it a night and go to bed.

“Sunshine, Shika-chan, go take your showers. I already put some clean clothes in the guest bathroom for you, Shika-chan.” Hari said while she was flipping a burger patty.

“Okay,” the two said.

Shino was at the table talking with Luna about the creatures she believed in and ones she had seen through her travels. He had changed into a pair of clean dark grey sweats and a long sleeved dark purple V-neck shirt. He wasn’t wearing his trench coat or his sunglasses. His beautiful bright amethyst eyes were on display and his dark spikey brown hair was brushed back from his face. He was smiling wide while he listened to Luna’s stories.

“Wow, Shino, you have such pretty eyes! You should let them be seen more often,” Naruto exclaimed with a grin.

Shikamaru nodded. “Maybe let them show around your close friends though, otherwise you might get your own fan-base cooing and bugging you.”

Shino was blushing but had a happy smile on his face. “Thanks guys. Ino said the same thing.”

“Hell yeah I did. We’ll have to make sure no one tries to steal our Shino away,” Ino said with a sharp nod as she sat at the island talking with Draco about the hospital. Hari had loaned her one of her short summer dresses that went to her knees and had it resized for Ino. It was a white dress with thin spaghetti straps that tied at her shoulders and had blue and purple diamond shapes around the bottom. Her long golden hair was down to and went past her tailbone slightly.

Shino blushed again before a soft giggle left his mouth. His stuffed spider was sitting beside him on the ground while Ino’s was asleep on its back. Naruto ramen bowl hopped on over to them along with Shikamaru’s deer.

“Where are Kakashi-sensei and the Ninken?” Naruto asked.

“In the living room taking a nap. I think they were watching T.V. earlier cause it was on when I came back down stairs.” Ino replied.

Naruto and Shikamaru nodded.

“Where are Uncle Fred and Uncle George?”

“Their lab.” Hari answered this time. “Go on and clean up. Dinner will be done by the time you come back down.”

The boys nodded and left the kitchen, walking through the living room to see that Kakashi was indeed on the large black leather L-shaped couch with Pakkun on his lap, Bisuke on one side, and Akino on the other side of him. Bull was on the floor underneath Kakashi’s stretched out legs along his back. Shiba and Uhei were sleeping on one side of Bull while Guruko slept on the other side of him. The stuffed toy pug was curled up behind Kakashi’s head. They were all asleep while the large flat screen T.V. played a movie on low volume.

Naruto and Shikamaru walked up the stairs before separating. They both took hot showers that gave them a second wind. They felt a lot better after letting the hot water beat down on their bodies. Naruto had just walked out of his room in a clean pair of black sweats and a black tank top and nothing else besides the white bandages wrapped around his arm to keep his tattoo from being seen. He had his long golden hair down and was rubbing his right eyes when he saw Shikamaru coming out of the guest bathroom. He was dressed in a pair of blue sweats and wore a white short sleeve T-shirt. He put his hair up in a high ponytail again and smiled when he saw Naruto.

“You feel better, kitten?” he asked.

Naruto yawned. “Yeah, but I’m sure I’ll feel a lot better once I go to bed.” He laughed.

Shikamaru chuckled while nodding. “Come on, those burgers smell really good.”

Naruto nodded and the two walked back down stairs and to the kitchen.

The kitchen was packed with the Ninken and Naruto’s family and friends. Everyone was already sitting at the table with dished all on the table.

“Okay, we’ve got regular burgers as well as veggie burgers, onion rings, French fries, Caesar salad, corn, and for dessert we have ice-cream.” Hari told them.

Everyone was looking at the table of food with a bit of drool at the corner of their mouths before everyone began to pass dishes to each other.

“This is really good, Hari-chan,” Kakashi said as he enjoyed the burger. It was so good and juicy, and he could tell his Ninken were enjoying them as well.

“Thank you, Kashi-chan! I’m glad you like it.”

The kids were singing her praises as well which made her laugh and thank them.

“By the way, sunshine, I saw Ibiki today. He said if you made a few Clones and sent them over tomorrow, he’d do some training with you.”

Naruto’s eyes began to sparkle. “ASWESOME! I totally will.”

“Have you heard from Uncle Siri again or the others, Hari?” Draco asked.

“Not today, but I’m due for a call either tonight or tomorrow. Are you excited for your interview tomorrow at the hospital?” Hari asked, looking at both Draco and Luna.

“Yes, I can’t wait to start working.” Draco answered.

Luna’s eyes suddenly looked far away and unfocused before a shit eating grin took over her face, and she turned to look at Draco out of the corner of her eye. Draco wasn’t paying any attention to her but Hari, Kakashi, and the Twins saw it.

Hari raised a brow.

“Tomorrow is going to be . . . interesting,” Luna giggled.

“So, did you win us anything, Har-bear?” George asked a little while later after they all finished dinner and were all hanging out, talking, and laughing.

“That’s right!” Hari snapped her fingers before narrowing her eyes at her siblings. “I definitely got something for each and every single one of you.” Hari’s eyes glowed for a moment before it vanished.

Her 4 siblings blinked at her before they all shouted in surprise as something attached themselves to their faces.

Draco freaked and tipped back in his chair as the thing attached to his face was latched on. He finally clawed it off, wrenching it away from his face with a snarl. He was about to cast an _Incendio_ when his eyes finally registered what he was looking at. He gaped at the 5ft gold/red/black stuffed dragon. He’d almost died because of a bloody stuffed toy of all things!

Fred and George were still rolling on the ground, trying to get whatever was attached to their faces off when they finally did. They also gaped with wide eyes at the 5ft lime green/pink chameleons staring back at them.

Luna squealed in excitement when she saw her 5ft stuffed pink/blue/white sparkly cupcake after she pulled it away and began to dance around the kitchen with it much to the kids, Hari’s, Kakashi’s, and the Ninkens amusement.

“There’s your prizes, you bloody wankers! That’s what you get for being trolls at the beginning of my date with Gai-chan and spying on us! Cock-blockers,” she mumbled, but Kakashi heard as well as the Ninken and they were guffawing and laughing underneath their breaths.

The kids were laughing at Draco, Luna, Fred, and George, their reactions were hilarious. Draco grumbled and muttered curses under his breath while cuddling his new stuffed dragon. The Twins were oohing and aweing over their chameleons while Luna was still twirling around with her stuffed cupcake.

Hari shook her head at their antics before focusing on the kids. “Shino-chan, Ino-chan, Shika-chan, it’s time to head home. Fred will take you Shika-chan, and George will take you, Ino-chan. I’ll take you home myself, Shino-chan. Are you guys ready?” Hari asked.

“Hai!” the three said together after gathering their stuff up and their new stuffed toys.

“Draco, you’re in charge of cleaning the dishes.” Hari instructed.

Draco sighed heavily. “Fine. Naruto, Luna, and Kakashi will help me with clean up then.”

“Don’t worry, brother dear, you won’t melt from a little bit of water. That only happened in the Wizard of Oz.” Hari rolled her eyes.

Draco stuck his tongue out.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow at school! Night!” Naruto finished saying to his friends.

“Night, Naru-chan, see you tomorrow!” Ino said right before George _Apparated_ away with her.

“Night, Naru, I’ll see you tomorrow. Take an easy the rest of the night.” Shikamaru said with a small smile before Fred _Apparated_ away next with him.

“Good night, and thank you for today, Naruto-kun. I had a lot of fun. See you tomorrow in class.” Shino said next with a smile.

“Just hold on tight around my waist, sweetie, think about your home, and hold your breath.” Hari instructed.

Shino nodded before he did as told.

“Ready,” Shino said.

“See you guys in a bit,” Hari said before _Apparating_ Shino and herself away.


	14. NOT AN UPDATE!!!

IMPORTANT NOTICE AS OF 5/14/19 11:28AM:

SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED THAT THERE WASN'T AN UPDATE AS USUAL AND I DID NOT WANT TO WASTE A DAMN CHAPTER PAGE FOR THIS, BUT I TRIED POSTING THIS IMPORTANT MESSAGE ON THE FRONT PAGE OF BBBC!!! FROM MY LAPTOP AS WELL AS MY PHONE, AND THEY WOULDN'T LOAD, SO HERE WE ARE (**HEAVY SIGH**). BEFORE THE WEEKEND STARTED, THERE WAS A FAMILY EMERGENCY/SITUATION THAT HAD MY COMPLETE ATTENTION. I WASN'T ABLE TO WORK ON THE NEW CHAPTER BECAUSE OF IT. BUT BECAUSE OF WHAT'S GOING ON, I WILL BE UNABLE TO UPDATE FOR AWHILE UNTIL THE SITUATION GETS BETTER OR CORRECTS ITSELF COMPLETELY. PLEASE DON'T WORRY, GUYS, I WILL START UPDATING AGAIN ONCE EVERYTHING TURNS BACK TO NORMAL. I WILL BE CHECKING MY INBOX IF I HAVE ANY MESSAGES YOU GUYS SEND ME. ALSO, PLEASE CHECK IN TO SEE IF I'VE UPDATED SO YOU ALL KNOW THAT I'M BACK. 

THANK YOU - HOLLYSNOW (^v^) 

 

P.S. (5/14/19 7:29PM)

YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING AWESOME, YOU KNOW THAT?! I AM CRYING RIGHT NOW LIKE A HEROINE IN A HALLMARK MOVIE (**crying with a wide smile on my face**)!!! I COULDN'T BELIEVE HOW MANY MESSAGES I GOT IN MY INBOX! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH, YOU'RE ALL SUCH AWESOME PEEPS! SERIOUSLY! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR UNDERSTANDING. I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT ONCE EVERYTHING IS BACK TO NORMAL THAT CHAPTER 14'S IMPORTANT MESSAGE WILL BE DELETED AND THE NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP ON IT. YOU'LL KNOW ITS A NEW UPDATE BY THE CHAPTER TITLE AS WELL AS THE STORY CONTINUING. I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT. THANKS SO MUCH AGAIN, GUYS, FOR UNDERSTANDING. LOVE YOU ALL AND HERE ARE A BUNCH OF KUDOS, HUGS, AND KISSES FROM ME TO YOU!!!

THANKS AGAIN, YOU AWESOME POSSUMS - HOLLYSNOW (^v^) xoxo


End file.
